Los pasajes de Candy
by lyricCinema
Summary: adoptada por una familia acaudalada y enamorada de alguien imposible ,Candy deja su pasado atras y emprende su camino aunque los recuerdos siempre la acompañan. historia alternativa
1. Chapter 1

"Los pasajes de Candy"

Orfanato , Marzo de 1893

-Y bien señores ya se decidieron por alguno de los niños?

-si - .contestaron los señores Brown al voltear a ver al bebe recién nacido que yacía dormido en una cuna junto a la ventana.

-disculpe hermana pero ¿quién es esta pequeñita?-Preguntaba la joven mujer acercándose a la cuna

-oh ella… la dejaron hace menos de un mes, las personas suelen ser crueles… –respondió la hermana aclarándose la garganta para volver a hablar - la encontramos en una noche de tormenta , la niña lloraba y lloraba y ardía en fiebre ,recuerdo que esa misma noche el doctor Martin , un doctor que vive cerca de aquí ,nos visitaba e incluso nos había dicho que la criatura ni siquiera pasaría la noche, justo cuando creímos que ya nada se podía hacer esta pequeña bebe nos sorprendió reponiéndose -finalizo la mujer poniendo sus ojos en blanco , como si ahí terminara la historia ; la historia de aquel bebe indefenso que aun a sus primeros momentos en el mundo ya tenía algo que decirse de ella , una de tantas cosas que formarían parte de su vida.

-quisiéramos adoptarla - dijo el señor Brown repentinamente al mismo tiempo que miraba a su esposa con una mirada llena de dicha

La pareja se acerco a la niña y la señora Brown tomo al bebe en sus brazos mirándola y arrullándola como el tesoro más preciado.

-Querido, es tan bella mira que angelito

-si querida y mira que es coincidencia , tiene tus ojos , pareciera que realmente eres su madre.

-lo seré y tu su padre

-disculpe hermana ¿tiene nombre esta bebe?-pregunto de pronto ella,

La hermana se puso pensativa la verdad es que no tenia ninguno , el poco tiempo que tenía en ese lugar la habían llamado justo como la muñeca que llevaba adentro de la canasta aquel día de nieve- la llamamos candy ,como la muñeca-contesto tomando el objeto para mostrárselos, era una muñeca de trapo muy bien hecha cada detalle estaba preciosamente bordado por algunas manos agraciadas, el único recuerdo de sus orígenes inciertos.

-entonces también la llamaremos candy, aunque candice suena más propio- respondió el señor Brown con orgullo tomando al bebe en sus brazos, despojándolo de los de su ahora nueva madre.

Aquella tarde la pareja salió contenta de aquel humilde orfanato llevándose a la pequeña en brazos después de tanto papeleo, no tenían duda alguna que "candy" sería una Brown.

Subieron al carruaje ,las sonrisas de la pareja que se miraba mutuamente mientras la bebe dormía , aquel futuro que prometía alegrías de las que Pauna se había visto privada debido a su fragilidad ,Pauna andley era una mujer débil , aunque muy hermosa , tenia aquel aire delicado que porta una dama , muchos hombres habían estado interesados en ella pero sus ojos siempre habían estado puestos en aquel hombre que ahora tenía a su lado, demasiado bella para existir pero demasiado frágil para vivir , el señor Brown miro a su esposa que ahora se encontraba contemplando a su "hija", una vez pronto llegaron a su "hogar" , ya abierta la verja de la bella mansión bajaron del carruaje con la pequeña entre brazos.

-Anthony estará tan contento de tener una nueva hermana

-lo estará mi bella Pauna, lo estará.

Los Brown eran una pareja muy amorosa. su amor les había concedido al pequeño Anthony mas sin embargo por problemas de salud Pauna ya no pudo darle más hijos a su amado esposo el señor Brown y fue así que decidieron adoptar a un bebe para darle un hermano a su pequeño Anthony ; al principio la idea no fue muy bien aceptada por parte de la familia de la bella Pauna ,puesto que la tía abuela se había rehusado ya que decía que no era lo mismo y que no sería de su misma sangre pero termino por aceptar ya que sabía que su sobrina no podía tener más hijos y seria aun más triste que Anthony creciera sin un hermano o hermana, solo ella sabía que no había amor como ese.

Anthony le ganaba por dos años a Candy y realmente no importaba si no era su hermana , desde que ella había llegado ,el pequeño Anthony había jurado cuidarla siempre , aunque eso no siempre podría ser.

Pasaron un par de años y candy tenía cinco y Anthony siete

Era día de gracias y tendrían que viajar a Lakewood puesto que la tía abuela Elroy había regresado de un largo viaje con su pequeño sobrino Albert.

Un apuesto jovencito de unos doce años muy parecido a Anthony ;pues como no iba serlo si él era hermano de Pauna , pero la tía abuela había decidido ser su tutora al fallecer sus padres , ella se encargo de la fortuna Andley ya que Pauna era apenas una joven recién casada y ella estaba muy sola . no era cuestión de decisiones , era lo más lógico que ahora ella se debía hacer cargo, siendo su tía la mas allegada a él y la hermana de su padre, al mismo tiempo que la responsabilidad como matriarca caía sobre aquella seria aunque muy elegante mujer que jamás se había casado.

-Pauna, señor Brown, bienvenidos ¿pero cómo han estado?

-perfectamente y ¿usted tía como se encuentra?

-pues bien hija solo que tu hermano es un rebelde sin causa.

-oh tía es solo un chico, es la edad

-oh Pauna tu siempre tan comprensiva ¿pero donde esta mi querido Anthony? , hace tanto que no lo veo

El niño bajo del carruaje en un brinco, mientras las damas lo miraban

-oh pero si ha crecido tanto! , mi pequeño Anthony ven con tu tía Elroy- dijo la mujer con una melosa voz que ni ella misma se creía

En ese instante candy salió del carruaje y así del mismo modo intento saltar como su hermano.

-¡pero Pauna esta niña actúa como un chico!-hablo Elroy escandalizada.

La niña le sonrió a la anciana, aquella sonrisa angelical, ningún andley tenía esa sonrisa , tan dulce y al mismo tiempo devastadora.

La mujer se acerco y la miro de cerca no dejaba de impresionarse podría jurar que era hija de su sobrina

-crecen muy rápido –comento Elroy sin dejar de mirar a la chiquilla de ojos verdes.

-si tía

-hace tanto que no los veía. La última vez que los vi. Fue hace más de dos años y Anthony y candice eran apenas unos bebes.

-querido podrías cuidar a los niños?-pregunto Pauna con una voz dulzona al señor Brown, la tía Elroy siempre quería hablar en privado después de una bienvenida

-claro querida

Pauna y Elroy caminaron hacia la biblioteca para poder conversar en privado y Elroy no dudo en hacer el primer comentario.

-si me dijeras que es tu hija lo creería- dijo Elroy caminando hacia el vitral-me gustaría que su adopción quedara en secreto, tu sabes cómo puede ser la gente y esconder secretos es lo mejor que se podría hacer en esta situación ¿ella lo sabe?

-así es

-muy bien –Elroy miro como la perilla intentaba ser abierta, su voz lenta y determinante resonaba por toda la habitación, como un maestro que le da clases a su estudiante-y por qué no se quedan una temporada aquí en Lakewood , tu esposo se tendrá que ir pronto y..

En ese instante entro Albert corriendo a abrazar a su hermana

-Pauna te extrañe tanto!!!!

-y yo a ti diablillo-respondió ella también a la calurosa bienvenida que le daba su hermano, los andley se caracterizaban por ser fríos pero cuando eran Albert y Pauna eso no existía.

Elroy hecho una mirada alerta a Pauna, en ese instante la joven mujer deshizo el abrazo , el también tenía que saber , en ese momento el joven Albert miro a las dos mujeres ponerse serias.

Los niños corrían en el bello jardín de rosas que había cultivado Pauna durante su adolescencia ,claro que era importante remarcar que no todo lo había hecho ella , los sirvientes la habían ayudado con algunas descabelladas ideas para el lugar ,era tan bonito y pacifico ,ahí se quedaría plasmada su frágil juventud durante el tiempo que este existiera , los pasos silenciosos de Albert fue lo primero que el pequeño pudo notar.

-tío!-el pequeño Anthony corrió a sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro ,justo en ese instante ,Albert no pudo evitar oír las risas de una pequeña niña que se escondía detrás de un árbol.

-¿Quién ríe?- el apuesto chico miro a su sobrino con una expresión interrogatoria y algo alegre

-candy, mi hermana, ¡candy sal de ahí, el tío Albert esta aquí!-grito el niño al mismo tiempo que una pequeña de cabellos ensortijados salía de su escondite tímidamente ,al verla Albert sintió tanta dulzura ,lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la niña mientras besaba su mano como un caballero hace con una dama, candy enrojeció inmediato a sus cinco años , aquel gallardo joven parecía salido de los cuentos de hadas que su madre solía contarles a ella y a su hermano por las noches.

-yo soy Albert tu tío-hablo el muchacho presentándose exagerando el saludo como si fuera una reverencia a la realeza.

-tienes los ojos más brillantes que he visto-respondió la niña un poco embobada y el muchacho sonrió.

Tres años después

-Anthony, Anthony dale mas fuerte-decía la niña de risos al mismo tiempo en que reía

Los niños jugaban en el gran jardín de la mansión andley , en aquel tiempo se habían logrado adaptar fácilmente, claro estaba que cualquiera se adaptaba en un lugar como Lakewood , que en sus últimos años había sido llenado de risas y felicidad, todo parecía perfecto en aquel maravilloso lugar donde siempre reinaba la paz.

-Pauna esos niños son unos diablitos-decía la mujer de edad madura desde el saloncito de té donde se podía mirar a los niños.

-usted cree tía-respondió ella con una sonrisa en los labios

-si

-tía sentimos dar tantas molestias-dijo ella mirando a Elroy

-pero que dices querida si yo estoy encantada de que estén aquí, hace mucho que Lakewood había dejado de ser un lugar tan feliz como lo es ahora.

-yo ya no puedo candy que te empuje Albert.-se quejo el chiquillo mostrando las manos rojas

Los chicos se habían vuelto muy unidos Albert los cuidaba como si fuera su hermano mayor.

-oh Anthony eres un debilucho!-respondió candy sonriendo y mostrándole la lengua juguetonamente

-no te preocupes pequeña yo lo haré-dijo Albert parándose-tú dices que tanto candy

-si Albert

-cof, cof, cof

-¿Pauna estas bien querida?

-si tía estoy bien

-te vez muy pálida linda , lo mejor será que te revise el doctor

-no tía enserio me siento bien es solo una simple tos

-eso espero Pauna

-si tía no se preocupe, chicos entren ya!!

-ahora vamos –respondieron los chicos al unisonó

La familia andley siempre estaba puntual a la hora de la cena, ni un solo defecto debía haber en sus ropas, la mesa siempre solía estar bien puesta y las oraciones nunca faltaban antes de probar bocado.

-Muy bien como todos ya estamos reunidos quería informarles

, que Albert se va mañana al extranjero en compañía de George

-pero tía yo no quiero ir –respondió el chico molesto

-pues lo harás querido

-tía es solo un chico dele más tiempo -intercedió Pauna al ver la expresión disgustada de su hermano

-que le dé más tiempo pero si eso es imposible pronto será la cabeza de la familia y necesita estar preparado después del internado ira a Oxford como todos los Andley.

Los niños no decían nada solo se quedaban mirando la discusión

Hasta que Albert termino acatando las ordenes de su tía y una expresión amarga en su cara era todo lo que se podía observar.

Abril de 1901 estación de trenes Chicago

-Albert te voy a extrañar-dijo la mujer abrazándolo fuertemente

-yo también Pauna

-cuídate mucho por favor

-tú también

-adiós tío- se acerco Anthony dándole un fuerte abrazo

-adiós Anthony

-tía abuela cuídese mucho-decía el chico mirándola serenamente

-tú también Albert

-¿Dónde está la pequeña princesa?

Candy se escondía entre las faldas de Pauna tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar cuando Albert se acerco y la abrazo tiernamente la niña sentía que no podía detener el llanto así que cerró los ojos, pero esto no evito que una lagrima se desbordara por su mejilla.

-no llores candy nos volveremos a ver recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras.

La niña solo esbozo una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-cuida muy bien de Albert George -decía la tía abuela

- lo haré señora no se preocupe

Y así el tren partió.

Ojos brillantes - suspiro la pequeña candy en silencio, mientras iban de vuelta a Lakewood

-querida te pasa algo- le dijo Pauna un tanto curiosa

-no es nada, solo me preguntaba cuando veremos de nuevo al tío Albert

Pauna miro a la pequeña candy y le sonrió maternamente-las personas vuelven cuando menos te lo esperas, solo si cierras tus ojos.

-entonces cerrare mis ojos muy seguido-respondió la niña con una sonrisa infantil.

Cap. 2

-Anthony, candy mañana vendrán los Leegan-les aviso Pauna para después marcharse

Fue entonces cuando el chico puso cara de horror pues no los soportaba los había visto unas cuantas veces para su mala suerte puesto que él era mayor que candy y neil leegan iba al mismo colegio que el.

-¿Quiénes son los leegan Anthony?

-son nuestros primos pero si te hacen algo yo me las cobrare

-tan malos son?-dijo ella sorprendida

* * *

-Pauna te vez un poco cansada-decía la tía abuela

-oh no es nada tía, es solo que no he dormido bien últimamente

-eso está muy mal cual..

-mira tía ya llegaron-dijo Pauna interrumpiendo a la anciana

-o si

-tía como esta -decía la arrogante Sara mientras entraba por las puertas de roble de la elegante mansión

-bien hija y ustedes?

-extrañándola tía ya nos tenían muy abandonados- respondió la irritante mujer

-buenos días tía abuela- decía el señor leegan besándole la mano

-o buenos días señor leegan

-hola tía –Elisa haciéndole una reverencia, tan pronto como su hermano llego también hizo lo mismo

-Elisa, neil

-Pauna no te había notado pero que delgada estas te vez cansada-decía la señora leegan con un poco de malicia

-como esta Sara-respondió Pauna desviando su conversación

-bien muy bien , tu sabes que es extenuante regresar de Europa pero estamos perfectos

Los niños aparecieron saludando a la tía Sara, quien solo fingía afecto

-y esta niña es?

-es mi hija candice

-no recuerdo haberte visto embarazada ni siquiera me entere

-es que hace tanto que no nos vemos

-si supongo que tienes razón se parece tanto a ti tiene tus ojos

Elisa leegan miro de reojo a su "prima" y no hizo más que soltar un bufido para después mirar a Anthony a él le sonrió

-tenias razón Anthony no son muy agradables-dijo la niña a su hermano en un susurro

-te lo dije candy

Ese día Sara no dejo de hablar de puras cosas banales pero esa siempre era la conversación de los leegan.

-tengo jaqueca si me disculpan me retiro

-adelante Pauna

-oh que mal , bueno ya será otro día en que platiquemos mas –hablo Sara con voz chillona

-Dorothy acompaña a Pauna

-si señora Elroy

Cuando Dorothy la empezó a ayudar a desvestirse comenzó a ver un montón de moretones en su espalda y en las piernas de Pauna, por un momento se quedo estática ¿Por qué la señora Pauna no había dicho nada?

Por alguna razón que no había querido revelar, Pauna ya se sentía cansada desde tiempo atrás pero no había querido preocupar a la tía Elroy a su esposo ni a sus hijos, pero ni siquiera ella sabia porque tenía esas marcas.

-señora tiene muchos moretones. comenzó a hablar la mucama con voz temblorosa

-estoy muy cansada Dorothy-respondió Pauna evadiendo como de costumbre los comentarios que no le gustaba oír-déjame dormir y acuesta a los niños por favor

-si señora

Al siguiente día la señora Brown se encontraba cuidando de las rosas en el enorme jardín en compañía de sus dos pequeños.

-Anthony ve por más semillas por favor

-si madre

-candy mi niña ayúdame con aquellas rosas

La mujer abrazo a candy como una verdadera madre a su hija.

Pauna quería a sus dos hijos por igual los amaba tanto más con el paso del tiempo su salud se deterioraba mas y ella se esforzaba mas en ocultarlo y entre mas se esforzaba su salud mas se afectaba. Cuando de repente se desmayo

-¡Anthony ¡¡Anthony!¡ mama se desmayo corre!

&&&&

-¿Qué me paso '?

-usted se sintió mal señora Brown

En la habitación estaba la tía abuela y el doctor, los niños no estaban presentes por mayor discreción

señora Elroy podría hablar con usted unos momentos

si doctor salgamos

señora Elroy ,no sé cómo decirle pero su sobrina está muy enferma

pero que me está diciendo ¿Qué tiene Pauna?

La señora Brown al parecer tiene leucemia sus síntomas son ya muy evidentes y se ve ya muy afectada.

- ella siempre ha sido tan frágil, ¿puede hacer algo para que ella se cure verdad?

Me temo que no señora

¿quiere decir que va a morir?

El tiempo paso y Pauna cada vez estaba peor; para la familia andley todo había sido un sucedo demasiado trágico , como era posible que una mujer tan joven tuviera que decirle adiós a la vida, nadie se entero de el estado de Pauna ,ni siquiera los leegan , solo la gente que amaba estaría ahí ese había sido el último deseo de Pauna.

El señor Brown se dirigió a Lakewood tan pronto como se había enterado , había dejado el mar para estar con su adorada esposa ,mientras Albert y George también regresaban presuroso esperando .

-querido eres tu ¡

-si Pauna soy yo –dijo el hombre mirándola con tristeza mientras se quitaba su sombrero y se dirigía a la cama donde estaba postrada su esposa-Pauna no te vayas por favor-el señor Brown abrazo a su esposa ocultando su rostro entre los rizos despeinados de ella, la fragancia de jazmines inundaba sus sentidos con la certeza de que tal vez jamás volvería a percibirla , su cabello, su perfume, sus manos y más que nada , a aquella delicada mujer que siempre lo había hecho feliz.

Momentos después se retiro y entraron los niños con la tía abuela cada uno tomando una mano de la anciana, miradas llorosas en los rostros infantiles la tristeza se podía respirar en aquella habitación ,como el humo de un cigarrillo, un niño no debería sufrir por cosas así, pero nadie podía decirle al destino como actuar.

-chicos, tía abuela-decía Pauna lentamente-tía cuide a mis niños por favor

-lo are, pero ahora descansa querida-hablo la anciana acomodándole un cabello a su sobrina

Los niños lloraban desconsolados había pasado un año muy terrible y de mucho pesar para la pobre Pauna.

no lloren Anthony ,mi Anthony cuida a tu hermana y a tu padre-Pauna tomo la pequeña mano de Anthony entre las suyas, miro hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y ahí estaba su pequeña niña llorando, a la mujer se le rompió el corazón, aun recordaba a aquel bebe indefenso aquella feliz tarde de marzo.

candy ,mi dulce candy no llores pequeña ,acércate-la niña se acerco y miro a su a madre-que desconsiderada soy ahora no los podre cuidar, perdóname candy , perdóname Anthony, perdónenme niños- la mujer cayó en un lastimoso llanto mientras Elroy sacaba a los niños de la habitación ,aquellas dolorosas palabras que Pauna había pronunciado, esas lagrimas que mostraban a una persona que aun no se quería marchar, cuando las dijo y miro directamente a los ojos de su sobrina , en ese momento sus ojos verdes se tornaron indescifrables, en algo que ni la misma Elroy podía comprender.

Albert entro a la habitación de Pauna quien seguía llorando ,el chico rubio se acerco al lecho y le tomo las manos , estaban heladas ,su cara pálida y su cabello sin brillo era lo que había quedado de la hermosa Pauna andley.

Albert apretó la mandíbula y la miro comprensivo , jamás se había sentido tan mal como ese día ,verla en ese estado había sido en verdad devastador ,pero alguien tenía que ser fuerte.

-Albert, mi pequeño hermano, te quiero tanto-ella tomo la mejilla de el acariciándola suavemente, aquella caricia que tal vez sería la última en brindarle a su hermano.

-y yo a ti Pauna-respondió abrazándola cálidamente a aquella frágil mujer, pronto una lagrima solitaria corrió por la mejilla del muchacho ,con una mano la limpio rápidamente y ella lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, Albert la miro con una máscara de fortaleza de la cual carecía en aquel momento.

-Albert, jamás los veré crecer- dijo ella sollozando con la voz quebrada, mientras él la tomaba en sus brazos para calmarla ¿Qué podía decirle? En aquel momento cualquier palabra parecería tonta para tratar de consolar a su hermana.

-prométeme que cuidaras de ellos también..

-no tienes que pedirlo -respondió el mirándola de nuevo , volvió a abrazarla mientras ella reposaba en su hombro , con una mano acaricio el cabello de su hermana quien en ese momento estaba tranquila, las lagrimas de Pauna que para en ese momento habían cesado; la habitación cayó en un silencio sepulcral , en un silencio triste y vacio con la nostalgia que se aspira en cada palabra dicha. En ese instante su hermana cayó en un sueño profundo en aquel sueño que es para siempre.

-Pauna, Pauna-dijo el rubio sin recibir alguna respuesta

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Varios años después ****

-Dorothy llego mi carta

-si candy aquí tienes-la chica miro la carta con gran ilusión.

_**Querida candy**_

_**Princesa se que se que pronto cumplirás quince años no se si pueda estar ahí, hace Tanto que no los veo a ti y Anthony, Oxford es magnífico, ¿Cómo está la tía abuela? George me ha contado que pronto los mandara a un colegio en Londres espero verte antes de eso, a ti y Anthony, sé que no ven mucho a Tu padre a raíz de lo de mi hermana y su trabajo , pero sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti te quiero mucho pequeña.**_

_**Con cariño **_

_**Albert**_

-oh Albert pronto vendrás yo lo se

Candy guardo la carta en su pequeño baúl mientras cogía una hoja y un sobra para comenzar a escribir animosamente.

Querido Albert

He recibido tu carta y me pone muy feliz que podre volver a verte muy pronto , tengo tantas cosas que decirte……

sabes acerca de lo de Londres se que la tía abuela nos quiere mandar pero sinceramente yo no quiero ir, ese país está muy lejos de Lakewood, el único lugar al que puedo llamar hogar, veo a Anthony y se ve tan sereno me hace recordarte a ti, en aquellos tiempos de infancia, siempre con un libro y una sonrisa amable.

A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si nuestra madre no hubiera muerto. la tía abuela es muy severa y siento como que es un poco más blanda con Anthony tal vez sea mi imaginación o tal vez por lo que nosotros ya sabemos, pero yo la quiero, a pesar de lo que ha pasado ella se ha portado bien conmigo, dice que no debo hablar con los sirvientes porque si no jamás llegare a ser una dama como lo era mi madre , pero ellos son personas y son muy buenos conmigo , en especial Dorothy , ella siempre me ayuda cuando tengo problemas, cuando vienen los leegan de visita Anthony y yo vamos a montar y justo en una de esas veces nos hemos adoptado un cuatí el pobrecito estaba lastimado y hemos decidido que se quedara con nosotros , su nombre es klin solo que la tía abuela no lo sabe ,ahora también es tu secreto.

Albert deseo tanto verte visítanos pronto te estaré esperando ansiosa.

Atentamente

Candice Brown Andley

P.D. Perdón que firme tan formal es solo que suena interesante.

- candy nunca cambiaras pequeña-hablo para el mismo con una sonrisa de medio lado

Pasaron días y Albert llego para el cumpleaños de su sobrina que sería el ultimo día que estarían ahí puesto que la tía abuela había decidido que Anthony y candy se marcharan a Inglaterra a la mañana siguiente.

La casa era un remolino entre tantos preparativos para la fiesta que se daría esa noche en honor a los chicos Brown , pero justo ese día un rubio muy apuesto llego de nuevo a Lakewood , Albert cruzo la verja en el carruaje andley ,mientras candy salía para recibirlo, como todos los años solía ser ella quien fuera la primera en darle la bienvenida después de un largo periodo en Oxford , ella corría y le sonreía como solo ella sabía hacerlo, pero esta vez esa bienvenida conllevaba muchas cosas tal vez una larga espera a raíz de su próxima partida a Londres, el pronto terminaría la universidad, mientras ella estaba a punto de entrar a un internado.

Los chicos se abrazaron dichosos de verse después de tanto tiempo ,incluso candy se hecho a sus brazos, después que el abrazo se rompió ella trataba de verse lo más normal posible mientras él la miraba coqueto, algo muy usual en el rubio para jugar con ella

-pero mírate ya eres todo una señorita apuesto que en Londres tendrás muchos pretendientes ,le diré a Anthony que los ahuyente -decía el juguetonamente

-oh Albert!-chillo la chica al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba mientras el reía por la reacción de su pequeña candy.

-¡que es todo ese escándalo!-hablo Elroy acercándose a donde estaban los chicos

-¡William!-hablo Elroy feliz de ver a su sobrino por fin de vuelta

-tía abuela-saludo el abrazándola efusivamente mientras la anciana hacia lo mismo-oh William qué bueno que has vuelto!

Anthony también se unió a las caras sonrientes que había en la entrada principal mientras saludaba al tío Albert con alegría

-Supongo que estas cansado le diré a un sirviente que suba tus maletas

-no es necesario tía abuela yo le ayudo- dijo candy sonriente

-¡que modales candice ¡no son dignos de una señorita

-tía déjela –decía Anthony defendiendo a su hermana

-está bien, que haga lo que quiera

Candy se encogió de hombros mirando a los chicos después intento tomar dos maletas demasiado pesadas para su pequeño cuerpo, Albert la miro con reprobación le quito las maletas y le dio una pequeña mientras el tomaba las que la chica había tratado de llevar con ella, candy lo miro y él le sonrió y así juntos subieron por las escaleras sin necesidad de ningún sirviente.

La velada se desenvolvía entre risas y cotilleos con la más selecta sociedad de chicago , en el precioso salón de baile de la hermosa mansión de Lakewood uno de los salones más bonitos y famosos por su elegante y viva decoración, las mujeres llevaban hermosos vestidos largos , mientras los caballeros asistían enfundados en frac y su tan inseparable sombrero, el sonido de la orquesta se colaba por los jardines de Lakewood donde se encontraba precisamente Albert y candy sentados en unas banquillas

-Albert?

- si candy?

-tú me quieres?

-si

-que tanto?

- mucho pequeña-respondió el abrazándola para quedar callados contemplando la luna

-Albert yo no te veo como un tío-dijo ella después de una rato acurrucada sobre su pecho.

-¿entonces como me ves?-pregunto el restándole importancia al comentario de la chica

-Albert yo te amo

-si yo también te quiero candy-respondió el serenamente

- no es que tu no me has entendido ¡yo te amo Albert! , incluso he contado los días esperando a que tu vuelvas y…

-shh-el chico puso un dedo sobre sus labios y le sonrió- yo también he contado los días pero tranquila pequeña ahora estoy aquí

Sin más que decir candy se le abalanzo y le planto un beso en la boca al rubio, él le correspondió por unos cuantos segundos, para después alejarla con incredulidad en su rostro.

-no candy, eres solo una niña, eres mi pequeña candy

-pero Albert ya soy más grande tal vez si me dejaras demostrarte….

- ¡por dios candy no! candy olvídate de eso-respondió el mirándola con enojo

La chica comenzó a llorar avergonzada mientras la falda de su vestido flotaba con el viento que comenzaba a ponerse fuerte

-candy no llores perdóname

- no Albert perdóname tu a mi ¿Qué me he creído?

Candy se fue corriendo escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos y regresando de nuevo a la mansión, dejando al rubio sentado en la banquilla

-¿candy qué pasa? la tía abuela ha estado preguntando por ti-dijo Anthony mirando a su hermana que estaba muy rara

- no es nada Anthony

-ya es tarde lo mejor es que duermas la fiesta está por terminar y mañana nos vamos

-tienes razón

-has visto al tío Albert no lo he visto en toda la noche

-creo que no lo he visto –respondió mirando hacia el vitral junto ala escalera

La despedida fue del todo menos una despedida, solo saludo a su tía abuela y le dio un frió adiós a Albert, mientras Anthony miraba a todos sonriente

-adiós pequeña-le dijo él en un tono demasiado bajo

-adiós-respondió la chica sin mirarlo


	2. Una loca bajo la lluvia

Cap 3

Candy no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado , era solo una chiquilla y lo sabía ,pero aquellas palabras…..

Como se había atrevido a darle un beso a su supuesto tío. Un beso inexperto, su primer beso, aquel beso que aunque pasaran los años ella jamás olvidaría, y así seria, Candy lo recordaría siempre.

En aquel instante solo había actuado por impulso y pensó en lo más profundo de su ser que tal vez, pero solo tal vez, aquel muchacho encantador también la querría. No había pensado en la tía Elroy, no había pensado en su padre, no había pensado en Anthony y no había pensado en la sociedad: esas personas que te aplastan si algo no les parece, no, definitivamente no había pensado en eso.

Desde su infancia se había enamorado de Albert, soñaba con aquellos ojos brillantes, aquellos ojos tan azules como el cielo de verano, soñaba con algún día verse a su lado, siempre le habían gustado las casitas de campo tal vez en una de ellas con alguna plantación de lo que fuera ,donde pudieran levantarse para ver el amanecer juntos y después trabajar en su propia cosecha , por las noches salir al pórtico sentados en las escaleras para contar estrellas y después ella se acorrucaría en su pecho mientras el terminara de contarle alguna historia. Realmente no importaba el lugar en donde estuviera; Pero siempre con él, no había sueño en que el rubio no estuviera presente pero los sueños eran solo eso; sueños.

a sus 15 años ya había sufrido su primera decepción o rechazo , se sentía terrible tanto que en su despedida en el puerto no lo pudo mirar a los ojos aunque por dentro moría por hacerlo, tenia vergüenza , si eso era, vergüenza .

Su primer amor…… miles de preguntas atormentaban su cabeza ¿y si él no le volvía a hablar?

¿Ya no la miraría como siempre? ¿ se habría enfadado demasiado?

Era verdad que él la quería pero el amor del uno por el otro eran diferentes, como creyó que él se fijaría en ella , a ella que solo la miraba como una niña, Albert había sido tan bueno con ella y ella lo había estropeado, creyendo que él le mandaba otro mensaje, mas los mensajes a veces se confunden y este era uno de ellos fue así que se prometió cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, no pensaría mas en aquella noche bochornosa y sobre todo no pensaría mas en el.

El viaje que prometía ser prolongado, más sin embargo para Candy paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una vez que el barco zarpo de América y se prometió no pensar más en aquella penosa situación, los días pasaron como horas, las oras como minutos y los minutos como segundos. incluso las escalerillas del barco se le había hecho demasiado cortas , y ahí estaba , al fin había llegado a la vieja tierra de Inglaterra la cual solía mirar en postales mandadas por su padre o por el.. ,

Candy miro entusiasta e intento grabar en su mente todo lo que había a su alrededor jamás había ido a un lugar tan lejos.

-candy ya llegamos

-¡oh Anthony Inglaterra es precioso!

El chico soltó una risilla y abrazo a su hermana, se le abría hecho raro si ella no hubiera hecho algún comentario, definitivamente no sería su hermana.

En el puerto los esperaba un carruaje para llevarlos al que ahora sería su colegio, pero cuando llegaron lo único que encontraron fue una enorme casona de aspecto sobrio pero elegante, parecía un lugar aburrido.

-vamos candy

-si

En el colegio San pablo se volvió a encontrar a sus primos los leegan al parecer Elisa siempre la miraba esperando a que candy se equivocara en algo ,la molesta chica pelirroja buscaba siempre hacer sentir mal a quien no le agradaba y había mucha gente en su lista.

el colegio era frio y bastante grande , candy solía sonreír a las personas pero estas parecían hallar las sonrisas como un gesto desagradable ¡ricos! que se podía hacer con ellos , su único alivio era visitar a su hermano a escondidas pero eso estaba prohibido ,por lo cual tenía que cuidarse de no ser vista, a veces se sentía algo harta de estar ahí ,la gente era muy petulante y la mayoría de las veces sentía que no encajaba en sus círculos y que tal vez nunca lo aria.

Una tarde de otoño la chica se encontraba adentro del aula como siempre, mirando a la ventana , su expresión de añoranza y aburrimiento eran bastante obvias para la hermana Margaret quien la observaba sin decir una palabra mientras corregía algunos exámenes.

-has terminado ya?-pregunto la hermana con una sonrisa, candy solía ayudarle siempre

-oh si, disculpe hermana es que me quede distraída-respondió ella parándose del banquillo devolviéndole las hojas.

-candy quiero que entregues esto en la oficina del tercer piso, a la hermana grey por favor

- si hermana Margaret

La chica empezó a subir las interminables escaleras con el paquete en las manos, hasta que al fin llego, se aliso la falda y trato de sonreír de buena gana ,si a los demás les desagradaba pues definitivamente las monjas amaban una buena cara , toco la puerta pero nadie abría, volvió a tocar ,hasta que a la tercera vez recibió respuesta.

-¿Quién?

-hermana vengo a traerle un paquete

-aquí no hay ninguna hermana!!!-respondió una voz masculina

-que grosero es usted

Cuando la chica se disponía a irse ,de repente se abrió la puerta y el dueño de dicha voz era chico bastante apuesto ,más o menos la edad de su hermano , era alto ,de buen cuerpo, cabello largo de un rubio oscuro, tenia ojos ámbar, si definitivamente eran ámbar. Parecía otro chico presumido de los que abundaban en el internado, por lo que candy decidió no tomarle mucha importancia, ya con el desprecio de albert le bastaba.

-vine a entregar este paquete de parte de la hermana Margaret –hablo la chica mirando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

El chico no dejaba de mirarla de una manera extraña, candy se quedo quieta por un segundo ¿Por qué la miraba tanto?

-muy bien dámelo a mí yo lo entrego-dijo el con autosuficiencia

-no!!-respondió ella inmediatamente

-¿no?

-no, me dijeron que se lo entregara especialmente a la hermana grey

-a eso te dijeron?

-si

-mmmm-el chico se toco la barbilla parecía estarse divirtiendo bastante con ella -pues tendrás que esperar-respondió restándole importancia

-ya veo

Candy se sentó mientras el muchacho comenzó a pasearse por la habitación cosa que ya la estaba comenzando a marear

Parecía que estaba enamorado de el mismo, pensó candy, pero cuando ella no se daba cuenta que el no dejaba de mirarla.

-oye niña no es necesario que esperes tanto ya te dije que yo se lo puedo entregar.

- no

-vaya chiquilla

- no soy una chiquilla tengo…

- unos grandes 15 años una edad muy adulta- completo el con sorna

-¿Cómo sabes mi edad?

-es muy fácil adivinar gatita

-¿Por qué me llamas así?

-pareces una gatita-respondió el tocándole la nariz con el dedo y sentándose alado de ella, mientras candy enrojecía y el sonreía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el después de mirar la cara de la chica que estaba roja como un tomate, en ese momento supo que era una chica muy simpática.

-me llamo candy, Candice brown andley

-vaya que esto es curioso ¿no serás la hermana de Anthony?

- como lo sabes ¡- dijo ella con sorpresa

-bueno pues él y yo somos amigos

El chico era una mezcla de amable y presumido que combinación era esa pensaba candy, mientras lo volvía a mirar esta vez con una sonrisa.

- soy Archivald cornwell-se presento el chico, en ese momento se volvieron inseparables.

Archie y candy llevaban mas de 5 meses siendo amigos se corrían rumores de que la amistad no eran más que apariencias, ellos se llevaban demasiado bien como para solo ser amigos, incluso llego a los oídos de Elisa, quien no dejaba de sentir envidia por su prima.

Por las tardes los chicos solían encontrarse en alguno de los salones abandonados ya que sabían que nadie jamás se paraba ahí, era una tarde nublada, las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer seguidas por otras más gruesas, el olor a tierra mojada solía calmar a Candy quien miraba expectante al chico de cabellos largos

-y bien Archie que me querías decir?

-candy

-¿si?

El chico no dijo nada solo la miro de una manera extraña, de una manera como jamás la habían mirado mientras comenzaba a acercarse a ella peligrosamente y fue ahí que la beso, la beso y para su sorpresa ella le estaba correspondiendo, tal vez era la lluvia lo que hacía que por algún momento ella también quisiera ese beso y no pensara en nada que podía saber, ella que solo era una niña, al separarse Candy miro el rostro del apuesto Archivald cornwell ¡dios era tan apuesto!, el correspondió a su mirada y acaricio su mejilla con ternura mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir rubor.

-oh dios, Archie…

-¿Qué pasa?

-no es nada es solo que..

-¿Qué?

-pensaras que soy una perdida-respondió la rubia cubriéndose el rostro

El chico emitió una risota y la miro con simpatía-¿Por qué habría de pensar eso?

-las damas no se comportan así-dijo ella con voz avergonzada

-vamos candy tu eres doblemente mejor que una dama

&&&&&&&

ya tenía 16 años y llevaba un año en aquel colegio , una experiencia diferente pues siempre había tenido maestros particulares al igual que Anthony, era verdad que al principio no era del todo agradable estar en ese colegio pero pronto eso había cambiado, candy había agrando su sonrisa y corrió a su encuentro en los jardines más alejados del colegio

-te tardabas tanto que estaba a punto de quedarme dormido-dijo el mirándola sonriente

-oh lo siento, estaba ayudando a la hermana Margaret, hoy me a dicho que si sigo así, seré la mejor novicia de todo Londres

-se ve que la hermana no te conoce-respondió el con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Archivald cornwell lamento que sientas envidia de mis buenas cualidades-dijo ella con una sonrisa picara-te daré un beso para que estés feliz-la chica se acerco y le planto un beso en los labios, el lugar era demasiado solitario, no, nadie los vería.

-mi estimada Srta. Brown se ha vuelto muy atrevida

-oh pero si creí que te gustaba!-confeso ella alarmada

-bromeas, me encanta, no hay nadie como tu

Archie y candy se tiraron en la yerba cuando de repente candy volvió a hablar

-archie?

-que pasa gatita

-no me gusta este colegio

-pues claro eres una revoltosa

- y tu un presumido, pero eso no es a lo que quiero llegar

-¿entonces?

- me quisiera ir del colegio contigo tu ya vas a terminar este año

-candy no digas eso

-que acaso no me aceptarías?-pregunto juguetonamente acercándose a el

-gatita claro que lo aria mas no es la manera, Anthony se enojaría conmigo, tu tía abuela, tu padre y..

-basta, ya comprendí -respondió ella con la mirada fija al cielo

Archie callo pero tenía razón ,no era la manera mas ganas no le faltaban se había enamorado locamente de Candy desde que la vio por primera vez, ella era una chica encantadora , a sus dieciséis años Candy ya se había convertido en todo una señorita, una hermosa chica , su cabello dorado con bucles lo llevaba hasta la cintura y esos grandes ojos verdes , tenía un cintura pequeña , pero era bajita ,aunque eso no le importaba en absoluto a la chica, incluso para su buena o mala suerte la hacía lucir de trece , si, tal vez era mala suerte, cuando se es joven la mayoría de las veces se quiere lucir mayor , pero que va ella era endemoniadamente encantadora, precisamente era su altura en la que no había coincidido con Pauna pero en lo demás era idéntica.

Por la noche candy admiraba el paisaje desde el balcón de su habitación, la oscuridad había caído en el san pablo, era una noche fresca y el viento soplaba con fuerza los sonidos de este parecían susurros y las hojas se sacudían con el. por un momento cerró los ojos y pensó que no estaba ahí ,que nunca había estado ahí, e imagino que ella en realidad no era ella , ¿Qué haría con su vida? , nunca lo había pensado jamás tenía planeado nada, sus pensamientos siempre se resumían a él, un suspiro de frustración salió de la chica, era tan difícil olvidar

-candy apaga las luces de tu balcón ¡-hablo una de las hermana entrando a su habitación

-si hermana

Por la mañana candy decidió quedarse de nuevo en los salones vacios, ya todos habían salido del instituto, todos e septo ella ya que era el tan esperado quinto domingo

-candy, candy!!!

-ee

-Anthony ¡

-candy espero que ese embobamiento no sea por Archie-dijo el chico sentándose en uno de los escritorios del salón

-oh Anthony

-te traje esto

-¿Qué es Anthony?

-es tu regalo, por ser mi hermana favorita

-tonto , pero si soy la única que tienes

-jajá jajá es verdad

-¿Qué es?

-ábrelo

Candy lo saco de la envoltura y descubrió un libro

-Anthony pero si es un libro

-así es, sé que mi perezosa hermana no es muy asidua a los libros pero creo que este te gustara.

- ¿Dracula? , wow gracias hermano la tía abuela nunca me dejaría leer esto, y no soy perezosa

Los dos tenían una sonrisa

-pero será nuestro secreto-aseguro el

-si

-por cierto papa vendrá a visitarnos hoy Candy

-enserio!! ase tanto que no le veo

-casi lo olvido, tengo una carta para ti-dijo el chico sacando una carta de sus bolsillos para mostrársela-es de el tío Albert, me la dio antes de que nos fuéramos, pero me dijo que te la diera después.

Candy se quedo fría ¡una carta! ¡de él! , Anthony abrió la mano de la chica aunque su mano hacia fuerza para mantenerla en puño, no quería tomar la carta, en verdad no quería.

-abre la mano candy

Candy al fin se dio por vencida, abrió la mano y abrió el sobre, mientras comenzaba a leer en silencio para no levantar sospechas en su hermano.

Mi querida candy

Candy se que me porte mal ante lo sucedido pero a los ojos de todos eres mi sobrina y yo tu tío , pequeña discúlpame si te lastime pero tu eres aun muy joven para entender ,yo soy solo un capricho y tal vez algún día lo recordemos y sonreiremos ante la ironía de aquellos tiempos ,candy por favor no me niegues tu amistad.

Te quiere

Albert

-y bien… ¿qué dice?

-¡por dios Anthony! es privado

-sabes que pude a ver abierto esa carta durante todo este tiempo

-pero no lo hiciste porque mi hermano es un caballero

-sabes? Estaba esperando tanto por que llegara el quinto domingo

-yo también - respondió ella amarrando su brazo al de el

Esa tarde el señor Brown los colmo de regalos

-tienen hambre?

-sí-contesto una ansiosa candy

-padre, tu sabes que candy siempre tiene hambre –dijo Anthony entre risas y el señor Brown rio también

Candy hizo un mohín simulando enojo, después llegaron a uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos de Londres.

-señor su mesa

-gracias

En ese momento entraron varios hombres al lujoso lugar al parecer se trataba de algo muy importante, mientras tanto candy seguía entretenida mientras reía con su padre y su hermano , sin tomar en cuenta una insistente mirada hacia ella de uno de los hombres que entraba no dejaba de mirarla pero ella nunca se dio cuenta.

-bueno chicos será mejor que los deje en el colegio

-pero a un no queremos regresar-hablo candy con una mirada insistente

-lo sé cariño,-dijo el señor Brown tomándole la barbilla-pero tienen que volver

-esperaremos ansiosos el quinto domingo-dijo Anthony sonriendo

-yo también chicos

El señor Brown y sus hijos salieron del restaurant mientras aquella mirada seguía a lo lejos los pasos de la rubia, aunque no se pararía a seguirla.

-¿y bien chicos a donde quieren ir por ultimo?

- a la librería

-¿estas de acuerdo Candy?

-claro

la librería era un lugar enorme ,con la mayor cantidad de libros que ni los tres juntos habían visto, aunque se veía bastante antiguo, candy podía jurar que entre los libreros más altos había pirámides de polvo, pero había algo en el ambiente que hacia querer quedarse ahí.

-hola jonh

-hola Anthony

-me a llegado la nueva novela de detectives, se está vendiendo mucho

-genial John, guarda una copia para mi

El señor brown miraba atónito a su hijo , que al parecer ya había venido tantas veces a la librería que ya conocía al muchacho del mostrador mientras Anthony solo reía.

-y bien chicos que van a llevar?

-papa yo quiero estos dos

.y yo este-mostro la chica era el nuevo tomo de ¿Dracula?

-pero candy la tía abuela no te deja leer eso tu eres una señorita

-por favor, por favor-suplicaba la chica

-o está bien pequeña tómalo ,a ti nada se te puede negar , aunque no quisiera saber quién te habrá enseñado esa clase de libros.

-yo no fui

Todos comenzaron a reír, inclusive el chico del mostrador quien no dudo en guiñarle un ojo a la chica antes de que partieran

-adios john

-adiós Anthony adiós Señor Brown, Candy

-adiós

Pasaron los meses hasta que la salida de Anthony y archie se aproximaba cada día mas al cabo de esos meses llego una alumna nueva, su nombre era annie Britter una chica rica ,también era americana, lucia muy modosita, candy la miro desde su escritorio, la chica Britter parecía no estar muy a gusto en el san pablo .

-chicas les quiero presentar a Annie Britter ella viene de América

-¿candy le podrías ayudar a incorporarse?

-claro hermana

La joven britter era bonita aunque tímida mas sin embargo en poco tiempo candy y annie se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas y su hermano adoraba visitarla cada vez que la chica Britter se encontraba ahí.

-¿annie que te parece si salimos a pasear esta noche?

-pero candy eso está prohibido-respondió la morena con cara de espanto

-vamos annie debes divertirte, debes correr riesgos para poder vivir la vida, cuando menos te lo esperes estarás vieja como mi tía Elroy y todo esto parecerá tan lejano

-oh ¡qué cosas dices candy! está bien, está bien

Alguna que otra noche candy y annie se paseaban por las calles de Londres a veces iban con Archie otras con Anthony o incluso todos juntos, pero nunca solas, oh no , las chicas se tomaban muy enserio las historias que Archie les contaba sobre Jack el destripador aunque eso haya sido hace ya mucho tiempo, los días pasaban tan rápido que pronto había llegado el día de la despedidas y al fin Anthony Brown y Archie cornwell se habían graduado.

-oh chicos los voy a extrañar tanto!-dijo una candy con lagrimas en los ojos

-gatita vendremos a verte-respondió Archie automáticamente

- si candy tu sabes que Archie está loco por ti-dijo Anthony en son de broma

-OH Anthony eres un cabeza hueca a ti te extrañare hermano, no heredarme tus libros.

Se abrazaron

-mi pequeña interesada, son tuyos y después te traeré mas-resolvió el chico

-adiós Anthony, adiós Archie-dijo una annie tímida, desde que conocía a candy la envidiaba por saber tratar con los chicos, ¿Cómo le hacía? quien sabe, pero para ella era absolutamente imposible, annie Britter solo podía sonreír o sentirse abochornada por las miradas masculinas y la mayoría de las veces la segunda opción era la más adaptable a ella.

-adiós annie, a ti también te visitaremos.

-de acuerdo-dijo annie alzando la mano mientras los chicos se introducían en el carruaje.

Cáp. 4 una loca bajo la lluvia

Los días eran monótonos últimamente , todo se había vuelto aburrido sin Anthony y archie pues ellos ya se habían graduado de "la cárcel" .

Annie y candy ya tenían diecisiete años, habían pasado un largo y pesado año. en cuanto a la carta que le había enviado Albert , candy decidió no contestarla y así solo guardarla en su tan preciado cofre, aquel cofre que guardaba tantos recuerdos y tesoros, pensó candy mirándolo para después abrazarlo ,mientras estaba sentada sobre su cama, annie se sentó junto a ella y miro el cofrecillo curiosa

-candy que hay en ese cofre?

-hay muchas cosas annie, muy valiosas para mi

Candy abrió su cofre no solía hacerlo enfrente de otras personas pero annie era su mejor amiga.

-es bellísimo, cuantas cartas, que lindo broche-comenzó a decir para después tomar un libro que había en el cofre de tamaño mediano

-oh candy, todo esto es tan excitante

-son solo recuerdos annie

-oh candy, pero que dices mira cuantas cartas y postales ,yo nunca he recibido tanta correspondencia–decía la chica mientras se entretenía con un crucifijo de plata –y mira esto ¡ mama jamás me dejaría leer un libro de estos!

-lo puedes leer si quieres

-oh gracias!

Annie tomo el libro cuando de repente una foto cayó al suelo, en la foto aparecía un muchacho sumamente apuesto que sonreía con alegría, el muchacho llevaba el cabello largo hasta el hombro y algunos mechones que se sujetaban a la oreja ,aunque tenía un evidente parecido a Anthony solo que el chico de la foto era incluso más apuesto , pero si no era Anthony entonces quien era?.

-candy ¿Quién es él?-pregunto annie mostrándole la foto

-Oh ase tanto que no veía esa foto el es.. Albert –respondió la rubia con un poco de esfuerzo

-Por dios candy es muy guapo pero..¿Quién es Albert?

-el es nuestro tío-dijo la chica rápidamente

- pues si yo tuviera un tío así también guardaría su foto y quien sabe…-dijo la morena con picardía

-o annie que cosas dices

Las chicas comenzaron a reír, mientras candy tomo la foto y metió de nuevo al cofre para no volverla a sacar.

-candy pronto serán las vacaciones

-o es cierto no me había percatado de eso

-¿vas a regresar a América?

-no lo se annie, aun no le sé, la verdad no quisiera ir-respondió la chica mostrándose un poco evasiva

-¿creí que querías ver a tu hermano y a Archie?

-y los quiero ver, no me malentiendas solo que ellos ahora están muy ocupados, y no tengo ganas de volver aun, Anthony se encuentra viajando con papa por el momento , por lo tanto sería imposible encontrarlos y Archie ,el está con su hermano en Italia . y tía Elroy bueno ella tiene a Elisa.

Lo único que candy había omitido es que había decidido romper con Archie antes de que se marchara, a lo que el chico no lo había tomado demasiado bien.

-y porque no te quedas conmigo mis padres tienen una casa en Londres y no estarán.

-enserio annie?

-claro, así tampoco tendré que ir a América

-pero yo creí que querías ver a tus padres

-y lo are ellos llegan dos semanas después

-oh gracias annie-dijo la chica abrazando a su amiga

La propiedad de los Britter era hermosa, y había cantidad de sirvientes esperándolas en la entrada, los días en la casa Britter eran amenos, en algunos días solían salir por las tardes a los lugares cercanos y pavonearse por las calles de Londres ,pero en uno de esos días fue cuando candy había decidido salir a uno de esos clubs clandestinos que según Tom(un amigo de su hermano) todo el mundo iba pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo ,además que era bastante divertido, convencería a annie e irían al club donde trabajaba Tom.

No había sido muy difícil convencer a la tímida annie, bueno en realidad si, pero una vez logrado, Annie era la más dispuesta en ir. Ambas irían y por dios que se divertirían , adentro de la habitación de annie, las dos chicas se arreglaban con esmero, parecer mayor nunca había sido fácil, los frascos de perfume sobre el tocador y algunas peinetas también, cortinas de gasa, las muñecas sobre el diván, candy se miraba en el espejo ovalado, lucia bonita y tal vez se podría ver mayor, se había puesto un vestido blanco sin crinolina hasta los tobillos, ¡tía Elroy la hubiera desheredado por eso! , un poco moderno para la época, aunque de hecho ella le había quitado la crinolina, se había soltado el pelo y se veía hermosa.

Cuando llegaron al club ahí estaba su buen amigo en la barra sirviendo tragos, candy se apresuro a llegar hacia el

-TOM!!!! Hace tanto tiempo!- hablo la rubia sentándose en uno de los banquitos

-ya lo creo candy ¡Qué bueno que han venido!, pero si luces preciosa, mira que por poco no te reconozco cuando entraste me pregunte a mi mismo ¿y esa es la pequeña candy?

-o gracias tom , aunque eres un gran adulador-dijo la chica sonriéndole al muchacho -deja presentarte a alguien, ella es Annie mi amiga

-oh pero que bella dama, dichosos son mis ojos madame –besando su mano

La noche transcurrió entre risas con el buen tom, que era un poco diablillo, pero muy simpático.

-candy ya es muy noche no deberíamos estar aquí-susurro su amiga al oído de candy

-vamos annie esta zona es muy segura, disfruta la noche ¿quieres?

Annie asintió y siguió riendo ante las ocurrencias del loco Tom, aquel hombre era tan simpático que todas las sillitas de la barra estaban ocupadas por personas que esperaban oírlo hablar, sobre todo las mujeres, era de esperarse tom era un hombre simpático y atractivo, aunque solo fuera un humilde empleado.

Cerca de ahí caminaban dos hombres jóvenes con sus paraguas y sombreros empapados.

-vamos albert es tu ultima noche aquí

-lo sé Terry , pero creo que mejor me iré a descansar el barco sale temprano y tengo asuntos que arreglar

-como quieras- respondió el otro quitándose el sombrero y mostrando un aspecto desenfadado al igual que su amigo- buen viaje- exclamo en voz alta el castaño, mientras su amigo estaba ya cruzando una de las calles.

-gracias- respondió Albert al mismo tiempo en que abría su paraguas.

El hombre de cabellera castaña se estaciono cerca de un Club conocido , cuando Terry grandchester bajo de su flamante packard, era lo único que se podía admirar en aquel sitio pensó para sí mismo fumando un cigarrillo , y de repente empezó a llover.

annie estaba enfrascada en una conversación un tanto atrevida con Tom ¡algo inusual en ella!, Candy deicidio salir del lugar ,estaba lloviendo, la chica sonrió para sí misma , y comenzó a bailar en medio de la calle y en medio de la lluvia el hombre la volteo a ver curioso sin que ella supiera que era observada ,aunque parecía sentir que había visto antes a esa chica y claro que la reconoció , ¡era la misma chiquilla del restauran de hace un año!

Candy se encontraba bailando bajo la lluvia con los ojos cerrados y los pies descalzos ,las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su frente era una sensación tan agradable su vestido de algodón blanco comenzaba a transparentarse, reía y bailaba con la lluvia empapándola ,parecía una ninfa , una gitana, era solo una chica bailando bajo la lluvia, la visión más hermosa que sin duda Terry grandchester vería en toda su vida .

y de repente ella abrió los ojos y lo miro con sus ojos verdes y el también la miro para después torcer su boca en una media sonrisa

-vaya vaya una loca bailando bajo la lluvia-hablo el mostrando esta vez una sonrisa tentadora

Candy se horrorizo al pensar que la había estado mirando y observo a aquel hombre , sumamente apuesto , con sus cabellos largos y oscuros tomados por una cinta negra, era muy alto tanto como Albert , ojos azules que parecían dos zafiros brillando ante la oscuridad de la noche ,su tés blanca ,y su mirada que tenia aquel toque seductor que hacía que más de una mujer quisiera estar con ese misterioso aunque petulante caballero.

La chica lo dejo de mirar aunque ella no era la única, el también la miraba, ¡y si que la miraba! , la chica bajo la vista hacia su atuendo ahora empapado y lo entendió todo, Candy se sonrojo de inmediato al ver como se transparentaban sus piernas y lo demás.

-por que me mira así ¡es usted un impertinente!-chillo la chica con el rostro ruborizado

-la calle no es privada querida de gracias a dios que solo la allá visto yo -justifico él con media sonrisa

-oh entonces debo agradecer por que usted este aquí

El hombre solo reía y ella se enfureció más así que dio media vuelta y se marcho, pero al segundo paso se tropezó y solo sonó el tronido de su tobillo, el hombre de inmediato la ayudo.

-veo que ha tomado ¿Cuántos años tiene linda?

-no me diga linda y estoy muy grande puedo tomar si quiero

El hombre soltó una risota y hablo- no lo creo ,es mas tu disfraz te lo ha quitado la misma lluvia , el maquillaje se te ha corrido y lo único que veo es una chica de unos 17 ,16

-pero que se ha creído –hablo enfurruñada mientras trataba de pararse-y no me ayude ¡es usted un mirón!

-y usted muy publica

-es un desagradable, hasta nunca- volvió a hablar para después tropezar de nuevo con la acera.

GRACIAS:yArda,Lady Karen,calemoon, y tania muchas gracias chikas por sus comentarios aki esta el cap y espero no este muy aburrido este fic ya es un fic viejillo del año pasado pero que no he terminado buenas noxes :p , no lo habia actualizado pork esta semana m salió un megagrano y m deprimi :b cuídense ciao


	3. Conociendo a un extraño

Cáp. 5 Conociendo a un extraño

La chica yacía tirada sobre la acera chillando en silencio ,Terry camino hacia ella y la levanto suavemente , esta vez Candy lo miro enojada y sus ojos centellantes lo miraron muy, pero muy enfadada

-suélteme! No me toque!-chillo la chica

-tranquila querida, ¿Dónde están tus padres?-pregunto él con sorna ya un poco irritado del comportamiento de la rubia

Candy se doblo de rabia ¡como se atrevía ese hombre a querer tratarla como una niña pequeña! y contesto-mi madre está muerta, mi padre en un barco, vengo con mi amiga annie que está adentro con tom

-te ayudare a buscarlos-respondió el con cara seria

Candy tuvo que aceptar la ayuda del apuesto hombre , no podía pararse sin que el tobillo le doliera a horrores, así que se tenía que apoyar en el , algo vergonzoso pero que importaba, después de todo el había tenido la culpa , si ella no hubiera estado tan nerviosa, probablemente ella no se hubiera tropezado, ¡santos cielos! Si ella ni siquiera había tomado nada, después de un rato de buscar a annie, candy se sintió frustrada y por un momento se recrimino lo sucedido mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus manos, Terry la miro y no pudo evitar hablar

-parece que tu amiga no te espero, ¿sabes la dirección de su casa o algo?

-no, siempre nos ha llevado el cochero-contesto la chica con amargura

-¿y no tienes a donde ir?

-no

-entonces vendrás conmigo

-no puedo, no lo conozco, es usted un extraño-dijo alarmada

-pues me presentare soy Terruce grandchester- hizo una reverencia, para después besarle la mano

-mucho gusto Sr Grandchester- dijo Candy, pensando haber oído ese apellido antes, pero claro ¡Elisa! , su odiosa prima siempre solía hablar de las familias adineradas y sobre todo esa temporada en el colegio donde no dejaba de parlotear sobre las personalidades que conocería ahí en Inglaterra que (obviamente no conoció a ninguna).

Mi prima Elisa siempre habla de usted-en ese momento se arrepintió de dar comentario mas torpe ¿Por qué había hablado?

-y que dice?-pregunto el hombre rápidamente

-pues cosas, usted sabe-respondió candy que tan rápido como hablo quería cortar aquella conversación

-oh ya veo, pero cosas como que?-pregunto el hombre de nuevo insistente

-yo no soy la correcta para decírselas

-y por que no?

-no , no lo conozco además a mi todo eso me parece muy superfluo no son de mi interés los títulos nobiliarios, no son mas que puras banalidades ,que solo logran aumentar el ego de la gente pomposa.

El hombre se quedo perplejo ante semejante confesión, ¡que atrevida chiquilla!, pero estaba de acuerdo con ella y muerto de la risa.

-vaya no me imagine que una chiquilla loca que se moja en la lluvia tuviera esas opiniones de este caballero.

-no soy ninguna chiquilla

-lo eres niña, eres solo una chiquilla pecosa-dijo él con voz burlona

-y usted un….

-usted debería de estar agradecida, que la he ayudado

-lo estaría aun mas si no lo hubiera hecho y no hubiera estado ahí

-bueno en ese caso me voy-resolvió el apuesto ingles simulando que se iba

-no espere!- grito la chica

El hombre volteo con una sonrisa un tanto burlona y seductora

-no se la dirección de mi amiga y... No tengo donde quedarme-hablo ella titubeante

-lo siento pero mi amabilidad se ha terminado por el día de hoy-dijo el hombre quitándose el sombrero para acomodar su largo cabello un tanto revuelto.-y usted es una extraña-exclamo el hombre con cara de preocupación aunque en realidad parecía querer reír en ese momento.

A candy no le quedo de otra más que tragarse su orgullo

-soy candice Brown

- en ese caso estoy encantado - dijo él mientras le abría la portezuela del coche

Candy sonrió resignada y miro como el hombre ponía en marcha su elegante coche, no sin antes soltar un comentario.

-mañana buscaremos a su amiga

Candy solo asintió

Al llegar a la propiedad de aquel hombre desconocido, candy quedo extasiada , Elisa decía tantas cosas , era tan interesada que no dejaba de hablar de las posesiones según como describía a los duques de Grandchester eran ricos , pero no se imagino que tan ricos, en realidad ella no sabía nada de esas cuestiones.

La mansión era enorme, era una mezcla de sobriedad con elegancia, era tan grande como la mansión de Lakewood y candy prefería mil veces Lakewood, claro estaba.

-siento decirle que no hay servidumbre acabo de llegar de Lyón con un amigo y apenas me he instalado , así que solo seremos los dos-hablo el hombre mirando a la chica que parecía muy callada

Candy solo miraba el lugar un tanto embobada y temerosa nunca había estado sola con un hombre , por dios ¡qué diría su tía abuela en este momento!.

-pero vamos niña no muerdo-bromeo el ante la cara de espanto que comenzaba a poner candy

-lo sé y no le tengo miedo-respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos

- a no?

-no, ¿porque habría de tenérselo?

El hombre solo arqueo una ceja, era la chiquilla mas encantadora que había conocido pensaba para si

- ahora que ya no somos tan extraños me puedes decir..

-¿sí?

-¿Cuál es tu edad de verdad?

-señor grandchester es de mala educación preguntarle la edad a una dama

-tiene razón pero usted no lo es

-como se atreve, pues usted no es un caballero!-exclamo ella

-tal vez-contesto el con simplicidad

-le diré mi edad si usted me dice la suya- hablo candy desafiante, el hombre emitió un bufido y contesto de inmediato

-veinticinco

-diecisiete

-lo sabia!- exclamo el castaño victorioso

En ese momento candy se quedo pensando, tenía la misma edad que albert y era soberbiamente guapo

El hombre la volvió a mirar pero esta vez con una mirada penetrante y candy se puso nerviosa como la colegiala que era , fue entonces cuando sintió frio ,era la humedad de su vestido blanco que se pegaba insolentemente a las curvas de su cuerpo, ella lo noto, el lo noto y no pudo hacer más que volverse a sonrojar pero este rubor parecía explotar de sus mejillas.

-jajá jajá

-de que ríe?

-de su pudor

-ha y eso le parece gracioso

-no, me lo parece usted, venga conmigo por favor-hablo el tomándola del brazo para subir las escaleras con cuidado ya que la chica tenía que cojear debido a su tobillo

-a donde me lleva?-pregunto confundida

-tranquila no le hare nada, además no suelo salir con niñitas

-oh y yo con hombres tan grandes

-aquí hay algunos vestidos no son muy adecuados para tu edad pero pueden servir-dijo el ignorando el comentario de la chica-a la derecha de la habitación hay un baño yo are lo mismo.

-jajajajajja

-por que ríes?

-usted también se pondrá un vestido?

-veo que si tienes humor pero no, solo me bañare

-no se bañara aquí ¿verdad? - pregunto escandalizada

-tal vez lo haga, ¡claro que no! , usted no tiene tanta suerte Brown-contesto el brindándole una sonrisa que por un momento la hizo sentirse cómoda

-más bien seria al revés-contraataco ella de nuevo

-jajá jajá, ¿sabe? , usted es muy graciosa, en fin la esperare en la cocina

Candy decidió bañarse en la bañera de mármol por la condición de su pie y el tenia razón los vestidos no eran muy decentes pero al menos no estaban húmedos como el suyo.

Tomo uno largo negro que le llegaba a los tobillos con encaje y el escote mas moderado de todos.

Bajo las escaleras y tardo su buen tiempo en encontrar la cocina

-¿Dónde estará la cocina este lugar es tan grande?

-al fin llego-dijo el asomándose por la puerta para que ella lo siguiera

-Lo siento es que este lugar es muy grande

-no se preocupe ¿tiene hambre?

- no gracias-contesto la chica, pero en ese momento su estomago la delato

-yo creo que si –dijo él con una sonrisa

-que le apetece?

-un emparedado estaría bien

Cuando el hombre abrió una gaveta de la gran cocina no pudo evitar mirarlo era un hombre de cuerpo atlético bastante atractivo ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? , Con un extraño

Estaba embobada con aquella figura masculina sin percatarse que el ya se había dado cuenta.

-aquí esta-dijo el dándole el emparedado

-gracias

-si

-es una hermosa noche no es así?

-ya lo creo señor granchester

- Señor suena bien, pero usted me agrada llámeme Terry

-entonces usted llámeme candy

eran solo dos extraños en medio de la noche, Candy le sonreía mientras él le contaba alguna historia sin importancia, el tiempo se paso volando , ni siquiera ellos se habían dado cuenta y los extraños habían dejado de ser extraños .

-por tu acento veo que no eres inglesa ¿tal vez americana?

-sí, bueno solo estoy aquí porque mi tía abuela quería que estudiáramos fuera de América , que puedo decir.. Es una tradición familiar, todos lo han hecho.

-y quien es la otra persona?

-¿Cuál persona?

-tu dijiste "quería que estudiáramos"

-oh, es mi hermano, pero el ya ha terminado

-oh ya veo, ¿sabes? yo también estudie ahí ,solía escaparme con un amigo y vagábamos por las calles de Londres, aquellos días sin preocupaciones nunca vuelven mi estimada candy.

-se que el tiempo no vuelve –contesto ella con una sonrisa-pero ..

-no podrás completar esa frase, hasta que en verdad la entiendas-le dijo él poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios - es noche será mejor que duermas

-si

El hombre se acerco y la beso en la frente

-buenas noches Terry

-buenas noches Brown

la mañana llego no tardaron mucho en encontrar la residencia Britter , el la dejo enfrente de la casa , aun traía puesto el vestido negro

-gracias señor Grandchester espero verlo algún día-se despidió la rubia con un ánimo infantil

-y así será querida

Candy bajo y Annie salió corriendo para recibirla

-¡candy que te paso ¡ TOM y yo te buscamos toda la noche y jamás te encontramos

-descuida annie no paso nada

-quien iba en ese auto?

-un amigo

-pues vaya amigo que bonito vestido negro pero tu traías uno blanco?- dijo la chica de cabellos negros mirando a su amiga que tenía un semblante pensativo

-annie son muchas preguntas

Candy se dirigió a su habitación pensativa y algo cansado soltó un suspiro y no paso tanto tiempo para que ella quedara profundamente dormida, aquel suspiro la había hecho sentirse tonta, ¡porque tenía que ser tan enamoradiza!

.. Más seguía extrañando al rubio de brillantes ojos.

Al día siguiente candy le había contado todo lo sucedido a su amiga annie al principio se alarmo pero después la enamorada parecía ella

-oh candy eso es tan romántico- respondió su amiga suspirando entre los almohadones

-tu crees annie?

-claro Candy, pero que hombre, a ti siempre te pasa lo mas emocionante, si un hombre como el Sr grandchester me pretendiera yo caería rendida a sus pies.

-oh annie no seas boba el sr grandchester no me pretende

-eso nadie lo sabe, ¿y cuando lo volverás a ver?-pregunto la morena con un ánimo exagerado

-no lo se, tal vez jamás nos volvamos a encontrar

-no lo sabes candy

-no lo sé-repitió ella con una mirada soñadora

Gracias por leer :p

Y tania no me molestan tus mensajes al contrario

Rony de Andrew : mm si lo k pasa esk la e estado subiendo corregida la historia ya que la versión viejita era todavía peor, además todavía no lo e acabado :P

Gracias yarda


	4. El problema de Annie

Cáp. 6 El problema de Annie

La rubia de bucles dorados se encontraba sentada en las bancas de hierro del jardín Britter su mente divagaba y se perdía en ideas infantiles que candy solía tener, ante los ojos de cualquiera esa muchacha era la más bella pero no ante los ojos de quien ella deseaba.

-Candy ahora vengo-hablo annie que estaba sentada debajo de un árbol

-de acuerdo annie

La chica se quedo sola por unos instantes, unos instantes donde el viento soplo tan fuerte que por poco ella misma se caía de la banca y eso la hizo reír.

-señorita hay una carta para usted

-gracias Lucy

Candy tomo la carta, venia de América, si se ponía pensar bien, en verdad no quería abrirla ,pero alguien tenia que hacerlo, Sin más la abrió

Candice

Me he enterado que no quisiste venir a América con tu familia ,menos mal que estas con los Britter ,espero que no vuelva a suceder, no me tienen muy contenta tus actos pareciera que no te importaran los Andley, espero que sepas comportarte.

Atte.

Elroy Andley

Que mujer le mandaba una carta solo para regañarla, si bien Elroy Andley no era muy cariñosa, mas le guardaba cierto afecto a Candice ya que le recordaba tanto a su sobrina fallecida. Elroy tenía un talento nato para manejar la vida de los demás y tanto Anthony como candice no serian la excepción, "tenia que proteger a los pequeños de su sobrina" se decía a si misma…, en cuanto a Albert su sobrino, el.

Bueno el era algo rebelde también , un tanto misterioso pareciera que le hacia caso en todo a su tía , mas a el no le afectaba, hasta aquel día, el joven Andley decidió marcharse sin siquiera decir adiós solo había dejado una nota donde decía que volvería mas no especificaba nada.

La señora Elroy odiaba los escándalos pero con su sobrino era mansa como un cordero "sus chicos" como ella los llamaba . solía ser mas amorosa con Anthony y con Albert de lo que era con Candy .

según ella debía recibir un trato más duro , una mujer no se convertía en una dama de la noche a la mañana . Las mujeres Andley siempre tan refinadas y candy debía seguir con la tradición.

un año…..-se decía así misma-un año y tendré que regresar a América

Candy extrañaba Lakewood. a todos, incluso a la tía Elroy, bueno no, no era para tanto . pero eso sí ,se le caía la cara de vergüenza al solo pensar que tendría que volver a ver a Albert , pero que le iba a decir, la vergüenza se le borro tan rápido en cuanto recordó al señor Grandchester ¡pero en que estaba pensando!

-candy, candy

-eh?

-te he estado hablando desde hace más de diez minutos y no me haces caso

-o lo siento annie, es que estaba preocupada

-si ya veo ¿en que piensas?

-Ho no es nada, solo son cosas

-¿y esa carta?

-es de la tía abuela me ha mandado una carta , para regañarme por no haber regresado ha América –dijo la chica tratando de alisarse un bucle con la mano - supongo que Elisa le debió contar.

Las chicas se miraron y rieron pensando en lo tonta que era Elisa leegan y su cabello rojo color sangre ,por que el pelirrojo era bonito pero el de Elisa parecía teñido de sangre . Las chicas se acostaron en el pasto, no había sol que calara en los ojos por lo cual podían mirar directo al cielo, Londres siempre estaba nublado y el cielo comenzaba a anunciarles su llanto

-¿candy?

-¿si annie?

-prométeme que nunca dejaremos de ser amigas

-por supuesto annie

Annie se puso callada y un tanto pensativa, candy miro a su amiga que parecía embobada con el cielo gris y las primeras gotas pringando sobre su cara parecían embobarla más.

-veo que ahora la extraña eres tu ¿Qué sucede annie?-pregunto la chica moviendo a su amiga que estaba quita como un muertito.

-no es nada candy

-vamos annie sabes que podemos confiar la una en la otra, anda dime.

-es que estoy preocupada

-¿porque?

-por que no me quiero casar

-¿de qué hablas?

-oh candy no me digas que no sabes

-mm, no-contesto la chica con simplicidad

-todas las chicas de la alta sociedad tienen matrimonios arreglados y algunas desde que nacen y no hay excepciones ,en poco tiempo , cuando salgamos del colegio me querrán casar con Lord Rutherford–contesto su amiga con lagrimas en los ojos

Candy estaba atónita ante la confesión de annie si bien había oído unas cuantas veces a su tía abuela hablar de eso, mas no le tomaba mucha importancia, pobre annie la casarían con un extraño y peor aun ¡que le depararía a ella! ,tal vez ya la habían comprometido y ella no sabia.

-ya annie no llores tranquila-mientras la abrazaba

-hallaremos una forma de zafarte de ese hombre, tú no te casaras con ese hombre

-oh candy ¡-sollozo annie con más fuerza

El día se marcho para darle paso a la tarde después no de mucho tiempo el sol se escondía y le daba paso a la oscuridad. La chica cavilaba en sus pensamientos una y otra vez.

Candy se sentía tan mal por Annie y a la vez no dejaba de pensar en el Sr grandchester y en aquel chico de ojos ámbar, últimamente se sentía atormentada por el recuerdo de Archivald cornwell.

Candy abrió su baúl tomo el vestido negro y lo miro unos instantes.

había suspirado tantas veces ese día, mas de lo debido , las damas no hacían eso y él le había dicho que ella no pertenecía a esa especie ¡que descaro!, pensó ella sintiéndose dramáticamente insultada .tomo las últimas dos cartas que había recibido: la de su tía y una de archie…….archie sentía tanto haberle roto el corazón.

&&&

_Un día antes de su partida archie la había citado en el teatro abandonado de la escuela y candy acudió, el muchacho estaba de espaldas cuando candy corrió a su encuentro_

_-¿Archie?_

_-aquí estoy gatita-respondió volteando con una sonrisa que iluminaria aquel oscuro lugar_

_-¿Archie que pasa para que querías verme?-pregunto ella con curiosidad_

_El muchacho de inmediato la amarro entre sus brazos y no la soltó, candy no supo que decir solo siguió así._

_-candy sabes que yo he terminado aquí y pronto iré a Cambridge, pero no me quiero ir sin antes pedirte una cosa. _

_-que sucede archie me asustas_

_-gatita tu sabes bien que estoy enamorado de ti,_

_Y quisiera Candy, esto es difícil de decir pero ¿te casarías conmigo?_

_-Archie que dices!_

_-no ahora por supuesto ,cuando tu salgas de este colegio y yo termine la universidad ,nunca te faltara nada a mí lado Candy, pronto heredare la mitad de la fortuna Cornwell, cuidare de ti gatita-asiéndole una caricia en la mejilla- ¿Qué dices Candy?_

_-no lo se archie ,es decir, si te quiero, te quiero mucho eres un chico muy apuesto –decía la chica acariciándole una mejilla mientras el cerraba los ojos para sentir la pequeña mano de la rubia ,de la cual estaba locamente enamorado- y tan bueno conmigo, no creas que me he burlado de ti pero es solo que yo…yo…_

_Shh-callo el chico poniendo un dedo sobre esos labios de fresa-eso puede cambiar yo te amo, ambos somos jóvenes, candy tu me quieres y eres mi novia.._

_-lo siento Archie……_

_El joven no dijo nada su cara ya lo hacia por el, aquella expresión de tristeza también la afectaba a ella, era la decepción que visitaba al apuesto chico, era la decepción la que visitaba miles de corazones cuando la respuesta no era la soñada, era la decepción la que también la visito una vez._

_-archie escúchame conocerás mas chicas incluso mas lindas que yo, me gustas archie pero casarme eso es algo serio-candy no podía creer lo que le decía ,lo rechazaba tan rápidamente, tan rápido como Albert lo había hecho con ella ¿Que había sentido el?_

_De repente una lagrima surco en el rostro del joven y ella trato de limpiarla ,él le tomo la mano en señal de negativa_

_-no candy_

_-Archie solo quiero.._

_-déjalo así_

_-podemos seguir siendo amigos-respondió ella con una cara boba y un comentario que creía tranquilizadora_

_-¿amigos? Ja! No me hagas reír gatita-su voz se había tornada amarga- si algún día cambias de parecer te estaré esperando -dijo acercándose a ella, para darle un beso en los labios._

_-te amo candy-el metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se marcho_

_-Archie lo _siento_…..-pero el chico ya se había marchado_

&&&&

Candy guardo las cartas y tomo una muñequita de porcelana parecida a ella solo que sin pecas que le había

Regalado su querido hermano Anthony.

-Anthony…. Te extraño tanto hermano

Candy volvió a guardar todo para después quedarse dormida con el cofre envuelto en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente

Candy bajo en seguida para el desayuno ,se había vestido rápido ,era el día en que llegaban lo señores Britter.

Pero Solo logro ver a una annie triste y confundida esperando en el recibidor.

-annie ¿Qué pasa?

-candy hoy me presentaran con lord Rutherford

-oh annie-la chica la abrazo

Justo llego un carruaje, eran ellos , habían llegado los señores britter.

Ambas chicas miraron a la pareja de edad mediana avanzar hasta la puerta, candy miro inmediatamente su falda ni una arruga debía quedar como decía siempre la tía Elroy.

-Lucy lleva el equipaje a la habitación-dijo la elegante mujer vestida con un elegante sombrero y un pulcro traje color crema

-annie querida-dándole un beso

-¿y tu debes ser Candice Brown?

-es un gusto señora-haciendo una reverencia

-me alegro que mi hija tenga una amiguita como tu, siento tanto lo de tu madre ¿Cómo están los andley?

, Hace tanto que no veo a la señora elroy.

-todos estamos muy bien

-que bien linda, por cierto annie arréglense esta noche tenemos visitas.

-¿Quiénes madre?-su pregunta era un tanto llena de una gran tristeza.

-annie sabes bien que hoy conocerás a lord Rutherford-dijo la mujer dándole una fumada a su también elegante cigarro-una mujer nunca olvida la primera impresión con su marido.

-pero madre...

-pero nada niña no me hagas dar espectáculos enfrente de visitas , desde hoy el tendrá el permiso para cortejarte y no quiero que alteres a tu padre con tus caprichos de niña que aun tenemos que hacer tu presentación en sociedad.

La elegante mujer expiro el humo de su cigarrillo largo, le hizo una mirada de advertencia y se alejo.

-tranquila annie –le dijo candy a su amiga

La noche llego y las chicas estaban listas, con sus vestidos largos y con caras largas que borraban cuando la Sra. Britter entraba para pedir que se apuraran.

El timbre sonó una sola vez

Era lord Rutherford aquel hombre era muy mayor para Annie.

tenia treintaisiete años ,mas cuidaba mucho de su apariencia, solía tener sus aventuras bien escondidas ,era apuesto pero no para una chica de diecisiete años .Alto de cuerpo musculoso, cabellos rojos , pero no como los de Elisa y ojos grises , las mujeres se desvivían por el.

Mas el ya tenía a su futura esposa en la mira, " La modosita annie Britter" "quiero una esposa joven para dejar las aventuras atrás" esas fueron las palabras que el propio lord Rutherford dijo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo cuando la miro por primera vez .

la había conocido una noche en un baile ella tenia doce y el treinta idos la había mirado toda la noche sabia que annie britter se volvería muy bella puesto que ya lo era al siguiente día hablo con sus padres y desde entonces ella había estado comprometida a un hombre que no conocía solo sabia que era un tal Lord Rutherford.

-Lord Rutherford que honor

-El honor es mió señora Britter-besándole la mano

Los Britter estuvieron charlando un momento, mientras la Sra. Britter no dejaba de sonreírle desmedidamente, envidiaba a su hija, como le hubiera gustado que ese hombre hubiera sido su marido y no su triste marido, después pasaron a la cena.

Annie bajo junto con Candy, procurando no soltarle la mano.

-esta es nuestra annie y la señorita Brown

El señor Rutherford le había dirigido una mirada lasciva a la joven Britter y mira que no se había equivocado ,esa niña que había mirado hace años ahora era una bella muchacha aunque la Srta. Brown no se quedaba atrás.

La temerosa annie tomo asiento, para su mala suerte tenia que hacerlo a lado de aquel hombre,

Y Candy no pudo hacer nada puesto que que le habían asignado el suyo a lado de la señora britter.

La cena transcurría

-señores Britter veo que nuestra annie ya es todo una señorita

-así es lord rutherford

Bajo la mesa sucedía algo alarmante el hombre tenia la mano sobre las piernas de annie, que no dejaba de acariciarlas mientras platicaba.

-falta poco para que terminen el colegio no es así?-pregunto él con una miradita de interés

-efectivamente

-perfecto

El hombre fue subiendo mas su mano por debajo del vestido.

Ella se ruborizo aun más.

-me disculpo no me siento bien-hablo annie, ya no podía soportar la mano de ese hombre sobre ella.

-pero que le pasa a esta niña!-hablo el sr Britter un tanto extrañado

-tranquilo querido seguro se sintió mal

-discúlpela por favor lord rutherford

-o no se preocupe- sonriendo

Tiempo después la rubia se disculpo también


	5. La señorita Brown y el petulante Ingles

Cap7 La señorita Brown y el petulante ingles

Las semanas pasaron normal y pronto entraron al colegio ,la turbación de Annie desapareció en ese instante; estar lejos de lord Rutherfod la calmo.

Las chicas fueron tan felices en aquellos días.

Candy solía recibir cartas de Anthony , las cartas de su tía abuela hacia ella eran raras, solo para recordarle su deber ante la familia Andley ,algo no muy extraño en ella .

Después de un tiempo Archie le había tomado la palabra de ser amigos, y comenzó a recibir correspondencia de el. en sus cartas se respiraba la esperanza de un hombre derrotado, solía contarle tantas cosas en ellas , y en la parte final se despedía con la frase "por si cambias de parecer" ,odiaba sentirse como un mounstro odiaba imitar lo mismo que Albert le había hecho, bueno no era lo mismo pero la desilusión era algo que ella conocía muy bien, odiaba no poder haberle correspondido , hacer sentir mal a Archie era lo último que hubiera querido hacer, el había sido tan bueno con ella pero el no merecía una mujer que no lo amara tanto como el a ella, lo quería, mas no al grado de casarse con el.

Los regalos de su padre también eran muy frecuentes aquel hombre la quería como una hija, aunque no pudiera estar con ella por el exigente trabajo que tenia.

De el único que no sabia nada era de Albert pero no porque el no quisiera sino porque ella misma se lo había pedido aquel día y esa carta que Anthony le había entregado después jamás había tenido una contestación.

Quería cortar toda comunicación con el, su orgullo no la había dejado y cada noche que pasaba se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impulsiva? ¿Qué pasaría el día en que lo volviera a ver? El último año estaba transcurriendo demasiado rápido.

Candy no había vuelto a ver al señor Grandchester en quien pensaba de vez en cuando, y últimamente salir de nuevo de ese internado se había vuelto prácticamente imposible.

En otra parte de Londres un apuesto hombre estaba pensativo ¿pero que tenia esa chiquilla que no podía olvidarla? Miraba hacia la ventana. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. ella era como un sueño , como una pequeña niña que bailaba alegremente bajo la lluvia y al mismo tiempo una mujer verdaderamente hermosa, se había quedado sin palabras esa noche de lluvia ,ella era una ninfa que bailando en medio de la noche y él un simple mortal.

a lo largo de su vida Terruce había conocido un sin fin de mujeres hermosas que lo hubieran dado todo por el si el así lo hubiese pedido. había sido un chico muy precoz, desde los doce años sabia de esas cuestiones las mujeres venían a miro la ventana y cerro la cortina se metió en la cama para no pensar más en ella ,algo que le costaría mucho trabajo.

&&&

El ultimo día de colegio –pensaba candy

La chica rubia yacía acostada sobre la yerba mientras su amiga se sentaba

-candy

-si annie

-mi madre a decidido alargar el compromiso

-es magnifico annie así tendremos tiempo suficiente para pensar acerca de...

-lo se

-¿annie porque no vienes conmigo a lakewood?

-¡estás hablando enserio!

-claro annie, o a menos de que ya tengas planes

-bromeas, ¡me encantaría!

Los señores Britter habían aceptado encantados, sin duda sería muy provechoso que una Britter se pavoneara entre la sociedad americana, últimamente todos los ricos provenían de América, tal vez eso aria recapacitar más pronto de lo previsto a ese lord Rutherford que parecía habérselo tragado la tierra después de uno de los eventos de caridad a los que ellos asistían (solamente por quedar bien) en aquel día donde annie y la señorita Brown no lo dejaban ni respirar, pero el volvería, lo haría, o al menos eso rogaba la señora Britter.

estaban tan ilusionadas habían comprado grandes sombreros según la moda y según annie la amante de la elegancia ,aunque candy a veces solía contemplar a su amiga con una risilla discreta y compararla con archie

-candy que te parece este abrigo

-es lindo

-¿sabes annie?

-¿Qué sucede?

-es raro que tu y Archie jamás se hallan atraído son tal para cual ambos son "amantes de la elegancia"

-oh candy que cosas dices –sonrojándose hasta el cabello

-solo bromeaba annie

Las ultimas noches en Inglaterra candy y annie no podían dormir sin antes hablar del porvenir , aunque el provenir más seguro para una señorita de sociedad era el matrimonio ,la chica de ojos verdes miraba con ojos soñadores su ventana y después voltio a mirar a su amiga

-¿annie en que piensas?

-en el futuro Candy

-y que tiene el futuro annie?

-¡oh candy ¡, ambas lo sabemos ,Lakewood no será eterno, no somos unas niñas candy, sabemos que el tiempo es corto.

-annie no te preocupes ese lord no te tocara antes me pongo una peluca negra y me caso por ti.

-jajá jajá , que ideas tienes siempre tratando de alegrar a los demás cuando están tristes, aunque se que te agobia

-¿candy que te gustaría hacer?

-¿a mí?

-si a ti

-me haré monja como la hermana grey para dar clases a su lado –dijo la chica rubia con una enorme sonrisa

La risita ahogada de annie no se hizo esperar minutos después se puso seria-es enserio

-la verdad nuca había pensado en eso ¿sabes? Mi plan es no tener plan

Annie abrió los ojos como platos ante tal comentario y candy comenzó a reír

-mi sueño de la infancia era casarme con un príncipe ¿el tuyo cual era candy?

-puesss-la chica se quedo sin palabras recordando aquel

Sueño lo único que quería era que el la amara…

-candy responde

-lo mismo que tu Annie

Aquel fue el último día que las chicas compartirían en Inglaterra, el último de su adolescencia en Londres.

Annie se despedía de sus padres con devoción desde la cubierta mientras candy volvía a respirar ese ese olor tan familiar a barco, lo primero que hizo fue dormir, mientras tanto otros pasajeros reían del infortunio de sus vidas en sus camarotes. Ese día se daría una fiesta

Para la primera clase en el gran salón del hermoso barco

-candy levántate y arréglate hoy abra una fiesta en el gran salón bailaremos y tomaremos mucha champagne

-ve tu annie

-¿Qué pasa candy?

-me siento indispuesta pero tal vez mas tarde te acompañe

Annie movió a su amiga sin importar la respuesta de la rubia, candy nunca decía no a una fiesta y mucho menos si todos eran desconocidos, pero ya se arrepentiría.-¿estás segura que no quieres que me quede?

-claro que no annie anda ve y diviértete

Annie salio muy temprano con su hermoso vestido color vino, mientras candy dormía ,mas no por mucho tiempo había despertado sudando de una terrible pesadilla , tenia el presentimiento de que algo cambiaria en su estancia en lakewood aquellos malos sueños venían atormentándola desde sus últimos días en Inglaterra.

la chica decidió no dormir mas, se levanto de su cama, tomo las pantuflas y así decidió vestirse para acompañar a Annie .

se veía bellísima en su vaporoso vestido blanco ,su cabello lo había dejado sujetado con unos bellos broches de plata que le había regalado el galante Archie y aquella sonrisa picara que nunca olvidaba llevar a cualquier lugar.

Candy camino hasta llegar a la puerta del salón , pero no se atrevió a entrar

¿Se había arreglado solo para no entrar? Eso era absurdo , mas había pensado en optar por esa opción , la noche había caído y ella se apoyaba en un barandal debatiéndose si debía o no debía entrar a aquel baile o quedarse a contemplar una preciosa noche, cuando de repente oyó una voz a su espalda.

-que aguafiestas es usted!

Ella voltio queriendo replicar al comentario de aquel hombre tan atrevido.

-oiga no es de su… ¡terruce!-hablo ella con los ojos muy abiertos aquella conocida voz era la de aquel hombre.

-Brown, veo que nos volvemos a encontrar

-ya lo creo

El hombre se reclino junto al barandal y saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo

-veo que el mundo es pequeño

-así es

-y dígame Brown ¿qué hace una linda chica como usted en un barco tan grande?

¿Se había ruborizado? Tal vez si, ese hombre inspiraba muchas cosas y más cuando se es adolescente y estas enfrente del hombre más apuesto que has visto en tu vida incluyendo a tu amor platónico-pues he terminado el colegio y regreso a casa.

-¿usted sola?

-oh no , invite a una amiga

-ya veo

-oh Sr. Grandchester hace tanto que no lo veía esta usted tan cambiado-dijo ella sin saber que decir

El hombre la miraba con admiración y un toque de asombro.

-veo que me ha extrañado, supongo que me ve usted mas guapo

-oh no ha dejado de ser usted un petulante

-pero me extraño yo lo se

-si claro-decía la joven con la misma sorna que el-es extraño

-¿Qué?

-no se verlo aquí

-si también es extraño

-¿Qué?

-que la primera vez que la conocí vestía de blanco y hoy también

-que esta queriéndome decir

-vamos Brown usted inconscientemente se quiere casar conmigo

-¿Qué yo que?

-jajajajajaa era broma

Candy se había puesto roja del coraje

-pero mira no te sonrojes, que se te ven mas tus pecas

-¡no me he sonrojado!-volteándose de lado

- si lo hiciste

- que no!

-y deje de fumar!!

El hombre soltó un silbido-lo que usted diga mi lady si es por usted lo hare.

-bien, ¿sabes? ,es algo curioso que me lo encuentre señor Grandchester, quiero decir ,después de un año.

-querida no te aflijas ya estoy aquí

Ambos se quedaron mirando después de un incomodo silencio el hablo primero.

-me alegra verte candy

-a mi también-sonrojada

-y ya lograste convertirte en una dama?

-yo soy una dama

-jajajajaja

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-tu

- veo que siempre te parezco graciosa pues tu no eres precisamente un caballero mas bien un snob

-tal vez pero vamos que no nos somos tan indiferentes el uno al otro.-Los ojos del apuesto hombre brillaron

-¿y que haces aquí por que no estas adentro?

-había damas muy empalagosas-respondió el apuesto hombre con tono simple

-ya veo, me voy para no formar parte de esa lista

-sabes que nunca formaras parte de ella-(tomándola del brazo)

La chica miro al hombre sus ojos parecían no estar mintiendo ¿estaba el halagándola? Probablemente estaba jugando con ella y esperaba ver su reacción. Ese hombre era demasiado apuesto, agradable, insufriblemente rico, inclusive con título nobiliario, era demasiado.

Y si no mentía, jamás lo sabría, esos hombres se esconden bajo una coraza de desinterés.

Pero en fin, ella no quería saber de eso seguro tenía muchas mujeres bellas, esta vez no se ilusionaría.

-¿Brown, quieres bailar?

-ah?

No dijeron mas el la tomo de la cintura, el hombre sin duda era alto ella apenas le llegaba al hombro gracias a las zapatillas, y no había nadie, solo ellos, bailaron tanto aquella noche de luna llena, y lo mejor , nadie los había visto.

-¿candy eres tu?

-si annie, hey creí que seguirías bailando

-te estuve esperando y como no llegaste decidí regresarme

-oh ¡ cuanto lo siento annie , si fui, incluso me arregle-dijo la chica tomando con las dos manos la falda de su vestido-pero..

-no importa veo que te divertiste-respondió la morena con sonrisa picara

-no estoy feliz annie, es que esta noche fue un tanto no esperada.

-¿así?

-si

-pero..

-lo sé, no pensaba ir , pero de repente, me dije a mi misma, "deberías ir a acompañar a tu amiga Annie" y eso hice pero..

-pero

-oh annie a que no sabes a quien me encontré

-pues si no me dices, no lo sabré

-a Terruce Grandchester

-¡oh no lo puedo creer ¡

-si, en el mismo barco que nosotras, estuvimos bailando toda la noche ,¡oh annie es terriblemente apuesto ¡,pero solo eso –dijo ella cambiando a un rostro serio

-tranquila candy que del odio al amor solo ahí un paso

-oh mi pequeña annie, esas solo son bobadas, no vas a creer tu en eso ¿o sí?, como sea si lo vuelvo a ver le echare la culpa al champagne

-pero candy, si ni siquiera tomaste champagne

-es cierto ya se me ocurrirá algo

Al siguiente día las chicas fueron a desayunar mientras pedían al camarero en el restaurante del barco, ese día annie había insistido en que ambas se pusieran grandes sombreros de plumas y a candy no le había quedado más que acceder, aunque deseaba quitarse ese ridículo sombrero que parecía decir " mírenme aquí estoy" , y de nuevo oyó esa voz a su espalda, esa voz que tanto la alarmaba.

- pero si es la señorita Brown

Ella voltio sabia que era el que ¿Qué podía hacer?

Ese sombrero era el culpable, no le quedo otra que saludar y presentar a su amiga, platicaron tanto que la dulce Annie tan tímida tampoco había parado de hablar, ¡dios ese hombre podía hacer hablar hasta a su tía abuela!

-señor Grandchester

-o por favor llámeme Terry

Annie soltó una risita-bueno Terry, ¿gustaría en acompañarnos?

-estaría encantado ¿a usted le parece señorita Brown?

Quería decir no mas hubiera sonado grosera –si nos encantaría

-entonces acepto ¿les importaría que un amigo mió se nos una? he venido con el y seria una grosería dejarlo.

-desde luego que puede Terry

en ese caso en unos momentos más les presentare al señor Cornwell…

**Gracias chicas por sus mensajes **** ojala que este sea el año ideal de todas **


	6. Cornwell, Brown y Grandchester

CAP 8

Cornwell, Brown y Grandchester

Un hombre de la misma estatura del apuesto Terry se acercaba a ellos ¿pero qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no veía llegar a Archie? ¿Por qué no llegaba se presentaba y decía "Candy aquí estoy"?

Terruce movió la mano en son de saludo ¿acaso había saludado a ese hombre?

El se acerco mas y llego hasta ellos se quito el sombrero y mostró su misterioso rostro ese hombre se parecía a Archie y también era muy apuesto , tenía un rostro gentil y gallardo, llevaba gafas , era tan joven como Terruce y casi tan guapo como el y ¿era un cornwell? Tal ves…. Archie un día le había mencionado tener un hermano además aquel hombre no dejaba de mirarla .

-ya estás aquí te presentare. Ella es la señorita Britter y la señorita Brown-hablo el ingles con voz formal

-mucho gusto soy Alistear Cornwell-(extendiendo la mano)

Candy no lo pensó más y acepto su saludo con una sonrisa

-el gusto es mío señor Cornwell yo soy Candice Brown y ella es mi amiga Annie Britter

El hombre estaba embobado con Candy y Terruce lo había notado, en cuanto a Annie ,bueno ella había sido flechada por Alistear cornwell ,trataba de mirarlo disimuladamente, un disimulo ridículo en ella, se sentía como una chiquilla de 10 años ,mientras el solo la había saludado cordialmente y sin interés alguno .

-señor cornwell su apellido se me hace conocido

-así?

-sí, vera, Annie y yo estuvimos en el colegio San Pablo y había un joven muchacho…-el la interrumpió

-OH ya veo conocieron a mi hermano Archivald ,espero que se haya portado bien con tan bellas señoritas

Pero si él era su hermano, Archie nunca hablaba de él…..-(pensó)

-OH señor Cornwell es usted muy galante-respondió candy con una sonrisita coqueta

-no veo por qué no serlo con una beldad como usted, pero por favor dejemos las formalidades a un lado llámeme Stear

Stear y candy no dejaban de hablar, mientras terruce solo los miraba con recelo ¿pero que iba a hacer? Probablemente le metería por los ojos a la señorita Britter tal vez así dejaría de preocuparse ¿pero porque preocuparse?

¿Era acaso que deseaba a Candice para él?, ella era como una mariposa que apenas acababa de salir de su capullo y esta tierra era muy grande.

Aunque tenía que admitir que desde que la conoció se había sentido algo atraído , mientras más la veía y cuando conversaban , no cabía duda que la señorita Brown era muy encantadora, cuando uno estaba a su lado se alegraba de tan solo verla ,ella era tan vivaz, cuándo él solo prefería meter sus manos en sus bolsillos , sin importar su estatus ante la sociedad ,aquella curiosa chiquilla rubia jamás cambiaria además de ser sumamente bella podía cautivar a cuanto hombre conocía ,cuando ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta ,estaba convencido ,tal vez jamás volvería a conocer una mujer como ella.

-y bien iremos a dar un paseo ¿Stear quieres acompañarnos?

-por supuesto

-tal vez quieras acompañar a nuestra bella Annie

-¿está usted de acuerdo señorita Britter?

-claro

-entonces andando

Terruce y Candy iban tomados del brazo en un gesto posesivo de el al igual que Stear y Annie.

-sabes que pienso-hablo Candy

-no ¿Qué piensas querida?

-que te has puesto celoso del señor Cornwell-declaro ella triunfante

Terruce enarco una ceja, lo había sorprendido y su sonrisa ladina no tardo en aparecer

-¿ah eso piensas?

-si

-eres muy deductiva Brown

-lo soy?-respondió ella con inocencia

El soltó una risota y ella se puso furiosa, candy se separo de su brazo y torció la boca

-¿otra vez te parezco graciosa?

-no esta vez no-dijo él fingiendo cara seria

-me confundes terruce

El hombre se acerco a ella dejándola sin espacio para caminar, prontamente se habían perdido de Annie y Stear

-¿Por qué Candy?

-no lo se

-candy eres como una niña pequeña ¿te lo habían dicho?

-no es usted el primer atrevido-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos nerviosa por su cercanía

-Candy, Candy, mi Candy-(tocándole la nariz)

Ella lo miro confundida, como una pequeña niña, el se había puesto serio de nuevo y no parecía bromear, una brisa gélida paso en medio de ellos y en ese instante, el hechizo de dos miradas se perdió.

-como es que conoces al sr Cornwell?

-somos amigos desde la universidad, aunque también estábamos juntos en el internado, en ese entonces él era un cerebrito, aunque lo sigue siendo y yo…

- un rebelde que le gustaba fumar y beber y escaparte ¿no es así?

-me sorprendes Brown, me sorprendes-(sonriendo)

Después de un rato siguieron caminando habían dejado de hablar por unos instantes cuando él fue el primero que rompió el silencio

-y dime pequeña candy ¿dejaste alguien en Inglaterra? O tal vez en ¿América?

Como le hubiera gustado decir que Albert la esperaba y que le amaba. Si, a un seguía teniendo esperanzas pero con el tiempo estas desvanecían al grado que sus pensamientos eran una burla hacia ella misma.

Ella se encogió de hombros y en casi un susurro respondió

-no.

Era todo lo que había podido decir

-¿y tu el gran duque has dejado alguien?

-mmmm, me temo que no Brown ,en cuanto a duque no me agrada el termino pero te perdonare por ser tu.- hablo él con una ligera sonrisa

-creí que te gustaba-agrego ella mirándolo con sus ojos grandes

-bueno solo cuando se tiene sus ventajas

-como cuales?

-muchas

-oh pero apuesto a que tu si dejaste alguien en Inglaterra

-no, no lo hice, es más difícil de lo que crees

-yo creí que un hombre como tú lo asediaban miles de damas

-y lo hacen querida pero yo solo quiero que me seduzca una dama de bucles dorados.

Candy se sonrojo como nunca incluso sentía que todo el arcoíris se le subía a la cabeza

-pero vamos Brown no te ruborices hablo de ella(señalando a una mujer de bucles que caminaba con una sombrillita )

-no me había ruborizado ¡

El hombre soltó una carcajada

-yo creo que si

-aquí están!!!

-Annie, Stear, no los habíamos visto

-pero donde se habían metido ¿-pregunto Stear mirando de reojo a Terry

-es muy tarde -dijo una atolondrada candy-vámonos annie-(jalando la mano de su amiga)

-adiós señor cornwell (gritando ya a lo lejos)

-adiós Candy, señorita Britter

-adiós!

Los días eran amenos y no había mas preguntas. Hasta que por fin se había llegado el gran día. Habían llegado a tierra firme y George las esperaba, candy lo había podido reconocer desde la cubierta y cuando bajo esos escalones se sentía cada vez más cerca de Lakewood, aunque aún no se podía marchar..

-vamos candy-hablo annie subiendo al carruaje que las llevaría, mientras George tomaba las maletas y candy volteaba hacia los lados, tratando de hallar algo o a alguien entre la multitud

-espera annie-respondió ella corriendo hacia la dirección opuesta, era Terry platicando con el sr cornwell, era una plática rápida puesto que el Sr Cornwell se había marchado enseguida y pronto se perdió entre la gente que había en el muelle. Candy avanzo hacia el antes de que el también se perdiera entre la multitud

-terruce!

-candy!

-¿querida que haces aquí?, creí que ya te habías marchado con la Srta. Britter

-vengo a despedirme, sabes que es de mala educación no despedirse

La muchacha se paró de puntitas , el se inclino puesto que era muy alto y al tratar de darle un beso en la mejilla todo salió mal puesto que fue a parar en sus labios , ella le amarro el cuello con sus brazos y el la tomo de la cintura, ambos sinvergüenzas se besaban sin importar lo abarrotado que estaba el muelle, ¡Candice Brown se estaba besando con el sr Grandchester ! algo tremendamente escandaloso si alguien conocido los llegara a ver, pero ella confiaba en su buena suerte , mientras la gente solo murmuraba a los alrededores , que parecerían ¿novios?¿amantes?¿esposos? , en realidad no eran nada.

El se coloco su sombrero y después le beso la mano, caballerosamente, terruce grandchester amaba los escándalos pero este no iba a ser uno de ellos, no si la señorita Brown estaba involucrada en él, el cuidaría de ella aunque ella no lo pidiera y la razón era muy difícil de revelar.

-mi impulsiva candice-dijo él con una sonrisa de medio lado

-adiós Terruce...

El subió al carruaje y ella se acerco a la ventanilla para hablarle de nuevo con un mirada insistente-tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver..

Él la tomo por la barbilla y sus ojos brillaron como dos zafiros bajo aquella mañana fría- querida mientras haya vida nos volveremos a encontrar....

El carruaje se alejo y ella se quedo ahí parada, George la envolvió en un abrigo, no había logrado ver de quien se trataba, pero no lo preguntaría.

-señorita candy el carruaje nos espera

-si George-contesto ella automáticamente y la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte

Llevaban dos horas de camino a Lakewood, pronto llegarían, pronto llegaría al lugar donde residían los recuerdos de esa tierna infancia que con el tiempo se volvía como un sueño. Un carruaje cerrado cruzaba velozmente y la niebla penetraba en remolinos por las ventanillas abiertas, humedecía las mejillas de los pasajeros y el dorso de sus manos, Candy miraba aquel paisaje curiosa y a su vez preocupada, ¿y si alguien la había visto?, no eso no podría haber pasado, a los que tenía que calmar era a su amiga y a George que no dejaban de mirarla consternados

-pero annie porque tienes esa cara?

-oh candy todos comentaran aquello-dijo la morena con expresión de preocupación

-olvídalo annie, mientras no se entere la tía abuela todo estará bien, aunque… todos son muy comunicativos.

-oh Candy ¡

-vamos Annie ¡somos jóvenes!, la juventud jamás regresara.-pronunciaba la chica aquellas palabras con ese tono vehemente

-señorita candy cuando su tía abuela se entere se pondrá furiosa-hablo George con voz calmada y ese acento francés que jamás había podido dejar

-oh ustedes dos son unos procupones!-Candy levanto la abertura del techo del carruaje para preguntar la clásica pregunta que hacía desde que era una niña-¿ya estamos cerca?

-nos estamos acercando señorita Candice, nos estamos acercando -contesto el cochero

**DUDAS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS: Stear es amigo de terry desde la universidad y por consiguiente es mayor k archie ,a su vez archie es de la misma edad de Anthony y neil leegan ,candy annie eliza son dos años menor que ellos. (se que esta candy esta medio loquilla , y todas queremos a la candy bondadosa esta tmb lo es pero es alternativo y la gente no puede ser tan buena) .Espero aver resuelto la duda feliz dia d reyes**

**YARDA MUCHAS GRACIAS: Y pss no, no se formaron parejas solo impulsos hormonales de una candy que ha vivido como una niña rica**

**RONI DE ANDREW: no tampoco era Albert, pero en uno de los capítulos pasados como el 3 o el 4 o el 2 no me acuerdo bien ,se menciona que terry y albert son amigos , , ellos dos son amigos desde el internado, weno eso es todo lo k dire a x cierto GRACIAS x leer**

**LADY KAREN: muchas gracias por tu alago ,espero que te guste el cap y un saludotte enorme**

**TAMBORSITA: gracias x leer**

**Quisiera agradecer a las que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic ,este fic es suyo es para ustedes chikas lectoras xD y en mandar sus reviews yo en verdad los agradezco muchísimo me ponen contenta :P y tmb quiero agradecer a las chicas que solo lo leen si es que existe por ahí alguna lectora silenciosa se los agradezco tmb mucho , gracias por leerlo ,no es muy bueno, pero se hace lo que se puede espero que todas pasen un feliz dia de reyes bye**


	7. Volviendo a Lakewood

Cap9 Volviendo a Lakewood

El joven de ojos azules tenía la mirada fija en aquella ventana de la biblioteca. Estaba más guapo que de costumbre, su cabello rubio y lacio y ese rostro varonil que hacia suspirar a su prima Elisa en secreto. Anthony había adquirido un cuerpo atlético , aquel jovencito sin espaldas estaba en el pasado, ese último año había sido muy bueno para el joven Brown quien solía despertarse al despuntar el alba y comenzar sus largas caminatas en las propiedades de la universidad Oxford, todos los que lo conocían decían que estaba loco y que algún día esas piernas se partirían del frio y mas con aquel clima helado que proliferaba por las mañanas. Después de mirar tanto aquella ventana que parecía más bien un aburrido y borroso cuadro donde nada se movía, un carruaje apareció, penetro entre la niebla, dejando al muchacho algo emocionado.

-Anthony deja de mirar esa entupida ventana –protesto la pelirroja algo irritada que él no le prestara atención.

-Elisa déjame en paz-contesto el sin voltear

-pero Anthony...-susurro

- es candy!!!!-hablo el muchacho entusiasmado caminando a pasos largos para salir de esa habitación

Elisa se acerco a la ventana, y justamente dos chicas bajaban de aquel carruaje junto con George. Anthony salió deprisa de la mansión para recibir a su bella hermana mientras Elisa contemplaba con amargura aquella escena.

-veo que ya no te acuerdas de los hermanos-dijo una voz a las espaldas de la rubia

-Anthony!!!

-Candy!!

Ella corrió hacia los brazos de su hermano Anthony, mientras aquella sensación de felicidad embargo enormemente a la rubia.

-Anthony mírate ya estas más apuesto, ¡OH Anthony! ¿Pero creí que estabas en Oxford?

-tengo vacaciones, pero es que acaso no querías ver a tu hermano que solo vino hasta aquí para verte-(haciendo un puchero)

-OH Anthony! –(Echándose de nuevo a sus brazos)-no digas eso, no sabes ¡ cuan emocionada me siento!

- quien lo diría mi revoltosa hermanita es ahora una bella dama.-dijo él entre risitas

-eres un adulador y un molestoso Anthony Brown Andley pero a pesar de lo que eres ¡te tengo una sorpresa!

-¿qué es?

-más bien ¡quien es!- dijo ella entre sonrisas, mientras su hermano volteaba para todos lados, hasta encontrarla escondida detrás del carruaje

-Annie!!!-dijo él mientras sus ojos se iluminaban al ver a la chica de cabellos negros, esa muchacha de la que había estado enamorado en secreto en los tiempos de colegio en Londres , a la cual creía que jamás volvería a ver y ahora ella estaba ahí ¡que vueltas podía dar la vida!, ambos se saludaron tímidamente, algo que él no se podía explicar, Anthony Brown jamás había sido muy extrovertido pero jamás caería en la timidez, pero con ella ,bueno era un caso muy especial.

-Anthony, querido

-ah?

-te has quedado ido

-¿lo siento que has dicho?-pregunto el chico mientras caminaba con ambas chicas en los vastos jardines de Lakewood

-decía que sería fabuloso que tu, annie y yo saliéramos juntos mientras tienes vacaciones ¿no lo crees?-(dándole un codazo)

-creo que sería estupendo- en ese momento las chicas sonrieron ampliamente

-¡no es fabuloso! ahora estamos juntos como en los viejos tiempos excepto por...-dijo candy sin querer completar la frase reprendiéndose a sí misma por haberla formado

-¿Archie?-completo la morena

-si-contesto ella pensativa-aunque me pregunto qué será de él en estos momentos

-OH Candy, no te preocupes creo que el ahora está en Suiza, si no es porque su hermano ya lo trajo consigo a América

-hablas como si fuera su mascota

-no lo sé ,no lo conozco ,lo cierto es que esta muy influenciado por él, todos lo dicen ,a donde él lo manda ,el va ,pero en fin el tampoco es un corderito la última vez que le vi estaba muy bien acompañado y un tanto pasado de copas además dicen que le gustan las apuestas .. Aunque sea mi amigo no lo apruebo no sé en qué momento cambio tanto, el no era así.

Candy se había puesto muy seria _-_sabes es curioso, Archie jamás me había hablado de su hermano, y justamente acabamos de conocerlo ¿no es así Annie?

-si

-¿y donde fue eso?-pregunto curioso

-¡en el barco!, ja! , ¿Puedes creerlo?, el mundo puede ser tan pequeño…

- ya lo creo… ¿entramos? , –pregunto el al mismo tiempo en que ponía fin a aquella platica. Pero justamente cuando entraron fueron interceptados por la poca agraciada Elisa

-¡Candy ¡,que sorpresa y trajiste contigo a Annie yo creí que primero te irías de paseo con tu amiguito...-dijo la pelirroja lanzando una peligrosa insinuación, ¿tal vez hablaba del señor Grandchester?. Pero para su buena suerte en la que tanto ella confiaba, aquel rumor del puerto había llegado como los rumores del teléfono descompuesto, prontamente solo se había convertido en un "iban tomados de la mano mientras reían", algo de lo que ella podría reír, pensando pícaramente en aquel ahora memorable recuerdo.

-Elisa también es sorpresa para mí verte aquí y no se a que te refieres en cuanto a "mí amiguito"

-Candice!-Su nombre resonó desde las escaleras, la elegante anciana bajaba con ayuda de Dorothy la mucama que por tantos años había servido a la familia.

-tía abuela!-respondieron todos al unísono ,incluso Annie que no había sido presentada.

-la tía abuela estuvo en cama por que se la pasa pensando en tus escándalos futuros, solo llegas y ya das de que hablar-hablo Elisa con un tono malicioso

-cállate Elisa!-dijo Anthony

-lo haré, pero Candy ,no importa lo que tú hagas o dejes de hacer jamás podrás ser una dama.

-cállate Elisa, y por favor retírate –sentencio Elroy sin repetir, Elisa obedeció.-y tú debes ser Annie Britter

-es un honor Sra. Elroy-dijo la chica asiendo una reverencia

-OH igualmente querida, hace tanto que no veo a tu madre dile que le mando mis saludos

-ella le manda saludos tambien

-bueno , pues siéntete como en tu casa , Anthony acompaña a dar un paseo a la señorita Britter

-pero tía acabamos de hacer eso-dijo Anthony

-pues háganlo de nuevo-contesto la mujer con una sonrisa forzada- y Candice quiero hablar contigo

-si tía

- ahora volvemos- anuncio tomando la mano de la chica de cabellos negros

Candy siguió a la mujer mayor , entraron a la biblioteca y Elroy puso llave a la puerta-por favor siéntate Candice

Ella hizo lo que le ordeno mientras aprovechaba para mirar a la ventana y buscar a su amiga y su hermano

Mirame,quiero hablarte muy seriamente

La chica miro a los ojos a la anciana ,su mirada era firme como siempre pero lucia mas cansada. Candy sabía que no debía engañarse, Elroy nunca estaba tan cansada como para no hacer cumplir su voluntad, no podía decir que la conocía al cien por ciento, pero podría asegurar que su hermano la conocía menos y todos los que la rodeaban, tal vez la mitad.

-Candice, hoy me entere del escándalo del puerto , solo tienes dieciocho años, por dios niña!! , los hombres creerán que eres una mujer fácil! , estas deshonrando a los Andley, tu padre me pidió que te cuidara ¡y mira que lo intentado! , solo nosotros sabemos acerca de tu origen y no es mi intención remarcarlo , pero desearía que te comportaras mas adecuadamente ,-decía la elegante mujer al mismo tiempo en que no paraba de hacer cientos de ademanes para dramatizar mas la situación- seremos el hazme reír de todo Chicago ,¿eso es lo que quieres no es cierto? ¡No eres más que una niña insensata!, si sigues así será imposible conseguirte un buen partido.

-pero tía abuela yo no quiero un buen partido –contesto la chica con inocencia

-por dios niña tu nunca has sabido que quieres!!!-respondió irritada

Mientras en los grandes jardines de Lakewood una pareja de jóvenes caminaban con animadas sonrisas , el pobre Anthony se sentía mudo ,todo era tan precipitado , si hubiera sabido que ella vendría, bueno…

-te he extrañado-confeso Annie de repente

Anthony se quedo perplejo y emocionado-bueno yo tambien,¿Qué has hecho en este tiempo?

-oh nada importante, solo he terminado el colegio, y Candy ella es tan buena…, me invito a estar una temporada, con ustedes aquí en Lakewood.

-pues todos aquí muy contestos de que estés aquí

-esperen, esperen!!!-era candy corriendo detrás de ellos, mientras volteaban entre risas.

-¿pero Candy que sucede?

- ustedes caminan tan rápido que tuve que correr demasiado, por cierto Annie esta carta llego para ti-dijo la chica sin aire, dándole la carta en la mano

-gracias candy iré a leerla si no les importa, claro.

-por supuesto annie tomate tu tiempo-contesto la rubia

Annie se alejo con la carta entre las manos, mientras Anthony veía ahí su oportunidad marchándose, el rubio metió las manos en sus bolsillos -¿candy que paso con la tía abuela?

-nada lo de siempre y que si no me comporto como una dama ningún caballero vendrá a cortejarme.

-oh eso no es cierto, hay muchos hombres que estarían dispuesto-dijo el muchacho sonriendo de lado

-así..¿Quiénes?

-nuestros amigos del Blue River-contesto el rubio entre risas

-muy chistoso-dijo ella haciendo un mohín- ¿dime papá está aquí en chicago?

-no

-¿alguien?

- te refieres al tío Albert ¿no has olvidado eso aun verdad?-pregunto el chico ladeando la cabeza con mirada seria. Aquel día en que candy había roto con Archie, por la noche ella misma se había escabullido en la habitación de él, sorprendiéndolo ,pero no más de lo que le sorprendió lo que le había venido a contar , ahora sabia el porqué era tan esquiva con el tío Albert y no podía hacer más que eso, escuchar , Candy no estaba enamorada de Archie, aunque a él le caía muy bien su amigo ,comprendía a su hermana .ese día la frágil candy no pudo mas y había terminado llorando hasta quedar dormida.

-Anthony si te dijera que si te mentiría, pero lo cierto es que ante la sociedad él es mi tío y para el yo no soy más que una niña

-el llegara mañana

-¿pero es que el no está aquí?

-no, desde que nos fuimos él se marcho al día siguiente, la tía abuela me dijo que solo los visitaba de vez en cuando, bueno eso no es novedad, pero hace cinco días que llego George ,nos informo que el llegaría mañana.

-Anthony no quisiera pensar en el, pero si alguien se enterase no se…

-está bien candy-dijo el dándole una palmadita en la espalda-regresemos

- candy, candy!!!, Anthony!-Annie corría con gran alegría con el sobre en la mano

-pero annie que pasa?

-es el señor Cornwell me ha enviado una carta-respondió la chica explotando de alegría

-OH annie eso es maravilloso

-¿quién es el señor Cornwell? Es…

-si, el hermano de Archie-termino Candy

-ah-Se notaba desilusión en la cara de Anthony, y más con Annie tratando de hacer piruetas sobre la hierba pensando en el hermano de Archie.

¿Acaso era tan bueno ese hombre? ¿Estaba ella enamorada?¿Y el no era el afortunado?

-pero me pregunto cómo dio con la dirección-dijo la rubia frotando su barbilla de una manera pensativa

-oh!, yo se la di, espero que no te moleste, ¿no te molesta verdad Candy?

-no Annie por supuesto que no

-es muy simpático ese Sr Cornwell?-pregunto Anthony con un tono irritado

-LO ES -contestaron las chicas al unísono y olvidando su tono, Anthony no pudo más que fingir una sonrisa

-pues eso está muy mal yo creí que estabas comprometida con un lord –dijo una voz saliendo de los arboles

-Elisa por favor-pidió Candy ante aquel grosero comentario

- no Candy, tu cállate ,no sé cómo eres mi prima, ¡no eres más que una coqueta Candice Brown Andley! te burlas del apellido Andley y encima traes a tu amiguita que no hace más que imitarte.

-cállate Elisa!-respondió un Anthony enfurecido

-pero no te enojes Anthony primo, que Candy sabe que lo que digo es cierto.

-señoritos la cena está servida y su tía Elroy está esperando-hablo Dorothy llegando hasta ellos

-ahora vamos Dorothy

Era evidente que Elisa odiaba a su prima ,desde pequeñas había sentido envidia aquel día en que su madre Sara había cuestionado la maternidad de Pauna, el día en que vio por primera vez a la pequeña de bucles dorados y enormes ojos verdes , su hermano solía compararlas una y otra vez , todos adoraban a Candice la bella prima siempre tan encantadora y amable incluso la tía abuela le prefería y aun al crecer Candice seguía siendo la más bella y cautivadora de todas , todos morían por cortejar a Candy Andley .la gracia de su bella prima era nata ,cuando ella no tenía ninguna , le odiaba y no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Después de la cena todos subieron a sus habitaciones , y después de pasar horas leyendo bajo la luz de una vela para que la tía Elroy no la descubriera y llegara a reprenderla a su habitación ; Candy decidió meterse en la cama. Cuando en eso oyó un murmullo, salió para esconderse en las escaleras, era una voz que jamás olvidaría o confundiría ¡era el! , la chica abrió mas los ojos y trato de mirar la sombra de esa esbelta y alta figura que se podía visualizar desde la oscuridad del recibidor ; y efectivamente ahí estaba varado el apuesto heredero Andley, en el recibidor un día antes de lo estipulado ,tal vez era escandalosamente apuesto podrían ser esas las palabra s para describirlo, su cabello parecía estar más largo, algo para hacer rabiar a la tía Elroy ¿tal vez? , tan bien parecía estar más alto ,su cuerpo ahora lucía mas atlético, y aquellos ojos brillantes que la volverían a mirar .

-amo, pediré que suban su equipaje-dijo Dorothy con su tono servicial de siempre.

-no te preocupes Dorothy, yo mismo lo subire, ya es tarde para que esos pobres hombres se despierten a cargar unas maletas, lo que deberías hacer, es ir a dormir.

-si amo-respondió Dorothy marchándose cautivada por el apuesto hombre

-¿y Dorothy?

-si?

-sabes que no me tienes porque decir amo, llámame por mi nombre, ahora no está la tía ¿sabes?-dijo el sonriendo mientras unos mechones de su cabello caían en su rostro, La tímida Dorothy asintió y esta vez sí se marcho.

Candy parecía embobada ,esa voz sensual siempre la haría sonreír, aun en el día mas nublado, William Albert Andley era irresistible, Candy corrió rápidamente a su habitación no podía verlo ,no ahora , seria sorprendida como una chiquilla. Aquélla fría noche de primavera el había vuelto, después de más de tres años le volvía a ver.

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer dudas, comentarios lo que sea ya saben**


	8. El

**Cap. 10 **

"**El"**

Candy no había podido dormir mucho, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que tendría que hacer para no topárselo , al mismo tiempo se pregunta si siempre seria así, si toda la vida estaría enamorada de él y por otro lado se sentía emocionada. Cuando lo veía a él olvidaba todo; No importaba el tiempo que pasara ,ella seguiría siendo ella y él seguiría siendo Albert, su Albert, había jurado que se olvidaría de eso, mas pareciese que la presencia de él pudiera borrar cualquier juramento; si tan solo el la amara**......**

A la mañana siguiente bajo un tanto insegura ¿y si se lo encontraba? ¿Qué le diría? Ella se veía hermosa en su vestido de satín rosa hasta los tobillos y zapatillas altas sus bucles iban sueltos adornados con una bella tiara también de satín , candy bajo pero no encontró a nadie ¿ a donde se habían ido todos?, no había rastro de él , Siguió recorriendo la casa y solo logro encontrar a la mucama.

-¿Dorothy donde están todos?

-¡señorita Candy!¡Ya se levanto!, la señora Elroy salió con los chicos desde temprano…. ya que usted no se levantaba se marcharon

-¡vaya! jamás me habían dejado, pero no importa supongo que Anthony esta mas que feliz.-dijo la rubia imaginándose a su hermano de la mano de Annie

-le serviré el desayuno

-no te molestes Dorothy saldré un rato a caminar

-pero señorita..

Candy camino recorriendo toda la propiedad, no solo era una casa enorme si no también el jardín y más allá, tal vez por eso la llamaban "mansión" , quería estar así un rato fuera de casa, como los niños que salen a jugar al jardín ,caminar era lo que más le gustaba , así fue que decidió dar una breve visita al jardín de las rosas;

Las rosas de su madre ,aquella mujer tan frágil que la había amado como a una hija ,"su pequeña candy" como solía llamarla y aquellos rosales que siempre estarían ahí para recordarle que un día tuvo el amor de una madre . A cada paso los recuerdos se hacían más presentes en su memoria. sentía como si fuera ayer cuando ella y Anthony eran apenas unos niños que corrían traviesos mientras ella plantaba sus rosas, podía oír las risas infantiles de antaño e incluso la podía ver a ella sonriendo mientras los llamaba para volver de nuevo a la mansión, dos niños tomados de la mano de su madre ,el cuadro perfecto sin duda ,ella era la mujer más tierna que había conocido y si volviera a nacer rogaría porque ella la volviera a escoger ,una lagrima corrió por su mejilla ante aquel triste, pero a la vez feliz pasado , Candy siguió caminando hasta alejarse de la propiedad ,abrió mas sus ojos y encontraron no muy lejos la casa de campo que también pertenecía a los Andley, esa casa que había sido testigo de tantos juegos infantiles y risas, cosas felices le recordaba aquel lugar, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la pequeña casita con premura ,abrió la puerta y esta fue azotada sin querer ,en un descuido de emoción y de repente sin que lo esperara volvió a oír su voz.

-¿quien anda ahí? Di instrucciones de que nadie viniera aquí-hablo él desde la cocina algo sobresaltado

Esa voz....... por un momento se había sentido paralizada, Candy no sabía si correr o quedarse , los pasos cada vez más cercanos y su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas , acaso ¿ese sería su encuentro? ¿Por qué no le dijo Dorothy que él estaba ahí? ,había salido tan deprisa, tal vez todo había sido un error, tal vez ella debería volver y..

-Que bochornoso seria esto-pensó por un momento. pero ya estaba ahí y en una valiente decisión decidió que no huiría , eso sería muy cobarde, al sentir más cerca su presencia ella bajo la mirada , no quería ver ese rostro, no se sentía capaz, tal vez nunca lo seria ;se sentía como una pequeña niña atemorizada, temía volverle a confesar sus sentimientos rechazados en cualquier instante .

-¿candy? Eres tú?-el apuesto hombre se paro enfrente de ella y la miro con incredulidad ¡era candy! Y ¡¡el estaba enfrente de ella!!,pensó la chica

Ella lo miro sin decir una palabra, la mirada de el era dulce aunque un tanto incrédula, sus ojos no creían lo que veían , pero se le notaba feliz , si, una felicidad que ni ella misma se esperaba en el, ella camino hacia la puerta no podía seguir ahí, simplemente no podía.

Por favor espera-la alcanzo el tomándola del brazo

Ella lo miro de nuevo ¿por qué no le podían salir las palabras? Había soñado con decirle tantas cosas, decirle cuanto lo odiaba o cuanto lo amaba pero ahora no podía decir nada y el la estaba deteniendo, ambos se miraron mutuamente ,parecía más apuesto de lo que podía recordar.

-candy ¿sigues enojada conmigo?-pregunto él con una mirada de tristeza

-no...-contesto ella en casi un susurro, mientras abría la puerta para irse

-por favor no te marches aún-hablo él con algo que parecía desesperación

¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que no se marchara? Aquella mirada de él era sincera.

-por favor-pidió de nuevo

Ella asintió.

-quisiera salir de aquí ,si no te importa-dijo ella

Albert abrió la puerta y ella salió, comenzaron a caminar, tal vez eso les impediría hablar, pero no fue así.

-Candy...

-si?...

-no podemos huir siempre candy....

-no huimos

-sabes bien que lo hacemos desde hace tiempo, aun me lamento de lo que paso, ¿sabes? Es curioso has cambiado tanto que casi no te reconocí, que raro es ver a la pequeña candy crecer.

-oh no soy tan pequeña ya tengo dieciocho años –alego la chica con orgullo, como si él no estuviera ahí.

El solo sonrió

-ha pasado tiempo ¿eh?-hablo el de nuevo, tratando de mirar el rostro de la chica

-si...

-te extrañe mucho –dijo el primero

-yo tambien-admitio la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa que era solo para el

Una tarde de risas y recuerdos era la que Candy había pasado a lado de Albert andley , por su cara bonita se podría pensar que era un engreído ,pero eso no engañaba a Candy quien sabia que William Albert Andley era una de las personas más amables que ella conocía, aunque debía admitir que ella tenía ventaja puesto que era su "sobrina" y el era una de esas personas con las que a cualquiera se le facilita el habla.

-¿Albert porque no estás en la mansión?-pregunto la chica ya sentada en una de las sillas del comedor de la casa de campo.

Albert dejo de tomar su te y hablo-porque ahí está la tía Elroy y nuestra querida Elisa que siempre viene a visitarla, además esta casa es muy tranquila y me trae muchos recuerdos que nunca quisiera olvidar.

-si es tan bello, ¿te quedaras en la mansión?

-mm tal vez, si tía Elroy me descubre

-tengo una gran idea, puedo venir a visitarte todos los días!! Claro si tú me aceptas.

-por supuesto, estaría encantado -(con una sonrisa)

-entonces vendré mañana!

-señorita candy!! Señorita candy!!-decía una voz afuera de la casa mientras el sol comenzaba ya a esconderse.

-es Dorothy, me tengo que ir ¡adiós!

-adiós…-Albert se quedo mirándola por la ventana, ahí iba ella corriendo con su vestido rosa y sin los lazos con los que el recordaba a aquella niña atolondrada aunque como ella lo había dicho, ya no era más una niña, el sonrió para sí mismo.

Candy corría ante la alerta de Dorothy , mientras aquella sonrisa parecía que jamás se borraría de su dulce rostro ,casi oscurecía y probablemente los demás ya habían llegado , su vestido le arrastraba, y si, termino cubierto de barro.

-aquí estoy Dorothy!- anuncio ella en casi un grito

-¡oh señorita candy su abuela la está llamado ¡

Por suerte la tía Elroy no había visto lo sucia que venía , de lo contrario los comentarios no hubieran parado ,la cena fue tranquila probablemente porque Elisa no había venido ese día ,tía Elroy y Annie subieron a sus habitaciones mientras Candy salía por la puerta que conducía al jardín, Anthony la vio salir y la siguió sin que esta se diera cuenta. Había decidido volver de nuevo, Candy quería compartir con su madre la felicidad que la embargaba en esos momentos mientras caminaba por los rosales y su mirada se perdía entre la oscuridad de la noche ,con una luna que solo mostraba su media cara.

-fue una bonita infancia ¿no?

-Anthony! No sabía que estabas aquí-contesto la chica volteándose para mirarlo algo asustada

- me he dado cuenta

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-quise acordarme de ella-dijo ella, pero el guardo silencio

-¿la extrañas?-pregunto la rubia algo meditabunda

-¿que si la extraño? … claro que la extraño ¿sabes? Antes de que llegaras solía levantarme por las mañanas e ir al portal de las rosas ,de hecho he comenzado a poner unas cuantas rosas ahí -dijo el chico señalando un hueco a punto de no serlo-,

Me hace sentir como si estuviera más cerca de ella, solo que no le digas nada ala tía abuela.

-eso es fantástico Anthony, pero… ¿Por qué la tía abuela no sabe de esto?

-ella se pondría muy triste, amaba mucho a su sobrina ,para ella nuestra madre era como una hija, supongo que le da nostalgia ver aquel jardín, o el portal de las rosas es por eso que nunca se para por aquí

-¡pero el portal de las rosas es hermoso!- dijo ella con voz inocente

-lo sé candy.. pero hay cosas que aunque sean hermosas son muy difíciles de enfrentar.

-supongo que tal vez tienes razón-dijo ella mirando la tintineante lucecita que provenía del farol mas cercano

-perdona candy no era mi intención ponerte triste

-oh Anthony tengo tanto miedo.. Prométeme que tú jamás te irás -(abrazándolo)

-claro que no tontita- (tocándole la nariz)

-¿recuerdas cuando te subías al columpio y pedias que le diera mas fuerte?

-sí y también recuerdo que no podías, te cansabas tan rápido que…

-candy ¿estabas con Albert no es cierto?-pregunto su hermano cambiando bruscamente de tema

-¿Cómo sabes?

- candy…-pronuncio su nombre mirándola como su padre lo hacia

Ella se encogió de hombros-¿Cómo sabes que él está aquí?

-muy fácil, Dorothy me cuenta todo y sospeche por tu ausencia

-ustedes me dejaron

-no lo hicimos es solo que annie ..

-¡Annie!oh Anthony solo tú me conoces tanto, ¿sabes? Te he extrañado mucho y tengo que confesar que me puse muy celosa de mi querida Annie.

El se sonrojo, Y después soltó la carcajada- oh candy creo que ya tienes sueño

&&&

Justo como lo prometió todos los días iba a visitar a Albert, se sentía emocionada

Todas las tardes al cruzar ese camino se armaba de valor ,mientras le dedicaba la mejor de sus sonrisas y él le devolvía también la mejor de las suyas ,aunque todo era demasiado normal , pues él era su tío ,o al menos era lo que todas las personas creían, pensó para sí agachando la cabeza. Toco la puerta tres veces aunque realmente no necesitaba hacerlo, el siempre la mantenía abierta porque sabía que ella vendría

-está abierto-dijo el sentado en el sofá

Esa tarde ella se había arreglado más de lo habitual , llevaba un bonito vestido color durazno hasta el cuello con muchos botones asfixiándola, pero era un precioso vestido y botines altos ,su cabello recogido en forma de dos cebollitas, ya que si no se podía hacer su peinado de niña bueno entonces ese día se haría dos cebollines y esa cautivadora sonrisa que hacía que más de un hombre se rindiera ante esa simpatía y belleza, las palabras con las que algún día seria descrita.

Cuando entro por aquella puerta el no dejaba de admirarla embelesado aun incrédulo pensando en la niña de años atrás aquella que le había que le había confesado su amor de la forma más inocente ,la niña renegada con coletas y grandes listones rosados que lo miraba suplicante, la niña sonriente que se reía de sus propias pecas en la nariz, la Candy de antaño, como el siempre la recordaba, pero había algo en Candy ,había algo que ni el mismo se podía explicar, cuando cruzo por esa puerta, su sonrisa había cambiado , parecía más madura, aunque seguía siendo una niña , y por dios que era preciosa.

-candy te vez…………

-como me veo- (dándose vuelta)

-preciosa-inquirió el con media sonrisa

-gracias "tío" Albert

-¿Por qué me llamas tío?-pregunto el hombre de manera coqueta, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero había veces que las apariencias no le importaban mucho y esta era una de ellas, y si esta vez no tenía muchas ganas de ser su tío.

-¿Qué ya no quieres ser mi tío? -(haciendo un puchero)

-Candice Brown eres demasiado encantadora

-¿lo soy?

-lo eres pequeña-tocándole la nariz

Aquel alto caballero la estaba halagando y no era más que Albert su Albert, que la halagaba por primera vez ,se sintió sonrojar pero el solo rio ante su inocencia.

- traje bollos-dijo ella sentándose a su lado

-fantástico, dime ¿los hizo Dorothy?

-nooo!

-entonces ¿quién?

-los hice yo ¡ ,no tengo muchos dotes culinarios pero solo dios sabe cuánto me he esforzado.- dijo ella dramatizando

-¿puedo probar uno?

-aun no, respondió ella abrazando el canasto de bollos en señal de protección cuando él se comenzó a acercar más hasta quedar casi pegados.

-vamos dame uno, he hecho aquella tarta que me pediste-decía el empujándola hacia la orilla juguetonamente

-no!

-vamos!

Sin poder controlar el equilibrio ambos cayeron sobre la alfombra , los bollos también cayeron , y esa postura en que estaban ellos era muy reveladora, ambos quedaron ruborizados , pero más ella ,a lo que de inmediato se sentó, puesto que una mujer no debe estar debajo de nada ¡no! Y mucho menos de un hombre , eso sería escandaloso, Albert tenía una mirada extraña ,tal vez indescifrable ,pero ella no lo había notado , en ese momento la hecho hacia atrás y la recostó sobre la alfombra, el la tenía en sus brazos, y aunque todo parecía demasiado bizarro esa era la realidad, el la sacaba de un mundo en el que no había vivido, para arrojarla en otro en el que aun no vivía; los labios de Albert entreabrieron los de ella y le mojaron los dientes, a candy le asusto la lengua demasiado carnosa. Ella esperaba ausente y expectante de lo que le hacia aquel hombre de cabellos labios recorrían los suyos, y el corazón de Candy latía demasiado fuerte. Quería retener ese sello de dulzura, ese nuevo roce.. ¡Albert la besaba!, se decía así misma, era mejor que en sus sueños, y mejor que el beso de años atrás.

Ella tenía los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa al igual que él, pero no por la misma razón, aquel beso que no podía parar y solo se acrecentaba, ambos continuaban haciéndolo más profundo, era el beso más apasionado que jamás había recibido en toda su vida .en ese momento candy supo que había estado privada de él aun después de conocerlo. El hecho hacia atrás sus lizos y largos cabellos rubios bajo el cual se abrigaban ambos.

La pareja rubia se separo, y candy fue la primera en hablar-creo que debo irme

El asintió , pero antes le acaricio la cara como si fuera un ciego ,un ciego que no la había visto en años y que estaba deseoso de conocerla , Candy cerró los ojos ante esa nueva caricia, de nuevo se atormentaban con una cercanía demasiado prohibida y demasiado intima.

-creo que ahora si debo irme

El la tomo del brazo, la retenía pero no por mucho– ve a casa mi encantadora Candice Brown

Ella se marcho, ya para ese entonces un manto negro cubría el cielo, ese que le llaman noche. Tan rápido como llego a la mansión, saludo a todos, la tía abuela con Elisa hablando de los últimos escándalos de la sociedad de chicago ,Annie y Anthony leyendo una obra de Dickens ,las personas del servicio haciendo su labor , sentía ganas de abrazar y besar a todo el mundo, su corazón palpitaba de felicidad ¡ todo era tan maravilloso! ,hace tanto que no era tan feliz, sus sonrisas eran tan notorias como su vestido cubierto de barro mas no le importaba ,nadie se había dado cuenta o al menos no por ahora, subió a su habitación poniendo como pretexto su falta de apetito, esa noche la tía abuela estaba de tan buen humor que no hizo más que darle las buenas noches, Elisa hizo una mueca mas no dijo nada ,Annie y Anthony también se despidieron cada quien por su parte , al llegar a sus aposentos Se desvistió con presteza, se metió entre las sábanas y se acostó... con una sonrisa en los labios, deseando que otro día como ese se repitiera, con ilusiones renovadas cerró los ojos y por primera vez no pensó en el provenir sino en el presente en ese bello presente con el que había soñado tantas veces y que apenas podía creer que fuera cierto.

A la mañana siguiente Candy bajo con una bella sonrisa en los labios para su sorpresa Albert se encontraba sentado con los demás a la tía abuela se le veía muy gustosa y los hermanos Leegan también estaban ahí .

**Aki esta el cap , espero no desilusionar , pero en caso de que lo haga sean sinceras y opinen no hay problema y no me cansare de agradecer a todas aquellas que gastan su tiempo leyendo esto , se los ****agradezco enormemente **

**Gracias a: lady Karen, tamborsita, yarda, roni de Andrew y ahora tmb a: cotapese y galaxilam84**

**Muchas gracias chicas que pasen una buena semana o domingo y pss gracias este es un fic k ya tiene como dos años pero espero ia terminarlo por k yaa Xd ahii akabarlo y pss lo he subido yo diske corregido pork como repito antes estaba peor. Gracias!**

,


	9. Chapter 9

Cap.11

-Candy querida, al fin bajas ¡mira quien ha llegado!-hablo Elroy con una enorme sonrisa que nunca tenia

-¡tío Albert! es un gusto tenerte por aquí-dijo ella de manera coqueta pero sin perder el disimulo

-ya lo creo que si querida-contesto el de la misma manera

Annie solo se les quedaba mirando ,estaba perpleja viendo aquella escena ,al parecer el tío Albert era muy apuesto y no solo eso , al fin conocía al hombre de la foto que su amiga Candy guardaba con recelo en su cofre ,pero ¿ Podría ser que candy…… no aquellos malos pensamientos salieron de su cabeza.

En otro sitio de la mesa se encontraba ella, mirando al rubio de una manera tonta y la tía Elroy se había dado cuenta de ello, mas prefirió no tomarle importancia, al menos no por ahora, después de todo ella también había sido joven y los amores prohibidos también habían estado en su vida, aquellos amores que jamás pueden ser, le hizo recordar un pasaje de su juventud que guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Al terminar la comida Albert y la tía abuela se encerraron en la gran biblioteca de la mansión candy solo los siguió con la mirada.

-dime William como van los negocios en Boston

-hemos cerrado el contrato con los Dempsey-contesto calmado desde el asiento de piel

- excelente, William se bien que no te gusta estar todo el tiempo en los negocios, pero es tu deber como jefe de la familia y sabes que…

-si tía lo sé-contesto el apuesto hombre cortando el comentario de la mujer mayor

-sabes he estado pensando en algo

-¿y que es eso en lo que has estado pensando tía?

-en Candy

-¿y qué has pensado de candy tía?-pregunto él con fingida indiferencia

-es tiempo de que siente cabeza

-por dios, es tan solo una niña-respondió serenamente

-su padre me ha mandado una carta pidiéndome que lo ayude con ella quiere que Candy se case, el no está ahí para cuidarla y ella ya no es más una niñita ya termino el colegio y...

-pero tía eso es absurdo!-reclamo el rubio comenzando a irritarse

Los toquidos en la puerta fue el fin, de aquella muy pero muy insensata conversación en opinión del rubio, tía Elroy estaba demasiado loca ,tenía que mirarla mas no vigilarla , no creía capas de algo así a Elroy Andley , obligar a una pobre muchacha no Elroy no era de ese tipo.

-perdón que los interrumpa pero la señorita Marlowe está aquí señora Elroy

-oh perfecto Dorothy dile a candy que baje,¿ William podrías acompañarnos?

El asintió

La señorita Marlowe era bella mas su carácter no la ayudaba ; Susana Marlowe era una mujer inexpresiva, aunque inteligente , sus cabellos eran de un rubio cenizo muy lacios y fríos ojos azules , su piel era como la leche, era tan blanca que se tenía que echar el doble de maquillaje que las otras mujeres , era dos años mayor que Candy y al igual que ella desde niña había estado enamorada de William Andley ,le había conocido una vez en una fiesta. Ella tenía doce años y llevaba un vestido color amarillo chillón con muchos volados, no se podía decir que se veía bonita puesto que en esos tiempos ella era una niña un poco pasada de peso , las chicas de su edad no se le acercaban , por una u otra razón la única que le hablo esa noche fue Candy Brown; la niña de los bucles dorados y sonrisa deslumbrante, junto con ella estaban dos chicos el primero Anthony de la misma edad que ella y Albert muy parecido a Anthony de unos diecisiete años.

-tu vestido es lindo –(solo la quería hacer sentir mejor)

Susana se había vuelto para saber quién era la persona que le había dado el halago y encontró a una ricitos de oro con una amable sonrisa ,aquella niña vestía un bonito pero sencillo vestido color beige su cabello estaba adornado con listones de seda que hacían juego con el vestido y sus mejillas estaban rojas de tanto reír , candy había ido hacia ella al ver a aquella niña solitaria que miraba a las demás parejas bailar y reír, nadie merecía estar en un rincón.

-gracias

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Susana y tú

-soy candy

Un muchacho se aproximaba hacia ellas era sumamente guapo su cabello era largo como siemprey era tan alto como los caballeros que se encontraban en aquel salón , tenía una sonrisa amable y ¡dios santo venia a ellas!-pensó Susana, era tan apuesto, era esbelto pero parecía tener un buen cuerpo , algunos cabellos le caían en la cara y su seguridad era más de la que ella podría tener en toda su vida. La niña regordeta lo miro embobada hasta que noto que el chico se dirigía a la ricitos de oro.

-Candy ven acá te tenemos que decir algo-hablo el muchacho tomando la mano de la niña

-oh Albert, ven quiero que conozcas a alguien-le jalo ella esta vez

-¿a quién?

- ella es Susana

-mucho gusto yo soy Albert Andley – se presento el besando la mano de la regordeta niña - veo que candy ya vino a molestarte, disculpa mi sobrina es un poco loca.-dijo jalando un cabello de Candy

-eso no es verdad Albert, es solo que Albert está un poco loco- se defendió mientras le sacaba la lengua el rubio

Susana se había quedado anonadada aquel muchacho era muy guapo, y era tan, tan…

Después de eso también le presentaron a Anthony, aunque se parecía mucho al apuesto muchacho, Albert andley tenía algo, había algo sobre el… ,toda la fiesta se había quedado con ellos , Albert también había bromeado con ella pero más que eso se había quedado contemplando a Candy y Albert ,parecían tener como una especie de tregua se llevaban demasiado bien , con el tiempo la chica Marlowe los empezó a visitar ya que Candy la había invitado la primera vez , por mucho tiempo había deseado volverse la mejor amiga de Candy y el día en que Albert se marcho a la universidad ese deseo de amistad se le olvido ,jamás volvió a visitarla, de hecho solo lo hacía con pretexto de poder estar con su apuesto tío, pero eso si, al igual que candy también se entristeció, tanto que había perdido el gusto por la comida muy raro en ella la señora Marlowe se había sentido muy angustiada ,la niña no había querido comer y jamás salía de su habitación. al cumplir los dieciséis los Marlowe la enviaron a Bruselas ahí vivía una tía suya Glenda Marlowe conocida por todos como "Glenda" la famosa modelo , fue ahí donde redujo su porción de alimento, cada día que pasaba Glenda le recordaba que estaba gorda. un veintitrés de octubre día de su cumpleaños Susana había vuelto sumamente delgada , cumpliría los diecisiete años y ya estaba irreconocible, no cabía duda que estar un año con la tía Glenda la había cambiado y no solo en lo físico sino que aquella chiquilla insegura ,se había hecho arrogante y un tanto fastidiosa.

Candy venia bajando las escaleras , a comparación de Susana ella jamás cambio , seguía siendo tan dulce como el azúcar, su único cambio fue en su aspecto ahora era muy bella , traía un bonito vestido color ciruela que le cubría los botines y aquel camafeo que siempre portaba su madre y que su padre le había entregado al morir esta.

-¿quién es Dorothy?

-¿recuera a la señorita Marlowe, la niña regordeta que venía a jugar con usted a la mansión?

-Marlowe, Marlowe me estás hablando de ¿Susana Marlowe?

-esa misma señorita, la señora Elroy y el joven William la esperan en el jardín

-oh Dorothy que mala, iré de inmediato-contesto la chica

Candy corrió entusiasmada hasta el jardín, la tía Elroy solo había hecho un gesto de reprobación ante el actuar de su sobrina nieta ,Susana enarco una ceja, aquella chiquilla seguía siendo más bella que ella , al parecer no había cambiado nada, pues candice Brown seguía sonriendo como lo hacía hace años y Albert la miraba sonriente también.

-candy ¿recuerdas a Susana Marlowe?-dijo Elroy desde su asiento

-claro cómo olvidarle, cuanto gusto volverte a ver Susana, hace tanto que no nos veíamos-dijo entusiasmada

-lo mismo digo candy -mintió

La tía Elroy había invitado Susana a tomar el té con ella puesto que ese día Elisa no vendría para hacerlo, ese día fue el único que Susana Marlowe visito a la señora Elroy ,se había excusado debido a que muy pronto estaría en Bruselas , pero había algo mas en sus planes ,esa expresión extraña en su mirada de frialdad y antipatía ,en cuanto a Candy ella solo se pregunto porque Susana había sido tan fría ,ella no era así , habían sido amigas hace años mas sin embargo ahora parecía que todo aquello nunca había sido cierto por el otro lado Susana se la había pasado coqueteándole descaradamente a William cosa que no le había gustado mucho, aquella tarde fue tan impersonal , al igual que candy, Albert también estaba asqueado, también había notado el cambio de Susana para con él y candy, y a él tampoco le gusto.

&&

El siguiente día fue mejor el sol resplandecía con gran intensidad y candy se había levantado temprano, había sentido los rayos del sol que se filtraban por su ventana la abrazaba a un en su lecho, camino hacia el balcón con los pies descalzos y alzo el rostro hacia el cielo, quería sentir los rayos del sol acariciando sus mejillas , Dorothy entro por la puerta de su habitación ,como siempre para preguntarle si ese día la podría ayudar a vestirse o algo por el estilo, era algo rutinario aunque ya sabía la respuesta ,pero así Elroy no les llamaría la atención a ninguna de las dos.

-¿Dorothy donde esta Albert?-pregunto mientras cerraba las puertas de cristal de su balcón

-el se levanto muy temprano y se fue a montar señorita

-gracias Dorothy

De inmediato corrió a vestirse con sus ropas para montar quería darle una sorpresa a Albert

-¡señorita esa no es manera de vestirse!-hablo Dorothy escandalizada, pero candy la ignoro dejando caer su pijama y todo lo demás, Dorothy solo se tapaba los ojos.

-jajaja, adiós, ¡iré montar!-se despidió la chica saliendo de la habitación con evidente prisa

-pero señorita……

, la rubia se monto en su caballo blanco .corrió por los bosques de Lakewood como todo una amazona ,era un bello día ,cuando de repente se paró en seco, ahí estaba el, el caballero que le había robado el corazón desde pequeña , sus cabellos largos y rubios iban sujetados por una banda negra , su fuerte y esbelto cuerpo estaba enfundado en unos pantalones de montar color café oscuro y una camisa que se le pegaba al cuerpo por la equitación, aquel hombre era endiabladamente apuesto y no se había dado cuenta que ella lo observaba hasta que levanto la mirada, sus hermosos ojos brillantes la miraron con incredulidad aquella mujer era impredecible, jamás se hubiera imaginado encontrarla ahí , tal vez jamás podría comprender a Candice Brown ,cada vez que la miraba volvía a ver aquella niña pecosa que reía hasta de su mala suerte ,sin duda la revoltosa mas adorable que había conocido, por un momento se había quedado pensativo ,la tía abuela planeaba casarla mas sin embargo el no podía hacer nada y eso lo ponía mal.

-Albert vine a darte una sorpresa, pero al parecer no te agrado-comenzó a decir ella mientras se acercaba con su caballa a donde el descansaba

-que dices pequeña tu compañía es más que grata para m-sonrió eli

-oh Albert-sonrojándose

El soltó una carcajada-candy te sonrojas como un tomate

-no me sonroje-haciendo un mohín

-claro que lo hiciste

-te vi muy pensativo

-no me cambie de tema Señorita Brown

-y no lo hago

-claro que lo haces

-que no

-candy quieres que dejemos un caballo y que cabalguemos solamente con este-dijo el rubio palmeando el precioso caballo negro con el cual había cabalgado el

-me parece fantástico-contesto ella con mirada soñadora-nunca he montado con alguien más,¡hagamoslo!-sus ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas preciosas por los rayos del sol , sus cabellos ensortijados parecían de oro y aquella sonrisa infantil.

Él le sonrió mientras la miraba ,no cabía duda que ella jamás dejaría de ser tan vivas y revoltosa, juntos cabalgaron hasta encontrar una colina "la colina de poni" así era como ella la había llamado.

-¿Por qué la colina de poni, candy?-pregunto el sonriendo curioso

-¿es un bonito nombre no lo crees?

El se acerco a ella hipnotizado y la beso como aquel día , Candy se dejo llevar mientras el la besaba y era sujetada por sus fuertes brazos .la colina era el lugar favorito de los dos , solían venir cada día a ella cada tarde de abril , el le había hablado de sus viajes y de la gente que había conocido Albert andley era muy interesante y el hombre más apuesto que había conocido en su vida , como no notarlo ,juntos solían recostarse en el pasto y soñar con aquel futuro incierto, no hablaban mucho de sentimientos que tal vez podrían solo existir en ese momento, ese era el pensamiento de Albert andley ,detrás de ese rostro amable ,estaba la arrogancia y el orgullo ,la tenia abrazada a él , mientras caminaban de vuelto a Lakewood.

-jajaja ¡Albert me haces cosquillas!

-y te hare mas si no me das un beso-dijo él con voz sensual y una mirada que el sabia que derretía a las mujeres, pero ahora quería derretir a candy

Candy lo miro feliz, se acerco y le dio un beso casto, muy casto en la mejilla, juntos siguieron caminando abrazados, sintiéndose extraños, pero embriagados de una felicidad que corría el riesgo de ser momentánea. La pareja caminaba con pasos lentos, pronto aquella tarde se iría y solo quedarían los recuerdos, mientras el sol comenzaba a esconderse solo quedaría abrazar aquel recuerdo de ellos juntos bajo un manzano, y un flirteo seductor ,puesto que los demás no veían .en los ojos de Candy se reflejaba la ilusión cuando lo miraba.

Elroy miraba aquella escena con nostalgia aunque Candice no fuera la verdadera hija de Pauna no podía evitar recordársela ,a la vez que le recordaba a ella misma en aquella juventud que hace mucho tiempo se había ido ,Si algo había aprendido Elroy Andley era guardar las apariencias y eso fue a lo largo de toda su vida ,no siempre había querido ser una dama el tiempo había hecho de ella una mujer dura , una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro ,puesto que olvidar era difícil..

La mucama se acercaba con una carta, para la anciana quien miraba por la ventana muy atenta a aquellos dos-señora trajeron esto

-déjala en la biblioteca Dorothy

-si señora

Elroy estaba por marcharse mientras Albert y candy llegaban, la muchacha tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro como de costumbre Candy fue hacia Elroy y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como casi nadie se atrevía, pero el miedo nunca había existido ya que desde pequeña la rubia había roto esa barrera.

-tía abuela, no sabíamos que había llegado-dijo la chica con voz dulzona

La mujer torció la boca en forma de sonrisa y Albert no dejaba de mirar a Candy ,a su vez ella se excuso diciendo lo cansada que estaba ,no sin antes guiñar descaradamente un ojo a Albert y Elroy una vez mas lo noto no cabía duda que esa chiquilla era una picara ,por otro lado Candy era un ser tan alegre y bondadoso ,que Elroy no recordaba jamás haber conocido alguien así ,la mujer también se excuso y fue hacia la biblioteca donde puso el cerrojo ,tomo una copa de brandy y abrió el sobre ,era una invitación para el baile de los Donelly , sería una perfecta oportunidad para candy ……….. aquella encantadora niña que aun sin ser de su sangre le había robado el corazón desde el día en que la vio, tenía toda la energía de la que Pauna jamás había gozado ,recordaba cuanto había deseado esta tener más hijos después del nacimiento de Anthony mas su salud iba en descenso y ella lo sospechaba , su sobrina lo había ocultado por tantos años , era como tenerla de nuevo entre ellos , siempre había querido proteger a Pauna y ahora estaba Candy , a la ausencia del señor Brown , Elroy se había tenido que hacer cargo de los chicos una vez más, y esta vez lo aria a su manera, para Elroy controlar una vida era más tranquilo que andar mirando por las ventanas.

**Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer y comentar **

**Lady annalise-gracias**

**Jazmine 21-(acerca de los capitulos que bueno que te hayan gustado ,este no esta muy largo , pero pss no puedo hacer nada por que ya lo tenia [d hecho los tengo hechos hasta el cap 15, que no lo he subido] ( lo hago asi pork aki los diske subo corregidos )pero cuando ya tenga que volver a escribir , t hago un cap larguisimo :) **

**Roni de Andrew-gracias**

**Lady Karen -gracias**

**Tamborsita-gracias**

**Yarda-gracias**

**Y a todas las demás que lo lean se los agradezco mucho**

**Cualquier queja , cumplido, desacuerdo , lo k sea ,se pueden kejar, gracias :)**


	10. Ella no es para ti

Cap. 12 Ella no es para ti

Solo la mejor sociedad de Chicago podía asistir al baile de los Donelly, aquel que ofrecían como cada año y que mucha gente se veía privada de este. Pero no los Andley, olvidarse de los Andley sería un sacrilegio, era como olvidar a los Vanderbilt o a los Rockefeller.

Las mujeres lucían sus mejores vestidos unas iban demasiado destapadas puesto que era el evento apropiado para encontrar marido y otras solo se limitaban a mirar o tenían poca suerte, aquél día Candy se veía hermosa, claro estaba que ella nunca había podido asistir a este, ya que ella era una niña en ese entonces. Su bello y vaporoso vestido hacía notar las curvas de su esbelto cuerpo, era de un color casi blanco, sus dorados bucles iban tomados por un broche y hermosos guantes de seda haciéndole juego al vestido, su rostro de joven y aquello sonrisa dulce, simplemente bella.

Anthony estaba encantado con la compañía de Annie, la morena también se veía radiante en su vestido de satén color azul rey, el chico estaba embobado por la belleza de ella, tanto que cuando las chicas se acercaban o lo miraban él simplemente no se daba cuenta.

Por otro lado Elisa y la tía abuela lucian "elegantes", pero solo eso puesto que Elisa era demasiado asfixiante, la joven pelirroja no era muy cotizada, nunca había sido muy agraciada algo que le remarcaba frecuentemente su hermano Neil, en cuanto a este había decidido no asistir; y ahí estaba el,

William Albert andley tomando el brazo de su sobrina Candice como todos podían apreciar.

Los cotilleos de la gente nunca se habían hecho esperar ,si no era porque eran familia se podría pensar que ahí había algo mas, la señora Elroy había estado enfadada con Candy toda la noche , puesto que no había establecido una sola conversación con la fila de pretendientes que la seguía ;se había limitado a bailar con su tío una y otra vez ,nadie había ignorado este hecho ,las solteras de chicago se sentían humilladas ¿cómo era posible William andley solo bailara con su sobrina? , el momento fue interrumpido por el señor Blackwood un prestigioso banquero que deseaba hablar con el joven Andley, muy en sus adentros Albert había sentido un poco de fastidio al haberse visto interrumpido con la rubia, solo le había dicho "ahora vuelvo" y sin saber más ella lo espero , Candice sonrió ante la espera, llevaba más de una hora esperando por Albert quien estaba aprisionado en un montón de caballeros con un puro en la mano.

El lugar simplemente la estaba asfixiando y decidió que necesitaba aire, fue entonces que se dirigió a uno de los balcones ,si no lo hacía tal vez alguien pediría bailar con ella y no podría negarse ,se quedo en el balcón por un rato admirando la belleza de la noche, por un segundo voltio a mirar a las parejas que se encontraban en el salón, incluyendo a su hermano y Annie ,se les veía muy contentos ,a ellos nadie los molestaba en ese instante ,por un momento candy pensó en Lord Rutherford quien había pedido a su joven amiga en matrimonio y pensó en aquella carta donde ellas le habían escrito negándose Annie a casarse con él, afortunadamente el hombre había sido muy complaciente y se había terminado el problema, ahora el único que había eran sus padres puesto que ellos no sabían nada, Annie tenía que conseguir marido y pronto, pero esto no era alarmante puesto que Anthony no pensaba dejarla ir. Candy seguía cavilando en sus pensamientos mientras que un hombre alto de ojos azules que no era Albert se había acercado hacia ella y le tomo de la mano

-¿bailamos?-pregunto el hombre con un tono seductor

Su voz tenía un acento…. claro era…..

Ella voltio a mirarlo para comprobar sus sospechas , era el mismísimo Terruce Grandchester ,el torció su boca en forma de una sensual sonrisa ,había pasado tiempo que no le veía, el ultimo día que se vieron se habían besado enfrente de todos los pasajeros que habían estado abordo en aquel barco donde se habían encontrado por casualidad y había sido un escándalo , lo había hecho sin pensar aunque a la vez no podía negar que Terruce Grandchester ,además de ser demasiado atractivo ,tenía algo especial.

-vaya, vaya Terruce grandchester-dijo la rubia tratando de hacerse la interesante ante aquel caballero.

-me gusta que pronuncies mi nombre lentamente–contesto el dejando su copa de whiskey a un lado.

Ella solo soltó una risita histérica y el la miro de pies a cabeza estaba igual o más bella que la ultima vez ,no, ahora estaba más bella, dos bellas esmeraldas lo miraron con ese aire inocente y cautivador que solo tenía Candice Brown , ella podía embrujar a todos los hombres si así lo quisiera, y el sería el primero en caer, aunque ambos fingían no darse cuenta, Terruce tomo su mano y la beso, ella alzo la mirada hacia aquel alto caballero y se miraron por largo rato

-mi más querida dama, pero si veo que las cosas siempre se repiten

-de que habla señor Grandchester, si usted es el que planea esta clase de encuentros

El soltó una risota-mi dulce Candy, siento desilusionarla pero no estoy aquí por usted

-¿a no?-pregunto la chica fingiendo indiferencia

-no, vengo por negocios y en cuanto al baile, no me pude negar, me dijeron que aquí estarían todas las bellezas de chicago-dijo el con socarronería

-¿eso le dijeron?-pregunto ella con la misma indiferencia

-pero veo que al parecer me informaron mal-hablo el castaño con desilusión en su voz

-que desfachatez la suya-se había sentido ofendida

-vamos Candice, estoy bromeando, sabes bien que eres la más bella de este ridículo baile.-declaro él con una mirada penetrante

Ella solo se le quedo mirando, al parecer su halago había sido sincero y el volvió a reír, juntos caminaron hacia el salón y comenzaron a bailar.

El silencio entre ellos se había hecho tenso y ella fue la primera en hablar

-no lo había visto, se me hizo sorprendente verlo aquí.

Él le sonrió

Elisa leegan estaba muerta de rabia ,otra vez su prima, siempre su prima, y estaba con el mismísimo Terruce Greum grandchester el nuevo duque de Grandchester, aquel apuesto hombre no había bailado con nadie y ahora estaba con Candice y su eterna sonrisa, alguien más voltio a mirarlos ,Elroy estaba más que complacida , aquella pareja bailaba y bailaba.

En otro sitio se encontraba un rubio un tanto fastidiado al parecer aquellos hombres no lo iban a dejar marcharse nunca, trato de buscar con la mirada a su chica de bucles traviesos, mas no la encontró.

-señor Andley

-¿sí?

Ese fue el comienzo de otra larga conversación de negocios, que lo hizo sentirse agotado después se había disculpado con la tía abuela quería regresar temprano a la mansión, aquel evento no había sido más que una abrumadora junta de negocios para él y ahora tenía que pensar las cosas, busco a Candy, pero había sido en vano.

Tiempo después ellas también se marchaban, puesto que Anthony no se sentía muy bien y Albert no estaba Candy había insistido a la tía abuela en irse, después de haber bailado tanto con el duque de grandchester , si seguía entre sus brazos moviéndose con la música ,pronto le inventarían un compromiso que estaba fuera de la realidad.

-me temo que me tengo que ir señor Grandchester ha sido una adorable velada.-se disculpo la chica cortésmente

Él le volvió a besar la mano, mientras le hablaba mirándola a los ojos-no más adorable que usted Brown

Ella no contesto y camino hacia el carruaje que la esperaba

-hey Brown-hablo el apuesto hombre aun desde la cera donde la había despedido

Ella voltio

-es un vestido encantador-dijo él con su mirada burlona que lo caracterizaba

Ella sonrió con picardía, adentro del carruaje Elroy y Elisa no habían podido entender lo que significaba aquella frase, solo veían a una candy un tanto sonrojada.

El carruaje se alejaba y el apuesto ingles no se marchaba, una noche como esa se preguntaba si podía ser que en verdad había caído bajo los encantos de la señorita Brown, Eso ni el mismo lo sabía……

A la mañana siguiente nadie hablaba, todos estaban serios por la tarde Candy había ido a la biblioteca donde Dorothy le había indicado que ahí se encontraría Albert, antes de abrir la puerta no pudo evitar escuchar lo que la tía Elroy hablaba con el rubio.

-William me parece perfecto nuestro convenio con los bancos de Blackwood en Europa

-no lo sé tía, cinco años es demasiado, no quisiera…

-tonterías, ¿Cuándo partes?-pregunto Elroy tomándole la menor importancia al desgano de su sobrino

-en dos semanas-contesto el rubio tomando un portarretrato de una mesita, era Candy, su bella candy, abrió el portarretrato y saco la foto sin que Elroy se diera cuenta y la hecho en su bolsillo.

-perfecto, le diré a George que haga todos los arreglos

Candy se alejo llorando ¿Cómo podía estarle sucediendo esto? , Albert se marchaba una vez más, se iría de nuevo y ni siquiera había pensado en ella. Corrió hasta llegar a su habitación, ahí sollozando en su cama por algo que no podía ser Candy Andley, al fin quedo dormida, mientras un elegante auto se acercaba al portal de las rosas.

En la enorme sala estaba Terruce grandchester riendo animosamente con el rubio, cuando candy bajo le pareció muy conocida esa voz.

-Candy ven con nosotros –le dijo el rubio oyendo sus pasos desde lejos-tengo alguien a quien presentarte

Cuando llego le dirigió una mirada fría e hizo lo que este le dijo

Descubrió de nuevo a Terruce grandchester este le sonrió con aquel estilo arrogante y ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero ¿Qué hacia el ahí?, había dormido por mucho tiempo ¿podría ser ese un sueño?

¿Conocía a Albert? ¿ o acaso había venido a verla? Muchas preguntas llegaron a su mente pero ninguna tenia respuesta.

-¿ustedes se conocen?-pregunto al fin la chica con incredulidad

Ambos hombres rieron de buena gana, aunque Terry también estaba algo sorprendido jamás hubiera imaginado que Candy era su sobrina. candy los miro ,si era un sueño ya quería despertar se dijo así misma.

-Terry es mi mejor amigo desde el colegio-declaro el apuesto rubio

-qué pequeño es el mundo yo también conozco al señor grandchester nos conocimos una noche lluviosa ¿no es así señor grandchester?-había dicho ella con voz melosa, puesto que aun estaba enfadada.

-así es candy

Albert ignoro el comentario de la chica, ¿una noche lluviosa eh? , la miro sin expresión alguna y después no volvió a hacerlo.-¿Stear vino contigo?-pregunto el

-así es pero ahora está en nueva Orleans al parecer su hermano está ahí

Comenzaba a oscurecer y el apuesto ingles se despidió de ambos, al ver a la pareja de rubios Terry no pudo dejar de notar algo entre ellos, pero no quiso pensar que era.

Pasaban los días y se acercaba aquel final con el que candy sollozaba cada noche. Anthony y Annie caminaban por las calles tomados de la mano como dos enamorados, las personas que pasaban a su lado los miraban con aprobación mientras el muchacho se regocijaba de felicidad al verse acompañado de la morena

-oh Anthony, quisiera darles de comer a las palomas-dijo Annie con una voz apenas audible

-entonces comprare un poco de migajas de pan, espera aquí

Mientras Annie esperaba no pudo evitar mirar al hombre de sombrero que estaba muy cerca de ahí, se parecía tanto al sr Cornwell el amigo de Terry, el hombre voltio y para su sorpresa era él, este avanzo hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios ella también le sonreía

-debe ser mi día de suerte-dijo el apuesto hombre al besar la mano de ella

-Sr cornwell, es una gran sorpresa encontrarlo aquí-dijo ella con la sonrisa más grande que había puesto en su vida

-lo mismo digo ¿señorita Britter?-pregunto cerciorándose

-así es

-pero por favor no me llame sr cornwell ya le dije que no lo hiciera

-está bien Stear-respondió ella sonrojándose

-así está mejor-aprobó el sintiéndose orgulloso de haber sido el culpable del rubor de la chica

-creí que se encontraba en nueva Orleans, me dijo Candy que

-me temo que volví antes de lo previsto

-¿le gustaría tomar un paseo conmigo?-pregunto el

-encantada-acepto la chica embobada

Anthony se acercaba a ellos ¿pero quién era ese hombre? Se preguntaba, Annie se veía tan animada, parecía una colegiala enamorada ante aquel hombre, el muchacho apresuro su paso para acercarse a aquella pareja

-siento haberme tardado, Annie querida toma-Anthony le dio la bolsa de migajas a la chica, esta hizo un gesto de fastidio y le sonrió al otro hombre.

-gracias Anthony –dijo annie

-Oh lo siento, veo que viene con su novio señorita Britter-dijo el hombre de sombrero negro

-oh no, Anthony no es mi novio, solo es un buen amigo-negó inmediatamente la chica

Aquellas palabras habían herido al joven rubio que no hizo más que disimular una sonrisa

-Anthony el es Alistear Cornwell

-y Stear el es Anthony Brown

-¿pero si eres el hermano de Candy?-pregunto el hombre con cierto interés

-así es, ¿la conoce?-pregunto el también fingiendo no saber nada

-claro conocí a estas dos bellas damas en el viaje de vuelta a América

Era el hombre del barco el cual annie hablaba tan entusiastamente y el hermano de Archie, Anthony no hizo otra pregunta, al despedirse de aquel hombre Anthony había querido tomar la mano de Annie pero ella se había negado, cuando al fin habían vuelto ,el joven rubio se había excusado tenia la sensación de sentirse débil.

**Gracias por los reviews: **

**Tamborsita, **

**yarda ( si Albert sabe que candy no es su sobrina en realidad siempre lo ha sabido , viene en el primer capítulo y se menciona en algunos caps tmb , los únicos que saben son el sr Brown , Pauna que ya se x.x ,Anthony ,la tia Elroy , Albert y la misma candy pero nadie mas, nunca quisieron decir a nadie que era adoptada porque los demás la iban a menospreciar, como cuando le decían bastardo a Terry, que fuera marcada x eso, )no podría poner a un tio y a su sobrina eso seria muy pecador iukk ,aunque conozco gentes y pues ekis …. , pero no este no es el caso **

**y en cuanto a Terry bueno pues no se sabe , ni yo lo se**

**gracias a : roni de Andrew y jazmine 21 y a todas las que leen este fic que han llegado a mandar comentario y tmb a las que no, pero que lo leen , espero que les guste y si no, ustedes díganme , este es su fic :p cuídense chao**


	11. Una promesa

Cap. 13 Una promesa

Lakewood resplandecía ante aquel hermoso día soleado y el portal de las rosas con él, la bella dama que ahora lo cuidaba era casi una visión; su sombrero de paja enlazado con un bello listón de seda blanca y sus ojos tan brillantes como dos piedras preciosas ;Candy estaba enfundada en un hermoso vestido rosa pálido aquellos colores destacaban la juventud de la chica de bucles dorados , la belleza de candy era indiscutible e insoportable para las poco agraciadas lo cual ella ignoraba ,justo después de la noticia de Albert, había empezado a frecuentar los orfanatos ,traía obsequios y dulces , lo que más le gusta un niño, le gustaban tanto los niños que a veces se pasaba de tiempo , solía contarles cuentos y jugar con ellos ,los niños se alegraba cuando llegaba la bella Candice Brown , lo hacía en secreto puesto que sabía que la tía abuela jamás le diría nada de su origen ,agradecía el amor que le habían brindado, pero siempre se debía ayudar, algo que su madre siempre le repetía. Recordando los días de antaño alado de su madre, siempre lo hacia, ella y Anthony procuraban cuidar de cada bello rosal con la mayor delicadeza tal cual Pauna había hecho.

Aquel día era especial se sentía tan feliz ,su espíritu era libre y vivaz , el día parecía sonreírle a la carismática rubia ,Albert caminaba por los rosales sabia que ahí podría encontrarla ,siempre desde pequeña había sido su lugar favorito ,ese día ella estaba sola puesto que Anthony , annie y la tía abuela habían ido a la ciudad negándose la chica a acompañarlos , había preferido quedarse ,el rubio la había estado mirando por un largo tiempo ,odiaba la idea de tener que marcharse de esa forma , mas era la cabeza de la familia ,quería llevarse a Candy con él, lejos podrían dejar de esconder su amor y podrían viajar a tierras desconocidas , compartir su vida pero sabía que todos esos pensamientos no eran más que sueños y la tía Elroy se había rehusado ante tal idea, la mujer de madura edad se había negado rotundamente ante tal propuesta .

&&&&&&

_Albert estaba sentado en el sofá de piel mientras Elroy miraba algunos papeles ,el rubio no dejaba mirar al techo con una mirada ansiosa_

_-tía.._

_-dime Albert_

_-podría llevar a candy conmigo-dijo el aun dubitativo_

_Elroy se horrorizo al oír aquel comentario, dejo los papeles s en su lugar y lo miro enarcando una ceja-definitivamente no!_

_-vamos tía, Candy es joven y podría divertirse y conocer otras culturas.._

_-¿con quién?¿ contigo?, no, mi deber es que ella se case, no puede desperdiciar su tiempo viajando mientras no está casada y además tu eres hombre ,sería muy mal visto._

_- es mi sobrina._

_-no_

_- soy su tío ella es mi sobrina, yo la cuidaría y tal vez le convenga, es más fácil en el extranjero, todos te miran como una fruta exótica- dijo con ironía_

_-si lo ideal sería un Rothschild (apellido verdadero de una familia muy rica en Europa) ,no soy ciega William, crees que no se lo que sientes por ella, crees que no he observado a candy todos estos años, ella es solo una niña enamoradiza ,la vida tiene reglas William y su tu a veces no las cumples ella si lo hará , ¡no permitiré que deshonren a esta familia!._

_-eso es ilógico, como podría gustarme ella, ¡es candy!-la voz de Albert sonaba alterada, ni siquiera el mismo podía creerse esa mentira y mucho menos Elroy andley, le gustaba Candy, le gustaba mucho, últimamente su solo nombre lo comenzaba a obsesionar._

_-¿amas a Candy?,¿prefieres a Candy a las demás no es así?¿la encuentras demasiado audaz?, ¡ah no!, ¿salvaje?¿Candy te parece demasiado salvaje?-comenzó de nuevo la anciana hablando calmadamente ,al mismo tiempo que miraba por la ventana_

_Pero no hubo respuesta para dichos comentarios, Albert se rindió ,creía que Elroy tenía razón ,tal vez era eso, pero tal vez si el apellido no existiera todo sería diferente, y al mismo tiempo se culpaba a sí mismo, se sentía vil, como podía estarle haciendo esto a su hermana, se suponía que solo debía cuidarla…._

_-compórtate William-dijo Elroy, saliendo de la habitación- este comportamiento no es muy usual en ti_

Por un momento la joven rubia sintió la presencia de alguien más, era él, la chica decidió voltear, los ojos de Albert la miraban fijamente, Candy tomo una palita y empezó a escarbar en la tierra evitando su mirada, el hablo

-Candy se que estas enojada conmigo ,no te lo dije porque….

-¿Por qué Albert?-pregunto la chica siguiendo escarbando en la tierra

-porque no lo sé… lo siento

La chica se hecho a llorar y el la tomo de las manos, tenía el rostro sucio de tierra, se veía tan enternecedora y tan frágil que el solo pudo abrazarla, abrazarla por siempre era lo que el quería hacer, si tan solo…

-por favor Albert no te vayas –le rogo ella-¡yo te amo!

-candy no llores, recuerda que eres más linda cuando sonríes-dijo secando sus lagrimas

Ella sonrió con tristeza, aun recordaba la primera vez que le había dicho eso , ella era una niña en ese entonces, una niña fascinada por aquella gentileza que el siempre destilaba

-oh Albert dime ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te quedes?-los ojos de candy lucian vidriosos aquellos ojos tristes no dejaban de mirarlo con insistencia.

-candy….-Albert la amarro de nuevo entre sus brazos, cuanto ansiaba llevársela con él y no podía, el remordimiento no lo dejaba.

-Albert que haré si tú te vas, que haré si no vuelves

-candy, siempre volveré, volveré por ti pequeña –contesto el mirándola fijamente

-¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo

Seguían abrazados ambos querían perderse. En ese momento estaban despojados de la familia, del mundo, del tiempo y de la luz.

-Candy, que hare contigo mi dulce C andy- pronunciaba el rubio para habituarse a la mágica simplicidad de su nombre. Los últimos días con Albert no los desperdiciaría, el volvería algún día y ella estaría ahí esperándolo ,como siempre lo había hecho.

Habían vuelto a la colina de poni tal como la rubia la había nombrado , además de hacer inscripciones infantiles en el gran árbol con sus iníciales , nadie podría sospechar que había algo entre ellos , nadie excepto Elroy y su odiosa prima Elisa.

Para su ultimo día en Lakewood la tía Elroy había organizado una gran fiesta ,toda la sociedad estaba ahí y el no lo había deseado, pero era común en Elroy esta clase de despedidas , Candy tenía una mirada triste su vestido color beige organdí ,también lucian tristes, incluso su cabello que no recogía esta vez lo había hecho.

,mirando a los alrededores nada parecía importar , busco a Albert por todo el salón antes de encontrarlo ,él se acerco primero y le tomo la mano acariciándole los dedos , su toque era tan peculiar que ella sabía que era él . comenzaron a bailar sin decir una palabra ,parecían la única pareja en la pista la gente los miraba interesada, no dejaban de reír y mirarse el uno al otro, reír por su mala suerte y mirarse por que mañana no lo harían.

-pero que está haciendo esta niña!-hablo Elroy enojada

-calma abuela solo está bailando con el tío-dijo Anthony restándole importancia

Annie los miraba suspirando ,aquella pareja parecía serlo ,los dos rubios no habían dejado de bailar toda la noche ,aquello también era escandaloso ,para Albert y candy todo era invisible en aquel momento, bailaron toda la noche sin despegar sus cuerpos ,no importaba lo exhaustos que estuvieran ,si esa era su despedida tenían que bailar por todo el tiempo que no se verían, por cada baile en el que deseasen mutua compañía llevarían aquel recuerdo en su corazón.

La noche paso rápida y silenciosa para ambos, sus pensamientos acallaban las voces de la multitud que conversaba animada. Candy miraba el cielo con un dejo de tristeza ,mañana el se iría y todo sería como siempre, cerró las puertas del balcón y tomo su bata ,era más de media noche y todos deberían estar dormidos ,todos excepto Albert, el tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ella ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Como será sentir la piel de su dulce candy ,tomo una almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza tenía que dejar de tener esos pensamientos con ella , lo de candy jamás podría ser, pero no podía dormir, su obsesión por ella estaba en cada recoveco de su mente, probablemente mañana moriría de sueño ,todo parecía tan muerto en esa habitación, incluso el mismo se sentía muerto ,se movía en la cama tratando de animar el sueño que ya había volado por su ventana , tenía siete años mas que Candy pero ella seguía siendo una niña ,tal vez todos estos años ella solo había estado encaprichada por él ,estaba al tanto de la relación que había tenido ella con el hermano menor de Alistear cornwell y parecía que también simpatizaba mucho con su amigo Terruce , pero que va ,Candy era solo una niña ,quien no se sentiría atraído por tan bella margarita, la recordaba de niña y su expresión ilusionada cada vez que lo veía , como le sonreía, seguía asiéndolo de la misma manera ,recordaba la primera vez que la había conocido , lucia como una linda muñeca de porcelana de la cual su hermana estaba orgullosa ,sin duda la sonrisa más bella y sincera que había visto ,Candy estaba llena de vida , era sorprendente el parecido con su fallecida hermana Pauna ,pero candy tenía ese toque divertido y a la vez misterioso en su rostro inocente, no era como las otras señoritas de sociedad en eso Elroy no se había equivocado ,jamás se espero encontrarla aquel día atrás de su puerta , su mirada confusa y sus ganas de salir corriendo eran evidentes en ella , pero la ilusión en sus ojos seguía ahí pintada sobre sus verdes pupilas, candy había cambiado en los últimos años pero seguía teniendo esa cara infantil que a nadie engañaba con su edad y esa manera tan agradable que a todos hacía sentir cómodos.

Mas allá de la noche se encontraba ella saliendo al jardín, hacia frio, el cielo estaba despejado aquella noche de abril , mientras el sonar de las hojas de los arboles cantaban su canción , sintió el viento frio rozando su cuerpo y se desato la trenza para tapar su cuello con sus largos rizos dorados ,miro hacia la terraza de la habitación de Albert tan solitaria como ella misma , el viento movía sus cabellos y la brisa era cada vez mas gélida de pronto la calidez de su cuerpo se fue ,candy metió las manos en sus bolsillos y entro de nuevo a la mansión .

Los toquidos hicieron que el rubio abriera la puerta de su habitación y la sorpresa llego a él cuando la vio parada con una sonrisa triste en su camisón blanco.

-candy ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el casi sin palabras

Candy lo miro y se arrojo a sus brazos sollozando ,Albert la abrazaba con fuerza mientras acariciaba los rizos sueltos de la chica, el camisón rozaba el cuerpo de el cuándo se abrazaban en aquella noche incierta. Después de unos minutos para que el abrazo se rompiera ambos recobraron la memoria, ella tenía que explicar porque estaba ahí y el tenia que reprimirse de no llevarla con él. Candy se calmo y se sentó en un sofá, Albert desapareció un momento , la chica rubia miro la habitación de Albert era muy grande y se respiraba su olor ,voltio hacia la cama estaba des tendida y señales de que había estado acostado ,miro hacia la mesita de noche junto a la cama había un par de cartas sin abrir, de pronto fue rodeada por una manta y él le sonreía de esa manera amable que lo caracterizaba, después la tomo en sus brazos .

-lamento haberte despertado-susurro ella estando sentada alado de el

-no me has molestado-contesto él con una mirada tranquila –en lo absoluto- se apresuro a confirmar

-¿me podría quedar aquí contigo?- dijo ella con pena

El la contemplo por un segundo, al verla allí le invadió una ola de ternura y deseo , Candy estaba nerviosa esperando su respuesta mas ella nunca esperaba, siempre tan impulsiva jalo del pijama de Albert hacia ella para que este se inclinara y lo beso , él le correspondió y la volvió a tomar en sus brazos la puerta de su habitación jamás se había abierto , coloco su mano sobre la de ella , olvidaron el movimiento de sus labios , pero cuando al unisonó sus movimientos se hacían rítmicos, la saliva los drogaba, después de intercambiar aquel beso que parecía una caricia , sus labios se desunieron para pesar de ambos. Albert la miro por un instante , estaba tan bella en aquella bata blanca y su cabello suelto su boca de fresa era más que una invitación, se había reprimido siempre pero ahora no podía mas , el tomo sus dos manos y las amarro con las suyas contra la pared , y la beso con tanta pasión, una pasión que no había sentido por nadie . los besos eran cada vez más ardientes, mientras ambos se derretían por el toque que se prodigaban el comenzó a besar su cuello y ella alisaba sus cabellos , ambos se entregaban al silencio , se sometían a él, bajo la oscuridad de la habitación, sus rostros yacían aun pegados . Una de las manos de Albert empezó a acariciar los muslos de ella, por un momento candy sintió miedo pero no le importo, Albert la estrecho en sus brazos y la amo. Jamás olvidaría esa noche, lo amaba y lo esperaría no importaba el tiempo que pasara ella siempre lo amaría, se repetía así misma.

La mañana llego pronto y candy despertó con un solo pensamiento, el. sentirse a su lado ,era reconfortante ,la chica rubia despertó somnolienta abrió sus ojos de par en par, como dos esmeraldas brillantes ,aun antes del amanecer, subconscientemente palpaba su lado de la cama para comprobar si el aun seguía ahí , lo miro con profunda tristeza todo había acabado ahí ,aquello parecía un sueño del que ya había despertado.

Candy no podía dejar de admirar su torso desnudo, se acerco a él y lo abrazo -te quiero-había susurrado la chica lentamente al oído del rubio

Un estremecimiento llego a él quien le correspondió con una sonrisa, no sabía por cuanto se alejaría de ella, solo sabía que la extrañaría, ambas miradas se encontraron ,una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, el tomo su rostro y la beso, aun envuelta en las sabanas candy tomo la camisa y lo ayudo a vestirse , hasta llegar a la parte de la corbata, esperando el que ella no supiera hacerlo , tomo la corbata y candy se quedo mirándolo, después de un rato ella también se vistió para que nadie sospechara que había pasado la noche en su habitación, los toquidos en su puerta los despertó del ensueño.

-Albert se nos hará tarde!-era George angustiado

-en un segundo iré-contesto el Albert con la mirada fija en Candy

El rostro suplicante de la muchacha trato de formar una sonrisa, una amarga sonrisa ,Albert la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios, de nuevo una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de candy ,el la miro y la seco con su mano

-volveré por ti-dijo el-cumpliré con mi promesa

- te estaré esperando siempre-contesto la rubia limpiándose el rostro

Una vez más la voz de George resonó por las escaleras-Albert ya es muy tarde!!

El la miro de nuevo, quería llevar en su mente el rostro de su bella candy, Albert salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo , mientras candy lo veía marcharse ,desde la ventana de su habitación miraba como el automóvil se alejaba, de nuevo se marchaba, que triste y sola se sentía en aquel momento, candy corrió con desesperación hasta salir de la grande mansión , pero el auto ya se había ido, los sollozos incesantes de la chica eran escuchados por un joven rubio quien corrió a consolarla.

-Anthony!-dijo candy sorprendida

-tranquila-contesto el rubio acariciando la rizada melena de su hermana

Cruzaron el portal de las rosas hasta sentarse en una banquita de hierro Ambos fueron testigos de un majestuoso amanecer , donde la incertidumbre de una espera tediosa atormentaba ala a la joven rubia ,sus labios formaron una sonrisa al recordar su promesa

"el volvería por ella" candy acorruco su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y se quedo dormida , Anthony la llevo de vuelta a su habitación, al entrar a esta la noto intacta como si candy no hubiese dormido ahí ¿acaso podría ser que..? Sacudió la cabeza, estaba pensando "a la Elisa" El muchacho la arropo con los cobertores -el volverá Candy, el lo hará- dijo Anthony antes de marcharse ,ignorando que candy no estaba del todo dormida y se alejo con pasos sigilosos .

&&&

El sueño invadía a la muchacha de cabellos dorados ,el sueño de una promesa que esperaba ansiosamente por ser cumplida, candy contaba los minutos , las horas, los días, esperando una carta de él , solo Anthony sabia el sufrir de su hermana , solo el ,justo antes de que Albert se marchara , annie ya lo había hecho puesto que la señora Britter había pedido que se encontraran en nueva york.

Como cada mañana la rubia esperaba, alguna noticia, alguna carta, algo que le diera esperanza, solía sentarse en el portón y esperar a que el cartero llegara con nueva correspondencia, el hombre solo le hacia una seña negativa ,tal vez Albert ya la había olvidado.

Y al fin había llegado Mayo ,justo en el día de su cumpleaños había recibido todo lo que ella quería ;una carta de su querido Albert junto con un paquete ,tomando ambas cosas corrió a su habitación y comenzó a leer, Anthony la miro subiendo las escaleras, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro supo que era él.

_Querida Candy_

_Quisiera disculparme por no haberte escrito antes ha habido mucho trabajo , pero no hay día que no piense en ti , espero que estés bien y que todo vaya bien por allá , no podría perdonarme si algo malo te pasara, pronto vendré ,vendré por ti y al fin estaremos juntos._

_Londres es una ciudad demasiado lluviosa ,extraño el sol de Lakewood y te extraño a ti, no importa que tan lejos estemos _

_Jamás podría olvidar aquel abril alado tuyo, aquellas tardes de risas y alegría, jamás te podría olvidar a ti mi amada candy, aunque me temo que ya te lo he repetido mucho._

_mi próxima carta te la enviare desde África ¿recuerdas cuantas veces no soñábamos con aquel lugar?, recuerdo que cuando eras niña no dejabas de hablar de parís, ¿tal vez quisieras ir ahí?, cuando todo sea más fácil podremos ir a donde tú quieras y será más pronto de lo que esperas, lamento no estar en tu cumpleaños daría cualquier cosa por estar en este momento contigo, te compre algo que combina con tus ojos , no soy muy bueno eligiendo pero en fin espero que no sea tan malo._

_Siempre tuyo: Albert_

Candy estrujo la carta contra su pecho, ella también daría cualquier cosa, abrió la caja y encontró un hermoso sombrero

En la caja venia una una pequeña tarjeta

_Para mi dulce candy en su cumpleaños_


	12. Pruebas

&&&&&&

Cap 14 Pruebas

Los días pasaban lentamente para candy quien lucia tan pálida como la harina , sus ojos brillaban de una manera nunca antes vista, aquel día la chica lucia un delicado vestido blanco de muselina que se camuflajeaba con su propia piel, su cabello dorado sujetado por dos cintas blancas para hacer dos trenzas y esa mirada apagada que había cultivado por los días de la ausencia de él , las cartas de Albert no habían vuelto a llegar , solo guardaba una con ella ; la de su cumpleaños, como cada mañana solía caminar por el jardín llenándose de tantos recuerdos , no importaba si eran infantiles o de un amor fugaz para Candy valían oro , ese día solo había dado un paseo y después se metió de nuevo a la mansión .

muchas mujeres de la alta sociedad se habían reunido en Lakewood debido al almuerzo que la tía Elroy había organizado por el insulso compromiso de Elisa con Devon Wilkes que no era más que un dandi de familia acaudalada , muy amigo de su hermano Neil por cierto y a la vez muy parecidos , todas las damas voltearon a mirar a la chica rubia y la primera en hablar fue Elisa quien no dudo un segundo en derramar su veneno.

-pero Candy! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Luces tan pálida –dijo Elisa con una sonrisa malvada

De repente Sara la madre de Elisa se acerco a la chica ,secundando a su hija , ambas eran el diablo si se lo proponían , Elroy miro expectante la escena

-Elisa tiene razón, por Dios Candy, te hace falta color querida!!

-candy ha estado un poco enferma ¿no es así?- contesto Elroy guiñándole un ojo a su nieta

-cof, cof, si

callaron ante la excusa nadie podía llevarle la contraria a Elroy andley y candy le agradeció la ayuda a la tía abuela y las miradas se desviaron a otro punto que no fuera ella , pero Elroy dudo por un momento , era verdad ella lucia bastante desmejorada le recordaba mucho a cuando Pauna sufría aquellos síntomas ,para Elroy candy era casi una niña, no eso era prácticamente imposible , tiempo después candy subió a su habitación y justo antes de abrir la puerta se había sentido mareada , cosa que noto la mucama.

-¿señorita está usted bien?

-o no lo sé, a veces me siento enferma, pero gracias Marie-contesto la chica con una cálida sonrisa

La mucama se marcho no sin antes ayudarla a acostarse cosa rara en candy ya que siempre solía hacer las cosas por ella misma , pero esta vez sentía ganas de ser reconfortada, antes de dormir se paro y tomo un libro el cual abrió buscando aquella foto de el .

Había pasado más de un mes desde la partida de Albert ,todos estaban sentados desayunando, como siempre Elisa los acompañaba y esta vez con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios ya que pronto se casaría y seria una señora rica como siempre había deseado, no es que no fuera rica pero ella tenía el papel de hija y como tal llegaba a algún limite ,ella quería mandar como su madre y alegar que todo el dinero era suyo . Elisa no era más que una copia malograda de sus libros pomposos sobre la elegancia, aunque disfrazada de una dama y no lo era ,nadie le impedía nada a la diabólica pelirroja y ahora más que nunca sentía que todo estaba resultando de maravilla , al fin su tonta prima candy ,tenia lo que merecía y eso era precisamente nada, la sonrisa de la rubia se había borrado , ahora solo se hallaba picando la comida que había en el plato , no tenía ganas de comer , la tía Elroy noto aquel gesto y no dudo en reprender su comportamiento.

-candy niña, por dios ¿por qué no has probado bocado?

-lo siento tía Elroy pero no tengo hambre-contesto con mirada afligida

-candice Brown Andley , tu comportamiento me está comenzando a irritar , comete esa comida ¡es una orden!

-tía de verdad no tengo hambre-respondió de nuevo con ojos suplicantes

-tía déjela no tiene hambre, no se le puede obligar a que coma-dijo Anthony intercediendo

-Anthony querido esto no es asunto tuyo ,¡ candy come!-dijo la mujer mandándole una mirada asesina a la rubia

-déjalo Anthony , creo que ya me está entrando el apetito- respondió ella haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír por tan incómoda escena , comenzando a tomar los primeros trozos de bocado, al masticarlos no pudo hacer más que arrepentirse , tenía tantas ganas de vomitar la chica no aguanto más y se fue corriendo y la primera en hablar fue Elisa.

-vaya pero si mi primita de verdad está enferma, hasta pareciese que estuviera preñada-dijo Elisa soltando una risilla

-cállate Elisa-respondió Elroy soltando la servilleta y retirándose

Ya en el comedor solo quedaron Anthony y Elisa quien miraba divertida toda la escena, en cuanto a Anthony el estaba completamente enojado cuantas ganas no tenia de callar la boca de su insensata prima con aquellos comentarios .

Desde aquel día las sospechas de Elroy andley se habían acrecentado a gran medida , por la mañana candy había salido con su hermano por unas chucherías que la anciana había pedido con pretexto de descubrir algo que la llevase a concretar su duda , una vez entrando en su habitación no pudo dejar de evitar dirigirse hacia el tocador ,hojas en blanco y otras con algunas palabras ,como si ella hubiese querido empezar algo ,siguió revisando las hojas hasta encontrar una que parecía ser una carta escrita por ella ,solo que esta estaba hecha bolita al desarrugarla no pudo evitar leer su contenido

Querido: Albert

_**Como podría comenzar una carta como esta , ni siquiera creo mandarla , pero Sigo esperándote bajo aquella promesa de abril que jamás olvidare, mis ansias son demasiadas comparadas a las del día de ayer y se incrementan con el paso del tiempo , tal vez por eso no la mando, te extraño mucho y he de confesar que estoy muy triste ,a veces sueño que me pierdo en la niebla y jamás logro salir de ella, todo es tan borroso y a la vez que me pierdo en ella ya no se qué hacer pero más lejos , logro vislumbrar una sombra muy parecida a la tuya ¿podrías ser tu?, mi amado Albert, si tan solo estuvieras aquí todo sería más fácil ,quizás pienses que solo soy una niña tonta que dice estar enamorada de ti y que pasando el tiempo ambos lo olvidaremos ,pero el tiempo siempre ha pasado y siempre he sentido lo mismo , no importa cuántos años pasen mi amor por ti nunca dejara de existir y no importa cuánto tardes yo siempre estaré aquí esperándote.**_

_**Atte. : Tu candy**_

La mujer se horrorizo ahí estaba la respuesta que tanto esperaba, aquellas miradas después de todo le decían demasiado , debió saberlo solo se preguntaba como había sido tan tonta de dejar que eso pasara aquella carta la prueba más evidente ,pero necesitaba algo mas algo que le dijera que lo que decían esas palabras eran más que cierto , comenzó a hurgar por los cajones de la chica hasta encontrar algo, cuando al fin termino por todos y cada uno de ellos la frustración vino a ella , justo antes de llegar a la puerta la mujer tropezó con un pequeño cofre que al pegarle este se abrió , Elroy lo tomo y comenzó a buscar , sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos , al encontrar otra carta era una carta que Albert le había enviado, leyó por el bien de los Andley se decía así misma y cuando leía no dejaba de horrorizarse ¡esa no era una proposición muy digna! ,justo debajo de otras notitas inútiles había una foto de el ¡era el no había otra explicación! , por un momento su sangre creyó hervir, pero ella era una dama , la mujer se llevo las cartas y la foto con ella , ya no le pertenecían mas a candice Brown.

Por la tarde habían llegado los chicos , con gran cansancio de nuevo candy se había negado a probar bocado ,corrió a su habitación y puso cerrojo ,tomo su cofre y lo abrió buscando la foto de él , pero no la había hallado ,toda la noche se la paso buscando algo de ellos pero de nuevo ,no había encontrado nada, era como si alguien las hubiera tomado ¿pero quién?.

Al siguiente día la chica se vistió y llego a la mesa donde todos charlaban animosamente , ¿pero donde podrían estar las cartas y la foto?, candy termino rápido y se fue al jardín ,perderse un momento era ideal en aquellos días ,pero lo angustia hizo que volviera de nuevo a la mansión.

-Dorothy alguien ha entrado a mi habitación últimamente?-pregunto la chica

-no señorita

más tarde se animo a buscar en la biblioteca ,pero el estruendo de la puerta la hizo voltear , era la tía Elroy con tres sobres y algo que parecía ser una fotografía.

-¿buscabas esto Candy?-dijo la mujer mostrándole el contenido en su mano

-tía Elroy….-candy miro las cartas y la foto de Albert en la mano de la mujer, comenzó a sudar frio ¡tía Elroy ya estaba enterada!

Candy se desmayo , tal vez de la impresión, ¡la había descubierto! Ahora que pasaría con ella, por dios si la tía Elroy supiera, la mujer llamo a Dorothy para que trajera al doctor ,pensó que la chica solo se pondría nerviosa y después trataría de darle algún pretexto inútil de aquellas cartas , mientras llegaba el doctor los sirvientes acomodaron a candy en su cama de dosel ya después que el doctor entro a la habitación para examinarla, la chica se había vuelto a poner pálida como la leche , eran tantas preguntas que le hacia aquel doctor .

-dime candy, cuando fue tu ultimo periodo

Al oír esas palabras la chica no pudo más que abochornarse-como hace un mes y medio-la verdad era que no lo recordaba bien era muy distraída, se sentía tan abochornada nadie hablaba de esos temas, ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con que se desmayara?

-muy bien, eso es todo ¿señora Elroy podría hablar con usted?-dijo el médico seriamente

-por supuesto que si doctor Crawford -respondió Elroy fingiendo serenidad

Ambos salieron de la habitación ya afuera el hombre con un dedo se jalo el cuello de la camisa y después hablo titubeante al principio para después ponerse serio ,Crawford le diría lo que ella tanto temía

-señora Elroy su nieta está encinta

Esas palabras hicieron estragos en Elroy que por un momento sintió desmayarse ,esa chiquilla…

-espere un momento eso no puede ser ¡solo es una niña!, ni siquiera está casada ¡qué vergüenza todo chicago hablara de nosotros!, me temo que debe haber un error, tal vez….

- he visto esto a lo largo de mi carrera Sra. Elroy y nunca me equivoco ,todo coincide tiene todos los síntomas , lo mejor sería avisar al futuro padre

-ya lo creo –respondió la mujer con un toque de ironía

- tranquila señora Elroy

-doctor por favor quisiera pedirle su mayor discreción en este asunto

-por supuesto que la tendrá madame y si tiene alguna complicación no dude en llamarme

Candy había escuchado todo detrás de la puerta ,¡ella embarazada ¡ pero qué haría ahora ,Albert se había marchado y ella ¡ tenia tanto miedo!.

Después de que el doctor Crawford se marcho ,la mujer trato de mantener la compostura ya muchas suposiciones se había hecho en su cabeza , como sería posible que candy estuviera embarazada . Camino tan rápido como pudo hacia la habitación de la chica quien descansaba sobre la cómoda en aquellos momentos y en ese momento su compostura se perdió

-¡eres una perdida!-grito Elroy totalmente fuera de control dando un portazo –¡eres una perdida Candice Brown! creí haberte educado como a una señorita , en cambio solo te has comportado como una, una ¡ una ramera!

-tía Elroy yo, yo no soy una perdida – respondió entre una mezcla de miedo y lagrimas

-¡cállate chiquilla estúpida!-respondió dándole una bofetada-ahora por tu culpa seremos la comidilla de todo chicago

Candy comenzó a llorar sin mirar a la mujer que tenía a su lado ,Elroy estaba demasiado enfadada para comportarse ,no recordaba otra ocasión en que se hubiera sentido así

-ahora dime, ¡quién es el padre! ¿ es William no es así?-pregunto zarandeándola, candy no respondía nada solo miraba hacia la ventana

-¡responde!, ¡responde!-dijo zarandeándola con mayor fuerza

-no

-di la verdad ya no lo puedes ocultar, ¡esas cartas me dicen mucho candice!

-no

-¡respóndeme niña!

-está bien es cierto ¡pero yo lo amo y él me a mí! ,¡el vendrá por mí el me ama!- respondió la rubia entre sollozos llenos de amargura

-¡por dios!, pero él es tu tío, ¿Cómo pudiste? algo así ¡es una aberración!

-no lo es, ¡y yo lo amo tía Elroy!-contesto de nuevo, con un tono suplicante

-¡tú no amas a nadie! , no eres más que una mocosa que no sabe de la vida, ¡solo crees que lo haces! , ¡Mocosa imprudente! –Elroy salió de la habitación azotando otra vez la puerta, el mayordomo la miro con sorpresa la señora se veía bastante alterada

-¡quiero que cierres esta habitación con llave y que no abras hasta que yo te dé la orden!

-si señora

Esa tarde fue la más silenciosa en Lakewood , ni siquiera Elisa había podido descubrir la razón del mal humor de tía Elroy ,pero algo si era seguro ,candy tenía que ver en esto, Anthony miraba preocupado hacia el balcón de su hermana quien no había salido desde hace horas , un poco antes había pasado por su habitación y estaba bajo llave, solo había alcanzado a oír unos cuantos sollozos que cesaron para después convertirse en un profundo silencio, por la noche Dorothy entro con una bandeja de comida ,pero candy no probo nada ,después de que la mucama abandono la habitación ella no hizo más que echarse el cobertor encima y dormir.

Las próximas dos semanas era lo mismo, la anciana camino hacia la habitación de la chica pero algo la hizo detenerse ,si algo tenia Elroy andley era cordura cosa que había olvidado al momento de enterarse de tal noticia, algo se le tenía que ocurrir pero esa chiquilla no mancharía el nombre de los andley , no por un tonto desliz .Ruth Mackenna acudió inmediatamente para ir con Elroy ,Ruth era una mujer tranquila y sabia , la única amiga que Elroy andley había podido conservar para el invierno de su vida , la mujer regordeta entro por la puerta del saloncito de té donde se encontraba Elroy con la mirada fija en algún punto del lugar ,una vez ahí la mujer no tardo mucho en contarle lo que le atormentaba.

-entiendo cómo te sientes, pero siempre hay una solución para todo , ¿recuerdas a la hija de los keller?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-sucedió lo mismo

-oh por dios ¡ Ruth ¡ , me importan un bledo los keller , su hija ahora está casada y no con cualquier hombre , Jonathan stanton es lo que se llama una buena jugada , pero en este caso no la hay , esta niña tonta no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que es la vida haya afuera y de lo que ha hecho

-¿y tienes idea de quién es el padre?-pregunto mordiendo una galleta

-si

-ves, entonces ¡ahí esta! , cásala con el hombre y ya

-eso es imposible

-por dios Elroy, el daño ya está hecho ahora solo cúbrelo

-¡por dios que no lo puedo hacer!

-¿y por qué no?

-por que es mi sobrino-contesto de manera serena

-oh dios santo ¡incesto!-respondió la señora Mackenna con sorpresa

Elroy miro a Ruth con fastidio no le importaba lo que pensara Ruth que creyera lo que quisiera sea como sea nunca diría nada ,pero ahora ¿qué haría? , la gente creería que los andley practicaban el incesto , por tantos años se había cuidado tanto el prestigio de aquella antigua familia para que una niña tonta lo manchara , no definitivamente Elroy no dejaría que eso pasara

-y por qué no la mandas a un convento de monjas, ahora les llaman" internados" una temporada y todo se resuelve-dijo pensativa

Elroy la miro de nuevo –querida Ruth no sé cómo no se me ocurrió a mi-contesto sorbiendo su te

&&&&

Ya era de noche cuando candy despertó de un sueño que hubiera deseado que no terminara, salió de la cama y abrió las puertas del balcón ya ahí miro el cielo era una preciosa noche una gran noche adornada con muchas estrellas , una noche tan mágica como la que había vivido tiempo atrás con Albert , todo parecía tan lejano ahora , el estaba demasiado lejos en algún lugar desconocido para ella , no tenía ninguna dirección para enviarle una carta ,no tenía nada solo la esperanza de una nueva noticia o de un regreso inesperado ,candy regreso a la cama para no pensar más en aquello , ahora tendría un hijo ¡un hijo! Por dios pero si ella era muy joven, ¿ahora qué sería de ella? , tía Elroy tenía razón , no sabía nada de la vida, pero la vida no sabía nada de ella .

**dudas y agradecimientos:**

**roni de Andrew: jeje si esk ese nombre no m gustaba m sonaba a celular ,y pss las malas noticias llegaron lo k te temiste , pero pss esk este capitulo ia tenia siglos i no se puede cambiar hasta el 16 a se me olvidaba gracias por leer**

**gracias tamborsita, yarda y galaxylam84 y a todas las demás si lo leyeron gracias ) duda, sugerencia, quejas, lo que sea graciass**


	13. Adiós, adiós

&&&&&&

Cap. 15. Adiós, adiós

El vestido blanco y vaporoso era demasiado pulcro y reservado incluso para ella ; candy estaba perdida y lo sabía , bajo aquella noche oscura camino y camino entre la niebla esperando encontrar algo o a alguien que la hiciera sentir segura , sus pies estaban cansados no recordaba cuanto tiempo había estado caminando entre esos desconocidos bosques , pero había algo que la impulsaba a seguir haciéndolo , la sombra de una hombre que parecía vislumbrarse en la lejanía , la chica caminaba tan rápido como podía , entre mas se acercaba la nitidez de aquella sombra se revelaba , y cuando al fin lo hizo pudo notar que aquel hombre era bastante alto ,podría jurar que era él , pero este jamás volteaba ,al alcanzarlo Candy trato de detenerlo tirando de la capa que portaba aquel desconocido , pero justo ahí se desvanecía la sombra , con aquella promesa de alguna vez mirar el rostro de aquel extraño.

Candy despertó de aquel sueño como lo hacía siempre ,aun en la penumbra decidió levantarse tomando las pantuflas para acomodarlas en sus pies ahora hinchados , tomo su cabello y lo sujeto con un lazo blanco que yacía sobre la almohada ,el internado de monjas era demasiado estricto , ni siquiera en el colegio de Londres las reglas eran tan firmes como en ese lugar que no hacia mas que deprimirla , nadie venia jamás a visitarla ni siquiera Anthony su querido hermano , era como si de pronto todos se hubieran olvidado de ella ,¿y él ? ¿Dónde estaría él? ¿Sabía que ella no estaba más en Lakewood? Habían pasado ya más de dos meses de su llegada a ese horrible sitio , donde podría jurar que jamás había existido ninguna risa, y así era; nadie sonreía en el Saint Marie .

Candy solo había cruzado una vez los salones de visita de aquel lugar , también había chicas como ella que habían dado "el mal paso" , chicas de sociedad que la mayor parte del tiempo también estaban aisladas al igual que ella, nadie se conocía en aquel lugar de frías y espesas paredes , con muebles finos y lecciones de piano , esto último había sido agregado con la idea de hacer que aquellas chicas sintieran un pedazo de aquel mundo en el que ellas vivían, la vergüenza y el pecado las llevaba a ser huéspedes del Saint Marie, decía la hermana Rouda con una mirada dura y a la vez fría, era como un mueble mas de aquel lugar.

Candy se acerco a la ventana para mirar la noche , toco su vientre levemente abultado ya ,y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla , su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, la Candy de antaño que reía y sonreía con gentileza era solo un recuerdo de esa chica renegada que solía ser , el tiempo pasaba lentamente y la desesperación se incrementaba , había escrito demasiadas cartas a la tía Elroy , Anthony ,annie, claro estaba que a esta última no le había contado la verdad, aun así , nadie contestaba . Había pensado más de una vez en mandarle una a su padre , pero no podría hacerlo , sabía que si lo hacia el sin duda la ayudaría pero se decepcionaría de ella, le había prometido ser una dama en aquellos tiempos del colegio.

_Como cada quinto domingo el sr Brown habia recogido a sus hijos del internado en Londres ,los rubios corrieron hacia el carruaje que los esperaba , candy subi__ó__ primero y ah__í__ estaba el hombre que siempre habia admirado __, su querido padre le brindo una sonrisa llena de amor y ella correspondió con otra igual._

_-papa!-candy se abalanzo sobre él con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos-¡tenía tantas ganas de verte!_

_-y yo a ti pequeña-respondió el acariciando su cabello y mirándola de nuevo_

_Durante el día habían visitado tantos lugares como habían podido el Sr Brown era un hombre demasiado amoroso con sus hijos , mientras recorrían las calles de Londres candy no dejaba de mirar por la ventanilla con una mirada soñadora._

_-y ahora a donde desean ir?- pregunto el sr Brown con amable voz_

_-a las carreras de caballos padre, pero me temo que candy no podrá ir- respondió Anthony con una mirada burlona_

_-y porque no?-contesto la chica enfada haciendo un mohín volteando a ver a su hermano_

_-por que eres una chica-respondió el rubio con simpleza_

_-oh pero si yo muero por ir , he estado esperando todo el mes para esto!- replico ella con una mirada de enfado hacia su hermano quien había robado su idea de visitar ese lugar_

_-bien entonces iremos _

_-pero padre candy es una señorita ¡ella no puede asistir!_

_-Anthony, no se le puede negar un deseo a una dama_

_Anthony solo soltó una risota ante la palabra que había usado su padre para con su hermana, "una dama", candy sonrió triunfal y miro a su hermano no sin antes sacarle la lengua como lo hace un niño pequeño._

_La tarde callo entre risas y bromas de ambos rubios y el tiempo paso tan rápido que aquel día casi llegaba a su fin , era hora de volver al colegio , precisamente esa era la última vez que los hermanos Brown verían a su padre debido a sus diversas ocupaciones ._

_Una vez llegando Anthony fue el primero en bajar , candy miro a su hermano quien caminaba hacia la verja del instituto para entrar de nuevo a " la cárcel" como solían llamarle, en ese momento la chica volteo de nuevo para despedirse de su padre con un beso en la mejilla aun en el carruaje, un nudo en la garganta se le hizo a la joven, candy solía presentir las despedidas._

_-te prometo que algún día seré una dama y tu estarás muy orgulloso de mi- prometió mirándolo sonriente_

_-ya lo estoy pequeña- respondió el hombre mirándola con infinita ternura_

_-vamos candy la cárcel nos espera!-grito Anthony muy cerca de la desolada verja del internado_

_La chica de coletas salió del carruaje rápidamente corriendo detrás de su hermano que para ese entonces estaba bastante lejos, no sin antes voltear de nuevo al carruaje y sonreírle a aquel maravilloso hombre que la llamaba hija._

Con una mano se quito los rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas, miro el cielo que gozaba de una luna en todo su esplendor , era una noche fresca a Candy le dieron tantas ganas de escabullirse y salir de aquel asfixiante lugar , era tan irónico que ahora en sus condiciones ya no podía hacerlo , todo lo que le quedaba era soñar con que atravesaba aquella verja marchándose al fin de ese lugar . después de un rato desecho aquellas ideas que ahora le parecían tan lejos de ser verdad y se fue a la cama, tal vez podría despertar y todo sería como antes se dijo así misma ,aunque sabía que eso no pasaría.

&&&&&

En Lakewood todo seguía como siempre, nadie de la servidumbre se había atrevido a hablar sobre la repentina partida de la señorita candy , Elroy Andley había prohibido que se discutiera una sola palabra de ese tema , nadie sabía a donde había ido ni siquiera Anthony , la tía Elroy había dicho que la había mandado a Suiza a una escuela de señoritas para prepararla para su futuro como esposa , era extraño ni siquiera había habido un adiós y jamás llegaba ninguna carta desde su partida excusándose por no haber avisado de su repentina ida , tres meses después Elisa se caso con su prometido el joven Wilkes quien durante la fiesta de los novios o mejor dicho su propia fiesta no dudo en hacer sus comentarios de mal gusto secundado ahora por su cuñado Neil Leegan.

_Anthony había ido por una copa de champagne , aquella boda tan pretensiosa era un martirio para él , medio chicago había asistido al tan esperado evento Wilkes &leegan , mientras el chico bebía de su copa por un segundo creyó ver a una muchacha demasiado parecida a su hermana, si candy estuviera ahí ambos ya se abrían escapado de esa aburrida fiesta ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella ahora? Y porque no le había escrito a un , llevaba semanas esperando una noticia pero nada …_

_Mientras bebía en un sitio alejado de los invitados no pudo evitar escuchar aquella conversación entre neil leegan y Devon Wilkes _

_-felicidades por la boda Devon-dijo neil leegan con una sonrisa cínica- es una lástima que ya no me podrás acompañar a aquellos lugares como antes_

_- y que lo digas, pero tú sabes que un caballero debe casarse tarde o temprano_

_-si claro-respondió neil leegan con sor na_

_Devon tomo su trago tan despacio como pudo -oye y dónde está tu prima esa chica rubia…_

_-¿te refieres a candy?- pregunto neil inmediatamente_

_-si ella la rubia de ojos verdes, sé que estoy casado, pero hay que admitir que esta muy guapa_

_-jajaja, lo sé hermano en algo coincidimos- contesto neil a la vez que ingería el liquido ámbar de su copa - mi primita esta en suiza , pero Elisa me comento que las últimas veces que la vio se la pasaba con mareos y esas cosas ya sabes tanto que le pareció que estaba preñada, supongo que fue a aquel lugar a esconder su vergüenza- neil miro su copa y sacudió el liquido vulgarmente._

_-oh quién lo diría , se veía tan inocente, de haber sabido…, .-dijo el joven Wilkes mirando de frente a leegan quien parecía estar pensando lo mismo_

Anthony apretó los puños fuertemente y decidió marcharse , por un momento había tenido ganas de golpear a esos idiotas , pero gente así no valía la pena, como se atrevían a ensuciar el honor de su hermana!, todos esos eran solo disparates.

Extrañaba tanto la bondad de gente como su hermana , en aquel lugar lleno de gente frívola , ya nada era igual en Lakewood ¿Qué había pasado aquel día que tía Elroy parecía estar tan molesta? , había tantas cosas que el ignoraba y que necesitaba saber , fue así como había decidido ir a visitar a candy a suiza , al siguiente día no dudo en preguntarle a la tía Elroy , mientras desayunaban por primera vez solos debido a la partida de Elisa.

-tía Elroy?

-si Anthony?

-quisiera saber en qué internado de suiza se encuentra mi hermana, tengo tantas ganas de visitarla

-me temo que eso no se va a poder-respondió la mujer mirándolo fríamente a los ojos – no se permiten visitas, es un instituto muy estricto

-por favor tía dígame el nombre del lugar en que se encuentra-respondió el chico con fastidio

-no!

-¿Por qué no?¿que tiene de malo que vaya a visitarla? –pregunto curioso ante las negativas de la mujer

-Anthony no arruines este bello día

-respóndame tía ¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿Por qué no he sabido nada de ella en más de cuatro meses? ¿Por qué ni siquiera una carta?

-el internado no permite cartas querido , no seas tan desconfiado y quita esa cara- contesto la mujer restándole importancia

- ¿es que no está en "un internado en suiza"? , vamos tía contésteme , no he sabido nada de mi hermana desde hace mucho tiempo y usted no me dice una dirección ¿Dónde está candy?, es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra -pregunto el chico exasperado una vez mas

-basta! Esa chica necesitaba un refuerzo de modales y es mi deber como matriarca de esta familia hacerme cargo de estos asuntos, no te diré nada ¿para qué? ¿Para que vayas y la mimes? ¡no!, Candice ha cometido una falta a esta familia y eso es imperdonable-respondió Elroy perdiendo la cordura con su sobrino nieto

-que puede ser tan malo para que yo no sepa nada de ella-alego el chico- ¿ es por el tío Albert no es así ?¿que ha sucedido?

-esta conversación a terminado –respondió la mujer parándose de la silla

Esa había sido una de las muchas discusiones que Anthony tendría con la tía abuela ,¿dónde estaba candy? , el rubio se quedo sentado mirando fijamente el ventanal que daba a los rosales de su madre , tenía que encontrarla…

&&&&

-estas tocando muy mal - le dijo el hombre a la chica de mirada verde

-¡estoy harta de esto!-contesto la chica ya frustrada, parándose del banco

-siéntate ,no hemos terminado aun-respondió la voz serenamente

-no quiero, todo esto es tan….

-tienes que tocar no querrás que Rouda llegue

-me importa un carajo la hermana Rouda

- es un comentario muy impropio para una chica como tú-respondió el hombre mirándola a los ojos

-ya no quiero seguir Michael

- pronto terminara la hora

Michael comenzó a tocar el piano con aquella gracia que lo caracterizaba , su don eran sus manos según decía la gente, aquel hombre de ojos claros miro a su discípula para después tomar en una caricia suave los dedos de la chica y colocarlos sobre el piano con el fin de que lo acompañara, Candy no pudo hacer más que cooperar , Michael era la única persona que la había tratado como un ser humano en aquel insípido lugar , había encontrado un amigo en aquel humilde muchacho de mirada pensativa ,tenía una sonrisa discreta y unos hermosos ojos grises que le daban una sensación de paz cada vez que se encontraba con ellos , ambos se habían contado su vida ,era como si se conocieran desde siempre .

Michael Barry era un chico apuesto y callado para quien no lo conociera, era el menor de una familia de tres hermanos , desde niño se había marchado de casa , la situación no era muy buena ahí , su madre era una mujer amargada y triste que lo miraba con un desprecio especial a comparación de sus otros hermanos y su padre un borracho que nunca se había interesado por él , así que si el se marchaba ellos no se preocuparían puesto que la familia necesitaba menos bocas que alimentar y Michael necesitaba sanar los moretones de su espalda .

vagando por las calles había sido encontrado por una elegante mujer , su nombre era Corinne Bernard una hermosa francesa de cabellos negros y piel tan pálida como el papel , quien lo había llevado con ella y dado un hogar al mismo tiempo ella le había enseñado lo único que sabía de la vida y esto era precisamente tocar , cada tarde ambos solían sentarse en el banquillo frente al piano y ella comenzaba una y otra vez con aquella pegajosa melodía de Debussy que él nunca podría olvidar, a sus trece años Michael se había sentido profundamente embelesado por aquella mujer de finos modales , esa extraña que no había hecho más que ayudarlo sin saber nada.

pasaron dos años que para el chico habían sido los más felices de su vida en ese tiempo se había esforzado tanto para que ella se sintiera orgullosa , el día antes de marcharse Michael la miro de nuevo con una expresión de gratitud en su rostro mientras ambos tomaban el desayuno fue entonces cuando el chico de ojos grises se atrevió a preguntar

_-¿Por qué me ayudaste sin saber quién soy?-pregunto el mirándola fijamente_

_Corinne le sonrió con simpatía y miro la luz de los rayos del sol que se refractaba a través de la ventana- tenía que hacerlo-contesto acariciando las mejillas del chico_

_-tenias que hacerlo…-repitió el repasando aquella simple frase que ella le había dado como respuesta_

_-tienes manos de pianista – dijo tomando las manos del chico con las suyas - las reconocí el día que te conocí cuando me ayudabas con las bolsas rotas ¿recuerdas? -adhirió al mismo tiempo en que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos negros y una sonrisa de medio lado_

_El chico asintió y toco el rostro de ella con tanta ternura que se sorprendió que él pudiera hacer algo así , la mujer no dijo nada y lo miro curiosa, aquel recuerdo lo guardo con él como el más grato de toda su adolescencia , no la había besado tampoco le había hecho el amor, pero esa inocente caricia era todo lo que necesitaba para recordarla el resto de su vida._

Por años su sustento había sido trabajar de pianista en algún club o lo que fuera sin olvidar lo que Corinne le había enseñado., toda las personas que lo oían tocar quedaban embelesadas de tanta belleza en una sola pieza que el tocaba para ellos, cada vez que sus manos tocaban el piano, era como tocar a Corinne ,toda y cada una de las melodías que salían de aquel instrumento eran dedicadas a aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos negros.

no era mas que un solitario que buscaba el sentido a la vida ; así era como a candy le gustaba verlo , parecía bastante poético y todas las mujeres del saint Marie tenían su opinión hacia el , aunque la mayoría morían por una mirada de Michael Barry, inclusive en sus estados de gravidez eso no importaba.

-¿y como le pondrás a tu hijo?-pregunto de repente el hombre mientras tocaban el piano

-Joe si es chico y Amelia si es niña

-vaya que lo has pensado, cuando llegaste te rehusabas a hablar de eso- dijo él con una sonrisa

-supongo que no puedo seguir siendo solo yo , estos últimos días he pensados tantas cosas pero una vez que nazca me iré de aquí con él y jamás nadie volverá a saber de nosotros- respondió ella con amargura

-no hables así candy…

_Unos toquidos se oían en su puerta , era casi de madrugada, candy se levanto y giro la perilla para abrir la puerta aun somnolienta , donde se encontró a Dorothy_

_-señorita, la señora Elroy pide que se vista_

_-pero si es de madrugada aun-contesto ella tallándose un ojo_

_-dice que es muy importante, el señor Albert llega hoy y quiere que la acompañe a recibirlo _

_-de verdad! – dijo la chica despertando en todos los sentidos ¡Albert llegaba hoy! No había pensado que su llegada fuera tan pronto ¿Qué le diría?–me cambiare en unos minutos , dile a la tía que en un segundo bajo._

_-de acuerdo_

_Candy se asió y se puso un vestido azul marino sencillo pero bonito, con sus clásicos botines debido a lo largo del vestido y a su estatura , tomo sus cabellos con un broche, se pellizco la mejillas y se puso un poco de colorete en los labios, ¡dios tenía que estar hermosa para él!, sus ojos apagados de pronto brillaban como dos esmeraldas llenas de ilusión ,agarro su sombrero y salió de su habitación tan rápido como pudo sin saber que todo era una mentira._

_Por más de una hora el coche no se había detenido, Candy miraba la ventana pensando en todos sus recuerdos compartidos con aquel apuesto rubio de ojos azules, eran tantas las cosas las que les impedían estar juntos pero sin embargo ahora hasta la misma tía Elroy la estaba llevando a su encuentro , estaba tan nerviosa y excitada en cuestión de minutos se encontrarían después de meses, de aquellos que había creído que se convertirían en años, un hijo sin padre ¡por dios tenía que avisarle que sería padre! Candy no pudo evitar notar que el coche no había tomado el camino al muelle , pasaron unos minutos más hasta llegar a la estación de tren donde por fin se había parado._

_-al fin llegamos!-anuncio Elroy _

_-pero tía, creí que Albert llegaría en barco-Candy la miro confundida_

_- y llegara pero no ahora , tu equipaje esta aquí no te preocupes querida, iras a Boston a un internado de señoritas y descuida las monjas te atenderán muy bien el saint Marie tiene mucha clase y te enseñara a no cometer más tonterías_

_Candy no creía estar escuchando todo aquello, ¡todo era una mentira! , la tía Elroy la había engañado para mandarla lejos, en ese instante candy miro a la tía Elroy con enojo- ¡ no iré!, no quiero ir ,me rehusó a ir a ese lugar que no conozco ni siquiera me he despedido de Anthony_

_-Anthony está al tanto de todo esto, así que no hay peros_

_-Anthony…. ¡no, el sería incapaz! -respondió la chica entre sollozos-¡porque me hace esto tía Elroy!- dijo mirándola de nuevo con suplica, mientras algunas gentes que pasaban no podían evitar mirar aquella escena._

_-¡ Por dios candy no seas tan dramática!, solo serán unos meses ,no querrás que toda la sociedad se entere de tan vergonzoso asunto,- respondió la mujer casi en un susurro de vergüenza -sécate esas lagrimas dios santo ,¡que no te das cuenta que la gente nos está mirando!_

_-¡pero yo no quiero irme!-volvió a decir la chica con la mirada llorosa_

_cuando Elroy la miro no pudo evitar recordar aquella niña renegada de coletas, siempre traviesa con tanta energía, una energía que ni ella misma comprendía , recordaba aquel llanto lastimero más de una vez ya fuera por las ausencias de Albert o por la muerte de Pauna, Elroy andley no quería aceptarlo pero quería a esa chiquilla insensata mas no podía permitir algo así en su familia.-eso no importa querida , Carl acompáñala - dijo la mujer ordenándole al chofer que las acompañaba- y asegúrate de que no salga de su vagón, nos vemos pronto mi querida Candy- se despidió la mujer con un rostro imperturbable_

_-venga conmigo señorita –pidió el chofer que la sostenía de un brazo mientras que un mayordomo los seguía con un par de valijas_

Así fue como había sido refundida en aquel lugar , aun no podía dejar de creer que su propio hermano estuviera de acuerdo en hacerle eso, por un momento se había quedado pensativa , después de un rato candy miro a Michael para después hablar

-y tú que harás después de marcharte de aquí, ¿pronto te irás no es así?

- lo hare en cuanto reúna un poco de dinero- afirmo el

-¿a dónde?

- no lo sé , tal vez conozca a una chica linda y me establezca , tal vez seguiré tocando en algún club, tal vez me una a una banda, tal vez nada sea como queramos , tal vez una guerra estalle y tenga que cumplir con mi deber, jamás sabes a donde te llevara la vida

-siempre he pensado que las guerras son estúpidas-contesto candy

- yo también, pero si eso pasara no tengo salida, solos los chicos ricos se salvan

-en ese caso nosotros también seguiremos nuestro camino –dijo mirándolo nuevamente con una mirada ingenua

-todo funcionara perfecto, nos ayudaremos mutuamente yo iré al batallón y tú me curaras cuando este herido- respondió el con dramatismo terminando en una sonrisa juguetona

-oh que dices! No habrá ninguna guerra –respondió empujándolo cariñosamente, para después comenzar a reír juntos

Michael contemplo por un momento a la mujer de cabellos dorados que tenía a su lado , a pesar de su estado candy seguía siendo muy hermosa por un momento pensó en todas las circunstancias que los hacían permanecer en aquel lugar y comenzó a tocar mientras llegaba el turno de la siguiente chica, candy se marcho a su habitación y abrió su cofre , tía Elroy había quemado las cartas y la foto , ahora era un cofre vacío que pronto llenaría de nuevos tesoros , lo iría a buscar en cuanto saliera de ahí o más bien lo irían a buscar , rectifico la idea tocando su vientre, las siguientes semanas fueron amenas con la charla de Michael ,durante aquel transcurso un nuevo maestro de piano se presento con todas , el señor Rudolf Callahan un hombre de edad madura y bigote oscuro ,llevaba un tupe para disimular su calvicie cosa que era demasiado evidente, era un hombre agrio y la mayoría de las veces demasiado estricto.

Pero candy siempre lograba que sus clases fueran con Michael quien últimamente lucia muy ocupado, una señal de que pronto partiría pensaba ella con tristeza y no estaba del todo equivocada pues una mañana fría tal vez demasiado , una carta le fue entregada por una de las hermanas , sin esperar a ver de quien era candy comenzó a leer

Querida candy

Me despido feliz de haber conocido a una buena amiga como tu , espero encontraros algún día y conocer también a esa pequeña personita que por ahora vive dentro de ti.

p.d: una guerra no es lugar para una dama

Fielmente tuyo: Michael

_La carta termino pronto , candy camino hacia a la monja que estaba a punto de cerrar de nuevo su puerta _

_-hermana donde esta Michael puedo verlo?- pregunto la chica desesperada_

_-candy, esas no son maneras!, además me temo que el señor Barry se ha marchado ya, lo vi recogiendo sus cosas hace ya más de diez minutos._

_Candy salió de su habitación presurosa con sumo cuidado debido a su estado , tal vez aun podría alcanzar a Michael y despedirse de él, para su fortuna todos los pasillos estaban vacios y no había nadie quien la reprendiera , al fin abrió la puerta que le daría la libertad sin pensar en esa palabra "libertad" era extraño como esa palabra no era importante en ese momento , miro a Michael que estaba a punto de subirse al carruaje y el también la miro, dejo su equipaje en el carruaje y camino hacia ella_

_-¡candy que haces aquí deberías estar dormida!-dijo el regañándola preocupado –la mañana está muy fría para que salgas así , te enfermeras_

_-tuve que hacerlo , te ibas a marchar sin despedirte de mi-respondió ella rápidamente – y entonces tuve que buscarte ¿por qué no te ibas a despedir de mi?_

_-quería hacerlo pequeña pero las reglas no lo permiten-respondió el mirándola con ternura_

_Candy lo abrazo antes de que llegaran las monjas a reprenderla y probablemente a meterla adentro de aquella fría casona- has sido un buen amigo Michael_

_-pequeña tienes que meterte antes de que lleguen las monjas_

_-serás un gran pianista, el mejor y yo iré a tus conciertos y …-dijo ella tratando de imitar un voz alegre_

_-y tu serás una gran dama-respondió el con una sonrisa_

_-no lo soy y jamás podre serlo_

_-lo serás yo lo sé-Michael camino hacia el carruaje y se marcho -¡nos veremos algún día!-grito_

_-¡algún día!-respondió ella también con una lágrima en su mejilla_

_La hermana Rouda ya estaba detrás de la chica que para ese entonces miraba desde lo lejos como se marchaba aquel carruaje ,candy miro a la gruñona hermana y le sonrió con nostalgia antes de que esta protestara, la hermana no dijo nada esta vez antes de dar una orden la chica ya se estaba retirando hacia su habitación , los siguientes días fueron aun mas solitarios ya que ahora no había nadie, candy se quedo en su habitación mirando por la ventana , sin dejar de ver como un elegante coche se acercaba al saint Marie._

**_Agradecimientos y dudas_**

_LauraDrazen: muchas gracias por tu review espero que te agrade el capitulo , un saludo_

_Crazy76 : muchas gracias por haberte suscrito a la historia, por ponerme en tus autores , por agregarla a a la alerta y tu review que linda :D , a eso de que candy le confiese a Albert, mm veras Albert siempre a sabido que no es su tio , se menciona en el primer capitulo, gracias x leer lily un saludote._

_Claridad: gracias por leer y poner review en todos en un dia wow muchas gracias que linda, jaja y te escuche y le puse candy y Albert, :d , un saludop_

_Tamborsita: gracias por tu review, un enorme saludop_

_Cotapese:mugras gracias tan bien por tu review y si elroy es una viejilla canija justo como en la caricatura y otro saludop :p_

_Roni de Andrew:jeje gracias por leer roni y por tu review , un saludop_

_Tmb gracias a las que lo leen _

_Y aquí se acaban todos mis capítulos que ya tenia escritos y que no se podían cambiar_

**A todas las amigas chilenas , espero no les haya pasado nada y que sus familias sus casas tanto como ellas todas se encuentren bien , esperando que se encuentren bien les mando un saludo ,animo chicas .**


	14. El regalo de Candy

&&&&&&

Cap. 16 El regalo de Candy

Entre una noche azul donde abundaba el silencio , había un bosque de altos arboles empañado por la niebla, Pero al mirar al cielo se podía divisar una luna que adornaba entre las nubes, un lago a un lado del bosque, un lago tibio y calmado también misteriosos como el lugar entero . ella corría sin saber porque lo hacía mientras su corazón palpitaba cada vez más constante , y entonces el extraño apareció , caminando entre la bruma con su sombrero de copa y su capa elegante , una voz le susurraba que fuera a él , porque sabía que si no lo hacía, no lo haría nunca, el susurro inquietante la hizo correr hacia el desconocido , pero la niebla era espesa y no daba oportunidad alguna , el hombre avanzaba sin mirar atrás con un caminar decidido y melancólico , pero cuando ella creyó alcanzarlo tropezó, solo logrando ver como su figura se perdía una vez más en la niebla y entonces el dolor vino a ella, tan vivido , un dolor insoportable casi mortal la hizo despertar entre sollozos y sudor , por sus piernas corría un liquido transparente y si, el dolor era real.

&&&

-es navidad Albert, al menos deberías sonreír ¿no crees?-decía la chica mientras se envolvía en una manta- ¿recuerdas cuando éramos niños? Tú y Terry solían quedarse en el colegio conmigo para que no me sintiera sola-hablo ella pensando en el antaño

-hay recuerdos que jamás se olvidan Karen –respondió el rubio mirándola pensativo para después regresar al paisaje que tenía en su ventana , la nieve caía en pequeños copos y por un momento creyó que debería volver a casa, tal vez esa era la razón de su sonrisa ausente, si tan solo la viera de nuevo ,al mismo tiempo pensaba en el hubiera.., si la hubiera llevado consigo… ,-es tan ridículo si no fuésemos nada podríamos ser todo-susurro el rubio para sí con amargura , pero Karen no alcanzo a oír.

-Terry aun no ha llegado-dijo ella mirando las manecillas del elegante reloj de roble-¿quieres que tomemos algo o juguemos alguna cosa mientras lo esperamos?

El hombre se giro y miro a la chica que yacía sentada en la alfombra tapada con una manta junto a la chimenea, y no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en estos momentos? Había mandado tantas cartas que ya no sabía que mas mencionar , pero solo la tía Elroy respondía diciendo que todo estaba bien , tenía tantas ganas de volver en ese mismo instante y mirar aquellos ojos verdes de nuevo ,aquellos ojos que siempre lo miraban con una ilusión desbordante ,nadie lo miraba como candy Brown , más sabia que no podía volver mientras todos los negocios se concretaran ,maldición! , eso era, una maldición, una maldición el que ella perteneciera a la familia Andley,

¡ y rayos! ¡Había olvidado mandar la carta! cerro sus ojos pensando en ella, algo ya muy usual, y por fin hablo– ¿crees que el correo este abierto ahora?

Karen klaise miro confusa a su amigo – bueno no lo sé, tal vez si te dieras prisa tal vez….. Hoy es noche buena y dudo que no cierren la oficina temprano.

El rubio no escucho mas y abrió un cajón de su escritorio donde tenía un sobre que llevar ,Karen se acerco y lo miro interrogante , Albert lucia muy extraño ese día y tal vez también los otros días .

-¿para quién es eso Albert?-pregunto curiosa

-lo siento, me tengo que ir, dile a Terry que no tardare mucho-respondió el rubio tomando su abrigo sin mirar atrás. Karen se quedo con más de una pregunta por hacer ,miro hacia el suelo y tomo algo que se le había caído a su amigo ,pero este ya se había ido.

Era una foto de una chica, una foto de hace algunos años puesto que la fecha estaba escrita atrás, parecía de unos dieciséis años y más con esas coletas y los lazos atados en moños, pero era muy bonita y su sonrisa lo era aun más.

Su cabellera rizada, su rostro, había algo en ella que la hizo pensar ¿Quién era? Jamás la había visto en su vida, parecía estar muy feliz en ese momento, Karen se quedo mirando la foto por un largo rato. Se parecía demasiado a Pauna la hermana de Albert la cual solo había visto una vez , pero sabia que no era ella ,Karen klaise jamás olvidaba un rostro , ¿pero quien podría ser?, ¿era la carta para ella?, Albert era muy reservado pero aun así le había conocido algunas chicas, era raro que Albert su amigo de la infancia le ocultara algo ,Albert andley era la persona más transparente que Karen creía conocer, pero tal vez después de todo se había equivocado , guardo la foto en su bolso y el timbre sonó ,inmediatamente fue al recibidor.

-¡Terry, has tardado tanto!-dijo la chica mirando al ingles con reprobación fingida

-y tú me has esperado tanto-respondió el con una sonrisa picara mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-yo sí, el que no ha podido esperar es Albert-respondió Karen volteando hacia adentro de la casa

-Karen querida, me estoy enfriando aquí afuera-hablo un Terry un poco olvidado, sacudiéndose la nieve del abrigo

-oh lo siento ¡-contesto ella con una risilla

Tantas cartas sin contestar pensó el rubio y ninguna respuesta, tal vez después de todo si era un amor pasajero y ella ya lo había olvidado, pero esta vez el no la había olvidado a ella; tomo el primer carruaje que encontró y justo en el transcurso una de las ruedas se había atascado entre la nieve. Albert miro preocupado la situación, en otro momento hubiera ayudado al cochero pero no tenía tiempo, saco un billete y se marcho tan rápido como pudo. Corrió hacia la oficina de correos, pues solo quedaba un hombre en su uniforme cerrando la puerta principal. El hombre lo miro como a un loco, la nieve ahora caía sin piedad y el solo llevaba un suéter.

-amigo, usted debe estar loco, ¿es que no tiene frio?

-¿está abierto todavía?-pregunto el rubio esperanzado y cansado de correr entre la nieve ignorando el comentario

-lo siento hombre estamos cerrando-contesto e l empleado mirando con lastima al rubio que parecía como si ese día fuera el peor de toda su vida

-por favor, solo quiero enviar esta carta

-no puedo ya cerramos, es política del lugar me podrían despedir por eso ¿sabe?, ¿Por qué no la hecha al buzón?

- me he olvidado del timbre, por favor, solo por esta vez…

- está bien, está bien-dijo el hombre extendiendo la mano para tomar la carta

-gracias, muchas gracias

-si hombre y, ¡dígale a su chica que en noche buena cerramos!

Terry y Karen reían alegremente en el sofá frente a la chimenea mientras ojeaban un libro , la noche estaba demasiada helada, Karen descanso su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo y el la abrazo fraternalmente ,mientras las brasas de la chimenea ardían aquel día de nieve ,¡por dios! parecían una pareja , lo cual no eran ,Karen lo miro y fue entonces cuando hablo

-¿Terry alguna vez has estado enamorado de alguien?

-¿yo?-el rostro de Terry se torno incrédulo, justo como Karen creyó que pasaría

-si tu, sé que no crees en eso pero..

Karen sabia que Terry Grandchester jamás le respondería aquella pregunta, tal vez la respuesta ella misma la sabia y eso era un no, su amigo de siempre era un personaje misterioso ,el nunca compartiría algo así con alguien pero para su sorpresa él contesto

Solo una vez.- dijo mientras su rostro se tornaba pensativo- acababa de regresar de Lyon con Albert ,pero el tenia que irse a la mañana siguiente y yo tenía ganas de un trago , el se marcho y yo decidí ir a un club al cual nunca entre, solo me quede sentado en el asiento delantero del auto ,tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza aquella noche y cuando decidí ir por el trago ,comenzó a llover, en ese instante una chica rubia salía del club ,jamás olvidare eso, ella llevaba un vestido blanco y sus zapatos en la mano , la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida-los ojos de Terry brillaban mientras hablaba - de repente se paró a mitad de la calle y comenzó a danzar bajo la lluvia, sin ningún pudor sin nada que la atara a las apariencias, ella era, ella era, ella era como una visión.

Karen quedo anonada ante la confesión de su amigo –¡ por dios Terry eso es lo más romántico que he oído en mi vida!-dijo ella mientras lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, una ironía de la vida que terruce grandchester sintiera algo así, parecía hablar enserio, tan real.

El apuesto hombre soltó una risota y la miro con sorna –vamos Karen ¿no te lo habrás creído o si?

-¿entonces no era verdad?-pregunto ella decepcionada sintiéndose tonta

-¡Karen, Terry!-era la voz de Albert desde el recibidor, Terry se paro del sofá y la miro con una sonrisa ladina mientras se marchaba.

-¿nos has traído algo?-pregunto el castaño jugando con su amigo caminando hacia el recibidor

- solo champagne, pero está casi hecha un hielo, las calles de Londres son demasiado gélidas en diciembre-contesto el rubio con desgano

-amo tu poesía improvisada Albert- respondió Terry con alegría y sorna arrebatándole la botella.

Karen corrió al recibidor-¡al fin llegas!, dios mío Albert te estás congelando, pero ¿Dónde está tu abrigo?,- pregunto Karen echándole la manta que llevaba encima

- debí dejarlo en el carruaje, no importa es solo un abrigo..-contesto el rubio restándole importancia

- por un momento creímos que tomarías un barco a América –dijo ella mirando a su amigo – andas muy raro, y mas hoy-sentencio Karen

-discúlpala, ya sabes cómo es-hablo Terry-últimamente pareces la esposita de Albert ¿eh Karen?

Karen miro furiosa a su amigo y Terry le dedico una sonrisa inocente, Terry podía ser tan molesto a veces , apretó los dientes y miro a Albert quien no había hecho caso al molesto comentario de Terry, Albert parecía estar en su mundo , en un mundo al cual ella no podía entrar, ¿estaba la chica de la foto en sus pensamientos?, el castaño miro a los dos algo confundido pues nadie hablaba, ambos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

¡Basta!, los dos están muy callados, solo vine aquí porque ustedes querían celebrar navidad

Lo siento Terry, Karen-se disculpo Albert

Yo también lo siento –dijo Karen- ¿Por qué no cenamos ahora? , Rita a hecho tarta de moras

¿Y tu mí querida Karen? –pregunto Terry burlón sabiendo que su amiga solo había hecho su papel de "supervisar"

Terruce Grandchester no me avergüenzo diciendo que no se cocinar , si es por eso que lo dices

Descuida Karen, Terry tiene ese don para hacer rabiar a las mujeres-hablo Albert esbozando su primera sonrisa

&&&&

La habitación era grande y fría , definitivamente no era la suya ¿Dónde estaba?, candy no tenía ni la menor idea, y la verdad no le importaba , su hijo pronto nacería, nacería en navidad , candy miro con dolor a la enfermera que acomodaba los utensilios en la mesita mientras el doctor se ponía los guantes, flammy Hamilton ,su nombre estaba bordado en su uniforme, flammy tenía una mirada dura pero cuando miro a la chica por un momento creyó sentir empatía y le tomo de la mano

-tranquila, tranquila, todo estará bien, tu bebe pronto nacerá, alégrate ¡nacerá en navidad!-le hablo la enfermera

Candy no dijo nada las lagrimas eran la única respuesta en su rostro, era el dolor, el orgullo y la vergüenza ,las emociones de las que se veía cautiva en esos instantes, su hijo al fin nacería y al fin se podría marchar, jamás nadie se enteraría que había estado ahí, nadie ni siquiera él.

El doctor le hablo al oído a la enfermera y candy no supo nada mas, se sintió con tanto sueño, mientras sus parpados cobijaban a aquellos húmedos ojos verdes, todo había sido tan repentino, él bebe solo tenía ocho meses y el doctor miraba a flammy con preocupación, preocupación que desvaneció tiempo después al oír el leve llanto de la pequeña criatura.

Afuera un hombre con la mirada baja yacía sentado en uno de los asientos, la enfermera llego con una de las monjas y un pequeño bulto entre los brazos, un lindo y hermoso bebe, sus ojos parecían azules , como los de su padre, George Johnson miro al bebe y lo tomo en sus brazos, y recordó a aquel chico que no era mas un chico ,ahora era un hombre, pero por desgracia el jamás sabría nada . La vida podía ser tan injusta a veces, así fue como el Sr Johnson salió de las puertas del saint mary con la criatura en brazos, aquella noche de nieve.

La hermana Rouda no pudo evitar mirar al hombre por uno de los enormes vitrales ,preguntándose cuantas veces no había visto aquello, mujeres a las que se les era arrebatado su propio hijo, algunas se volvían locas, unas agradecidas y otras simplemente no les importaba.

Candice Brown despertó por la mañana y no había nadie, brindando su primer pensamiento a aquel ser al que pronto esperaba conocer ,trato de sentarse, solo estaba ella sola en su habitación , una de las monjas mas jóvenes llego de inmediato volviéndola a recostar, candy la miro con ojos esperanzados ,tal vez ella le podría traer a su hijo

-disculpe hermana…

-¿si?

-quisiera ver a mi bebe no lo he visto y me preguntaba si usted…

La monja se tapo la boca con una de las manos y se marcho rápidamente, algo que desconcertó a Candy quien comenzaba a sentirse algo desesperada , minutos después llego Rouda con aquella mirada fría, la cual se suavizo inesperadamente al mirar a la chica, quien solo quería saber de su hijo.

-hermana Rouda que bueno que viene vera…-hablo candy con ansiedad

-lo siento Candice-se adelanto Rouda

La chica miro con sorpresa a la vieja mujer que se disculpaba-¿por que dice que lo siente?

La mujer permaneció callada por unos minutos-tu hijo

-que pasa con él, ¿Por qué no lo he visto?-pregunto con voz temblorosa

-tranquila, debes estar tranquila

-estoy tranquila, dígame que pasa-contesto la muchacha un poco exasperada

-el bebe solo tenía ocho meses , estaba muy débil y….

-que pasa hermana ¿está bien?- pregunto temerosa

-candy tu hijo nació muerto

Candice Brown sintió morir en aquel momento, mientras su vista comenzaba a nublarse y la niebla empezaba a tomar forma en su camino, toco su vientre que ahora se recuperaba de su hijo un hijo al cual ella no había conocido y peor aún, había muerto.

¡Su hijo estaba muerto!, las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras comenzaba a gritar, la hermana Rouda corrió a abrazarla, pero el llanto no cesaba-¡déjeme vieja bruja! , lo que usted dice no es cierto, ¡entrégueme a mi hijo!

-lo siento mucho candice, era una criatura muy frágil…

-no, no, ¡cállese! No quiero escuchar eso!-dijo tapándose los oídos

-Candice lo siento tanto

Candy siguió llorando mientras Rouda trataba de calmarla, la chica se paró de la cama con mucho esfuerzo, un esfuerzo demasiado grande, le dolía la herida y sabia que no tardaría mucho en regresar a la cama ,no tenía ni idea cómo es que estaba de pie ,pero ahí estaba candice Brown con esa mirada melancólica que Rouda se rehusaba a mirar.

-dígame –pregunto con el semblante alarmantemente pálido -¿era niño era niña?

-¡oh querida qué sentido tiene saberlo ahora!-contesto la monja

Candy voltio a mirarla con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡que no se da cuenta era lo único que yo tenía!-pronuncio la rubia al final desmayándose

&&&

Elroy andley caminaba por los pasillos del saint Marie con aquel temple de acero que la caracterizaba , entro en la oficina de la hermana y miro a su alrededor ,era un lugar refinado ,todo lucia bastante discreto y nada podía salir mal .

-por favor tome asiento-le invito la hermana Rouda con una boca torcida que podía darse a entender que era una sonrisa-¿quiere ver a su nieta?, sabe la chica está muy sola, y tiene días sin querer comer, ya no sabemos qué hacer con ella, es por eso que la hemos llamado

-tenía entendido que todas se quedaban una temporada más aquí para sobreponerse-dijo Elroy mirando la figurita de porcelana que tenia la hermana sobre su escritorio

-y es cierto-contesto la monja-pero Candice no ha sido cualquier chica, la única y última vez que la sacamos al jardín no paraba de llorar, ésa chica me rompe el corazón, ¿Por qué simplemente no le devuelve a su bebé?

Elroy enarco una ceja –creí que aquí en el Saint Mary todo era discreción, sinceramente hermana no se meta en lo que no le importa, si no quiere que su internado se vea en posición de cerrar-dijo Elroy poniendo un sobre con una cuantiosa cantidad sobre el escritorio

La hermana Rouda callo y tomo el sobre-su equipaje ya esta empacado y no se preocupe, en el Saint Marie se respira la ética.-dijo la monja tomando el sobre

-eso espero

Los pasos de Candy eran lentos, llevaba el cabello sujetado en una coleta con un listón negro, un color que jamás le había gustado llevar, un cómodo vestido blanco muy fresco el cual era ridículo puesto que estaban a mitad del invierno, pero lo ridículo ya no le importaba a Candice Brown, toco dos veces la puerta y espero por unos segundos.

-adelante-la muchacha avanzo y miro a la anciana sin realmente hacerlo

-¿Cómo estas candice?-hablo Elroy con una cordialidad absurda

-las dejare solas para que conversen-dijo la hermana Rouda retirándose

La chica se quedo parada en la puerta sin decir nada, mientras Elroy la miraba seria-vamos Candy siéntate

Ella obedeció, sentándose descuidadamente, tenía las piernas muy abiertas y la mirada perdida en el techo, no parecía ella, la chica de antaño era ahora irreconocible.

-siéntate bien, las señoritas se sientan bien-le reprendió Elroy de inmediato

-yo no soy una señorita-contesto ella con la mirada perdida en la nada

-candy, candy, tienes razón ya no lo eres,-se paró la mujer para tratar de peinar el cabello de la chica ahora algo descuidado -pero nadie tiene por que enterarse ¿verdad?, así que por favor al menos finge, hazlo por el bien de la familia

-¡esta familia está podrida!-dijo gritando la chica

Elroy le dio una bofetada tan fuerte como su coraje hacia la chica-lo siento Candy ¡Oh, por dios cuanto lo siento!, perdóname ,por favor perdóname

-Mi hijo, ¡mi hijo está muerto tía Elroy –dijo la chica sollozando y mirándola al fin ,tenía los ojos rojos

-lo sé, vine tan pronto como recibí la noticia, no sabes cuan mal me siento por ti,¡ oh candy!, mi pequeña candy!-dijo Elroy fingiéndose afligida-¡mi pobre niña!

-¡no tengo nada!, ¡nada!-sollozo la rubia de nuevo-nació muerto tía Elroy, yo, yo……. , yo no sé qué hacer- dijo hablando con la voz quebrada

Elroy extendió sus brazos -tranquila Candice, volveremos a casa, ya no estarás sola-dijo acariciando la melena de la chica

Candy miro a la mujer sin pestañear parecía ser sincera, se hecho a llorar a los brazos de la tía Elroy, sus ojos y su rostro entero estaba hinchado ,oh dios no podía dejar de llorar y ya jamás dormía, no sabiendo que una parte de ella había muerto, decía repitiéndose todos los días.

-vengo a llevarte a Lakewood conmigo-dijo la mujer mayor con su tan fingido tono dulzón-Lakewood tu casa - Candy asintió y abrazo a la anciana fuertemente , candy y Elroy salieron del saint Marie ese mismo día ,era difícil, era tan difícil pero ella ya no podía seguir siendo ella, la alegría de su juventud parecía haberse ido con aquella criatura que no conoció y regresar era profundamente doloroso.

El tren a chicago las esperaba , como el día en que se marcho sollozando por su desconcertante futuro ,era casi igual a aquella vez ,solo que esta vez había "ese vacío" el tren llego veloz a su destino pensó Elroy a Candy parecía no importarle mucho el tiempo ,porque ¿Qué uso tenia ahora? . uno de los sirvientes se encargo de las maletas y después de subir al carruaje ,la chica pensó que en realidad no quería volver, el paisaje en su ventana le era insulso ,se había sumido en una profunda depresión, se sentía ahogada en un mar donde nadie la podía salvar, había cometido muchas locuras de las cuales no sabía si arrepentirse o reír amargamente y siempre por ser tan ilusa y atolondrada, si , así era ella, pensó mirando por la ventanilla del carruaje, Elroy la miro ahí acurrucada a la ventanilla pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario, fue así todo el camino hasta llegar a Lakewood.

-señorita candy bienvenida –dijo un mayordomo tomando su mano para ayudarla a bajar

Candy lo miro sin expresión alguna hasta que por fin trato de fingir una sonrisa-gracias

La chica no se esforzó por alzar la mirada y encontrarse con el lugar que antes llamaba hogar, la tía Elroy lo noto pero no le tomo importancia-siento anunciarte querida que nada mas seremos tu y yo

La chica no contesto, a lo que Elroy agrego desde las escaleras-Elisa se ha casado y todavía sigue de luna de miel y Anthony a regresado a Oxford y bueno …., descansa que más tarde se servirá la cena-dijo está subiendo el ultimo escalón sin querer agregar mas

Candy se quedo parada mirando las escaleras cuando Dorothy llego a ayudarla y así mismo la acompaño a su habitación ,la baño como cuando era una niña y también la vistió , y justo cuando Dorothy abrió el ropero aparecieron un montón de vestidos de los cuales no recordaba haber tenido, una vez más su mirada se quedo ahí ,perdida , Dorothy miro a la chica preocupada, ¿era tan terribles los internados de suiza?, candy parecía enferma, la palidez en ella era tan evidente como el vacio de sus ojos, un vacio el cual Dorothy no entendía , pero igualmente estaría con ella.

-y bien ¿Cuál vestido se pondrá señorita Candy?-pregunto al ver que solo los miraba

-eso no es mío- contesto la chica cerrando el ropero sin alguna señal de emoción

-lo es señorita, la señora Elroy los mando traer desde nueva york y ¡parís!

Candy no respondió nada –¡pero mire que bonitos están! –dijo Dorothy volviendo a abrir el ropero para animarla y después abrió un cajón sacando los nuevos listones y los nuevos pares de guantes que esperaban ser lucidos por alguna mano delicada.

-eso no es mío Dorothy, no lo quiero, llévatelo-contesto la chica

-¿pero qué hago con ellos?

-regálalos

-¿y usted que se pondrá?

-hay ropa en mi baúl

La mucama le cepillo el pelo y así mismo también le extendió un poco de colorete en sus mejillas para darle color a su piel, tomo un collar de perlas de tres vueltas que tanto le gustaba a la chica pero el collar no fue usado por que la chica insistió en usar el camafeo de su madre

-ha quedado preciosa!- dijo Dorothy con una sonrisa

-¿Dorothy?

-¿sí?

-¿podría quedarme aquí unos momentos?

-por su puerto señorita

-gracias

La mucama cerró la puerta lentamente, Dorothy se seguía preguntando por que candy actuaba de esa manera, ella no era así ,¿Qué sucedía?, una vez que Dorothy cerró la puerta candy comenzó a llorar sobre el tocador.

&&&

Mi querida candy

Feliz navidad mi pequeña ,si mas lo recuerdo es esa tu fecha favorita ¿no es así?, me temo que debo escribir lo primero que se me viene a la mente, y eso precisamente es que te extraño mucho, guardo una foto de ti en mi bolsillo para recordar tu sonrisa , aunque eso sería lo último que podría olvidar, no puedo evitar pensar en ti cuando miro los copos de nieve caer ,me acuerdo de una chiquilla traviesa haciendo ángeles en la nieve y pidiéndome que la acompañe, no puedo evitar pensar en los buenos tiempos contigo. ahora me encuentro en Londres en compañía de unos amigos ,Terry está conmigo, creo que también lo conoces, todos los días me pregunto como estarás y a veces creo que tal vez debería volver, he llegado a pensar que me equivoque aquella mañana .debí llevarte conmigo y acabar con las apariencias, creía que podía vivir con eso, pero lo cierto es que ya no puedo ,estoy arto de tener que acariciar tu mano por debajo de la mesa, así que solo pídemelo candy, por favor pídeme que venga por ti y lo hare, tomare el primer barco si tu respuesta es un sí, se que esta carta como las otras tampoco tendrá respuesta, pero me gustaría soñar que la habrá, soñar es lo único que queda ¿cierto? , te he escrito ignorando que tu no lo has hecho, pero no importa tía Elroy me ha dicho que te han sido entregadas mis cartas y eso me hace feliz, pero me inquieta debo confesarlo, me inquieta el motivo de tu silencio ¿estás enojada? O simplemente ha sido tu la que ha preferido olvidar, durante mi tiempo de ausencia, he pensado las cosas y sé que me equivoque solo yo soy el culpable de todo esto si es que tu también sufres porque tu siempre has sabido esperar, tía Elroy me dice que te encuentras bien, eso espero, no te quitare mas tu tiempo, feliz navidad mi amada Candy.

Tuyo siempre Albert

Elroy arrugo a la carta con fuerza , pero los toquidos en la puerta la interrumpieron, la mujer hecho la carta al fuego y después salió de la habitación.

**GRACIAS POR LEER y espero que haya sido de su agrado si no pss ustedes pueden opinar**

**Dudas respuestas lo que sea:**

**Anilem: muchas gracias por leerte la historia de un jalon :p que tengas un bonito dia amiguita**

**Yarda: muchas gracias por leer, el coche fue un despiste :D**

**Roni de Andrew: ¿a quien te recordó la descripción? No entendí mucho eso pero bueno muchas gracias por leer**

**Claridad: espero que sepas perdonar a Albert xD el es un ser humano y espero que te haya gustado el cap si no pss tu dime **

**Tamborsita333: espero que te guste el cap**

**Cotapese: muchas gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado el cap**

**Galaxylam84: siento haberme tardado espero y te guste el cap **

**Muchas gracias a las que me hacen el favor de leer esto ,verán este cap estaba la mitad escrito desde diciembre pero pues no lo habia terminado ,si hay tardanza es porque ya no están escrito las otras veces fueron por flojera :d ,cuídense mucho y pasen un buen dia.**


	15. visitas

**Cap. 17 visitas **

_-creí que usted era una mujer honorable-dijo el algo horrorizado -¿es que no quiere a la chica?_

_-quererla... ja! , trate ¡dios sabe que trate!, pero ya ha causado muchos problemas que no estoy dispuesta a tolerar-contesto Elroy echando algunos papeles al fuego_

_-los problemas se superan señora Elroy-dijo George con voz calmada_

_-¡cállate! , jamás me des un consejo cuando no te lo pida ,¿Quién eres eh?, bien, te diré quien eres, eres un criado ,un criado que de no ser por la caridad de mi hermano que en paz descanse ,estaría probablemente en la cárcel o dios sabe en que, no me des problemas Johnson que ya tengo bastantes_

_-usted no tiene corazón señora Elroy_

_Elroy soltó un bufido y lo miro centellante-deja de ser tan sentimental , harás lo que te dije y mas vale que lo hagas porque no dudes que si te vas, no serás recibido en otra parte ,solo basta con unas palabras mías para que vuelvas a ser el miserable de antes ,se bien tu pasado de ladrón George Johnson y me importa un bledo si eso te arruina._

_El hombre apretó los puños , esa mujer era el diablo encarnado si es que este existía, el no podía hacer algo así…quitarle un hijo a una madre ,el hijo de candy ,la chica más dulce que él conocía y al mismo tiempo aquella criatura también era el hijo de Albert , el muchacho que el había visto crecer , que no era más un muchacho, se sentía entre la espada y la pared Albert era como un hijo para él , ¿pero qué podía hacer él ? , tal como lo había dicho aquella despreciable mujer, efectivamente no era más que un sirviente, un sirviente que podía ser callado en cualquier instante._

_George Johnson comenzó a sentir el remordimiento más grande con el que iba a cargar toda su vida , alzo la mirada y contuvo la furia que sentía hacia aquella mujer que yacía sentada plácidamente en el sofá de piel y una taza de té en las manos, aquélla mujer que no se daba cuenta del dolor que causaría en más de una persona, aquella mujer que no le importaba ese dolor , no había pecado más grande que aquel que él estaba a punto de cometer, si , había robado , pero si lo había hecho, había sido por hambre, algo que aquella venenosa mujer jamás podría entender, no podía explicarse como una persona como Elroy andley que parecía no tener sentimiento alguno podía ser la hermana del señor andley, ¿Por qué la muerte se llevaba a las personas buenas?, jamás lo sabría, y ahí estaba Elroy con su rostro de piedra y su forma mezquina creyendo que la vida se regía de reglas estrictas y el que no las cumplía debía ser castigado, así era ella ;una mujer llena de prejuicios que manejaba a la gente a su antojo._

Candy miro la silla bacía de Elroy quien caminaba hasta ella para poder iniciar la cena y al mismo tiempo miraba a la chica con algo de fastidio .

-pareces enferma, ¡oh dios que harapos más feos! ¿Por qué no te pusiste uno de los vestidos nuevos?-pregunto cuándo tomo asiento, mirando el sencillo vestido negro que traía la chica ¡casi parecía una pobretona! Pensó la mujer de canas con un dejo de hastió y vergüenza

Candy jugaba con la cuchara, el color brillante de una cuchara de plata en su mano podía tranquilizarla , pero para su desgracia , no era más que una burbuja que se podía romper en cualquier momento y las preguntas de la gente real aguardaban a ser contestadas-no los quiero…..

-son muy costosos Candy, incluso mas que los de Eliza,¿es que no te gustaron?

-no le encuentro el sentido de usarlos, yo tengo ropa, no necesito mas

-claro que los necesitas, en especial con esta nueva oportunidad que tienes, pronto será tu presentación y necesitaras lucir como una dama.

-¿no cree que ya es algo tarde para eso?-pregunto la chica con ironía en sus palabras

-no me gusta el tono en tus palabras Candice, deberías estar agradecida por lo que he hecho por ti, por lo que esta familia a hecho por ti

-debería…- repitió la chica tristemente

-si es por aquello sería mejor que lo olvidaras, muchas mujeres sufren por cosas peores y nadie las ayuda

-¿y usted me ha ayudado a mi?-pregunto la chica con dolor en sus palabras

-en cierta manera se podría decir que lo he hecho

-¿Por qué quemo mis cartas? ¿Por qué me mando a ese horrible lugar?-pregunto ella con ojos llorosos que insinuaban un futuro llanto y con la voz a punto de quebrarse

Elroy alzo una ceja como siempre lo hacía y le dio un sorbo a su guindado mientras respondía escuetamente–por tu bien

Hubo un silencio, un largo silencio, la chica miraba al techo y picoteaba su comida de vez en cuando, elroy probaba su cena con un rostro sereno y exquisitos modales, pero en el fondo estaba irritada

-¡ya basta! ¿Por qué no comes?-pregunto la mujer con tono exasperado

-no tengo hambre..

- ¡nunca tienes hambre!, come, come, estas tan flaca que ningún hombre te querrá!

-bien-candy tomo la copa de vino y la bebió de un sorbo, mientras lograba provocar más la rabia de aquella mujer

-¿Qué intentas hacer candy? ¿Crees que sintiéndote miserable y haciéndoselo saber al mundo el vendrá?-pregunto Elroy con media sonrisa- ¿crees que llorando todas las noches , tu error ¡ tu sucio error! ¿Será borrado? , o tal vez todo se acomodara como según tu "debería de ser"

-¿Por qué me dice eso?

-el no vendrá por ti Candy, solo piensa, ¡piensa!, ¿porque nunca te volvió a mandar otra carta? , el tiene otras responsabilidades más importantes ya deberías saberlo –dijo Elroy con una sonrisa en los labios sabiendo que había ganado

Candy no contesto, no podía hacerlo, esa pregunta se la había hecho miles de veces y siempre trataba de formar alguna excusa, que ahora parecía sin sentido, se sentía avergonzada y tonta, eso era: una tonta, candy rompió en llanto y se marcho corriendo a su habitación, esta vez la mujer la dejo marchar si ninguna dificultad – ¡guarda la esperanza querida tal vez te mande una carta en tu cumpleaños!-dijo Elroy aun sentada en su silla

Dorothy estaba en el pasillo arreglando un florero cuando vio pasar a la chica que lloraba sin importarle que la vieran ,la mucama dejo el florero en paz y se sintió preocupada, si preocupada porque aquella chica que había llegado a Lakewood no era mas candy aquella chica dulce que alegraba a todos con sus sonrisas ya no existía ,era como si algo la hubiera cambiado para siempre ,como si su corazón lamentara algo en silencio , efectivamente Dorothy no estaba muy lejos de la verdad y peor aun Elroy estaba ahí para remover las heridas .

Candy llego a su habitación y se desmorono en la puerta ,su hijo….. , si tan solo su hijo no hubiera muerto, si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes, pero no era así, su hijo había muerto aun antes de que ella despertara, todo parecía un mal sueño, un mal sueño del que debía despertar, era como uno de los muchos que tenía en el St. Marie, si , mejor creer que era un sueño, mejor eso a enfrentarse a la realidad que la atormentaba, pero no podía, no podía hacerlo y entonces solo le quedaba la tristeza y la pesadumbre de sus recuerdos. La chica se recostó en la cama aun sin desvestirse y contemplo la oscuridad de la habitación, mientras en su ventana se podían apenas filtrar unos cuantos rayos de una luna amarga

_-Tantos sueños que han flotado en mi cabeza, tantas noches en soledad, supongo que debí suponer que no podía ser, pero…¿Cómo hacerlo? si siempre he sido una ilusa solo eso … una ilusa que desvaría en cada pensamiento…..-_las lagrimas dejaron de correr cuando el sueño la venció y la oscuridad la abrazo, la abrazo por qué no había alguien que lo hiciera, no había nadie que le diera consuelo, nadie excepto la soledad y esa calma que experimentaba cuando paraban los sollozos.

Londres Inglaterra Enero 1913

Había sido un invierno muy frio , los copos de nieve caían generosos ,el hombre caminaba pensativo , el ruido se mezclaba entre sí; el trote de los cascos de un caballo , una pareja discutiendo, una madre consolando a su pequeña hija quien no dejaba de llorar , sus mismos pensamientos. El hombre metió las manos en sus bolsillos y soñó con un futuro donde una rubia de ojos verdes con un bebe en brazos le recibían con algarabía cada tarde ,camino unas cuadras mas hasta llegar a la lujosa casa , una de las muchas propiedades de los andley, la mucama le abrió a un antes de que el introdujera la llave, Albert se quito el sombrero su sombrero de copa y miro a la mujer del servicio que le sonreía con naturalidad .

-buenas tardes sr Andley

-buenas tardes Vivian

- la Srta. Klaise llamo, dijo que lo esperaba en casa del Sr Grandchester

-gracias Vivian, dime ¿no ha llegado ninguna carta o algo?

-¡oh si! lo olvidaba-la mucama le entrego un par de sobres y Albert no dudo en revisarlos, tan rápido como los vio fue su decepción , una vez mas no había ninguna carta de ella… aunque nunca la había habido.

-Sr Andley la cena ya está servida

-no tengo hambre Vivian – contesto el hombre con una sonrisa cortés- ¿desde hace cuanto que no tienes vacaciones?

La mujer lo miro desconcertada-hace poco las tome señor

-¿y tus hijos?

-ellos están bien señor andley, los cuida mi madre

-¿no te extrañan?

-supongo que sí, los hijos siempre extrañan a su madre

-tienes razón

La mucama quiso decir algo mas pero cuando el rubio estaba a punto de subir las escaleras este no dudo en voltear – puedes tomarte toda la semana y diles lo mismo a los demás y no se preocupen que como quiera se les pagara

La mujer lo miro atónita pero feliz- ¡oh muchas gracias señor andley!

-ya te dije que me llames Albert, no es necesario el apellido Vivian

-oh muchas señor Albert, sabe ya lo extrañábamos, espero se divierta mucho con la señorita Karen-dijo la mucama guiñándole el ojo

Era un frio espantoso había pensado la dulce chica de cabellos marrones y sonrisa discreta, tenía que abrocharse bien su abrigo de piel si no quería pescar algún resfriado, ella le había dicho que a las siete, pero siempre había algo en el camino que le impedía ser puntual y mas con ese frio ¡dios ella no estaba acostumbrado a un frio así!

Su carruaje se detuvo, era de esperarse, con un clima así las ruedas siempre se quedaban atascadas en la nieve y esta vez la mala suerte le había tocado a ella, con todo el frio en su cuerpo la chica decidió salir a ver si había una solución, el cochero le hizo una señal, si, una de las ruedas se había quedado atascada.

- la rueda se ha quedado atascada- había dicho el cochero sacándose la boina y mirando a los lados.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto la chica titiritando consternada

-supongo que esperar

-no! , no puedo esperar, tengo un compromiso, ¿es que no tiene una pala con usted?-pregunto la chica exasperada

-me temo que no

-oh dios!

Los pocos carruajes que pasaban a esa hora no se detenían, ni siquiera por una dama que solo quería llegar a su cita acordada! había pensado la chica con molestia, estaba oscureciendo mas y ¡oh porque insistió en irse por su cuenta! , de repente un carruaje paro su marcha , la chica alzo la mirada , entonces un hombre descendió de el , aquel caballero que seguramente le ayudaría era un hombre alto y de un porte al que ninguna mujer se resistiría , ni siquiera ella, pensó la chica sonrojándose levemente, ella sonrió y camino hacia él , pero cuando estuvo tan cerca como para poder mirarle el rostro se quedo sin habla , tenía una mirada tan amable y los rasgos de un dios, sus cabellos rubios estaban sujetados en una cinta y sus ojos azules eran tan claros como los mares turquesa de los que le hablaba su tío cuando era niña.

Era muy apuesto, tan apuesto que sus problemas habían desaparecido pensó tontamente mientras sus mejillas se volvían a encender, el hombre le sonrió y la miro interrogante

-¿Cuál es su problema señorita?

-oh!- dijo apenada- lo siento!, vera mi carruaje se atasco-contestando con voz tímida

El hombre se alejo y camino hacia su carruaje para preguntarle algo a su cochero, regreso con una pala y comenzó a quitar la nieve sin importarle que sus costosas ropas se estropearan, la chica lo miro algo atónita.

-señor, se arruinara sus ropas, le puedo decir al cochero que lo haga-dijo preocupada

El hombre paso una mano por su cabellera y la miro con sus penetrantes ojos azules para después sonreír- ya puede ir a casa- dijo él , puesto que la nieve ya no era un impedimento

-oh ya termino!, no , no voy a casa, tengo un compromiso, muchas gracias ¿señor?

-Albert Andley

-muchas gracias señor Andley, no sabe cuán agradecida estoy

-no se preocupe siempre es bueno ayudar a quien lo necesita-el hombre miro el cielo casi oscuro -se me hace tarde, adiós señorita

-adiós!-respondió ella comenzando a sonreír

Ambos siguieron caminos diferentes uno más largo y el otro más corto , pero en fin llegarían al mismo lugar.

Albert entro a su carruaje y recargo su cabeza en la ventanilla , aquella chica le había hecho pensar en nadie mas y nadie menos que en Candy, todos sus pensamientos lo conducían a ella pensó derrotado ,metió su mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo ; entonces vería su foto una vez mas y calmaría sus ansias de verla, diciéndose que ya faltaba poco para volver, pero no había ninguna foto , el hombre busco en todos los bolsillos, pero no encontró nada, estaban vacios tal como su alma en ese momento , era raro, el siempre llevaba la foto consigo ,miro la noche que se asomaba por su ventanilla , no había luna, era un cielo solitario pero a la vez hermoso en ese momento un sentimiento vino a él , como algo inexplicable , era una desesperación mezclada de tremenda tristeza pero sabía que no le pertenecía a él ¿o sí? , el carruaje al fin llego a su destino el ultimo trote del caballo lo tensaba mas , la voz del cochero anunciando la llegada y el frio invierno agolpando en su cara eran un recordatorio de donde estaba ,pronto la pesadez en su rostro fue cubierta por una máscara de amena tranquilidad , se quito el sombrero de copa que solo usaba porque tenía compromisos que cumplir pero con Terry y Karen podía dejar de fingir , el ser aquel serio hombre de negocios ; desato la cinta de su cabello ,aunque la informalidad no lo ataviaba en todo debido a su ropa , el hombre toco el timbre mientras con la otra mano sostenía el sombrero de copa , había llegado a la hora acordada , no era un ingles pero Albert Andley podía ser tan puntual como despreocupado.

La puerta se abrió y una voz cantarina lo recibió mientras sus ojos brillaban con evidente emoción - ¡oh Albert al fin llegas! Me he peleado con la servidumbre para poder recibirte yo primero-confeso Karen sin dejar de mirarlo

El hombre le sonrió y la miro simpático, Karen le contesto con otra sonrisa y miro los ojos de su amigo, parecían serenos, pero había algo que la hacía pensar que le mentían.

-¡ya llegaste!-dijo otra voz- le estaba diciendo a Karen que si no llegabas en media hora ella y yo iríamos a la opera sin ti

-¡Terry!- chillo Karen mirándolo con furia-vamos Albert acompáñanos a la biblioteca a un nos falta alguien más-dijo ella tomando su brazo

El timbre sonó para ese entonces , esta vez Terry se paró de su asiento , pues Karen parecía estar muy contenta mostrándole un álbum a Albert, el castaño camino con pasos lentos ,después de todo hacer esperar un poco al invitado era bueno para todos pensó Terry pues el ya había esperado demasiado, pero cambio de parecer cuando abrió la puerta , una chica no muy alta y con una apariencia curiosa estaba parada en su puerta con una sonrisa tímida para quien fuese que la recibiera, en ese instante Karen salto del sofá y fue a recibirla

-¡paty, paty!- grito Karen

Albert la siguió con esa serenidad en su rostro, una vez llego al recibidor la chica la misma chica del carruaje, ella le sonreía.

-paty, al fin llegas, quiero presentarte a mis dos mejores amigos, el es Terry y el es Albert-dijo la morena señalando a cada uno

-por dio Karen que clase de presentaciones son esas, terruce grandchester- empezó Terry- mucho gusto señorita ¿?- dijo Terry besándole la mano

Paty se ruborizo de inmediato, con el iban dos hombres apuestos en la noche- O'Brien, Patricia O'Brien

-próximamente "la señora de cornwell"-agrego Karen con voz cantarina

-¿cornwell?-repitieron los dos hombres al unisonó

-¡oh! , no les dije mi prima y Archie el hermano menor de Stear están comprometidos

-tranquila Karen la chica puede hablar por ella misma-dijo Terry con burla

-bueno terruce en ese caso, no te volveré a decir nada-contesto Karen enfadada

-hey, hey , no se peleen –intercedió Albert

-la cena está servida- dijo una mucama tímidamente a los cuatro que aun seguían parados en el recibidor, paty suspiro de alivio al menos no tendrían que salir otra vez a ese frio infernal, pensó una vez mientras ya todos estaban sentados

-¿la cena? , creí que iríamos a la opera-cuestiono el rubio

-bueno íbamos, pero creo que no hubiéramos llegado y como sea iba asistir esa mujer, ¿cómo se llama Karen? ¿Sissi Malone?

-oh dios! Ni siquiera puedes recordar su nombre, bueno como sea el caso es que, nuestro Terruce ha estado siendo acosado por ella

-¡eso es terrible sr grandchester!

-lo es, pero un caballero siempre es un caballero-contesto el mirando con sarna a Karen

-hablando de caballeros, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado Sr andley- dijo la chica O'Brien mirando tímidamente al rubio

-no hay de que señorita O'Brien –contesto él con una sonrisa amistosa

Karen y Terry pararon de pelear y miraron confusos aquel agradecimiento- ¿se conocen?-pregunto Karen

-oh bueno, antes de venir aquí mi carruaje se atasco en la nieve y al parecer nadie me iba ayudar pero el Sr Andley tuvo la bondad de parar en el camino y ayudarme en mi pequeño problema ¿no es así señor Andley?

-oh Terruce! deberías de ser mas como Albert, tal vez así conseguirías una esposa-dijo Karen con un tono de admiración por la hazaña de su apuesto amigo

Terry alzo una ceja y miro a Karen sonriente- ¿qué dices mi querida Karen?, parece que no nos conocemos desde la infancia ¿ehh? Yo puedo conseguir lo que quiera cariño, lo que quiera….

-si tu lo dices-se burlo la chica

-estoy muy feliz que me hayan invitado, no conozco a nadie en Londres y es un poco aburrido así, de hecho nunca había venido, me alegro que Karen tenga unos amigos tan buenos como ustedes y también me alegro de no haber ido a la opera- dijo paty con una risilla tonta

-¿no le gusta la opera Srta. O'Brien?- pregunto Albert con una mirada amable

-oh no! , no es que no me guste, es solo que allá fuera esta helando

Terry alzo una ceja divertido y Karen hablo – mi prima es de florida por eso casi no está acostumbrada al frio ¿no es así paty?

-así es y se podría decir que es casi mi primer viaje –contesto paty con timidez

-florida es un lugar muy caluroso, la entiendo Srta. O'Brien es usted una chica muy valiente al venir en esta temporada ¿supongo que este es su último viaje que hace sola?-pregunto Terry con picardía

-el primero y el ultimo- dijo paty con una risita torpe y las mejillas rojas mientras terruce la miraba directamente a los ojos y la pobre paty no sabía qué hacer

Karen miro fastidiada aquella escena pero ya conocía a su amigo siempre flirteando con todas ¡por dios incluso con su prima!, pero que importaba pensó, después volteo a mirar a Albert quien bebía de su copa algo pensativo y con ojos melancólicos. Las conversaciones cambiaban el vino desaparecía de las copas, la cera que corría por las velas achicándolas en tamaño, la habitación era larga y ancha con una gran chimenea, Albert seguía la plática amena, entre sonrisas y unas cuantas risas e historias picaras junto con Terry, haciendo reír a Karen y sonrojar a la tímida paty, aunque en realidad no estaba ahí

Comentarios- mios-

Siento la tardanza chicas, si es que todavía están x ahí :P , m e tardado x k me consegui un trabajo de veranopp pero mm ,aquí subo el cap, y espero traerles el nuevo pronto cuídense y buena semana.


	16. Algun día

Algún día cap. 18

Lakewood marzo 1913

Eliza visito Lakewood acompañada de su flamante esposo y con un embarazo de casi nueve meses, la pelirroja estaba mas irritable que de costumbre y claro estaba que ella jamás cambiaria. Excepto por su aspecto; su cara delgada y ovalada ya no existía, había engordado sobremanera y con ella todo su cuerpo, su esposo solo la acompañaba por lo que podría decir la gente, pero Devon Wilkes no amaba a la ahora "Sra. Wilkes" aquel hombre no era más que un sinvergüenza que sabia muy bien cuidar de las apariencias, justo lo que Eliza merecía.

Elroy saludo gustosa a la pelirroja y miro a Candy para que hiciera lo mismo , pero Eliza se negó y aunque la grosería ya estuviera hecha , la chica rubia miro con simpatía el vientre abultado de Eliza y no dudo en hablar

-muchas felicidades Eliza, ha de ser muy bonito tener un hijo-dijo con una sonrisa triste y lastimera

Elisa soltó un bufido y la miro con desprecio- ja! , tú qué vas a saber, pero no, no es nada bonito – y se marcho ignorando a la rubia

Candy agacho la cabeza para que nadie viera como sus ojos una vez mas se llenaban de lágrimas, Dorothy quien estaba cerca noto el curioso comportamiento de la chica, mientras Elroy les daba una mirada asesina.

-Dorothy llévate a candy a su habitación, quiero platicar con Eliza-ordeno Elroy como si la otra chica fuera un estorbo

Dorothy obedeció y tomo la frágil mano de la rubia, que por alguna razón no dejaba de temblar-deme su mano señorita candy-había dicho la mucama con voz gentil

Candy la miro silenciosa y con ojos llorosos, juntas llegaron hasta su habitación, Dorothy le deshizo el peinado, le quito la ropa y le puso una bata para dormir, algo que ya se había hecho costumbre desde su llegada ,entonces la chica se hecho a llorar

-¿Por qué llora señorita candy? ¿Por qué llora?-pregunto preocupada la mucama

El llanto de candy se hizo más fuerte y cuando al fin seso miro a la mucama y con un leve susurro hablo- quisiera dormir…. Dormir para siempre, cada vez que despierto la pesadilla comienza-dijo recostándose sobre la almohada

Dorothy la miro atónita, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber que decir, esa no era la Candy que ella conocía ,era como si algo en ella se hubiera roto, definitivamente algo le había pasado a candy ¿peo que era? ¿Por qué habia llegado tan cambiada? -¿Qué dice? ¿Por qué dice eso?- se apresuro a preguntar con tono preocupado

-me iré Dorothy, me iré pronto de este lugar, Lakewood ya no tiene nada para mi y yo no tengo nada para el…

Dorothy miro a la chica sin entender – no diga eso señorita candy, todos la queremos

La chica miro a la mucama con una sonrisa irónica- si , supongo que si, ¿tú me quieres Dorothy?

-pero que dice! , ¡Claro que si señorita candy!

-yo también te quiero, eres muy buena conmigo ,siempre lo fuiste…

-y usted siempre fue muy alegre ¿Qué le hicieron señorita candy? dígame ,¿Qué le hicieron?

Candy alzo la mirada y con una mano seco una lagrima de su húmeda mejilla-me da demasiada vergüenza recordar... …mi querida Dorothy, cierra la puerta quiero dormir.

Londres, abril 1913

Karen klaise caminaba colgada del brazo de su apuesto amigo por las calles adoquinadas de Londres mientras la gente los saludaba y ella susurraba al oído del hombre y risillas traviesas salían de ambos.

-oh Terry, entremos a ese café-señalo Karen alegre

Terry la miro sonriente-pareces una niña Karen

-oh! Por supuesto que no!

La pareja de amigos se sentó junto a la mesa que estaba pegada a la ventana, Karen pidió un café y terruce un té, como siempre nunca tomarían lo mismo pensó Karen mirando a su elegante y apuesto amigo al mismo tiempo que pensaba en otra persona.

-oh! , ¿No te gusta Londres en esta época del año?-pregunto Karen mientras miraba por la ventana- todo es tan poético, me pregunto por qué Albert no vino con nosotros

–probablemente tenía algo que hacer

-¿Por qué se tienen que ir ahora? Se suponía que los tres pasaríamos juntos este año-se quejo la chica mirándolo acusadoramente-incluso deje parís por ustedes ¡yo quería estar con ustedes!

- rayos Karen suenas como si fuéramos un triangulo amoroso- dijo él con burla, mientras la tristeza en el rostro de su amiga se hacía más notable- vamos! , tu también puedes venir si quieres ¿tu tío vive en florida no es así?

-no pienso ir a ver a mi tío, para eso tiene a paty, ¡oh Terry me aburriré tanto sin ustedes! –chillo Karen mientras buscaba algo en su bolso

Terry alzo una ceja y la miro simpático, como siempre lo hacía- Karen, mi querida y dramática Karen, las personas no se pueden quedar en un sitio para siempre –explico terruce como si ella fuera una niña

-oh terruce a veces pareces tan sabio-dijo Karen con una leve risilla mientras sacaba un cigarrillo

El hombre hecho una risota mientras le ofrecía fuego – si me escucharas tu cabeza no estaría tan enredada-dijo quitándole su cigarro para darle la primera calada

-oye era mío!-chillo la chica al momento que Terry le sonreía

-ya no lo es

Lakewood mayo 1913

Las semanas pasaron como los días y los días como minutos , la hermosa casona de Lakewood reconocida por ser una de las mansiones más bellas y antiguas se había convertido en nada más y nada menos que un lugar lúgubre donde nadie nunca reía, pero justo ese día en especial después de mucho tiempo ,una ligera esperanza nació en el corazón de Candy , y por primera vez desde su llegada decidió salir a das un paseo a los jardines , el día soleado que ella siempre había amado no la acompañaba y en cierta forma no le importaba , los nubarrones en el cielo la prevenían sobre manera mientras ella se perdía por los extensos jardines de la lujosa propiedad ,tal vez así era mejor, pensó, camino y camino hasta llegar a la pequeña casita donde lo había encontrado un día, un día que parecía muy lejano y casi irreal , sonrió ante la idea y no dudo en correr como si el aun estuviera ahí, candy corría como una niña pequeña ,pero la desilusión llego mas pronto de lo que creía cuando no encontró a nadie , la chica se tiro al suelo y comenzó a llorar amargamente y el cielo lloro con ella.

Se había vuelto a quebrar, era tan frágil, pensó enojándose con ella misma ,Candy quito uno de los rizos que se pegaban a su rostro húmedo y miro hacia la ventana y las gruesas gotas que caían del cielo , camino hacia la ventana y la abrió sacando el rostro y cubriéndose de las gotas de lluvia, las lagrimas de la chica se mezclaban con las del cielo , candy cerró la ventana y se dirigió a la puerta, salió afuera y mientras la lluvia la bañaba por completo ,decidió que no lloraría mas , no lloraría porque si lo hacía entonces era muy frágil para un mundo cruel como lo era este y Candice Brown jamás lo había sido, ese día decidió que se levantaría y no importaba que dura fuera la vida con ella, empezaría de nuevo y tal vez algún día candice Brown seria feliz.

La chica se quito los zapatos y respiro ese olor que la adormecía el tierno y reavivarte olor de tierra mojada, el olor que la regresaba a los momentos felices que jamás se debieron haber ido , las nostalgia del pasado se iría con ellos y ese día nacía una nueva candy, la candy que volvería a sonreír , trataría de olvidar el pasado , olvidar su pasado…..

Y buscar su camino como el resto de la gente solía hacer, aun empapada por la lluvia de primavera la chica volvió caminando entre la oscuridad que la acompañaba una compañera que no le asustaba mas, se escabullo por una ventana para que nadie la viera y llego a su habitación sin ser notada, tomo dos vestidos de su armario , no necesitaba tres o cuatro o diez, solo dos , cogió los vestidos y lo hecho con el resto de sus cosas que no habían sido desempacadas aun y no porque tuviera demasiadas o la mucama hubiera sido perezosa como para no colgarlas y regresarlas a su sitio , si no porque Elroy no estaba dispuesta a que una andley usara vestidos tan simples que en su opinión parecían asquerosamente humildes.

Candy cerró la segunda maleta y la guardo debajo de su cama, se quito el vestido mojado y se puso su blanca bata de dormir, mañana seria el día de su presentación en sociedad, mañana seria el día en que todo cambiaria, el mañana confuso que solo vislumbra niebla siempre estaría con ella pero también estaría esa esperanza que aun guardaba, esa esperanza de lo inexistente.

Southampton abril 1913

La nieve del invierno se había desvanecido hace mucho , algunos chiquillos en el puerto jugaban mientras los adultos platicaban atentos a cada palabra , dos caballeros y sus maletas , la partida esperada y la partida no deseada para la dama castaña, Karen sonó su nariz en uno de sus pañuelos de seda , mientras que con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas miraba a sus dos mejores amigos que se marchaban a América ,la afligida Karen agacho la cabeza odiaba que la vieran llorar, era algo embarazoso y probablemente Terry se lo recordaría por mucho tiempo, los dos apuestos hombres se despidieron de ella con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo fraternal, Albert comenzó a subir la escalerilla mientras Karen lo miraba confundida , las palabras ,tenía que decir algo ,en ese instante el rubio volteo y aquella mirada quedo gravada para siempre en la memoria de Karen klaise, era como si no pudiera emanar nada más que tristeza con aquella mirada , con aquella mirada de aquel humano tan perfecto a los ojos de cualquiera, la tristeza en los ojos de Albert, entonces Karen supo que no podía hacer o decir algo para detenerlo , porque no importaba si quisiera retenerlo a su lado con el pretexto de sentirse sola y necesitar un amigo, Albert ansiaba volver a América por cualquier razón que fuera inclusive si fuera por….

-hey no estés triste, ¿te veremos en nueva york? –la voz de Terry la despertó de sus pensamientos

-oh! No lo sé Terry, tal vez -dijo Karen tratando de hacerse la difícil

-bien, eso es un sí-Terry le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió a Albert en las escalerillas – ¡quita esa cara, que así jamás conseguirás pretendientes!

-muy chistoso Terry!

Lakewood mayo 1913

Era su cumpleaños y también el día de su presentación, no necesito que Dorothy la levantara , ya no lo necesitaría, candy salió al balcón para llenar sus pulmones con el aire puro que se respiraba , Dorothy entro a su habitación para peinarla como era usual y para el asombro de la mucama la chica ya estaba vestida , la mucama se alegro de no ver sus ojos tristes y la peino y la pinto como la etiqueta lo dictaba, seria la noche de su presentación , seria la noche donde su vida cambiaria , esa noche.

-oh! Feliz cumpleaños señorita Candy, me alegro de verla mejor ¿prométame que volverá a ser la misma de antes?- dijo Dorothy una vez termino su tarea con la chica

Candy la miro pensativa–no Dorothy esta vez no seré la misma de antes, aunque sé que seguiré cometiendo muchos errores, he decidido que seguiré mi camino y tú me vas a ayudar

-¿yo? ¿ y cómo hare eso señorita candy?

-es muy simple- la chica se acerco y le susurro al oído a la mucama

-harías eso por mi Dorothy?

-si es por su bien claro que lo hare mi querida candy, no hay día en que no desee verla feliz de nuevo.

-gracias Dorothy , gracias - algún día , algún día ella sería capaz de sonreír de nuevo , sonreír por que ya en ese entonces el pasado estaría muy lejos y algo o alguien aguardaría por ella.

Bueno aquí se acaba este capitulo siento que este cortito pero es que no habia tenido tiempo y orita tenia un ratito de tarde libre espero no haberlas aburrido , uno de estos días les prometo mucha acción xd pero no del tipo de acción que se imaginan porque soy mala pa escribir esas acciones bueno 

Gracias x sus comentarios a:

Anahis- amiguita la vdd no tengo fecha para subir capítulos , no hay fecha d entrega 

Claridad- mm todo a su tiempo claridad :p

Tamborsita- aww que lindaa , gracias amiguita m gusto tu comentario y perdón por no haberte respondido lo de la GF es que e andado ocupada 

Yarda

Cotapese 

Galaxylam84

Roni de Andrew 

No se me pongan tristes 

Bueno muchas gracias a todas las chicas que han leído mi cosa esta y las que han puesto la alerta pa saber cuando se sube y que me an puesto en autores i no se ke y las que han posado su vista en este humilde y a veces tontillo relata gracias y buena semana cuídense


	17. La dama que viaja sola

**La dama que viaja sola**

**Lakewood mayo 1913**

Los invitados admiraban el encanto que la mansión de Lakewood irradiaba en una noche que parecía casi perfecta, pero solo era una fachada , Lakewood era tan frío como la matriarca Andley ,quien inspeccionaba cada mínimo detalle en la presentación de su sobrina nieta y al mismo tiempo simplemente de la huérfana candy" como solía llamarla cuando se sentía furiosa, ni siquiera se había molestado en darle un abrazo por su cumpleaños, no, aquella chiquilla rubia no lo merecía, había sido un problema desde que tenía memoria, lo único que había hecho ese día fue mandar otro nuevo guardarropa para la chica ya que candy se había des hecho del anterior y tenia que vestir como una andley. Elroy podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana ya que al fin y al cabo no había nadie para mirar como la mujer movía los engranes, y así era Elroy andley tenía toda la libertad que quisiera de manipular a la ilusa de candy a su antojo, o al menos eso es lo que ella creía.

Y así empezó todo; la orquesta tocaba la mas exquisitas piezas y las parejas bailaban sobre la pista, algunas daban giros y giros y otras parecían flotar con cada vals y aun se esperaba la presentación de la chica que no bajaba ; Elroy subió a la habitación de Candy ,ya algo desesperada entro a la alcoba donde Dorothy la peinaba con un peinado según la moda y no muy estirado, hecho de varios bultos de pelo, como lo había catalogado ella misma, Elroy quito a la mucama mientras le daba una mirada de advertencia que se retirara; candy miro a la mujer mientras Elroy tomaba un vestido de un tono casi dorado y le colocaba una especie de tiara con plumas en la cabeza del mismo color del vestido que a su vez se camuflajeaba con el cabello de la chica , candy se puso el vestido mientras descubría que era casi imposible colocarlo todo en su lugar.

-¿Qué pasa por que no te lo pones?-pregunto la mujer algo ya desesperada mientras candy la miraba con pena- ¡contesta candice!

-no me queda tía abuela-dijo con voz tímida

-¿Cómo que no te queda? ¿No son esas tus medidas?-pregunto la mujer alzando una ceja

-lo eran…-dijo de nuevo con pena en su voz

-oh! Es cierto, pero no importa ajustaremos mas el corsé y el vestido podrá entrar sin ninguna excusa-dijo Elroy sin importarle la incomodidad de la chica

El corsé se le apretó mas a la joven y efectivamente pudo entrar en el vestido que le hacia resaltar un pecho mas generoso de un embarazo fallido que por supuesto nadie en aquel lugar tenia la menor idea, el vestido era algo pegado con varias capas de tela sin necesidad de crinolinas , pliegues y mas pliegues, era una mezcla de gaza y seda , las mangas algo holgadas y anchas eran lo mas cómodo, y si gracias a dios ya no usaban esos incómodos vestidos demasiado abombados , las modas comenzaban a cambiar en ese nuevo siglo , todo cambiaria con el tiempo, la ropa, las maneras , las personas ,todo… pensó la chica mientras se miraba al espejo , con sus pequeñas manos toco sus caderas que ahora parecían resaltar mucho y su pequeña cintura, la silueta más exquisita como recalcarían algunos caballeros en el futuro , las caderas de una mujer del pecado", como le había dicho Elroy mientras le ayudaba con el vestido, a candy no le importo ya no le importaba nada de lo que esa mujer pudiera decirle ; candy se miro en el espejo y no creyó que la mujer reflejada pudiera ser ella, sus labios carmín , las plumas en su cabeza definitivamente eran algo llamativas ,su vestido largo de un amarillo casi dorado le daba el aire de una mujer famosa o muy glamorosa ,pensó, aunque realmente era una lástima que no lo pudiera usar , Elroy miro a la chica con impaciencia

-baja en quince minutos –le había dicho la mujer mayor con un tono de advertencia-no catorce no diez, quince

-si tía Elroy- asintió obediente , una vez la mujer cerró la puerta la chica se puso su abrigo no sin antes sacar una carta que dejaría sobre su cama, estaba tan oscuro que la coloco en una orilla , saco sus dos maletas y las tiro por su balcón mientras con unas sabanas hechas nudos escalaba hacia la planta baja procurando no ser vista , y una vez llego casi al suelo la chica dio un brinco y corrió con sus dos valijas pensando que no era vista por nadie, cerca de la glorieta estaba estacionado un carruaje , la chica apresuro su paso y subió lo mas pronto posible ,para por fin decirle adiós a todo aquello que conocía y que esperaba algún día poder recordar sin necesidad de que aquel sentimiento de amargura embargara su corazón . Candy miro por ultima vez Lakewood y se juro a si misma que algún día regresaría , aunque ese día tardara demasiado en llegar , esta vez no tenía prisa, el viento soplo y desarreglo unos cuantos cabellos de su peinado ,el cochero emprendió su marcha en aquella noche de mayo.

Dorothy subió a la habitación de Candy algo temerosa, no sabía si había dado resultado, pero tenia que averiguarlo ,abrió las puerta con un leve susurro llamando a la chica y una sonrisa de seguridad apareció en la mucama, candy se había ido, las puertas de su balcón estaban abiertas, la mucama salió de la habitación con sigilo mientras unos pasos furiosos se oían no muy lejos.

**Nueva york abril 1913**

Y por fin habían llegado a América, Terry miro sonriente la estatua de la libertad que parecía sonreírle también, y volteo a mirar a su amigo que parecía impaciente por llegar.

-ahora que han firmado el convenio con blackwood ¿te quedaras en Nueva york un tiempo? Eleonor tiene tantas ganas de verte- hablo Terry mirando de nuevo el horizonte como su amigo lo hacia

-y yo a ella, pero me temo que no puedo quedarme en nueva york, me gustaría que todo hubiera acabado pero el asunto con blackwood tomara tiempo, solo tengo un mes para respirar, necesito volver a Lakewood…-dijo Albert pronunciando las últimas palabras con ansia

-entonces supongo que será después-Terry metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se encogió de hombros-¿es tan importante llegar a Lakewood? ¿No me digas que mueres por ver a Elroy?-bromeo Terry tratando de amenizar la platica

Albert lo miro y sonrió-no, tengo una promesa que cumplir –dijo pensativo

-vaya, mi amigo Albert es un hombre de palabra-dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

**Estación de trenes Chicago mayo 1913 **

-quiero un pasaje a cualquier lado-dijo la chica con nerviosismo, mientras jugaba con sus manos

El hombre de la taquilla enarco una ceja y miro a la joven que estaba frente a él, era muy bella, pensó, la chica se mordía el labio mientras miraba para todos lados-¿A dónde quiere ir?-pregunto el hombre

-no sé , a cualquier lado-contesto la chica

-por ahora tengo el tren de las nueve que va a nueva york ¿quiere un pasaje a nueva york?

La chica no lo pensó mucho y saco el dinero –lo tomo

Candy subió el tren tomando sus dos valijas con ella , era muy extraño que una joven abordara un tren sola y a esa hora , los hombres la miraban curiosos y las mujeres como una atrevida y mas con aquel vestido que la chica no había tenido tiempo de cambiar, parecía como si candice Brown acudiera a una fiesta y ¿por qué no ? era el día de su cumpleaños y " su presentación" , la chica entro a su vagón ,donde había un anciano con elegante sombrero de copa que la saludaba mientras dejaba su periódico a un lado

-buenas noches

-buenas noches-contesto ella sin decir una palabra mas mientras tomaba asiento

El anciano la miro sonriente, pero desafortunadamente candy no podía responder igual , al menos no aun, el hombre se quito los anteojos para limpiarlos y saco su pitillera de oro mientras candy desidia recargar su cabeza en la ventanilla.

-¿le molesta si fumo?-pregunto el anciano, mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza

-¿fuma usted?-pregunto de nuevo ofreciéndole esta vez mientras abría su pitillera y candy volvía a negar con la cabeza

-entonces creo que no debo fumar en su presencia, si yo no fumara no querría que alguien fumara cerca de mi- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa amistosa mientras guardaba la pitillera.

-gracias-contesto ella

-por su asentó supongo que usted no es de nueva york, ¿va usted de visita?-pregunto el anciano con una sonrisa amable

-en cierta forma se podría decir que si

-perdone soy un viejo muy metiche-dijo él con media sonrisa- a propósito si esta incomoda dígame, será un viaje largo y aun puedo intercambiarle el vagón a alguna señora-dijo el amablemente

-oh, no se preocupe, no me molesta en absoluto

-en ese caso debo presentarme, mi nombre es William Mcgregor

Candy se quedo pensativa, su rostro se torno melancólico cuando el hombre volvió a hablar

-¿señorita está usted bien?

-oh si! , que grosera de mi parte, yo soy Candy, "Candy White"-dijo la chica mintiendo

-es un bonito nombre señorita White, ¿sabe? usted me recuerda mucho a mi hija.

-¿cuántos años tiene su hija?- pregunto la chica siguiendo la conversación queriendo ser educada con el anciano aunque muy en el fondo se sentía cansada

El anciano le sonrió con nostalgia –ella murió hace mucho

-oh, cuanto lo siento, que desconsiderada he sido

-no se preocupe-dijo el anciano mientras reía al ver el rostro de preocupación que la joven le había puesto- ella tenía los mismo ojos que usted y esa expresión que ha hecho créame que no la había visto en años ¡es como si la estuviera viendo a ella otra vez!

-bueno señor Mcgregor hay cientos de personas que tienen los ojos verdes-contesto la rubia con simpleza

El hombre saco una foto vieja de su abrigo para dársela a la joven, candy la tomo entre sus manos y aunque las fotos no tenían color se podía visualizar unos ojos claros, un cabello oscuro rizado y una sonrisa muy bonita –oh!-exclamo con asombro para después hablar- señor Mcgregor su hija tenía una sonrisa muy, muy bonita

-¿sorprendente verdad? –pregunto él mientras la joven asentía y ella le devolvía la foto-usted también la tiene candy solo que presiento que no la ha usado últimamente ¿eh?

La chica se sorprendió y el cambio de tema-Ella amaba tocar el piano- el anciano le hecho una mirada a la y la guardo de nuevo en su abrigo

-el piano…- repitió candy mientras recordaba a su amigo Michael

-¿le gusta el piano señorita White?-pregunto el hombre con interés

-¿Qué si me gusta? , bueno... si me gusta, pero debo confesar que no soy muy buena en ello

-siempre se puede mejorar señorita White-dijo el hombre con voz amable

-¿usted cree?

-¿Por qué no?

- su nombre me suena como todo un personaje "Candy White"

La chica no supo que decir, la había descubierto, entonces el anciano hablo de nuevo-perdón no quise ofenderla candy, quería más bien halagar su inteligencia a tenido muy buena imaginación en el apellido

-¿a qué se refiere?-pregunto ella

-usted es candy pero no White- dijo el sonriendo con travesura

La chica se mordió el labio ¿Cómo sabia el eso?- ¿Por qué me dice eso?-pregunto comenzando a ponerse nerviosa

-tranquila querida, conozco esa mirada, ¿he vivido mucho sabe? Y puedo deducir que usted está huyendo, motivo o razón no es importante pero si quiere escapar de su familia ha hecho bien en inventarse un apellido -dijo de nuevo sonriendo

-bueno veo que me ha descubierto –dijo la chica asombrada había algo en aquel anciano que le inspiraba confianza

-sin embargo me ha dicho su verdadero nombre, que es un apellido cuando se tiene un nombre que le va a la perfección y aun así mi querida candy usted es "la dama que viaja sola"

Candy se volvió a ruborizar y aclaro con vergüenza- 0h! ,¿Qué dice? , no soy una dama y como usted me ha contado un poco de su vida yo le contare de la mía, ¿ve este vestido?- dijo la chica mientras se quitaba la tiara con plumas de la cabeza puesto que le comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza- hoy era mi presentación en sociedad, pero e huido ¿ahora lo ve? , las damas son presentadas en sociedad y las que se marchan antes de eso, son tachadas de mujeres que se aventuran a un mundo que está hecho según la gente "para el hombre"

El anciano Mcgregor miro a candy con un dejo de admiración mientras pensaba en lo ciertas que eran sus palabras – al diablo con las presentaciones Candy, al diablo con ellos, hace mucho tiempo entendí que no importa lo que piense la gente de uno como persona sino lo que uno piense de sí mismo y creo que usted lo entenderá antes de tiempo, ya verá, ya verá mi querida candice White"

Aunque él era un anciano con una vida casi por terminar y ella una joven con un futuro incierto y un pasado doloroso , eso no impidió que la joven y el anciano platicaran toda la noche, después de mucho tiempo el señor Mcgregor era la primera persona que dejaba de mirarla acusadoramente y sin preguntas que ella no quería responder, no era una conversación con temas importantes, solo simplezas de la vida que atormentaban secretamente a la chica y que Mcgregor había podido ver, era tan irónico que un extraño la apreciara más que la propia tía Elroy quien parecía odiarla, pero eso también se iría borrando, inclusive el amor que sentía por Albert pasaría a ser solo un recuerdo , todo se desvanecería excepto la certeza que una vez tuvo un hijo, entonces una punzada de dolor en su corazón llego a ella , ese sentimiento de nostalgia jamás se iría.

**Lakewood mayo 1913 **

Los cotilleos en la mansión empezaron ante la tardanza de la chica andley quien no bajaba, ¡candice Brown andley era una maleducada! Había dicho la señorita Templeton hija de una de las familias más ricas de todo chicago mientras Elroy escuchaba accidentalmente y se ponía roja de furia, la mujer subió las escaleras excusándose con los invitados para saber que había pasado, ¡esto ya había sido demasiado! Candy la iba a oír! , Elroy abrió la habitación pero no encontró a la culpable de su vergüenza ante la sociedad, la mucama llego enseguida fingiendo histeria

-¡señora Elroy! ¡la señorita candy no está!-dijo Dorothy mientras parecía que Elroy iba a enterrarla viva

-¿Cómo de que no esta? ¡Búscala inmediatamente!- grito la mujer colérica

-ya la he buscado, pero nadie la ha visto

-¿Qué dices? –Elroy trato de tranquilizarse y encontrar la compostura deseada miro a la mucama y le dio instrucciones sin alterar su tono de voz , los sirvientes buscaron por toda la mansión y también en los jardines, no había rastro de Candy ,prontamente la mansión se fue quedando sola mientras se oían los últimos murmullos de suposiciones acerca de la señorita candice Brown, la chica que se había rehusado a su propia presentación en sociedad, que ni siquiera había mirado a sus invitados , pero eso era leve a comparación de la revelación que uno de los invitados había hecho; había visto a candice Brown fugarse con sus propios ojos y efectivamente su descripción de la joven andley era cierta; Candice Brown había bajado desde su balcón con la ayuda de unas mantas, había tirado dos bultos que parecían valijas y había corrido en medio de la noche hacia un carruaje desconocido, ¿compañía ? , nadie lo sabía , probablemente lo más posible, dijo el invitado mientras pensaba en unas exquisitas piernas deslizarse por el balcón, como lo había disfrutado y aquella noche se convertiría en un escándalo y en una terrible noticia para alguien que miraba por la ventanilla de su carruaje ansioso por verla, ansioso por llevarla con él , algo que debió haber hecho desde el principio, algo por lo que ya no podía esperar más; el carruaje avanzo entre la oscuridad de la noche y al fin cruzo la verja , la fragancia de las rosas lo inundo por completo, ella olía a rosas, pensó, ¿estaría ella esperándolo ? ¿Estaria dormida? , hoy era su cumpleaños, inconscientemente apretó con fuerza la pequeña cajita que se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, No había dormido de las ansias por volverla a ver, pero cuando eso pasara entonces el sabría que al fin había llegado a casa y eso sería en cuestión de minutos.

Elroy salió de su habitación cuando ya todo el mundo se había marchado , todo había sido tan penoso, el mayordomo no le había traído la bandeja con el té que había pedido, estaba de tan mal humor que probablemente lo iba a despedir de no ser por el hombre de cabellos rubios que había corrido hacia las escaleras , el corazón de Elroy vibro de emoción al ver al joven rubio pero desafortunadamente este solo paso rosando mientras corría ansioso por las escaleras como lo hace un niño pequeño, la había ignorado, Elroy lo siguió herida hacia donde se dirigía.

-Albert…- dijo balbuceando cuando al fin había podido borrar a candy y al te de su memoria

Albert no saludo a nadie , solo un pensamiento cruzaba por su mente solo podía dirigirse a la habitación de candy, el joven abrió la puerta y la busco en la penumbra, se acerco a la cama de dosel pero estaba vacía , entonces Elroy llego a su lado y lo miro con falsa tristeza , mientras el joven algo desesperado , miraba a la mujer mayor interrogante

-lo siento, trate de evitarlo, pero no pude hacer nada, ella se marcho, candy se marcho con un hombre –dijo Elroy casi en un susurro

-¿Qué está diciendo?-pregunto el hombre atónito, sin creer lo que la mujer le decía

-oh! Albert que hare ¿Qué le diré a su padre a Anthony? ¡Candy huyo con un hombre!-dijo la anciana mientras abrazaba al joven y fingía sollozos

Pero no había expresión en el rostro de Albert andley, no la había porque no sabía que sentir, ¿Cómo podía eso ser cierto? Ella jamás haría algo así ¿y sus cartas?, ella había prometido que lo iba a esperar, pensó esperanzado que todo debía ser un error, Elroy hablo de nuevo

-oh! Hijo he fallado! , trate dios sabe que trate , pero ella estaba muy extraña últimamente y nunca me hace caso, esa chica es una rebelde, jamás le importo el honor de la familia, me daba tanta pena que ella no contestara ninguna de tus cartas, tu sabes que siempre fue tan impulsiva, y ahora mira lo que nos ha hecho ¡seremos el hazme reír de todo chicago!- chillo la mujer dramáticamente mientras abrazaba mas al joven

-basta tía! , no quiero oír mas-dijo el rubio quitándose a la mujer sin expresión alguna

-¿la defiendes? ¿Después de lo que nos ha hecho?

-he dicho que no quiero oír mas, déjeme solo, por favor no quiero discutir con usted-respondió serenamente

-¡pero Albert!, ¡solo mírate!, se supone que no deberías de estar aquí y pareciera que has venido solo para llevarla contigo..

-tal vez tenga razón….-dijo ya fastidiado de la mujer

-¿por dios que estás diciendo?,¡ ella se fue!, se fue esta misma noche, hoy era su presentación en sociedad y uno de los invitados la vio fugarse en un carruaje desconocido, en ese carruaje venia un hombre…- comenzó Elroy

- ¡por dios cállese!, deje de decir tonterías, ella no se ha ido y mucho menos con un hombre

-oh hijo porque me tratas así, tu sabes que yo amo a candy ¡es como una hija para mí! , pero todo esto que ha sucedido, no sé qué pensar ni decir, te crie como mi propio hijo…. Y ahora me tratas asi..

Albert no la miro ni quiso hacerlo, aquella mujer no paraba de hablar y aquello que le decía no podía ser cierto- saldré a buscarla, no me gustan sus bromas tía Elroy –dijo saliendo de la habitación

**Aquí esta el capitulo gracias por seguir posteando:**

**Tamborsita**

**Roni de Andrew**

**Claridad **

**Ale85**

**Que tengan buena semana y tambien todas las demás ciaoo **


	18. Una nueva vida

Cap. 20 Una nueva vida

Aquella noche el no durmió, ¿como hacerlo? , una vez que dejo la habitación ; Albert dio instrucciones a los sirvientes de buscar a Candy, aunque estos replicaban diciendo que ya lo habían hecho, pero la mirada furiosa y preocupada del hombre los hacia callar de inmediato, aunque nadie la buscaba con la misma desesperación que él lo hacía. Albert salió de Lakewood y busco en los alrededores , preguntando a cualquiera si la había visto, pero no, no había rastro de ella por ningún lado , entonces se dirigió a chicago y aunque fuera muy tarde también busco y una vez más tampoco la encontró , estaba tan desesperado ya no sabía qué hacer tal vez ella podría estar en la estación de trenes , subió al coche y se puso en marcha , una vez que llego salió rápidamente de este y corrió a la estación , busco por todas partes a esa hora ya casi no había nadie ,Albert se quito el sombrero y miro no muy lejos de el , una rubia de rizos rubios como Candy yacía de espaldas , el hombre sonrió esperanzado, pero solo era eso, esperanza

-oh lo siento- dijo disculpándose de inmediato, cuando la desconocida lo miro con extrañeza pero también agrado

Albert camino de regreso ,pero se detuvo al mirar hacia la taquilla ,el hombre de la taquilla estaba a punto de cerrar , entonces decidió volver a intentar , se acerco con premura y antes de que hablara el hombre empezó -¿estás bien hijo? Te vez algo desesperado y cansado-dijo el señor mirando de reojo al ojeroso rubio

-disculpe..¿Alguna chica, una chica pequeña con grandes ojos verdes y cabello rubio rizado, le ha comprado algún boleto?-pregunto este con alguna esperanza de no recibir una negativa

-caramba hijo! , aquí vienen tantas señoritas que me sería imposible recordar a cada una –dijo el hombre con una risota

- lo siento –dijo el rubio mientras se volvía

El hombre lo miro extraño y siguió con lo suyo entonces recordó a la chica vestida de fiesta que quería un boleto a donde fuera , era muy bonita y era casi igual como el hombre la había descrito ,un boleto a nueva york , lo recordaba fielmente, pero para eso ya no vio al hombre y era casi imposible que fuera la misma chica que él buscaba, si era imposible….

Albert Salió del lugar y se sentó en una banca, miro a su alrededor, estaba vacío, se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos sobre las sienes y se dejo invadir lenta y lastimosamente por un sentimiento de pérdida, después de un rato el rubio metió la mano en un bolsillo de su abrigo y encontró aquella sortija, había hecho tantos planes para su llegada ¿A dónde había ido ella? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué había vuelto tan tarde?

Los pasajeros descendieron del tren entre sonrisas ,murmullos y caras cansadas , ahí estaban los mozos que ofrecían sus manos, sus brazos para cargar valijas ajenas ,en busca de una propina , a veces eran grandes valijas que parecían pesar toneladas , las cuales la mayoría del tiempo su propietaria era una señora de esas que dicen tener mucho dinero y lo mas probable es que lo tengan pero al final , las maletas eran colocadas en el carruaje o a veces coche, la mujer cerraba la puerta y se marchaba sin siquiera decir gracias"

La chica rubia también descendió del tren pero no sin antes despedirse del sr Mcgregor quien le había dado su tarjeta de presentación, diciéndole que si tenia algún problema o algo se presentaba, el estaría ahí para ayudar a la rubia dama.

-oh no se preocupe sr Mcgregor estaré bien, lo se…-dijo ella con una seguridad nueva en sus palabras

El anciano la miro con simpatía, creyendo que a través de candy era como ver de nuevo a su hija - lo se Candy, de eso no tengo dudas-sonrió el anciano- y sé que me la volveré a encontrar y tal vez en ese entonces usted me regalara una de sus bellas sonrisas que yo se que tiene, recuerde querida, las sonrisas son oro-el hombre abrió la mano de la chica, le dio algo y la cerro, entonces se alejo y se despidió a lo lejos-¡ella también tenia pecas!- dijo el anciano mientras ella correspondía al saludo

-que le vaya bien señor Mcgregor!-dijo ella diciendo adiós con su mano, la otra mano seguía cerrada, entonces la abrió y descubrió un puñado de billetes, pero para cuando voltio de nuevo a mirar al anciano este ya había desaparecido ¿Cómo supo que ella no llevaba mucho consigo? ,¿Cómo supo tantas cosas? , Candy metió el dinero en un bolsillo de su abrigo y se marcho también ¿A dónde? no lo sabia, jamás había estado en nueva york, Annie se había ido a Nueva york ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Dónde estaría toda la gente que ella conocía?, la chica desistió de aquel pensamiento y camino sola con sus dos valijas por las desconocidas calles y aquel gélido viento de ese nuevo lugar ; entonces llego a una iglesia, había mucha gente , miro los carruajes donde descendían muchachas de su edad todas con un vestido largo color lavanda y flores en el peinado debían ser las damas de honor-pensó- en ese instante llego la novia, al parecer había llegado muy puntual , a la mujer no le había importado romper la tradición y parecía bastante ansiosa , debía estar locamente enamorada pensó Candy sin querer recordar

un muchachito pelirrojo miraba a la rubia no desde muy lejos ,vestía unos pantalones cortos, una chaqueta algo gastada y una boina , el chico siguió a candy por todos lados sin que esta se diera cuenta y mientras caminaba por aquellas calles ,pensó que tal vez Elroy tenía razón , ella no sabía nada de la vida, no había traído mucho dinero consigo , entre menos le debiera a los andley sería mejor" había pensado, si no fuera por aquel amable anciano tal vez ahora estaría en problemas ,se paro frente a una casa de modas y miro los vestidos del aparador , sus precios la hicieron estremecer , jamás los había comprado ella misma, solo llevaba dos vestidos nuevos que Elroy le había dado y el resto era solo faldas largas y blusas los mas practico de la época, algunos vestidos de diario , pero no era mucho , también había traído con ella el collar de perlas que tanto le gustaba y el camafeo de su madre. Candy camino tanto hasta que llego a un pequeño café con un gran letrero anunciando la rebanada de pastel gratis, la chica se sentó y el mesero le sirvió el café con una enorme rebanada de pastel la chica comenzó a comer con hambre evidente , dos mujeres cercanas a su mesa la miraban con desdeño, candy a un llevaba las plumas en la cabeza y su vestido dorado apenas cubierto por su abrigo abierto , entonces se acerco el muchacho y se sentó cuando ella comenzaba a beber el café

-hola

Candy miro al chico interrogante, el chico parecía amable y tenía una expresión que inspiraba confianza -¿hola?

-lo siento no me he presentado, soy cuki, he visto que no conoces la ciudad y entonces me dije ¿cuki por que no le ayudas a esa chica?, te vi desde que estabas en la estación, espero no te moleste

-supongo que no tengo porque…pero no traigo mucho conmigo cuki

- no te preocupes por eso, solo necesito en donde dormir-dijo el chico sonriendo- oh! Y sé que somos extraños aun.. Pero no te preocupes no soy un ladrón –presumió con orgullo

- ¿en verdad me ayudarías?

-claro, conozco una pensión muy barata y si necesitas trabajo yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir uno

-bueno gracias, ¿quieres un café? El pastel es gratis si tomas café

-soy muy joven aun y tu también, no deberías tomarlo ¿sabes?, pero el pastel se ve bien

-oh! Bueno entonces pagare la cuenta ¿te parece?

El chico asintió sonriente mientras tomaba una cuchara y se terminaba el pastel de la rubia; después ambos salieron del local rumbo a la casa de huéspedes que el chico le había dicho

-la casa de huéspedes de la señora Garland es muy barata y si tú te quedas a mi me dejara dormir en su ático -dijo el chico mientras tocaba; una señora alta y corpulenta abrió la puerta

-no te dejare dormir aquí cuki, ¡tú nunca pagas!-hablo la señora comenzando a cerrar la puerta

-espere señora Garland, traje a alguien que si puede!

La mujer frunció el seño y abrió de nuevo, miro a la chica y dijo- ¿Quién es usted?

-soy Candy White y usted debe ser la amable señorita Garland, desearía que me alquilara una habitación si es que es posible-hablo la chica, mientras le señora Garland quedaba impresionada de los excelentes modales de la desconocida rubia

-vaya… cuki, esta chica sí que tiene clase –dijo la mujer riendo fuertemente-pero por favor pasen ¿es usted de aquí?

-Candy es de nueva Escocia ¿verdad Candy?- dijo el chico mientras le guiñaba un ojo sin que la mujer viera

-así es

-oh! ¿y es bonito por allá?

-oh si muy bonito-respondió la rubia siguiendo el juego del chico ya que jamás había ido a Nueva Escocia

-bueno acompáñeme le enseñare su habitación –dijo la mujer mientras contoneaba sus enormes caderas por el pasillo

Candy la siguió, no era lujoso ni mucho menos , de hecho era tan humilde que si Elroy lo viera probablemente caería desmayada , la mujer abrió la puerta del cuarto ; donde solo había una pequeña cama , una manta una almohada y una silla con su mesa, ambas de una madera bastante desgastada , a lado de la mesa había una ventana (la única) y aunque era bastante modesto podía ser un buen principio después de todo.

-¿le gusta mi mansión señorita White?-pregunto la mujer con sorna

**-**es muy acogedora señorita Garland –dijo la rubia cortésmente

-querida creo que usted y yo seremos buenas amigas

-usted le dice lo mismo a todos los que le rentan señora Garland-dijo cuki con una risota

-cállate cuki! , discúlpelo señorita White-dijo excusándose con la cara roja

-no se preocupe

-bueno, la dejo para que le del visto bueno y ya desempaque sus cosas-dijo la señora mirando sus dos valijas y después mirar al chico que seguía en la habitación sin señales de querer marcharse-¿bienes conmigo cuki?

-me quedare un rato mas con candy

Después de que la mujer cerró la puerta, candy miro a su alrededor por segunda vez, era una habitación luminosa y desde su única ventana podía verse con claridad las copas de los arboles ya que aquella casa tenia alado un parque y eso era algo muy gratificante puesto que los edificios comenzaban a abundar más que en otras ciudades y no es que fueran muy altos pero amenazaban con no dejar ver ningún paisaje en caso de que no fueras un rico que pudiera pagar ,la rubia puso su valija sobre la cama y comenzó a sacar sus cosas

-¿te ayudo candy?- pregunto el muchachillo de la boina

-o no! No te molestes cuki, no es mucho y hace tiempo que no hago estas cosas por mi misma que creo que ya lo extrañaba

-pues ahora tendrás mucho tiempo para hacerlas-contesto el chico con atrevimiento mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-si supongo que si –dijo ella con voz amable y amistosa mas no sonrió- oye cuki muchas gracias por haber mentido por mi, no venia preparada ¿sabes?

-¿nueva Escocia? , no hay de que, la señora Garland no es mala pero…. Es un poco chismosa-hablo el chico mientras enfocaba su vista a la ventana-oye candy eres una chica afortunada, tienes la mejor vista de toda la casa

-¿enserio?

-sí, de todas las vistas la tuya es la mejor, ¿te gustan las vistas candy?

-claro, ¿a quien no le gustan las vistas?-dijo ella mientras el muchachito seguía mirando afuera

- ¿no preferirías que te pagara una habitación? Estarías mejor que en el ático

-oh no! El ático no es tan malo, no, no gastes tu dinero en algo que esta demás

-bueno, ya termine de desempacar, ahora me cambiare y después ¿no quieres ir a comer algo?

-me encantaría-dijo el sobándose el estomago en señal de hambre

Ambos salieron del edificio no sin antes pagar dos meses por adelantado, aunque ella no tenia ninguna idea a donde se dirigían , el chico la guio a un local donde vendían unos panes con una salchicha en medio algo que ella jamás había visto

-hey jona dame dos hot dogs! –dijo el chico mientras a su vez saludaba al vendedor y este le entregaba la comida

-¿Qué es eso cuki?-pregunto ella mirando con curiosidad

-¿no lo has probado nunca?-interrogo él a un sin creerlo- bueno se llama hot dog y es muy rico, deberías probarlo

La chica hizo lo que le dijo y casi lo que parecía una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro-¡es muy rico cuki!-dijo casi gritando mientras todos los volteaban a mirar, la gente comenzó a reír. Después de comer salieron del local y comenzaron a deambular juntos por las calles

-es una suerte haberte conocido cuki, ahora mismo me temo que de no ser por ti estaría perdida

-si-afirmo el chico-justo como ese niño-dijo cuki apuntando a un pequeño niño que lloraba en eso su madre llegaba con él y también con lagrimas en los ojos lo tomaba en sus brazos; Candy camino en dirección opuesta para no seguir mirando aquello algo que desconcertó al chico quien la siguió en silencio.

**Aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo **** esta medio mariador y mm muy cortito pensaba hacérselos mas largo pero en vista de sus comentarios ya se los subo de una vez ,cuídense chaoo muchas gracias por seguir leyendo las aprecio muxo :D una megadisculpa por haberme tardado tanto pero es que mm tengo tarea y mm me cambie de carrera y ahora me arrepiento y el remordimiento no m deja xd bueno en fin**

**Gracias a:**

**Noemi cullen**

**Mily**

**Lety de A**

**Melina**

**Himeko76**

**Regina austen**

**Karin**

**Claridad**

**Moni Gzz**

**Roni de Andrew**

**Cotapese**

**Chepy**

**Themis78**

**Galaxylam**

**Tamborsita333**

**Claudia **

**Ale85**

**Y****arda**

**Espero les guste mmm aunque yo se que se quedaran asi como mmm - :/ porque todavia no se encuentran y mm no les puedo decir cuando se encontraran porque ni yo misma lo se **** y agradezco que me den sus opiniones tan motivadoras ,las quiero cuidense bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

21 de agosto 1913

-¿en qué puedo trabajar cuki?-pregunto la chica aun sin tener la menor idea

El muchachillo camino alrededor de donde ella estaba parada y la miro como si la estudiara entonces una idea llego a su cabeza -¡de institutriz!

La rubia lo miro como a un loco -¿institutriz? ¿y qué voy a enseñar?

-si! , no muy lejos de aquí hay una enorme casona de color blanco que abarca casi toda la manzana ¿lo has visto?

La chica asintió- ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-bien, pues la gente que vive ahí es muy rica, tienen dos hijos el primero se llama Joshua y es un completo asno –dijo el muchachillo de boina con una risota –aunque el otro no lo recuerdo

-pero cuki….

-no pongas esa cara candy, ya veraz te contrataran enseguida, eres linda, te vez sofisticada, ¡toda una dama! y realmente no importa que no sepas nada puesto que tu simpatía siempre eclipsara a cuantos te conozcan

-basta cuki!, si no fuera porque eres menor que yo, creería que me estas coqueteando-dijo ella mientras el chico echaba una risota.

-¿puedo?

-no

_La anciana camino por el pasillo con su usual andar, mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca pudo visualizar la sombra de su sobrino , el rubio estaba sentado en el diván con una copa de brandy en la mano, la mujer fue con el y acaricio sus cabellos rubios tratando de reconfortar el alma de su amado sobrino, llego a su mano y alejo la copa de él._

_-vamos William, no puedes seguir así, la has buscado demasiado hijo, tienes que descansar…._

_El rubio voltio a mirar a la mujer que trataba de "animarlo" después dirigió su mirada a la ventana, para más tarde recargar su despeinada cabellera y seguir con el silencio, un silencio que Elroy se aguanto para estar cerca de William ,aunque ella no era una mujer muy paciente._

_-William tienes que escucharme ¡hijo solo quiero ayudarte!_

_El rubio la volvió a mirar y por fin hablo-¿Dorothy? , ¿Donde esta Dorothy?, no la e visto tal vez ella sepa algo…-dijo con ansias desesperadas cayendo en un tono casi tristón _

_-me temo que no podría saber nada hijo, envié a Dorothy con los leegan casi al mismo tiempo que te fuiste; en la mansión de Boston se necesitaban mucamas y que mejor que ella….- dijo la anciana una vez más mintiendo-cambiando de tema, el señor blackwood a mandado un telegrama y…._

_-¿me pide que que regrese?-completo el rubio a lo que Elroy asentía_

_-tú sabes que no es bueno dejar que el tiempo pase así y nuestra sociedad con blackwood es muy importante en Europa_

_-¿Ya me está corriendo tía Elroy?-pregunto el rubio con una ironía desconocida para Elroy- ¿es eso? , veo que es muy importante que todo esté en orden para usted, es el dinero ¿verdad tía? , solo eso le importa, solo le importa el dinero, ¿Qué hay de candy? ¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Cómo voy a regresar sin ella? ¡No sé nada de ella!-pronuncio subiendo la voz en esa última frase_

_-¡William!- exclamo horrorizada la mujer ante las palabras del hombre_

_-¡eh contratado más de cinco investigadores!, eh buscado tanto…. no hay ninguna chica llamada Candice Andley con su descripción ¡ ella no está en ninguna parte!_

_-basta William- respondió la mujer soltándose a llorar y el silencio reino en aquella fría habitación _

_-lo siento…-dijo parándose del sofá para irse-tiene razón, ya no puedo seguir así, a un no le diga nada al señor Brown, ya veremos que podemos hacer, mañana me marcho de nuevo-y diciendo esto último se marcho_

_Pero no todo acabaría ahí pensó una vez lejos de Elroy quien no dejaba de perturbarlo ,había algo en ella que lo hacía dudar ,algo en su mirada que no parecía sincero ,¿podría ser que tía Elroy estuviera mintiendo?, ¿podría ser que todo había sido planeado?, pero como saberlo , no tenía pruebas, y efectivamente el señor blackwood no dejaba de presionarlo con su llegada a Londres , aquella llegada que él se encargaba de prolongar ,aquellos compromisos que siempre lo ataban a algo que él no podía negarse pues eran y serian siempre sus eternas obligaciones ; el rubio se tumbo en la cama y cerró los ojos, aunque sabía que una vez más como todas las noches no podría dormir._

_Nueva york 1913_

_La rubia toco la puerta de la residencia cartwright y espero, era una casona enorme , con puertas de roble , verjas tan altas y espantosas gárgolas, la chica espero un momento más llevaba mucho tiempo esperando casi veinte minutos , la puerta se abrió y un mayordomo con una sonrisa la recibió y la invito a pasar._

_-¿es usted la señorita White?_

_-así es_

_-perfecto, cuki me conto de usted, me dijo que usted es muy educada y necesita un trabajo así que yo inmediatamente le conté al señor cartwright_

_-oh muchas gracias!_

_-no te preocupes, en este mundo hay que ayudarnos todos ¿no es así?-dijo el alegre mayordomo a lo que la rubia asintió –puedes tomar asiento en un momento llegara el señor cartwright._

_La rubia espero sentada en el fino sofá estilo Luis xv, la decoración de la casa era un poco exótica y a juzgar por el mármol de los suelos, Candy se paso las manos por la falda que llevaba puesta en un gesto de pulcritud , con sus dedos jalo el cuello alto de su blusa blanca y trato de acomodar mejor el camafeo de su madre ,que yacía prendido en más arriba de su pecho casi en el cuello, la rubia toco su peinado alto y pellizco sus mejillas, de pronto un hombre alto corpulento y canoso apareció en la puerta ,algo ya grande por cierto._

_-¿señorita White?_

_Ella asintió al momento en que se paraba- mucho gusto mi nombre es Candy White, me han dicho que busca una institutriz para los niños_

_-así es, pero por favor vuelva a tomar asiento señorita White ¿gusta algo de beber? Probablemente le apetezca un te _

_-es usted muy amable_

_-¿es usted de aquí candy? ¿la puedo llamar candy?_

_-oh claro y no, soy de Nueva Escocia_

_-oh! Una extranjera, ¿y qué hace tan lejos de su familia?_

_-bueno pues, siempre quise conocer Nueva York, me habían dicho que era un lugar muy bonito_

_-es usted una mujer aventurera Candy, eso es bueno, el que no se arriesga jamás vivirá, no me queda más duda señorita White, el trabajo es suyo _

_La rubia lo miro atónita ese hombre era algo extraño-¿pero señor cartwright está seguro?_

_-querida he conocido mucha gente y créeme no es necesario gastar tanto tiempo- dijo el hombre bebiendo su te _

_-¡pero no me conocen!_

_-tonterías, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para ello, rudolf trae a los chicos-ordeno el señor sin pensarlo dos veces-los niños no salen mucho señorita White, pero me gustaría que lo hicieran mas, ya sabe, quiero que sean normales-dijo el anciano riendo_

_Joshua y jimi, Candy los miro, mientras el primero le sonreía con descaro y el otro parecía mirarla con odio y miedo , Joshua era un jovenzuelo de unos quince años y jimi era un niño de probablemente cinco y según el señor cartwright todo sería maravilloso ahora que ella estaba ahí y los chicos serian maravillosos, aquel hombre no dejaba de hacer miles de planes, sería el nuevo y primer empleo de Candy White, la chica de nueva Escocia que había decidido probar suerte y viajar a Nueva York, donde no conocía ni a un alma._

_Candy llego a la casa de huéspedes con dos bolsas con víveres para la cena, que la señora Garland siempre se encargaba de preparar_

_-hey candy! ¿Conseguiste el trabajo?_

_-si ¡! Señora Garland! , le traje algunas cosas para la cena _

_-hija! No te hubieras molestado –dijo la mujer corpulenta tomando las bolsas con una sonrisa agradecida_

_-no es ninguna molestia ¿esta cuki?_

_-oh si! Acaba de llegar_

_Candy subió las escaleras que dirigían al sótano, mientras el chico contaba unos cuantos periódicos que había sobre su cama_

_-cuki! Conseguí el trabajo!_

_-¿de veras candy?_

_-mmmm si _

_-eso es fantástico-respondió el chico con un tono preocupado _

_-¿Qué pasa? pareces preocupado_

_-no es nada es solo que, se me mojaron estos periódicos y el jefe me los cobro lo cual fue como entregarle mi ganancia del día de hoy_

_-oh cuki! , toma-dijo la chica dándole una moneda_

_El chico la tomo y la miro feliz- ¡gracias candy! ¿Pero tú también lo necesitas? , necesitas dinero para comprar sombreros y esas cosas que las mujeres usan _

_-¡tonterías!, traje todo lo que necesito conmigo, además tus zapatos están tan gastados que cuando el frio llegue eso no será agradable_

_-gracias candy, y como te fue con los cartwright?_

_-oh! , bien supongo, el señor me contrato de inmediato ¿puedes creerlo? , vi a sus hijos y aunque el más grande parece de unos quince años, el señor cartwright parece muy mayor para ser su padre_

_-es porque no lo es, el es el abuelo, los padres se la pasan viajando, o al menos es lo que rudolf me ha dicho- respondió el chico mirando a la rubia que parecía querer decir algo mas_

_Al siguiente día Candy volvió a la casa cartwright, parándose de nuevo, enfrente de la imponente puerta de roble, miro arriba y las gárgolas le regresaron una terrible mirada, el señor cartwright debía ser un poco más que exótico, Rudolf le abrió y la miro con la misma sonrisa amable de ayer, hoy sería el día en que cuidaría a esos niños , aunque nunca había cuidado uno._

_-pasa candy!_

_-gracias rudolf _

_-candy!, candy! , Llegas justo a tiempo – dijo el señor cartwright que bajaba de las escaleras con unas maletas-¡me voy a Italia!_

_-¡ ¿a Italia?- repitió la muchacha azorada _

_-si a Italia, ¿no es magnífico? , hay una propiedad que quiero comprar y después de tanto tiempo soy libre ¡al fin libre!- exclamo el anciano lleno de gusto_

_-pe, pe, pero –tartamudeo-¿y los chicos?_

_-te tienen a ti_

_-pero es mi primer día_

_- lo harás bien querida se que lo harás_

_La chica se quedo sin palabras, no cabía duda que el señor cartwright estaba loco, el hombre le sonrió y le prometió que regresaría pronto , le aseguro que la servidumbre estaría para ayudarla y rudolf estaría también por cualquier cosa , había dejado dinero con este mismo y que no dudara en pedir nada._

_-bueno hija, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? , perderé el barco, ¡dios! , rudolf ¡vámonos!_

_Y ahí estaban , candy lo miro simpático , el hombre se despidió prometiendo enviar postales y sin omitir su pronto regreso algo que ni el mismo se creía , el robusto señor cartwright subió al barco y agito la mano en un adiós dramático, mientras candy y rudolf lo miraban desde abajo._

_-espero que los niños sean buenos chicos…-dijo la rubia para sí , mientras el mayordomo la miraba sonriente , cualquier persona podía ver que Candy White jamás había cuidado niños_

_-no se preocupe yo le ayudare_

_-gracias_

_Y en ese mismo instante en que ambos volvían de nuevo al carruaje , un hombre con mirada triste miraba a su alrededor._

_-¿Por qué no te quedas mas?_

_-se me ha terminado el tiempo_

_-me gustaría ir contigo, pero por el momento no puedo, le mandare una carta a Karen informándole de tu regreso_

_-gracias_

_-vamos Albert, ¡anímate hombre!_

_-Rudolf, al señor cartwright se le cayó esto –dijo la chica mostrando un brochecito pequeño con un escudo-¿crees que deberíamos volver y dárselo?_

_-una de sus mancuernillas, descuida candy, le puse unas extras en su maleta_

_La chica miro afuera, el estruendo de la multitud no cesaba y probablemente el señor cartwright estaba ahora en su camarote fue así como decidió que rudolf tenía razón, el carruaje comenzó su marcha mientras algo dentro de ella hubiera querido volver a ese muelle, si tan solo hubiera vuelto, si tan solo se hubieran encontrado, ¿pero cómo saberlo?, aquello no sería más que un capitulo del destino._

_**De nuevo muchas gracias por leer a todas**_

_**Mili: aquí esta el capitulo siento haber demorado siglos espero lo disfrutes un saludo amiga**_

**Roni de Andrew : gracias por el ultimo review y si tienes razon eso era un puente**

**Jenny : no te preocupes todo a su tiempo aunque tal vez me tarde xd lo siento**

**Noemi cullen: espero t guste el cap**

**Karin: muchas gracias por leer amiguita y tomarte el tiempo **** cuidese**

**Melina: espero t guste el capitulo**

**Missju: gracias**

**Patricia de donis: gracias amiga**


	20. Chapter 20

-bueno, ya me tengo que marchar –dijo el castaño dándole un abrazo- hubo un tiempo en que siempre sonreías, no sé qué te hicieron, me preocupas-dijo serio para después bromear un poco - le diré a Karen que cuando llegues te de una buena dotación de esas salidas a los bailes de sociedad que tanto te gustan

El rubio trato de sonreír- vamos hombre ya déjame, que el barco me dejara

-además de un hombre triste te estás convirtiendo en gruñón -bromeo de nuevo - bueno ya me voy.

Después de que Terry se hubiera marchado ,una suave brisa sacudió los cabellos del rubio que miraba aquel barco como un deber y al mismo tiempo con un dejo de nostalgia, no eran más que sueños truncados , el saber que no había podido reunirse con ella y como si de magia se tratase algo sucedió , un sentimiento invadió dos corazones que no esperaban encontrarse , aquel amor que espera y lo hará siempre , el apuesto caballero camino con pasos lentos con su única maleta, todavía entre la multitud , su prisa no era mucha , realmente nunca se había sentido de ningún lugar hasta que se dio cuenta que solo una persona lo podía detener , ese alguien toco su espalda y este volteo hasta mirar aquel rostro , Albert se quedo atónito sin saber si era verdad lo que sus ojos miraban y la abrazo , ¡ahí estaba Candy !, ¡su candy! , el rubio no dejaba de mirarla lleno de sorpresa y una felicidad que no cabía en su propio ser, la chica le dedico una sonrisa, de las que solo eran para él y ambos se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada , a un preguntándose si todo eso era real.

-mi bella Candy, no sabes lo triste que me he sentido- hablo este sin dejar de abrazarla

-¡oh Albert! Te extrañe mucho, Albert ¡mi único amor!- dijo esta entre sollozos

Albert se agacho un poco para poder llegar al nivel de su rostro y juntar sus labios en un dulce beso, un beso tan añorado y que pareció durar una eternidad - Albert , prométeme que jamás te irás , prométemelo- Albert la miro con dulzura y no dudo en asegurárselo – jamás te volveré a dejar sola , te llevare siempre conmigo –contesto este seguro de cada una de sus promesas

Ambos dejaron atrás a los pasajeros que esperaban por abordar el barco y caminaron lejos de todo eso , Albert y Candy por fin caminaron de la mano , sin ninguna vergüenza , a pesar de que podían ser vistos por algún conocido , hace mucho que había dejado de importar aquello , aquella pareja de jóvenes rubios ya no era la misma de antes , por alguna razón la tristeza los seguía invadiendo , algo que había quedado en entredicho , Albert la contemplo por un momento , parecía mas hermosa , esos ojos grandes tan verdes que cuando sonreía estos parecían hacer lo mismo , su naricilla cubierta por las pecas , esa mirada picara , su cuerpo parecía con mas formas y mas voluptuoso que antes ,estaba un poco cambiada , pero seguía siendo tan bella como siempre o tal vez mas. Juntos llegaron a una pequeña cafetería, pidiendo no más que una taza de este mismo, el no dejaba de contemplarla como un loco que no creía lo que veía

La rubia enarco una ceja divertida olvidando por fin el silencio que los había acompañado -¿Por qué me miras tanto?

-te miro porque estas muy hermosa y me lamento demasiado el haberte dejado por tanto tiempo, aun no puedo creer que estés aquí, que estemos aquí juntos en este mismo momento

Ella tomo sus manos y le sonrió con calidez – el pasado ya no importa…..

-si importa ,Candy , mi dulce Candy-dijo él mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la chica y esta cerraba sus ojos - cuanto te e extrañado ,al principio creía que era solo una obsesión, trate de convencerme que era solo eso ,pero ahora sé que estaba equivocado, yo….., me siento tan culpable ,pequeña yo le prometí a Pauna cuidar de ti, de su hija, de mi sobrina , pero le he fallado , por más que intento no puedo verte de esa manera

-pensé que jamás dirías eso-respondió ella repentinamente con un dejo de amargura – a veces pensaba que solo lo habías considerado como una aventura , llegue a creer que eras cruel..

-no digas eso por favor , te veo y veo aquella chiquilla atolondrada que un día me dijo que me quería ,mi dulce y pura Candy , en verdad lamento esto ,cuando me marche me di cuenta que había sido un error , pero no sabía cómo manejar todo esto , por favor compréndeme

-¿será esto un sueño?-pregunto ella con lagrimas en los ojos

-espero que no lo sea, porque no te quiero perder-dijo él a lo que ella solo sonrió

Albert pago la cuenta y se marcharon hasta llegar a un lugar aunque no muy decente, podía ser el escondite perfecto para la pareja , Albert cerro la puerta con seguro y comenzó a desabrochar el vestido de la rubia mientras ella lo besaba con pasión y sus cuerpos parecían fundirse en uno , la tarde había caído y pronto se haría de noche , en un segundo las ropas de ambos yacían tiradas en el suelo mientras ellos se propinaban caricias en una pequeña cama con sabanas de algodón bastante gastadas, estaban casi frenéticos , Albert le hacía el amor a Candy pensando que estaba en la gloria mientras ella repetía su nombre con esa dulce voz que tantas veces había extrañado , después ambos cayeron rendidos , ella se acostó sobre su pecho mientras este acariciaba sus rizos esparcidos

-hablare con tu padre y le explicare que te amo, después la tía Elroy, Anthony…

-¿de verdad?-pregunto ella mientras tibias lagrimas surcaban su rostro, Albert tomo su carita y la beso y después la abrazo aunque aun siguieran desnudos.

-Te amo William Albert Andley, per…

- yo también te amo, Candy y siento no habértelo dicho antes

-pero me lo has dicho ahora y eso borra el pasado

-¿lo hace candy?

Ella lo miro triste, esta vez no hubo respuesta – ¿por qué estas triste pequeña?

Candy sonrió rápidamente –claro que no estoy triste ¿tu estas triste?

El negó con la cabeza y la volvió a abrazar- te extrañe mucho candy, te amo Candy, te amo pequeña

Ella comenzó a reír mientras rompía el abrazo –vamos Albert, estoy muy cansada

-¿Qué has hecho en este tiempo mi pequeña candy? ¿Porqué te fuiste de Lakewood?-pregunto él mientras seguía acariciando su cabello

Pero ella no contesto , era como si una barrera los separara , mañana le preguntaría , mañana seria ese día , en cuestión de minutos Albert Andley comenzó a hacer planes para él y su adorada rubiecilla que dormitaba a lado de este ,el mañana llegaba pronto si uno lo deseaba con fuerza y así Albert se quedo dormido con una sonrisa para después despertar en su camarote y darse cuenta que efectivamente había sido un sueño.

Nadie había dicho que cuidar de una familia era fácil ,mucho menos una familia ajena y mas si esa familia eran dos niños ,la persona que lo hiciera tenía que armarse de valor; fue así como la señorita Candy White enfrento aquel día después de dejar al señor Cartwright quien no había desaprovechado la primera oportunidad para volar a la libertad , que era :no tener que cuidar de nadie.

Candy y Rudolf no tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa cartwright , en todo el camino el mayordomo no había dejado de animarla y decirle que si había algún problema el estaría ahí para ayudarla

-no se preocupe señorita White los chicos no son malos

La chica asintió y mientras ambos entraban en la mansión cartwright el silencio reino hasta que una pequeña pelotita reboto por las escaleras ,haciendo evidente que alguien los miraba y en un descuido había soltado algo que lo delataría, la rubia decidió romper el hielo tomando la pequeña pelota y subiendo las escaleras para así dar con el dueño , después de mucho tiempo Candy decidía volver a los juegos que una vez la animaron , pero eso no era un juego , el frufrú de las enaguas de Candy hicieron al dueño escurridizo hacia lugares de la enorme casa la cual ella no conocía.

-¿jimi? , jimi no te escondas quiero devolverte la pelota

El niño no dijo nada, estaba bien escondido en un armario y parecía que no diría nada , no se movería hasta que ella se fuera

-vamos jimi, no te quiero hacer daño, solo seremos amigos ¿Qué dices? , si no eres mi amigo será más difícil para ambos , tu abuelo no está por ahora …- dijo ella saliendo de la habitación convencida que el niño no estaba ahí , la habitación contigua parecía ocupada candy escucho un ruido y abrió con cuidado .

-¡rudolf te he dicho que no iré hoy!-dijo una voz detrás de otra puerta que podía ser el closet de la habitación

-tú debes ser Joshua – atino ella sin aun mirar al muchacho que estaba de espaldas sacando unas cosas

-señorita White que sorpresa- exclamo sorprendido el muchacho con mirada picara mientras cerraba todo y se movía por toda la habitación –pero por favor siéntese ¿Qué la trae a mi humilde habitación? ¿Me dará clases aquí mismo?-pregunto el chico con un tono atrevido

-lo siento debí equivocarme –contesto ella ignorando el comentario

-pero por favor aun no se valla-dijo el ahora sentándose sobre el diván

-tengo que, estoy buscando a tu hermano, se ha caído esta pelota por las escaleras y he pensado que es suya , se la quería devolver , pero no le he encontrado

-no haga caso , el así es, es tan retraído que todos nos exasperamos con el- dijo el chico de ojos miel , su desfachatez al comportarse y aquel galanteo le hizo recordar amistades pasadas ,aquel muchacho necesitaría muchos modales pero ella no sabía cómo hacer eso, por un momento se tenso y miro toda la habitación tan grande como las de Lakewood .

-¿le gusta?-pregunto el sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos- el abuelo dice que eres de Nueva Escocia ¿Qué se siente estar en otra parte?-volvió a preguntar con su mirada expectante

-¿marcharse?, bueno en realidad depende de la persona, pero si era eso lo que tú querías, se siente muy bien

-yo me marchare pronto, el abuelo me ha prometido mandarme a Londres para que estudie algo aburrido ¿ha estado en Londres señorita White?

Candy se quedo callada y miro al chico que seguía concentrado en ella como si temiera perder alguna palabra que saliera de su boca- me temo que no

-es curioso, pero podría jurar que usted si ha ido y no solo eso señorita White, oh no, usted iba a los bailes de sociedad ¿me equivoco?

-señor cartwright su imaginación es muy grande y mi riqueza muy poca como para andar pavoneándome por todo Londres y más aun ser invitada a un baile de sociedad

-creí que tal vez diciendo esto, usted sacaría su verdadero yo , ya sabe la gente nunca se muestra a si misma hasta que explota

-hay que modificar ese vocabulario, no creo que a las jovencitas les guste oírlo expresarse de ese modo - sentención la rubia fingiendo severidad en su voz a lo que el ignoro

- se ve muy joven para ser institutriz, ¿es usted casada? –pregunto de nuevo mientras se acomodaba mas plácidamente sobre el sofá

Candy lo miro sin expresión alguna-preguntas muchas cosas chico, creo que es hora de irme, dale la pelota a tu hermano ¿quieres?

-¿A dónde va?

-a hablar con rudolf

-oh! Y¿ por qué no habla conmigo?

-porque son cosas del servicio ¿las sabes tú?

-no

- entonces me retiro señor Cartwright

-adiós señorita White

Y entonces se escucharon unos pasos muy cerca de la habitación , pero no vio nada, candy bajo y como dijo pregunto algunas cosas al mayordomo , a qué hora debían levantarse , cuando tomaban el desayuno, que les había enseñado la ultima institutriz y así sucesivamente, tal vez sería un trabajo abrumador , la rubia se sintió cansada de tanta información , eso sería todo por hoy , porque mañana tendría que llegar tan temprano , como un obrero a su trabajo rutinario, la vida comenzaba a cambiar para la nueva Candy White quien se sentía un poco extraña y a la vez divertida al interpretar su personaje como la simple chica de nueva Escocia , pero aquello podía ser tan bueno , como el saber que esta vez ella elegiría su destino y aunque la tristeza del pasado jamás se fuera ella sería otra y jamás volvería a mirar atrás , porque si lo hacía tal vez podría recordar y recordar era algo que no quería hacer.

Y después de aquel día tan sorpresivo y algo aterrador Candy decidió caminar hasta la casa de la señorita Garland quien la recibió con una sonrisa -que bueno que has llegado candy, he hecho estofado ¿Cómo estuvieron los chicos? ¿Ya son los mejores amigos?

- el señor cartwright se marcho a Italia por la mañana y los chicos pues…. El más pequeño jamás lo vi y el grande es algo mmmm, es un chico.

-hay hija! ,¡ Bendito dios que soy casera y no institutriz! , le dije a cuki que ese no era trabajo para una señorita como tú, pero no me escucho, tratar con hombres es tan difícil….

-¿pero entonces como le hizo con su esposo?

-bueno hija el señor Garland era un viejo cuando me case con él y en la noche de bodas yo siendo tan casta como una monja me rehusaba y me tarde tanto en poner la bata de dormir que cuando Salí el hombre ya estaba tan dormido como una piedra , lo moví y estaba tieso ,¡ se había muerto!- dijo la obesa Garland ahogada en risas

-oh no sé qué decir

-tranquila querida, para sobrevivir en esta vida tienes que tener algo de humor ¿sabes?

-supongo que tiene razón

-y la tengo querida , de eso no lo dudes

Cuki llego saludando a las dos mujeres que para entonces yacían sentadas en la cocina platicando de quien sabe que , en sus manos traía los últimos dos periódicos que no había podido vender , el chico los dejo sobre la mesa , para tomar unas cuantas galletas del botecito de porcelana , las galletas de mantequilla de la señora Garland eran las mejores .

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto curioso el chico de boina mientras se metía tres galletas a la boca

La chica lo miro simpático-supongo que bien , todos son muy buenos conmigo y la paga es buena-dijo ella mientras se encogía de hombros

-bien! , esa es mi Candy , el día de hoy me he ganado dos boletos para el teatro , ¿a que no van a creer que me paso hoy?- dijo el chico con expresión feliz

-no tenemos ni idea y como te los ganaste?- cuestiono la señora Garland dudosa

-bueno eso es parte de lo que me paso hoy

-por favor cuéntanos cuki- pidió la rubia tan atenta como siempre

-bueno pues, estaba vendiendo periódicos muy cerca de un teatro de Broadway y ¿a que no saben quien estaba adentro?

Las dos mujeres pensaron por un rato, pero realmente no sabían, los ojos de cuki brillaban alegres como si recordara cada momento y este estuviera hecho de oro.

-la famosísima actriz ¡Eleonor Baker!

La señora Garland casi se fue de espaldas, mientras el chico develaba el nombre y tanto él como candy la miraban divertidos

Y eso no es todo ….. cuando salió me compro un periódico ¡!-dijo el chico dando un brinco – solo que…. , no llevaba dinero consigo y yo le dije que para ella era gratis entonces sonrió y negó con su cabeza , venia con un hombre , era muy alto y tenía unos ojos que nunca supe si eran azules o verdes , mucho más joven que ella , se parecían mucho y creo que no era americano porque tenía el acento como esos pomposos de Inglaterra, si, debió haber sido un ingles , el hombre me dio dos boletos y la señorita Baker me dio un beso en la mejilla y así se acabo mi historia-dijo cuki sonriendo ante su recuerdo mientras con su mano tocaba su mejilla que ardía del mero recuerdo

-¿quieres ir conmigo candy?

A la chica le había agradado la idea pero después miro el rostro de la señora Garland , que había sido tan buena con ella y parecía la viva imagen de la ilusión , por lo que no pudo hacer más que rechazar la propuesta y simular un enorme disgusto por el teatro ya que la señora Garland jamás aceptaría- oh me gustaría cuki , deberás me encantaría, pero no puedo

-pero candy!, nunca vamos a lugares así, además , vamos candy ,¡ vamos!

-no, ¿Por qué no llevas a la señorita Garland contigo?

-hija yo ya estoy grande, salgan ustedes y diviértanse

-no diga eso señorita Garland, nunca se está muy grande para divertirse, además a mi no me gusta el teatro, por favor, vayan ustedes dos

Tanto cuki como la señora Garland dejaron de insistir, aquellos ojos grandes y verdes parecían muy tristes después de un rato, aunque candy White era siempre amable y platicadora, había algo en ella, que no concordaba con su persona, solo cuki sabía que Candy White era una mentira , pero no sabía el resto y que sentido tenia preguntar si la persona no te contaba antes ,después de cenar Candy se excuso para marcharse a su habitación.

**Bueno aquí ****está el capitulo siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero no lo tenía listo ni nada , siento que el principio del capítulo no haya sido cierto , para las chicas que querían que se encontraran ahí esta **** ,hubo un rato en que pensé volverlo realidad porque dije ¡ hay ya llevo mucho tiempo con esta cosa y nunca acabo ¡! Xd , perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y mi carencia de léxico pero no soy escritora ni nada , es entretenido esto y es muy bonito que lean lo que escribes , pero no se acaba aun ,eso si , les prometo que tiene fin . **

**Quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que han sido tan gentiles de mandarme sus reviews , muchas gracias y tmb a las que han puesto esta cosa en sus favoritos y se han suscrito y todo lo demás**

**Gracias a**

**Candy White Corel draw: gracias por dedicarle un dia un saludo**

** : gracias**

**claridad: perdóname la tardanza yo se que te gusta todo puntual pero yo soy lenta **** se encontraron como tu querías**

**missju : gracias**

**mily : gracias mily eres muy amable con todos tus reviews un saludote**

**tamborista333 : gracias**

**Jenny: graciasssssss**

**A lupita isais **

**Camila andley ****))))**

**Tc gan : gracias tmb**

**Karin **

**Monapecosa : si albert no ha descubierto nada , es un bobo pero lo hara ya veraz**

**Roni de Andrew muchas gracias**

**Melinita**

**Regina de austen gracias chicas**


	21. La sonrisa de Candy White

**La sonrisa de Candy White**

_Lakewood octubre 1913_

_No mucho__ después de la llegada y partida del máximo heredero Andley Lakewood se convirtió en un lugar frio y fúnebre , donde solo se oía el susurro de la servidumbre y en cuanto a madame Elroy, esta seguía atendiendo y visitando a la elegante sociedad de Chicago y por supuesto tratando de borrar aquel escandaloso rumor que contaba la fuga de Candice Brown quien había desaparecido misteriosamente sin dejar rastro ,en ese entonces parecía que nadie tenía memoria pero aun así había muchas dudas , la gente alcahueta no parecía conforme, con explicaciones que ni la misma Elroy se creía , y esas mismas ansias por saber lo que no les incumbía los llevaba a inventar cosas que estaban lejos de ser verdad, lo cierto era que la verdad era tan difícil de encontrar como el oro._

_Un joven de ojos claros y tez pálida llego a la mansión con una valija en cada mano , a aquella mañana la empañaba la bruma -pensó mientras miraba detenidamente la antigua mansión , el cochero se marchó con una generosa propina , seguramente era un andley , pensó al mismo tiempo que sonreía y ponía los caballos en marcha haciendo resonar los cascos. Con una especie de extrañeza y nostalgia Anthony camino hacia la puerta principal sus pasos eran firmes , había estado lejos por mucho tiempo , estaba ansioso por ver a su hermana , ahora que él ya era un hombre y la podría llevar consigo a que viera todo lo que él había visto , juntos verían el mundo del que su padre les mandaba en postales, juntos viajarían a los lugares más inhóspitos y clásicos, el y su hermana aquella chica risueña que su sola sonrisa reflejaba vivacidad y una alegría contagiosa, volvería a sonreír._

_Porque una vez que se marchó no hubo tiempo para despedidas, ella se había marchado mucho antes a una escuela para señoritas o amenos eso era lo que tía Elroy se había esforzado en hacerle creer a todos. Tiempo después tía Elroy mando un par de cartas avisándole del regreso de su hermana sin demasiados detalles, lo cual ya no importaba pues él estaba ahí para llevársela consigo y decirle adiós a Lakewood para siempre, había tanta rabia en él y tantos sentimientos que lo embargaban, pero por algún extraño motivo no encontraba ninguna razón para sentirse feliz de al fin estar en "casa", era como si el solo hecho de estar en Lakewood lo llenara de pensamientos lóbregos._

_La servidumbre se apresuró en darle la bienvenida mientras el chico rubio les agradecía a todos dejando sus valijas a cargo de un mayordomo y avanzaba a zancadas hacia las escaleras de la mansión para llegar a la habitación del balcón con flores, aquella que pertenecía a la revoltosa con ojos de gato, una vez abrió la puerta Anthony Brown no pudo evitar respirar un sentimiento de ausencia, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? , no lo sabía. _

_Los sirvientes le informaron la versión de Elroy que se había convertido en la realidad de cuanto la oyera, pero Anthony no creyó , se rehusó como lo haría su hermana ,no muy lejos se oía el caminar de pasos ansiosos, la matriarca andley lo recibió con los brazos abiertos como lo habría hecho con anterioridad con Albert si tan solo este no hubiera tenido la osadía de olvidarla mientras en lo único que podía pensar era en esa chiquilla tonta que no había hecho más que manchar el nombre de la familia, pero Anthony Brown la miro frio , no estaba de humor para cálidas bienvenidas que toda la vida tía Elroy le había dado, recordaba todas y cada una de sus groseras bienvenidas donde su hermana jamás era recibida con la misma alegría , la anciana se acercó queriendo abrazarlo pero este no cedió _

_-tía Elroy-pronuncio con voz firme-¿Dónde está Candy?_

_La sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer se desvaneció tan pronto como escuchara el nombre de la chica, la mujer torció los ojos y lo miro fastidiada olvidando los formalismos y el cariño por el muchacho que la miraba expectante – ella no está-dijo seria_

_El muchacho hizo una mueca de desagrado-¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-me resumiré a decirte que cuando volvió no tardó mucho en volverse a ir sin dar explicaciones._

_-¿Qué me está diciendo? , no se resuma a nada, sus cartas no me decían eso…_

_-basta Anthony, esas cartas solo fueron para tranquilizarte, ¡dios! Estas igual de cegado que Albert, todos creen que Candy es una blanca paloma-dijo esta con voz molesta mientras miraba al chico quien hizo una expresión de sorpresa ante su comentario, Elroy suavizo la expresión en su rostro y trato de evitar la riña- bueno hijo ahora que estas aquí, tenemos tantas cosas por hacer, sin duda una fiesta de bienvenida en tu honor….-trato de cambiar la conversación_

_Las incoherencias de la mujer lo dejaron atónito-¿Qué está diciendo? , tía Elroy no estoy jugando, ¿Dónde está Candy? Vine a llevarla conmigo _

_Una sonrisa irónica se posó en los labios femeninos-ella se fue hace mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué no me cuentas de tu viaje? , debes venir muy cansado, todos los hombres andley han ido a la misma universidad, ¡estoy tan orgullosa de ti!-chillo la mujer_

_¡__Por dios! , ¡tía Elroy! ,deje de decir tantas incoherencias , dígame en donde esta Candy yo no la culpare a usted…, –prometió el rubio – aunque sospeche cuales fueron sus motivos para marcharse , aún hay preguntas que no tienen respuesta y usted lo sabe mejor que nadie , pero prometo que si esta vez me dice la verdad no volveremos a molestarla- dijo el rubio en el tono más tranquilo que pudo_

_Elroy alzo una ceja –no sé de qué hablas_

_No iba a ser fácil pensó el rubio y hablo olvidando la serenidad __-¡claro que lo sabe!, algo sucedió entre el tío Albert y Candy y usted se empeña tanto en ocultarlo que quiere que ni siquiera ellos lo recuerden, no sé qué fue, pero algo me dice qu….._

_Y el sonido de una bofetada llena de furia resonó casi haciendo eco-¡cuida tus palabras muchacho! yo solo he hecho lo que tu padre nunca tuvo ni el más mínimo interés en hacer y eso fue hacerme cargo de ustedes –dijo está mirándolo con desdén_

_Solo al escuchar aquello los ojos azules del chico centellaron de furia - ¡usted no tiene derecho! , ¡Sabe bien que mi padre está desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo! – Exploto este perdiendo la cordura – ni siquiera sé por cuanto tiempo, tal vez meses… ¡años! y usted nunca tuvo la menor intención en decirnos, la última vez que lo vimos Candy y yo a un estábamos en el colegio, usted siempre lo desprecio porque a pesar de tener dinero no dejaba de ser lo que era una marino… _

_-¡basta Anthony!-sentencio la mujer-te estas comportando como un crio _

_- lo desprecia como desprecia a Candy por no ser una verdadera Andley…._

_Elroy apretó los labios y no hablo , se contuvo por un momento hasta que por fin hablo- bien es cierto , hace mucho tiempo que tu padre está desaparecido –se detuvo para mirarlo con burla - yo sabía que eso pasaría ….. , esos hombres de mar no duran mucho ¿sabes? , probablemente ya esté muerto yo que sé, Vincent Brown no era el hombre más considerado a la hora de tratarse de los demás, su verdadero y único amor era el mar, ni siquiera Pauna , ni siquiera tú y mucho menos esa muchachita ,ese bebe que solo adoptaron para que así vincent pudiera volver a los barcos y mantener a pauna entretenida , para acallar esa ausencia, solo para eso sirvió Candy…._

_-¡cállese!_

_-querías oír la verdad, bien, ahí está, solo quiero que tengas en cuenta que lo único que he hecho por ustedes es cuidarlos, no tienes por qué tomarte tan en serio los caprichos de Candy, Pauna ya está muerta y tal vez tu padre también lo este, así que deja de hablar de esa mocosa como si fuera algo nuestro _

_Anthony la escuchaba horrorizado sin dar crédito a las palabras de la mujer – lo que haya pasado lo descubriré-de pronto su tono se volvió una amenaza a la que Elroy no hizo más que ignorar y marcharse furibunda_

_-no sabe cuánto me ha decepcionado tía Elroy…..-dijo en susurro casi inaudible cuando esta ya estaba muy lejos_

_Nueva york __septiembre 1913_

_El salón de estudio era bas__tante grande y contaba con todo lo necesario ; finos escritorios y sillas de cedro ,bastantes diccionarios , enciclopedias y para rematar la habitación contigua era una vasta biblioteca que podría fascinar a cualquier lector ,el saloncito tenía una gran iluminación pues gozaba de un enorme ventanal que iluminaba la habitación sin necesidad de lámparas que como toda la decoración adornaban ostentosas la habitación. sus dos estudiantes aunque había costado bastante esfuerzo, al fin le prestaban atención , no demasiada pero la suficiente , y si, antes era peor, ese día Candy White daba su última materia de una manera poco estricta y tal vez entretenida aunque ambos alumnos no lo quisieran aceptar, Candy White era la mejor institutriz que habían tenido y que podrían tener. Ambos jóvenes miraban curiosos mientras ella les enseñaba los maravillosos lugares por medio del globo terráqueo y les prometía a ambos que algún día serian hombres de mundo y verían lo maravilloso que este tenía para darles siempre y cuando sus ganas por aprender fueran las suficientes para un día encarar tanto lo bueno y lo malo que la vida les deparara , Candy White se esforzaba mucho, algunas veces tenía que darles clases por separado a los chicos, debido a las diferencias de edades y a la dificultad del tema ,pero nadie podría notar la diferencia entre una verdadera institutriz y Candy White ,Candy White nunca había sido institutriz, Candy White no existía._

_-¿señorita White?- alzo la mano Joshua mientras la miraba embobado como siempre_

_-¿si señor Cartwright?_

_-¿podría retirarme un momento?- pregunto tan educado como un noble_

_-por supuesto- concedió la rubia sabiendo que no volvería, pero no importaba puesto que ya habían terminado con las clases_

_Joshua Cartwright se paró de su pupitre para después dirigirle una mirada coqueta a su institutriz favorita mientras esta ignoraba a los alumnos tercos y miraba al pequeño jimi que parecía muy entretenido leyendo un enorme libro, casi más grande que él ._

_-¿el quijote?, a mi hermano le gustaba ese libro –dijo Candy acercándose al chico tan embobada por el titulo como el niño por la lectura mientras este paraba para mirarla confundido_

_-¿tiene hermanos?_

_Y ante su indiscreción cometida ella decidió mentir- si bueno, tengo tres hermanos, hombres, el más grande lee mucho –explico mientras su mirada se perdía a través del ventanal para no ser tomada como una mentirosa_

_Jimi hizo un gesto y la miro-no le creo, lo que usted dice me suena como las mentiras que dice mi madre, pero ella nunca está aquí….-dijo el chico con tono resentido_

_La rubia se quedo callada, aquel niño aunque un poco grosero era muy inteligente y para su edad un poco __amargado- bueno jimi, me has descubierto, pero si no hablo jamás seremos amigos y no creo que tu madre te haya mentido _

_Yo no necesito amigos señorita White-miro a la rubia enojado cosa que a Candy no le importo_

_-todos necesitamos amigos jimi y cuando uno esta __escaso de ellos es mejor aceptar a los acomedidos-contesto la rubia mientras el niño le volvía a hacer una mueca_

_-y usted es muy acomedida ¿bueno y que hacen los amigos?-pregunto casi en señal de rendición_

_-conversan y se ayudan los unos a los otros_

_-¿tiene usted amigos señorita White?_

_-creo que los tengo jimi ¿quieres tu ser mi amigo?-dijo la rubia con voz dulzona mientras le sonreía levemente, la primera sonrisa que esbozo después de mucho tiempo_

_Jimi Cartwright la miro por un momento y después asintió avergonzado para abrazar a la amable rubia de ojos verdes y comenzar a sollozar sabiendo que nadie los veía y que aquella mujer era un ejemplo de lo que a él le hubiera gustado tener por madre, la dulce Candy lo reconforto entre sus brazos y casi como si ambos estuvieron conectados un sentimiento parecido llego a ella , jimi Cartwright la necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él, y sin que lo pudiera evitar su pasado se hizo presente, aquel pensamiento con el que despertaba cada mañana, una lagrima solitaria resbalo por su mejilla._

_Londres septiembre __ 1913_

_Albert andley yacía sentado sobre el cómodo sofá de piel mientras leía algunos documentos frente a la chimenea cuando unos brazos femeninos se le echaban al cuello para amarrarlo en un abrazo posesivo , alga familiar en la dueña de dichos brazos, solo en ese momento el rubio al fin despego sus azules pupilas para así mirar a la intrusa que lo interrumpía y sonreírle rápidamente mientras volvía a lo suyo, Karen klaise también le sonrió , una sonrisa tan grande que mostraba todos y cada uno de sus hermosos dientes como perlas, pero se desvaneció al ver que él seguía en lo suyo sin tomarle mucha importancia._

_-Albert Andley, cuando regresaste dios sabe que me puse feliz, pero tal parece que has venido para matarte de trabajo – chillo la morena mirándolo enojada -¿Qué paso con mi amigo Albert? , ¿Dónde te lo has llevado?, ¡mírate!-exclamo Karen arrancando los documentos de las manos del rubio para lanzarlos al suelo- tienes ojeras, estas pálido, no duermes, estas más delgado que antes, ¡pareces un muerto!-dijo al fin _

_El rubio se __levantó del sofá para recoger los papeles -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto por primera vez con una expresión molesta en el rostro, la chica sonrió triunfante y dijo_

_-¡eso es! Creí que ya no eras capas de enojarte–dijo esta en forma burlona, mientras el rubio enarcaba una ceja la ignoraba, Karen hirvió en cólera- tampoco me tienes que ignorar Andley, si quieres que me vaya solo pídelo._

_-lo siento Karen, no estoy enojado, veras…. –dio un respiro que pareció des estresarlo y continuo-tengo mucho trabajo, en verdad quisiera acabar ya con todo esto-decía mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo revuelto_

_Karen lo miro con tristeza-¿tantas son tus ganas de volver a América?_

_Por un momento William Albert andley quedo en silencio pensativo , Karen klaise quien para eso yacía aun en el suelo, hincada de una forma en que sus brazos se apoyaban sobre las piernas del hombre ,se fue levantando hasta acercarse más a él, de una manera sutil , pero peligrosa , el hombre que parecía cavilar en sus pensamientos no lo noto, hasta que al fin la castaña poso sus labios en los de él y un atónito Albert abrió sus ojos como platos , tan rápido como sucedió el rubio se separó y la tomo por los hombros de aquella manera gentil la cual solo el sabia y así nadie se sintiera insultado , pero Karen klaise sabía lo que él estaba tratando de hacer, se sintió tonta , si , se sintió la mujer más tonta y avergonzada de toda la tierra , pero una vez mas no lo demostraría o al menos eso trataría , Karen lo miro de frente esperando cualquier cosa , aunque ella lo sabía bien._

_-escucha Karen…..- y ella trato pero antes de que el hablara ella lo hizo primero_

_-¡te amo Albert! ¡Sí! ¡Te amo!-confeso la morena – he venido a decírtelo, creo que siempre te he amado….- y efectivamente, se sintió más tonta aun _

_El rubio parecía algo mortificado pero aun __así la escuchaba, los documentos que leía habían quedado aun lado de él , Albert Andley pensaba en que decirle , consolarla de el mismo , eso sí que era simpático , la pobre muchacha lo miraba expectante de una respuesta y él no quería lastimar a más personas ._

_pero __él ya tenía muchos planes desde hace mucho , planes que se habían ido a la basura en su última estancia en América, pero tan pronto como la encontrara le pediría una segunda oportunidad , por que fuese como fuese siempre se podía pedir una segunda oportunidad ¿o no?_

_La chica sonrió triste-no contestas, bueno… creo que ya lo sabía-dijo parándose- nadie puede decir que no lo intente ¿verdad?_

_-lo siento mucho mi querida Karen-dijo el rubio _

_Ella soltó un bufido y lo miro de manera larga- Albert Andley, créeme que yo lo siento más- confeso en verdad sintiéndolo-ahora probablemente dejaremos de ser amigos por mis locas hormonas-dijo ella burlándose de sí misma, el sonrió con simpatía y negó_

_-no seas tonta Karen, eso jamás podría arruinar nuestra amistad- y ella sonrió aliviada - solo por curiosidad….. Hace no mucho tiempo se te cayo esto- dijo la morena mientras sacaba una fotografía de su bolso y se la mostraba al hombre quien la sostuvo en sus manos como el mayor tesoro – creí que la había perdido – dijo sin dejar de mirar aquel pedazo de papel casi hipnotizado_

_No , no la perdiste , yo la guarde cuando saliste ridículamente apurado en aquel día de nieve, justamente noche buena –recordó la chica_

_El rubio sonrió, o más bien a la fotografía- se parece mucho a tu hermana- dijo Karen pensativa – cuando la vi creí que era ella, pero aun así supe que no podía serlo, la sonrisa de pauna era una sonrisa discreta, en esta foto la sonrisa es tan alegre, que parece como si fuera a salir de la foto, creo tiene la sonrisa más alegre que haya visto._

_Karen tomo su bolso y se marchó no sin que antes Albert la llamara y ella esperara cerca de la puerta- eres una persona maravillosa Karen klaise _

_-creo que es el mejor cumplido que me han hecho, pero ya lo sabía - contesto con una sonrisa , proponiéndose ser tan feliz como la chica de la foto, Karen cerró la puerta sin arrepentimientos._

_Nueva york octubre 1913_

_Las hojas delos arboles comenzaban a caer tapizando el suelo con hermosos colores marrones y anaranjados , aquella brisa de otoño sacudiendo sus cabellos , Candy , Joshua y jimi adornaban con calabazas el jardín entre risas y juegos , jimi corrió hacia la mesita tomando una calabaza nueva tan grande que ni el mismo la podía cargar , pero lo hizo , la tomo y la puso sobre el pasto mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a darle forma con su navaja , Candy y Joshua llegaron hacia el _

_-¿jimi no crees que ya son muchas calabazas?- pregunto preocupada la rubia mientras el niño le daba una negativa y seguía con su trabajo_

_-déjelo señorita White, jimi se cree un artista-se mofo el mayor de los Cartwright_

_Jimi volteo de inmediato –es para usted señorita White, para que adorne su casa- dijo el niño con algo que parecía una sonrisa_

_Candy le sonrió y miro al pequeño niño que seguía en lo suyo cuando una risa que casi hacía eco los hacia voltear a todos _

_-¡abuelo!- exclamo alegre Joshua mientras iba a abrazarlo, el señor Cartwright rio más y lo abrazo tan fuerte como siempre_

_-¡¿me has traído algo?-pregunto el muchacho que seguía abrazado del anciano de una manera graciosa_

_-¡por dios hijo!¡hablas como una chica!- dijo el anciano mientras todos comenzaban a reír_

_-señor Cartwright que bueno que haya vuelto- dijo la chica-¿pero por qué no nos avisó antes? tal vez hubiéramos podido no sé, .._

_-gracias querida, pero quise darles la sorpresa, pero veo que el sorprendido he sido yo, nunca los había visto tan sonrientes y ¿al pequeño jimi? ¿Qué haces hijo? ¿Haciéndole formas a una calabaza? – el abuelo Cartwright miro a su nieto que para entonces dejo la pequeña navaja a un lado mientras el anciano le extendía sus brazos regordetes _

_-ven aquí jimi, dale un abrazo a tu abuelo-dijo el anciano mientras el niño no vacilaba y __obedecía a su abuelo, la imagen conmovió tanto a Candy como a Joshua quienes se miraron sonrientes._

_-¡pero vamos a dentro!- exclamo después el señor Cartwright-¡les he traído un regalo a cada quien! , a usted también señorita White…_

_-no tenía por qué molestarse señor Cartwright-dijo la rubia apenada_

_-¡tonterías! ¡Vamos adentro!- y todos obedecieron con una curiosidad enorme, el señor Cartwright estaba algo loco._

_Lakewood octubre 1913_

Ya era más de media noche, pero no tenía sueño, la tía Elroy se había ido de la mansión en cuanto habían discutido, lo cual no le importó, busco en todos lados, armarios, joyeros, en los jardines y ¡dios! Como había buscado en la habitación de ella, si tan solo tuviera una pista…. O algo que le dijera que estaba bien, ahora mismo se encontraba en la habitación de ella el rubio algo cansado se tiro en la cama y de alguna manera el reloj de su padre brinco hacia la cabecera hundiéndose y cayendo en el frio suelo, solo el sonido del cristal roto del pequeño reloj de bolsillo de su padre lo hizo levantar inmediatamente, Anthony se agacho y extendió el brazo para tratar de alcanzarlo , cuando lo primero que tomaron sus manos era un sobre, tan pronto como lo saco se olvidó del reloj de su padre ¡era una carta de Candy!, el joven la abrió ansioso mientras se recargaba sobre un buro.

_Para __mi querido Albert_

_Si es que todavía puedo seguir llamándote querido, o tal vez nunca pude, aunque para mí siempre lo serás…_

_Escribo esta carta con el fin de despedirme ,sé que probablemente jamás la leerás y que nunca podrás entender porque hice esto, a decir verdad yo tampoco, las cosas pasaron tan rápido ,o ambos hicimos que pasaran , no lo sé.. Pero si sé que la manipulación las llevo al límite, ya no puedo más…_

_Escribo esta carta como una despedida ya que no hemos podido hacerlo en persona, me temo que es imposible ahora, tu no estas y yo…. Yo no quiero permanecer más aquí.. he pensado que ya no pertenezco más a este lugar que solía llamar "casa" ,no, los buenos recuerdos que algún día tuve ,parecen ya no importar, ahora sé que lo nuestro es algo que jamás podrá ser y aunque siempre lo supe, me gustaba soñar que existía un futuro para nosotros , empecé a hacerlo desde ese día en la cabaña cuando tú me besaste por primera vez, cuando vi esa expresión que nunca logre entender en tus ojos, en ese momento empezó el sueño ,antes solo había sido un enamoramiento de una niña tonta , pero cuando eso paso supe que te amaba y que jamás podría amar a nadie más. _

_En ese entonces soñaba que en un futuro no muy lejano tú me llevarías contigo, solía soñarnos en algún lugar, en una casa grande o pequeña, realmente no importaba, donde el prado fuera tan verde y los atardeceres los pasara siempre a tu lado, donde no hubiera que preocuparnos por las apariencias, donde fuéramos libres, pero ahora sé que eso nunca sucederá, ¿soy una ilusa no lo crees?_

_Escribo esta carta como mi único recurso para despedirme de ti, probablemente nunca llegara a tus manos y creo que ya no me importa si alguien la lee, hoy es mi debut en sociedad , no pienso asistir, esta vida ya no me pertenece más, ¿cómo vivir en un mundo al cual no pertenezco? no soy una Andley , creo que nunca lo fui, solo tengo la certeza de haberlo sido cuando ella aún vivía , pero aún me falta deslindarme del apellido Brown, mi padre el señor Brown ha sido muy bueno conmigo ,siempre será aquel padre cariñoso que me brindo su amor sin importar que no fuera su hija , aquel hombre admirable y que a pesar de siempre estar ocupado nos ha dedicado el poco tiempo que tiene para estar juntos ,pero si se enterara de esto creo que sentiría mucha decepción de mí y no quiero eso…., por lo tanto tampoco seré una Brown ,el remordimiento no me deja vivir en paz mientras que este aquí, hubo un tiempo en que el llanto no cesaba ,ya no quiero eso._

_Quisiera por lo menos algún día poder levantarme y dejar de sentir esta enorme tristeza que me embarga y la cual no puedo revelar su motivo ,al menos no por ahora y mucho menos en una carta que nunca llegara a tus manos ; es por eso que he decidido que Seré feliz mi querido Albert ,así como espero que tu también lo seas , en verdad lo deseo porque yo siempre te querré y sé que esa mirada de hace tiempo me dijo que tu también me querías, es hora de dejar volar los sueños de la juventud, ésos sueños que creía que algún día podrían ser, hoy abro los ojos y sigo mi camino porque creo que si no lo hago probablemente perderá la cordura ,siempre los llevare en mi corazón, a la gente buena que me acogió como una más de ustedes ,pensare en mi madre ,mi padre ,Anthony y sobre todo siempre pensare en ti, porque veras que aunque guarde algunas memorias dulces en mi corazón , sé que lo mejor es comenzar una nueva vida._

_Escribo esta carta para despedirme_

_Por siempre tuya: simplemente Candy._

**Notitas **

**Gracias por leer y perdonen mi demora yo se que tardo siglos , iba a actualizarlo antes pero por unas razones algo torpes no pude (se me borro el archivo, formatear compu ya saben etc.)**

**Gracias por los reviews a:**

**Yarda, TC GAN,cotapese, monapecosa, Jenny,camila andley , roni de Andrew, tamborsita333,Mily,Noemi cullen, lupita isais,lady karin Andrew,Monserrat fujioka,Irene Coahuila,elsy82, grisylo.**

**Chicas a todas muchas gracias , he leído sus reviews y son muy simpáticos en verdad perdonen mi tardanza, yo se que albert es un bobo y que bueno Candy a sufrido Elroy es mala ,espero que el capitulo no las haya decepcionado y si lo hizo díganmelo y ya vemos que hacemos . cuídense y feliz semana santa **


	22. Un baile en año nuevo

**Un baile en año nuevo**

_Nueva york diciembre 31 1913_

_-¡señorita White! ¡Señorita White!- llamo el niño a todo pulmón para casi ensordecer a los inquilinos de la casa _

_Candy salió de su habitación lista para irse, se veía hermosa llevaba un vestido de muselina con holanes con algunos detalles que lo hacían perfecto para lucirlo por la noche y unas zapatillas forradas de seda color marfil que el señor Cartwright le había regalada de su regreso de Italia, lucia tan hermosa que estaba irreconocible , una institutriz en un vestido como el de Candy Brown era…. ,pero esa no era Candy Brown , la vieja Candice se había quedado en el pasado donde debía de estar para no volver, más bien era Candy White la que lucia preciosa con su vestido blanco que destacaba sus formas voluptuosas, llevando abajo solo una delgada crinolina y su enagua se podía apreciar la bella figura de la muchacha , un poco de colorete y unos pellizquitos en las mejillas era lo único que se necesitaba , arreglando su cabello en un peinado alto , del cual cuki había dicho que ahí podrían vivir pajaritos y ella jamás notarlo "parece que traes un capullo en la cabeza", pero la señora Garland se había esforzado mucho ayudándola , así que decidió dejarlo así, nada del otro mundo, algo tan simple y elegante que nadie se atrevería a criticar, bajo las escaleras con sumo cuidado mientras los caballeros Cartwright la esperaban ansiosos y el primero en hablar fue el anciano_

_-¡preciosa! ¡Hija mía me temo que nos arriesgamos a perder tan buena institutriz esta noche! - dijo el anciano con una mirada de admiración_

_La chica rio discretamente mientras todos no dudaban en concordar con el anciano_

_-es hora de que se vayan- dijo cuki mirando la hora- tráiganla antes de la media noche- bromeo viendo como todos se metían al carruaje y le decían adiós_

_Adentro jimi se __sentó a su lado mientras Joshua y el señor Cartwright enfrente –"querida ese vestido le ha quedado perfecto"-había dicho el anciano meditabundo_

_-yo concuerdo con mi abuelo señorita White- dijo Joshua con un guiño_

_-bueno pues muchas gracias a los dos, señor Cartwright de verdad no tenía que molestarse al llevarme con ustedes, yo soy simplemente…._

_-basta niña, ¡eres joven! , no te quedaras toda la vida tratando de enderezar maleducados como jimi y Joshua ¿o sí? - bromeo el anciano mientras los chicos protestaban_

_Candy rio divertida , el carruaje se detuvo enfrente de la entrada de una enorme mansión llena de luz , mientras la música que se filtraba por las ventanas , todos bajaron contentos de al fin haber llegado , la última en bajar del carruaje fue Candy mientras le daba su mano temblorosa al anciano Cartwright , no sabía cómo había accedido a venir a un baile de sociedad , pero al final el anciano había resultado el hombre más persuasivo que había conocido , hubo un tiempo en el que había creído que jamás estaría en uno de esos bailes de los que nunca disfruto mucho , pero por lo visto sería difícil deslindarse de todo a la primera._

_Una vez que cruzo el umbral su timidez casi amenazo con salir a flote, pero no, se comportaría y de recompensa después se marcharía tranquilamente a casa._

_Tenía__ tanto miedo de que alguien la reconociera, para su suerte las caras no parecían conocidas, nadie de hecho._

_-bueno __querida, me temo que me perderé un momento- dijo el anciano Cartwright mientras comenzaba a alejarse sin que ella pudiera decir algo, entonces Candy tomo la mano del pequeño jimi , a él no lo soltaría , ambos estarían seguros así._

_En ese mismo rato un__ grupo de niños pequeños le hicieron señas desde las escaleras a lo que jimi volteo a mirarla- no importa, ve con ellos jimi-_

_-gracias señorita White- ella sonrió con dulzura , después de todo él era solo un niño….._

_-no se preocupe señorita White ¡yo la protegeré!- aseguro Joshua ofreciéndole su brazo, a lo que ella accedió complacida_

_-es usted un caballero, señor Cartwright _

_-pero con una condición – soltó el joven sinvergüenza_

_-me temía que eso sucediera ¿Cuál es?_

_-tiene que ser mi pareja todo el baile, quiero que todos me vean con "la preciosa señorita White"_

_-señor Cartwright es usted un pillo- dijo esta con una risita_

_-véalo como una ventaja así ningún hombre se acercara para entablar una conversación con usted_

_-señor Cartwright ¿me está llamando antisocial?- pregunto ella fingiéndose ofendida_

_-¡por supuesto que no! , vamos que ambos sabemos que __usted bien podría hablar con las cabras, es usted tan adorable que no dudo que algún hombre quisiera monopolizarla_

_-señor Cartwright me siento halagada y al mismo tiempo algo preocupada… está a breves pasos de convertirse en un granuja_

_-en ese caso debería sentirse orgullosa de que usted fue quien lo pulió- comento Joshua mientras sonreía_

_-¿Qué le vamos a hacer verdad?_

_En un extremo del salón de baile el hombre se asfixiaba de la compañía femenina , era casi horrorizarte, todas parecían haberse reunido para contemplar el fenómeno del circo, para mayor desagrado las mujeres no eran mudas y no paraban de hablar y hacer preguntitas tontas , mientras jugaban con su cabello como si el tuviera algún interés , ¿Por qué tuvo que venir? , pero la respuesta era resuelta con una buena justificación, miro a la mujer que charlaba amenamente con algunas señoras y esta le echaba una mirada amenazadora._

_-¡oh duque de __Grandchester es una maravilla que este aquí!- chillo una de las mujeres que lo acosaban_

_-¡sí! , usted siempre nos castiga con su ausencia- dijo una viuda que estaba con el grupo , ahora que su esposo había muerto seria todo lo descarada que quisiera- Terry le sonrió cínicamente, tal vez el y la viuda podrían concretar algo después de dicho evento _

_-pero por favor duque de Grandchester todas en este salón estamos ansiosas por oír sobre sus interesantes viajes ¿es verdad que vivió en una isla llena de salvajes?-pregunto la más regordeta del grupo_

_-no querida, solo estuve en Inglaterra –contesto con mofa , en ese momento había visto algo que le llamo mucho la atención , por cuestión de minutos se la había pasado __estudiando una espalda femenina que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él , no sabía si reírse de el mismo por obsesionarse con una simple espalda o ir tras esa mujer, pero esa ya no fue importante porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esta desapareció._

_Después de una amena conversación , entre alumno e institutriz ,Joshua y Candy comenzaron a bailar un vals , no se podía decir que ella se viera mayor que el puesto que siempre la tomaban por menor , Joshua Cartwright la sujetaba de la cintura con ligero respeto mientras danzaban , gran parte de los ojos masculinos se posaban en la misteriosa mujer de vestido blanco , todos miraban hipnotizados aquella belleza rubia que bailaba con el primogénito de los Cartwright , era como si a su paso ella dejara una estela que encantaba a los caballeros , una vez que Candy White era contemplada era imposible dejar de mirarla , aquel níveo cuello de cisne , ese hermoso y frágil cuerpo con porciones gentiles y aquel encantador e inocente rostro, las mujeres comenzaban a susurrar entre ellas , ansiosas por saber quién era aquella dichosa mujer que se atrevía a robar las miradas de todos los caballeros, tanto viejos como jóvenes , muchas mujeres estaban furibundas ante el descaro de sus maridos , amantes, novios o pretendientes quienes contemplaban a la dama grácil en la pista._

_-señorita White baila __usted maravillosamente_

_-usted también señor Cartwright, con un poco de esfuerzo de usted no dudaría en pensar que podría cortejar a cualquier señorita_

_-eso no importa señorita White_

_-¿Por qué no sr Cartwright?_

_-¿Por qué no me llama Joshua? Sabe, tengo el ligero presentimiento de que usted no es completamente usted._

_- entonces ¿quién soy yo según usted señor Cartwright?_

_- no lo sé usted dígame_

_-retiro mi comentario sobre que usted podría cortejar cualquier señorita_

_- no me sentí halagado señorita White_

_Candy alzo una ceja y lo miro desafiante – señor Cartwright me siento terriblemente decepcionada de su comportamiento_

_-solo quisiera cortejar a la dama que tengo en mis brazos-dijo este con una sonrisa de medio lado_

_-¿perdón?_

_- estaba bromeando, vamos ¡! Señorita quite esa cara! – dijo este mientras seguían con otro vals- ha decir verdad , creí que tal vez usted me podía ayudar …_

_-¿de qué trata?_

_Joshua y Candy dirigieron su danza hacia el lado contrario- ¿ve a esa chica?- pregunto Joshua disimuladamente , la chica era nada más y nada menos que luisa Graves , hija de una de las familias más ricas de nueva york , pero luisa era una chica regordeta con la piel tan pálida como la harina y un peinado anticuado, pero fuera de eso , era una chica dulce y tímida , muchos cazafortunas la tenían en la mira y otros habían comenzado a abordarla , desafortunadamente para los sinvergüenzas , aquella misión de cortejo y posteriormente matrimonio, se había visto empañada por el abuelo de la chica quien se había encargado de advertirles que con su nieta nadie se metía._

_-su nombre es Luisa Graves – dijo Joshua mirándola disimuladamente – la he conocido la semana pasada , unas señoritas estaban tratando de burlarse de ella y como caballero que soy acudí a su rescate , no es muy bonita pero es maravillosa-termino el joven con una expresión soñadora en su rostro_

_-señor Cartwright estoy asombrada el oírlo hablar así! ¿Por qué no le pide un baile? Esa sería otra oportunidad para conocerla más…_

_- no-se puso serio- su abuelo no lo permitiría_

_- bueno , es cierto son muy jóvenes….. –Se puso pensativa- pero pueden ser amigos_

_-no, no lo entiende, vera, yo no puedo ser su amigo- contesto con dificultad- creo que estoy enamorado_

_Candy lo miro sorprendido con una sonrisita – es muy joven…_

_-¿lo soy? _

_- no, no quise decir eso…_

_-¿usted se ha enamorado alguna vez? Apuesto a que usted era una chiquilla salvaje que con tantos regaños se volvió seria – la miro- lo siento, me he excedido, no pretendo insultarla _

_- no se preocupe no lo ha hecho _

_-¿y bien?_

_-¿y bien qué?_

_- ¿__he acertado?_

_- señor Cartwright, pude haberme ofrecido gustosamente a que pudiera entablar una amistad con la chica pero su impertinencia es tan grande que no me deja de otra…_

_-tiene __razón, usted más que una institutriz ha sido una amiga para todos nosotros –se disculpó arrepentido-pero si usted conociera a la señorita Graves…._

_-vamos Joshua…. Claro que te ayudare- contesto Candy con una sonrisa cómplice_

_-¡me ha llamado por mi nombre!_

_-¿lo he hecho?_

_- si_

_-discúlpeme señor Cartwright …. Se me ha pasado_

_- no , no , llámeme Joshua , si no lo hace creo que moriré sin escucharlo , el abuelo me llama chico , jimi hermano , los sirvientes señorito .._

_-de acuerdo - dijo esta sin pensarlo mucho – bueno Joshua, su primera lección es traerme algo de beber, ¡estos bailes son mortales!_

_Joshua sonrió con sorna y se marchó obediente , tiempo después Candy tomo asiento en compañía de bastantes muchachas y ancianas que miraban como se desarrollaba el baile , entre cuchicheos , caras aburridas , Candy miraba el lugar sintiéndose extraña._

_-hay mucha gente __¿no lo cree?-Candy volteo de inmediato, era la señorita Graves, la muchacha que Joshua le había hablado_

_-sí, ¡demasiada!_

_-usted…. ¿es la prometida del señor Cartwright?-se aventuró a preguntar la tímida luisa_

_-no, que va, yo soy muy mayor para él, soy solo la institutriz de los hermanos Cartwright _

_- yo soy luisa graves-se presentó la chica, había algo en esa chica que le recordaba a Annie pensó Candy- un gusto , yo soy Candice Br…. Candy White_

_-usted se ve muy joven_

_-gracias, ¿pero sabe? Cuando yo tenía su edad siempre quise asistir a un baile de estos para poder bailar toda la noche- alentó la rubia _

_-¿de vedad? – pregunto la chica no muy convencida_

_Candy meneo la cabeza pensativa – no – respondió divertida_

_-lo sabía, en realidad yo solo he venido porque mi abuelo me ha mandado ,mi dama de compañía se ha ido respirar un poco de aire fresco ," sufre de claustrofobia"- revelo la chica en casi un secreto _

_-pues la estoy envidiando- respondió Candy que comenzó a abanicarse_

_- después de ver al señor Cartwright creo que ya no tengo nada que ver- la joven graves se mordió la lengua - ¿hable en voz alta no es cierto?_

_Candy le sonrió comprensiva –oh pero no se avergüence, es muy natural_

_-oh que hare! No le dirá a nadie ¿verdad? Prométamelo_

_- no se preocupe señorita Graves, ¡ es más! Creo que el señor Cartwright se alegraría de invitarla a merendar este domingo mmm que le parece bien a las ¿cinco de la tarde?_

_-oh señorita __White, pero el ni siquiera está presente para la invitación…- contesto la chica más tímida que nunca_

_- ¡tonterías! , el estará encantado- Joshua llego pronto con las damas algo extrañado y emocionado_

_-señorita White aquí tiene su copa, le traje vino – entrego el chico sin dejar de mirar a luisa quien estaba más roja que la grana_

_- ha llegado justo a tiempo señor Cartwright , le estaba diciendo a la señorita Graves que usted sería feliz si se nos une a merendar mañana a las cinco- y le guiño un ojo_

_-¡eso sería fantástico!_

_-si me disculpan yo aire a tomar un poco de aire__ – ambos jóvenes asintieron agradecidos mientras se miraban el uno al otro sin saber que decirse_

_Candy se dirigió a la terraza , puesto que parecía más desolada que el jardín donde había muchas parejas paseando , cerró las puertas de vidrio con cuidado y al mismo instante en que lo hizo se regañó por no haberse fijado que había alguien ahí, su figura era imponente , tal vez igual de alto que el , el hombre de elegante traje y sombrero de copa estaba volteado de espaldas fumando tranquilamente, aun de espaldas el pregunto al sentir su presencia- ¿Quién anda ahí!_

_-lo siento no quise importunarlo - se disculpó Candy rápidamente, al momento que trataba de abrir de nuevo las puertas_

_El hombre se volteó, tenía media sonrisa en el rostro y el cabello ligeramente largo atado con una cinta negra, el hombre sonrió a un mas, en una especie de sorpresa y fascinación -¡pero si es la señorita Brown!_

_Las manos de Candy se volvieron torpes, era casi imposible abrir las puertas que le impedían huir de una parte de su pasado_

_**Notitas:**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews a las chicas:**_

_**Cotepese , noemi cullen a Liliana , Karina Grandchester, roni de Andrew,karin, JENNY, mily , una chica que no puso su nombre y angeles que posteo hace un ratito , angeles ahí esta el capitulo **_


	23. Mi adorado duque

Cap. 24 Mi adorado duque

los ojos de Terry estaban maravillados con lo que veían , aquella mujer parecía una frágil muñeca de porcelana y se veía tan asustada y tan hermosa que deseo jamás haberle perdido el rastro, estaba más bella que nunca , su vestido realzaba una voluptuosidad con finas curvas que antes no recordaba , tal vez si no hubiera perdido el interés aquel día en que fue a Lakewood y se enterara de que era la sobrina de su mejor amigo Albert y más aún , que ambos se dedicaran extrañas miradas rayando casi en lo aberrante . A consecuencia aquel día se despidió sin algún indicio de interés, si había pensado en seducirla o peor aún, en propuestas para encadenar a un hombre como el, ese día habían muerto. Pero esta noche , esta noche , aquella mujer hermosa que parecía querer escapar de él lo había hechizado y lo había hecho recordar lo aventurera e inolvidable que ella podía ser. ¡al diablo con Albert! y algún instinto protector para con la chica, Candice Brown era la mujer más exquisita y encantadora que él había conocido y si creía que iba a huir de él estaba muy equivocada, con pasos que fueron más zancadas tomo sus manos con las de el para que dejara esas puertas en paz .

Candy lo miro como una oveja asustada, se veía tan vulnerable, tan desprotegida, pero aquella mirada de inmediato se convirtió en un ceño fruncido y sus manos se liberaron violentamente de las de él, la fierecilla no estaba domada, al menos aún no.

-¡¿pero qué hace? ¡Suélteme!- exploto enojada, mientras lo miraba sin ningún juego

El sonrió sorprendido- querida , esta no es manera de saludar a un amigo…..

-¡usted no es mi amigo! – dijo ella tratando de alejarse pero el hablo antes de que esta se marchara

-la Candy que conocí era revoltosa y loca pero nunca fue grosera….- dijo este sabiendo que aquellas palabras surgirían con el efecto esperado

-lo siento - ella se viro y lo miro apenada, ¡dios ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? , pero él no tenía la culpa de nada, sus errores eran suyos y si había alguien muy ajeno a todo aquello era precisamente él.

-no importa Brown… la comprendo ¿muy buena la fiesta verdad?- pregunto el con mofa

Ella sonrió arrepentida, Terrence Grandchester era un hombre lo bastante agradable como para hacerla sentir que eran buenos amigos de toda una vida, había algo en aquella familiaridad descarada que el usaba para con ella que le agradaba.

-bueno querida no me mires como si fuera su amor platónico, estoy aquí y sabe que cualquier deseo….- dijo seductor- cualquiera Candy, puede hacerse realidad-y sonrió

- en ese caso quisiera irme ya- soltó la chica con una sonrisa de niña

- yo también ¿sabes? Tengo mi carruaje, podemos marcharnos cuando la gente comience a abrazarse por la llegada del año y así nadie lo notaria….

-olvídelo señor Grandchester, prefiero volver y…

-¿tener que bailar con todos? Socializar y ser el alma del festejo? , porque créame mi lady que siendo usted la más guapa de todo este lugar ningún hombre la dejara en paz , todos querrán conocer a la señorita Brown y aparecerá en la primera plana en el periódico como" la mujer que conquisto a todos"- era un halago, un precioso halago , pero ella no sonrió, al contrario la dejo helada , ¿aparecer en los periódicos? ¿Qué tal si veía a alguien conocido además del señor Grandchester?

-de acuerdo creo que su proposición me resulta interesante…

-no querida, como lo dices, es como suena interesante..- dijo el sugerente

-basta, basta, ¡es usted imposible! ¿Me se defender sabe?- le aviso siguiendo el juego

-no ha dejado de ser la salvaje que conocí -respondió el con orgullo

Ella lo miro insultada-¡salvaje yo! ¡Pues usted es un indecente!

El rio y la miro sonriente – vamos Brown que falta poco para que suenen los relojes

Con un solo vistazo Candy lo confirmo.- de acuerdo

-yo saldré primero , así toda la atención se centrara en mí y a usted la olvidaran ,la segunda persona ya no será muy importante , saldrá al cabo de diez minutos para eso la gente estará celebrando el año y yo la estaré esperando en el carruaje justo en la entrada , después la llevare a donde usted quiera…

¡Dios! Ese hombre le estaba haciendo un favor y podía confiar en el puesto que en el pasado Terruce Grandchester había sido un caballero , al siguiente día podría excusarse con el señor Cartwright de tener un tremendo dolor en el pie por culpa de un torpe que la hubiera pisado en el salón de baile y el no tocaría mas el tema puesto que sería un poco bochornoso.

Después de que el saliera , la rubia tomo su abrigo y salió decidida en subir a ese carruaje con el señor Grandchester, tal vez era algo escandaloso pero ella era joven y de todas las personas que no quería volver a ver jamás pensó en él , fue así como cruzo todo el salón de baile y toda la casa hasta salir a la entrada, la gente comenzaba a abrazarse y a desearse el mejor año de todos, Terry tenía razón la gente ya no cotilleaba a sus espaldas, estaban demasiados ocupados con el festejo que ella era como un fantasma.

-feliz año nuevo señorita Brown- dijo el en la oscuridad del carruaje

-feliz año nuevo señor Grandchester

-creí que se había echado para atrás-dijo el

- yo jamás me echo para atrás , aunque ….me pregunto si era su plan…..

-¿Qué? Adivinar que la iba a volver a encontrarla y arrastrarla conmigo hasta mi carruaje?-pregunto divertido

-mmm, usted lo ha dicho, pero no hablaba precisamente de mí, cualquier presa hubiera bastado ¿no es así?- lo reto

-es un buen plan.. Dios Brown si usted fuera hombre, sería todo un calavera

-lo tomare como un halago pues confió que se refería a mi audacia

El rio complacido de la modestia de la chica -¿sabe? Tengo una buena amiga que se parece a usted, seguro si se conocieran serían las mejores amigas

-dudo que el sexo femenino pueda entablar una relación de ese nivel con un hombre como usted

-lo se… es el problema de ser apuesto, pero para la buena fortuna nos conocemos de tan jóvenes que todo sentimiento amoroso dudo que exista- confeso el hombre mirándola entre las sombras

La rubia se recargo en su asiento pensando en sus palabras con ironía- tenga cuidado señor Grandchester, que son a esas edades jóvenes cuando uno se obsesiona mas

-vamos Brown usted no puede hablar enserio, simplemente porque usted y yo no nos conocimos a esas edades

Ella sonrió desde su cómodo asiento y el pregunto -¿dígame su dirección?

-¡oh no se moleste puede dejarme en times square , caminare un poco y todo solucionado

-me temo que no, no es horario para una dama, insisto, dígame su dirección

Candy se sentía un poco molesta por la insistencia del hombre, bien le daría la dirección equivocada y así dejaría de comportarse tan molestamente- bueno ya que insiste tanto , vivo en la manzana siguiente , en la casa de la esquina

El hombre sonrió con complacencia- ya ve cariño, no era tan difícil, pero dígame ¿Qué hace en nueva york usted sola? , usted nunca deja de sorprenderme ¿sabe?

-sola no, vivo con , con mi… mi… amiga Annie , la señorita Britter ¿la recuerda? Vivo con ella en esa casa

-oh ya veo!- el hombre abrió la portezuela y le dio la mano para que ella bajara- bueno Brown , supongo que eso es todo ¿la volveré a ver?

Ella soltó una risilla por su travesura pero igual contesto - ¡pero que dice! Usted un día me dijo "mientras tengamos vida nos volveremos a encontrar" o… ¿es que no lo recuerda?

Terry la miro admirado , Candice Brown era todo lo que él podía desear en una mujer - tiene razón querida , que pase una buena noche – el hombre entro al carruaje y antes de que se marchara dijo algo que la hizo sentirse tonta y desconcertada- dígale a su amiga Anne que su esposo ha de estar muy enojado porque se haya venido a vivir con usted en plena luna de miel

Candy se quedó boquiabierta, y él le guiño un ojo – tiene razón…. ¡Mientras tengamos vida nos volveremos a encontrar!- y el carruaje se marchó mientras el soltaba una carcajada

_**Gracias a las chicas que dejan sus **__**comentarios, muchas gracias lindas, a las que leen silenciosamente las invito a que tmb dejen su opinión , bueno me voy rápido , gracias a :**_

_**Elsy82,mily, jenny, Wendy,noemi cullen, yarda ,angeles ,roni de Andrew, cotapese,Karina grandcheste. Chicas gracias nuevamente **_


	24. Chapter 24

p&&&&&&

-no podemos huir siempre Candy...

-no huimos

-sabes bien que lo hacemos desde hace tiempo, aun me lamento de lo que paso, ¿sabes?, Es curioso, has cambiado tanto que casi no te reconocí, que raro es ver que mi pequeña Candy ya no es una niña.

-oh pero si n no soy tan pequeña! ya tengo dieciocho años –alego la chica con orgullo y con un ligero sonrojo .

El solo sonrió

-ha pasado tiempo ¿eh?-se oyó decir así mismo, tratando de mirar el rostro de la chica

-si...

-te extrañe mucho –dijo el primero

-yo tambien-admitio ella mirándolo con una sonrisa que era solo para el

Una tarde de risas y recuerdos era la que Candy había pasado a lado de Albert Andley, el la había invitado a entrar a la casa de campo ,tomaron té y platicaron un poco ,mientras ella no dejaba de merodear por la pequeña sala ,cuando de repente poso su atención en el contenido del librero y tomo de ahí el que más le intrigo: un pequeño libro con hojas amarillentas y pastas rotas , él se acercó a ella y le confisco el libro solo para verificar.

-has encontrado el libro de poemas- dijo el con tono gracioso

-¿libro de poemas?

-si, era de un amigo de la universidad, cuando regrese no sé cómo, pero vino conmigo

Con facilidad ella se lo quito- la mayoría son conocidos, hay algunos anónimos

-este parece bueno, aunque supongo que ya lo habrás leído, ¿quieres oírlo?

El asintió y ambos se sentaron en el sofá mientras ella leía con aquella voz dulzona

_La palidez de un semblante.  
El precio de un pecado.  
La dulce sonrisa de una colina,  
y el débil canto del silencio._

Condensar los presentes en una mano,  
mostrar tímidamente la mirada  
más allá del horizonte de luz  
y ver cómo el sueño viene a mí.

Pensar en la clara y espesa mañana,  
de un abril que hace tiempo se olvidó,  
y que ahora vuelve con fuerza  
para recordarme hacia donde voy.

Necesito un espeso manto,  
que dé calor a mis huesos húmedos,  
que caliente mi oscura conciencia,  
que sepa darme cobijo en esta noche incierta.

Una delgada línea me separa de mí mismo,  
un instante sólido que soy capaz de saborear,  
que siente y sufre por mí,  
por no cumplir con lo pactado.

Una promesa y una rosa en el viento,  
una conjetura encubierta con el olor del rocío,  
una nube se acerca  
y me atrapa dulcemente entre sus brazos.

-no dice el nombre del autor- dijo ella al final, buscando el nombre del autor

-ha de ser uno de los anónimos – dijo el yendo por su tasa de té

Candy asintió -¿Albert porque no estás en la mansión?

Le dio un sorbo a su té y la miro juguetonamente -porque ahí está la tía Elroy y nuestra querida Elisa que siempre viene a visitarla, además esta casa es muy tranquila y me trae muchos recuerdos que nunca quisiera olvidar.

-si … ,es tan bello, pero ¿te quedaras en la mansión? ¿te quedaras en Lakewood?

-mm tal vez, si tía Elroy me descubre

-tengo una gran idea, puedo venir a visitarte todos los días! Claro si tú me aceptas.

-por supuesto, estaría encantado- dijo el con una sonrisa

-entonces vendré mañana!

-señorita Candy! Señorita Candy!- la llamo una voz que provenía de afuera

-es Dorothy me tengo que ir ¡adiós!-Candy dejo el libro y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla cuando cerraba la puerta evitando que esta azotara

-adiós…-dijo el mientras la miraba por la ventana, ahí iba ella corriendo con su vestido rosa y sin los lazos con los que el recordaba a aquella niña atolondrada aunque como ella lo había dicho, ya no era más una niña, él sonrió para sí mismo.

Sudoroso y frustrado, despertó de nuevo mirando al techo, había soñado de nuevo con ella, la mente podía ser destructiva, porque incluso ya soñaba sus recuerdos, cada vez que dormía, soñaba con ella una y otra vez, incluso a veces deliraba porque en medio de la oscuridad creía ver sombras de su rostro, sus oídos creían oír sus pazos; sus pequeños pies caminando por la madera vieja, pero lo peor eran los recuerdos, porque los recuerdos le hacían daño.

Era como si todo se hubiera convertido pronto en una pesadilla , como si su familia prácticamente hubiera desaparecido , pero la culpa lo remordía de la misma manera que a Anthony quien ya no quería hablar con él , la última vez que lo había visto , le había dedicado una mirada llena de resentimiento y lo había acusado de ser el culpable de la desaparición de Candy , Candy… , si tan solo hubiera pensado más en ella y se hubiera revelado , pero él hubiera no existía.

Al final los dos se habían unido por la misma causa, la encontrarían, tenían que hacerlo, debían hacerlo.

Seguiría buscando , aunque su vida se redujera a ello , con cuatro detectives contratados , cada mes que pasaba estos le traían el paradero de muchachitas rubias con las misma descripción, incluso habían llegado a encontrar una que podría pasar por su gemela, pero el la reconocería incluso en la oscuridad.

Trato de contactar a George, pero era como si también se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, entonces pensó en Dorothy , según la tía , Dorothy se había ido a la mansión de los Leagan que necesitaban de una mano confiable entre sus cosas , esta vez Anthony fue el voluntario a tan necesaria misión.

_Mayo 1914_

_La mansión Cartwright se regocijaba de alegría, llena de un montón de niños, esta vez y por primera vez, Candy había tenido que asumir el papel de anfitriona al que el señor Cartwright la había lanzado sin prestar atención a sus peros._

_Como siempre la rubia se había apoyado en el educado Rudolf quien prácticamente le había enseñado como manejar una enorme casa, como lo era la de los Cartwright_

_No muy lejos en una mesa de jóvenes el señor Joshua Cartwright ponía todo su empeño para con la señorita Luisa Graves quien intercambiaba risitas con su dama de compañía la solterona pero simpática Rossina Cronin , que ya a sus veintitrés años , tras su poco éxito en la caza de marido y seis hermanas en la fila , su madre se desesperó y opto por hacer de su hija una dama de compañía , a Candy le agradaba Rossina , algo en la mirada de la discreta chica le inspiraba una clase de empatía, no hablaban de ello , pero lo entendían y al final , el último en llegar a la pequeña recepción , fue un caballero de ojos azules: Terrence Grandchester ilumino el saloncito de visitas con un presente para el pequeño jimi en una mano y su sombrero de copa en la otra, y de pronto la habitación se sintió más pequeña , su presencia podía llenar toda la habitación y unos cuantos suspiros femeninos se escucharon._

_-¡Terry!- llamo el niño corriendo hacia el hombre- ¡mira Candy! ¡Terry ha venido a vernos!_

_El hombre sonrió con satisfacción y miro a la rubiecilla poner las velitas en el pastel- jimi deja al señor Grandchester, ven aquí a soplar las velitas- dijo está fingiendo seriedad que ni ella misma se la creía_

_Terry esbozo una sonrisa , cuando la había vuelto a ver por un momento había creído que la pequeña loca que había conocido hace un par de años se había convertido en una amargada y aunque al principio había sido difícil persuadirla para que lo dejara visitarla , él se había salido con la suya , encontrar donde vivía no había sido problema al menos no para un zorro astuto como lo era él, al final ninguna dama era inmune al encanto de Terrence Grandchester._

_A Candy le gustaba Terrence Grandchester, incluso más que en el pasado, le gustaba su manera de ver la vida y que no le preguntaba nada que no quisiera contestar, sabía ser un amigo esplendido y a la vez molesto._

_Era el hombre más engreído e injustamente apuesto que había conocido ,la hacía rabiar y mantener peleas sin sentido que resultaban casi adictivas , con el tiempo él se había adentrado más en su nueva vida y un poco de la vieja Candy había salido a flote , pero su pasado estaba prácticamente enterrado , Terry entorno sus ojos hacia ella nuevamente y torció la boca en algo parecido a una sonrisa , seguía estando tan loca como siempre y aunque había algo que había cambiado en ella para siempre , se había convertido en una mujer preciosa , Candy sabia como brillar aun en la oscuridad._

_-un día de estos – dijo el guapo Terrence atrás de ella- me temo que usted y yo nos tendremos que casar_

_Ella sonrió de medio lado ante el comentario impertinente de su amigo-es curioso, podría jurar que usted quería permanecer soltero el resto de su vida_

_-¿Por qué tuvo aquel pensamiento?_

_-bueno, porque usted no parece de los que quisiera un compromiso tan grande, además ¿para qué arruinar tan bella amistad? ¿No lo cree?_

_Su risa ronca pareció levantar a las flores y la esperanzas de las solteronas cuando con ese aire fresco y galante el volvió a hablar-no me convence, tengo mejores amistades que esta y usted no ha dejado de cautivarme desde que la conocí- dijo el mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que lo hizo lucir encantadoramente apuesto._

_-usted ha ganado! Me ha dejado sin palabras…..no sé si debería sentirme insultada o halagada _

_-querida Candy, usted se podrá quedar sin nada, pero nunca sin palabras_

_-oh! –Se fingió insultada- ¡¿me ha llamado parlanchina? _

_El rio de buena gana-¿lo he hecho?_

_**Muy corto lo se , el siguiente será mas largo lo prometo y perdonen mi tardanza de casi diez años , si les gusta o no , no duden en comentar **_

_**p.d . perdónenme los errores de ortografía**_


	25. La magnífica Eleanor

p&&&&&&

Noviembre 1914

Era una mañana de lluvia cuando todos en la casa Cartwright se habían reunido para despedirse del joven Joshua Cartwright quien desde ahora en adelante, estaba a punto de vivir como un hombre, según había dicho el abuelo Cartwright , el joven Joshua entraría en una escuela solo para varones en Boston, y después iría a Harvard , una vez y regresara se casaría con la señorita Graves quien había sido pedida en matrimonio ese mismo año con ayuda del abuelo del joven , sería un compromiso algo largo pero ambos estaban dispuestos a esperar y nadie había podido objetar a una Luisa Graves enamorada.

Y tal vez por un lado había un punto a su favor , Harvard no estaba del otro lado del mar , aunque no se podía decir si era suerte la de la pareja de jóvenes pues de no ser por los últimos sucesos, Joshua hubiese ido a Oxford como su propio abuelo y su padre , pero la gran guerra había estallado en Europa y no había porque exponerse.

-señorita White la extrañare mucho- expreso el muchacho, tanto Candy como él se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

-también nosotros te extrañaremos, Joshua - diciendo esto, Joshua se despidió de su abuelo, de Jimmy y del buen Rudolf, pues la señorita Graves había sido la primera de quien lo había hecho , mas sin embargo al final ambos se habían dicho adiós de nuevo.

Todos tenían caras tristes, incluido el pequeño Jimmy que no dejaba de llorar por la partida de su hermano -¿Por qué no puedo ir con él?- había preguntado el niño con las mejillas húmedas y un poco pegajosas.

-aun eres muy pequeño Jimmy- contesto Candy mientras lo llevaba adentro de la enorme casa de la mano- además, si tú te vas, ¿Quién se quedara conmigo?

Jimmy sonrió-¿señorita White?

-¿sí?

-¿se casara usted con Terry?

-"el señor Grandchester"- corrigió ella y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas a la mención de Terry Grandchester.

-el me deja llamarlo Terry ¿no la deja a usted llamarlo Terry? –Pregunto el niño con inocencia- el me agrada, si se casa con el ¿tendrán hijos?

-¡Jimmy! Pero que cosas dices…

-el a usted la llama Brown, pero ese no es su apellido ¿Por qué la llama así?

-creo que me dijiste que te gustaba el álgebra ¿quieres que estudiemos algebra?- dijo evadiendo las preguntas del niño.

El niño sonrió de oreja a oreja-¿pero si se casara con él?

-Jimmy Cartwright, el señor Grandchester y yo somos solo amigos y después de tres horas de muchos números practicaremos modales.

Por la tarde Candy salió de la puerta principal con su bolsito y una sombrilla con demasiados holanes que Jimmy y Joshua le habían regalado en su cumpleaños, la lluvia torrencial de la mañana había desaparecido y un arcoíris en todo su esplendor podía ser admirado en el cielo, ella era Candy White y le agradaba su vida, un chico en la esquina de la calle comenzaba a gritar las noticias del periódico que vendía , mientras un hombre con sombrero de bombín y bastón le daba una moneda y tomaba el suyo.

-"La gran guerra, la guerra que terminara con todas las guerras"- grito de nuevo-eh señorita! ¿Quiere un periódico?

-no, gracias.

-yo si- dijo un caballero acercándose mientras le pagaba al niño, era un caballero alto y con un timbre de voz muy conocido- ¡Terry!

-me alegro que me comiences a tutear, pensé que nunca lo harías.

-si bueno, llegue a la resolución de hacerlo cuando no vi motivo para tantas formalidades contigo

-eso me gusta… aunque suenas algo ruda-comento divertido.

-¿ruda?

-si , algo…

-¿Qué haces aquí de todas maneras?

-¿no te alegra verme?

- lo estoy dudando, comienzo a sentirme acosada.

-más bien deberías sentirte especial.-dijo sonriendo inocentemente

-¡especial! ¡Terrence Grandchester ,eres un arrogante!-exclamo indignada aunque muy adentro de ella le encantaba aquel juego

- no te hagas tantas ilusiones Brown, caminaba por aquí porque este chico vende el mejor periódico de la ciudad

Ella rio un poco- pero si lo venden en todas partes.

-me atrapaste

Candy le sonrió mientras seguían caminando- siempre lo hago.

- si no me equivoco hoy se marchaba tu admirador número uno

Ella rio de buena gana- ¡Joshua no es mi admirador número uno! , el solo si es una persona atenta

-yo soy muy atento.

Ella alzo una ceja y después lo miro divertida-como sea… Eleanor me pidió que te llevara a su nueva obra, tal vez te gustaría traer a cuki contigo, aunque conociéndote no querrás arruinar nuestra cita y no los quieras traer, si, mejor solo tú y yo ¿Qué dices?

Candy rio de nuevo mientras él le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas torcidas- ¿Qué dices? ¿Me acompañaras?

-de acuerdo, pero cuki vendrá con nosotros, le encantara ir al teatro y se pondrá muy feliz, gracias Terry.

– ¿tienes miedo, Brown?

-¿Qué?¿de ti? ¡No! – asevero mientras él la miraba de reojo-Terrence Grandchester tus amigas te han llevado a las nubes todo este tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que ¡para mi eres un simple mortal!

-dítelo a ti misma querida, se ve que necesitas estar más convencida- dijo el con sorna

Aquel hombre solo actuaba deliberadamente para que ella siguiera y siguiera, pero ella no caería tan fácil- bien, supongo que… tienes razón…

-¿Qué has dicho?

-que tienes razón

-no crees eso

Al otro lado de la acera otro chico gritaba las noticias de la gran guerra y Candy se preguntó si Terry tendría que volver a Inglaterra uno de estos días, esperaba que no lo hiciera, se sentía feliz de estar ahí con él, era un buen amigo, quizás el mejor- ¿en qué piensa la señorita pecas?- pregunto este de repente solo para molestarla.

-en la guerra-dijo muy seria y de repente el ambiente entre los dos se tornó diferente, las bromas dejaron de existir, dejando a dos personas meditabundas que ahora caminaban en silencio, las sonrisas desaparecieron y dieron lugar a rostros sin expresión.

-si…. Es terrible…. El hermano de Cornwell se enlisto de inmediato y Stear no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo

¿El hermano de Cornwell? ¿Stear? ¿Alistear Cornwell? El hombre que había conocido en el barco, el amigo de Terry, el hermano mayor de - ¿Archie, estás hablando de Archie?- pregunto mortificada.

Terry asintió sin mucho ánimo – me temo que sí.

-¿crees que esa guerra se acabe pronto?

-no lo sé, pero se puede hacer mucho dinero-dijo al final bromeando , para quitar la preocupación de su rostro.

-¡Terry!

El paso un brazo por los delicados hombros femeninos- vamos Candy… ¿sabes? , eres la única mujer con la que puedo hablar de casi cualquier cosa…

-eso es porque las intimidas demasiado

-¿es ese un halago señorita Brown…o debería decir White?

-creo que me gusta que me llames Candy

-¿fue un halago?

-mm no lo sé, tal vez si… -entonces él sonrió y ella también- tal vez no…

Al final ambos se subieron a un carruaje que Terry había alquilado para dar un pequeño paseo por el parque y en el trayecto siguieron bromeando, después de que el carruaje la dejara en la casa de huéspedes, como todo un caballero, Terry la acompaño a la puerta y se marchó haciendo una reverencia exagerada de la que ella también rio.

-¿Candy?- la llamo una voz desde la cocina

-señora Garland

-¡ya me habías preocupado!

-oh no! Lo siento , es que me encontré al señor Grandchester..

-¿¡al guapo duque!-pregunto la señora Garland algo risueña

-¡pero si no es tan guapo!- respondió ella, a lo que la señora Garland la miro escéptica de sus palabras- bueno tal vez lo sea…

-Candy White, si fueras mi hija ya hubiéramos ideado una treta para casarlo contigo.

-¡señora Garland!

-eres muy bonita, pero eres muy despistada, ¿Qué quería el duque?

-solo nos invitó al teatro ¿quiere ir?, también le diré a cuki.

-¡por dios niña! Claro que no, ¡tienes que ir tu sola! –Exclamo horrorizada- ¡y que no se te ocurra invitar a cuki tampoco! Candy White, si sigues así terminaras en esta casa haciéndome compañía!

Candy rio divertida de los comentarios de la señora Garland , con el tiempo ambas mujeres se habían hecho muy amigas , la señora o "señorita Garland" como perdía que le llamaran , era mandona y maternal con cualquiera que viera mas débil que ella, que a pesar de que jamás había tenido hijos " era como la madre de todos los huérfanos" , le había dicho un día cuki .

fue así que de pronto la señora Garland había adoptado a Candy como a una hija más , todas las tardes se sentaban y tomaban café con sus espectaculares galletas de mantequillas mientras Candy le contaba su día con los Cartwright y después de algún tiempo, era la señora Garland la única que sabia de Candice Brown Andley .

el resto de la tarde se paso volando mientras ambas arreglaban uno de los vestido de Candy para que lo llevara aquella noche, era un bonito vestido color perla y con unos zapatos forrados de seda algo gastados de la suela , sería perfecto , la señora Garland la había peinado en un moño alto y suave que hacia lucir su dorada cabellera , cuando al fin estuvo lista , la joven se miró en el espejo y se sintió orgullosa, eran esas ropas producto de su trabajo , una parte de ella se sintió liberada, nunca se había sentido más cómoda con sus apariencia , era esta la Candy que quería ser.

-¡dios santo! ¡Candy has quedado preciosa!

-gracias.

En ese instante alguien tocó la puerta y la señora Garland fue al recibidor para abrir, eran unos toquidos tan infernales que ninguna de las mujeres se sorprendió de saber quién era.

-¡cuki! ¡Muchacho grosero!

El chico entro riendo, mientras la señora Garland lo regañaba, sus botines estaban sucios y su chaqueta estaba húmeda, junto con sus mejillas, entonces el muchacho se detuvo en seco cuando miro a Candy -¡Candy! ¿Qué te, que te sucedió?

Candy rio y lo miro abochornada- ¿no me veo bien, cuki?

-¿Qué dices? ¡Te ves fantástica! a que si señora Garland? a que Candy se ve fantástica?

Las mujeres lo miraron con aire simpático- si cuki, Candy se ve fantástica.

-¿A dónde iras?

-ira con el duque al teatro

- ¿con Terry? ¡la nueva obra de Eleanor Baker! -dijo este como si se imaginara a la mismísima Eleanor- ¿puedo ir?

Candy trato de decirle que si podía , pero la mirada asesina de la señora Garland la hizo desistir- Candy no puede tener chaperón siempre, cuki- intercedió la seña Garland por ella- pero tú me acompañaras al bingo.

-¡¿al bingo?- dijo este decepcionado -¡pero se trata de Eleanor Baker!

-si más bien recuerdo, hay una chica en el bingo que siempre miras, como se llama , Ruth… Ruth Daniels .. Ruth jones..

-se llama Ruth Davis y es imposible que ella me vea, le gustan los chicos ricos, además Eleanor es más guapa, ¡prefiero soñar con la señorita Baker!

-es una lástima, me la he encontrado ayer y me hablo de ti

-¿de verdad?

- de verdad

Nuevamente tocaron la puerta , esta vez fue cuki quien se encargó de abrir , había llegado puntual como todo caballero inglés, Terrence Grandchester lleno con su presencia el pequeño recibidor , era un caballero alto ,guapo y distinguido , las tres palabras que describían al personaje principal de las novelas románticas de la señora Garland , Terry avanzo hacia la salita donde Candy y la señora Garland ya lo comenzaban a saludar , llevaba una cajita envuelta en papel y unas flores en la otra mano.

-señorita Garland –saludo este, llevándose la mano rechoncha de la mujer a sus labios- es un placer verla de nuevo, esto es para usted.

La señora Garland tomo las flores sin poder dejar de olerlas y deleitarse sin evitar un leve sonrojo-¡muchas gracias!

-es lo menos que merece una dama.- la señora Garland sonrió débilmente como una quinceañera- y cuki, esto es para ti- dijo dándole el paquetito.

El muchacho sonrió y arranco la envoltura café de la cajita, adentro de ella una preciosa armónica brillaba más que el sol-¡gracias Terry!

Candy le sonrió agradecida a Terry , cuando este por fin la miro sin que nadie se diera cuenta, de dedico una mirada significativa .

-oh pero por favor! ¡Deben marcharse!- declaro la señora Garland- ¡ se perderán la obra!

Ambos asintieron y Terry le cedió su brazo a Candy cuando ambos salieron de la casa, esta vez se marcharon en un auto muy elegante el cual Terry condujo, no sin antes abrirle la puerta a la bella dama.

-gracias.- dijo ella

-estas preciosa esta noche Brown – observo el con una mirada picara y después saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo- esto es para ti.

Candy lo miro un segundo y después titubeo el mismo tiempo- gracias- al abrir la cajita , descubrió un precioso anillo con una esmeralda incrustada , era bonito y elegante- es precioso Terry , pero no tenías que molestarte..

-tranquila Candy, aun no es el anillo de compromiso ¿eh? –Bromeo este- simplemente lo vi y creí que tenías que tenerlo, combina con tus ojos..

-¡oh Terry!-exclamo conmovida

-no es para que te sientas comprometida, tómalo como un regalo de amigos- dijo este fingiéndose despreocupado.

Cuando llegaron al teatro, Candy y Terry fueron escoltados a su palco, el cual Candy no pudo dejar de notar, era muy elegante y según había oído era el más exclusivo y estaba guardado siempre para el señor Grandchester, y más aún si era la grandísima Eleanor Baker quien actuaba esa noche.

Entonces se preguntó por qué Terry tenía tanta admiración por aquella actriz, ¿tal vez había tenido algún romance con ella? , probablemente era esa la explicación, era un poco mayor que Terry pero Eleanor Baker era hermosa y siempre había escándalos de ese tipo y aunque solo la conocía por que la gente cuando la nombraba o en afiches cuando caminaba por la calle, probablemente era muy talentosa, pero lo que estaba a punto de ver esa noche iba más allá de sus expectaciones.

Con caballerosidad Terry la ayudo a sentarse y juntos vieron Sueño de una noche de verano con una Eleanor Baker como Titania, los críticos decían que era la Titania más hermosa que hubiera existido y que probablemente existiría, pero no era eso lo que mantenía al público con los ojos fijos en Eleanor Baker , aquella mujer tenía un don , parecía una hada de verdad , se decía que era la actriz más moldeable del siglo , desde una ignorante señorita Doolittle , hasta la hipnotizante cleopatra , en algunas de sus obras incluso había hecho llorar a la multitud conmovida.

Cuando el telón bajo, ella y Terry trataron de salir lo más pronto de aquel teatro abarrotado, debido a sus lugares no había existido mucho problema en salir de ahí , pero Terry quería que conociera a la magnífica Eleanor Baker .

Por los pasillos la gente no dejaba de comentar y fue entonces cuando algo distraída Candy choco con otra mujer, quien sin la más leve disculpa, después mirara a su acompañante, mientras una enorme sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

-¡Terry!- exclamo está echándosele al cuello

Y Terry le sonrió con familiaridad- ¡Karen!

**Eso es todo, no olviden dejar su reviews, gracias a las chicas por sus comentarios:**

**MACH23 ( que escribió todo en francés , pero aun asi se le agradece)**

**A JENNY, Elsy82,monyATAAS, Rose de adry, Angelnr,Wendy , lucero, Paty ,ninasomerhalder95,artemisa76.**


	26. Chapter 26

p&&&&&&

La mujer era hermosa , con su precioso cabello castaño y unos ojos almendrados seductores, era alta como una gacela y portaba la clase de una joven rica que sabía tenía a todos sus pies si solo chasqueaba los dedos , Karen klaise era soberbia y caprichosa , pero no era mala persona.

La morena ignoro las normas del decoro y abrazo a Terry Grandchester como una amante ansiosa aun con el gentío, mientras una Candy avergonzada trataba de mirar hacia otro lado para no sentirse una intrusa, entre esas dos personas que parecía se conocían muy bien , por su parte Terry espero a que Karen terminara de asfixiarlo, era una costumbre entre ambos que ella lo abrazara de esa manera que no había porque eliminarla , además, Karen se pondría hecha una furia si el comenzaba por rechazar sus mañas, después de un momento y como siempre , fue Karen quien se separa y esta vez miro a su acompañante para brindarle una disculpa por lo grosera que había sido, pero la intención murió cuando observo a la mujer de grandes ojos verdes enfrente de ella, ¡era ella!, ¡tenía que ser ella!.

-Querida Karen parece que has visto un fantasma-observo el hombre con una rubia nerviosa a su lado.- ¿algún viejo amigo que no quieras saludar? ¿Oh es que has decidido que la seda ya no es de esta temporada?-pregunto un Terry burlón.

-¡muy gracioso!-sonrió la morena guardando su sorpresa- ¿Por qué no nos presentas? Terry querido.- y siguió fingiendo una sonrisa radiante, era ella , tenía que ser ella, la joven muchacha que estaba frente a ella era la misma mujer de la foto, se había sentido asombrada con lo parecida que era a Pauna, pero esa no podía ser Pauna , Albert había llorado su muerte hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Y a pesar de la enorme semejanza había algo que la distinguía, algo que no podía decir que era, pero, ¿era Candy el nombre de la chica que Albert buscaba? Era esa misma mujer a la que le mandaba cartas y por la cual desairaba al resto de las damas incluida ella.

Esta vez la estudio mejor: no era muy alta, ni muy bella, tenía pecas en el rostro ¡pecas! Y al parecer Terry era otro más en la lista de la rubia , otro hombre tonto que esperaba por las atenciones de aquella mujer que parecía entre temerosa e inquieta , era como un pajarillo que todos querían tener , ¿era acaso que el pajarillo había volado? Sería que ella había dejado a Albert? ¿Por qué estaba con Terry?

El inglés se arregló un poco el corbatín que Karen había destrozado con su efusividad y paso su brazo por la cintura de Candy en un gesto posesivo mientras hacia lo que Karen quería, pero comenzaría al revés- Candy , esta mujer es Karen klaise , Karen ella es Candy "White"

Karen alzo una ceja como si se pensara algo-encantada de conocerla señorita White y disculpe mi torpeza.

-el gusto es mío señorita klaise, creo que no fue culpa de nadie.

La morena sonrió complacida de la respuesta de aquella joven extraña, no tenía intención de conocer esa noche a la mujer que le había robado el amor de su mejor amigo y mucho menos considerarla agradable, había pensado que si algún día la conocía la odiaría tanto que en el primer momento aprovecharía para humillarla, pero aquella idea dramática de su despecho resultaba demasiado vulgar.

La gente que quedaba en el teatro se volvió loca mientras aplaudían y los murmullos se escuchaban tan fuerte que los tres podían escuchar lo que se decía, pronto, una preciosa mujer caminaba hacia ellos, mientras hacía reverencias al resto de la gente que la idolatraba tanto como para irrumpir esa estela que dejaba a su paso Eleanor Baker, los tres también aplaudieron, era una mujer elegante ¡era magnifica! No por nada el público la había bautizado como "la magnífica Eleanor" , era una belleza delicada , una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Caminando por el pasillo de los palcos para la gente más exclusiva, era un privilegio para el público apreciar su belleza: su cabello rubio eran como preciosos hilos de oro y sus bellos ojos azules eran del color de un mar tormentoso, mientras su cuerpo tenia las formas suaves de una diosa y al igual que Karen klaise era una dama alta y distinguida.

La mujer miro sonriente a Terry y este se inclinó un poco para que ella le pusiera un beso en la mejilla y a continuación el la felicitara, si Candy se había sentido inadecuada antes, ahora lo sentía más, esta saludo a la morena con familiaridad y después se detuvo en ella.

-Eleanor, esta es Candy White –las presento Terry

La mujer le brindo una sonrisa cálida y la saludo con otro beso en la mejilla - Terry me ha hablado mucho de ti , Candy.- dijo la magnífica Eleanor como si le conociese desde siempre.

A Candy le sorprendió un poco la familiaridad de esa mujer , pero incluso en segundos , no tardó mucho en decidirse que ella le agradaba- muchas gracias, ha estado usted estupenda.

-gracias querida.

-se ha dicho que será una de sus mejores obras de la temporada- comento Karen klaise con petulancia.- ni siquiera Sarah Bernhardt podría igualarte.

La actriz la miro con ojos risueños- ¡oh Terry! ¿Por qué no te casas con esta muchacha?- inquirió Eleanor en son de broma.

-por dios e Eleanor sería casi como cometer incesto.

-tienes razón, nuestra Karen es casi como de la familia – medito- bueno, ya que estamos aquí todos reunidos ¿Por qué no me acompañan a casa?

-pensé que irías a la recepción que dará la compañía de teatro.

-¿la fiesta de inauguración? –Pregunto con un gesto de niña - ¡oh dios, no! Robert no deja de molestarme, ¡una mujer de mi edad no debería ser acosada!

Terry la miro divertido – es solo un pobre hombre…- el apuesto castaño hizo una sonrisa torcida mientras sus ojos parecían solo atenderla a ella dejando a las otras dos mujeres con unos celos que eran algo ridículos.- y sabes que no eres tan vieja…, siempre serás muy bella Eleanor , incluso hoy tuve que golpear algunos hombres que no parecían tener buenas intenciones.

-¡oh Terry!- chillo la magnífica Eleanor -¡siempre tan mentiroso!

-solo digo lo que veo-contesto este tan galante como siempre, de inmediato un mozo se acerco con unas flores que le entrego a la elegante dama- estas son para ti.

-gracias querido.

-y no encantara atender tu invitación.

-¡estupendo! , le diré a Bertrand que prepare el carruaje.- dijo la mujer más que alegre por sus invitados.

-oh cuanto lo siento- se excusó Karen rápidamente- me encantaría , pero me temo que he venido con algunas personas , ha sido un placer verte actuar de nuevo querida Eleanor- dijo la morena quien después se despidió de los tres , esta vez Candy no se sintió ignorada , sino , sumamente estudiada por aquellos ojos caprichosos de Karen klaise.

-¡bueno! Es una lástima que Karen no pueda venir , pero nosotros tres somos suficientes- caminaron hasta la salida de atrás que era solo para salvaguardar la seguridad de los actores más importantes mientras Terry llevaba a cada mujer de un brazo y gracias a dios no había habido reporteros para asediarlos.

Un hombre en uniforme con una gorra mal puesta que ocultaba su rostro tenia listo el carruaje y Terry por su parte dio instrucciones especiales a su cochero de llegar por su cuenta a la residencia de la señora Baker.

-¿no hace una noche preciosa?-pregunto con voz cantarina Eleanor Baker que más que una belleza de edad madura, parecía una jovencita en la flor de su juventud con aquel físico esplendido y entusiasmo por la vida.

-lo es.

-¿y tú que dices Candy?

-la luna es hermosa

-tienes razón querida, tienes razón- la rubia actriz suspiro nostálgica- recuerdo cuando era joven….. Los hombres prometían bajarme la luna, ¿alguna vez te han bajado la luna, Candy?

-por favor perdónala –se excusó el hombre un poco apenado- Eleanor a veces se pone así.

- cállate Terry…. –rio un poco la mujer- eres como tu padre, fingía ser irreverente y despreocupado pero por dentro era un caballero.

La pecosa rubia no supo que decir, se había quedado sin palabras en un momento incómodo.

-esos son los mejores….- volvió a hablar Eleanor- querida debes ser rápida porque se están extinguiendo, los demás solo te harán sufrir…

La residencia Baker era una preciosa casa ubicada en la esquina de uno de los barrios más prestigiosos de Nueva York , era una enorme casa pintada de blanco con enormes ventanales de cristal donde probablemente se posaba el sol cada mañana , con un jardín bastante grande en la parte frontal , los tres llegaron hasta el portón donde una domestica les abrió la puerta con cortesía , una enorme araña de los cristales más finos pendía del techo.

Una escalera enorme que parecía no tener fin seguramente dirigía a sus huéspedes a habitaciones que serían igual de bellas que la casa y aquel cielo raso del siglo XVlll con miniaturas exquisitas de querubines que Terry no dudo en criticar y que al parecer hacia siempre.

-es una casa bellísima- dijo la rubia sin dejar de mirar el lugar

-gracias querida- Eleanor los dirigió hacia la sala de las visitas- por favor siéntete como en tu casa.

La criada llego pronto, había traído algunos bocadillos y preguntado si necesitaban algo pero no había sido necesario y esta se retiró tan pronto como llego- y por favor cuéntame querida Candy, ¿te puede llamas simplemente Candy?

La chica asintió- puede hacerlo señorita Baker

-¿¡señorita Baker!? – Eleanor le dedico una sonrisa dulce- por favor llámame Eleanor.

-"Eleanor"

-bien. ¿De dónde eres?- la muchacha pareció pensar con la pregunta a lo que Eleanor se apresuró en agregar- descuida querida, no tienes que decirme de donde, realmente no soy de las personas que le importen los orígenes, yo misma lo comprendo, y no me impresiono con la "ascendencia muy real".- dijo esto último mirando con mofa a Terry

-si bien no recuerdo, Eleanor querida, te encantaba "la ascendencia real"

-olvidaba que tenemos a un duque entre nosotras-dijo parándose mientras iba por la bandeja de plata con los licores en sus respectivas botellas de costoso cristal de baccarat.

-¿usted y Terry se conocen de mucho tiempo?- pregunto la pecosa esperando no sonar muy imprudente, algo curiosa de la confianza con la que se dirigían el uno al otro.

-¡de toda la vida!-exclamo un Terry ansioso por la copa de añejo brandy que Eleanor siempre guardaba para él.

-así es.

-he estado en lugares donde ningún hombre ha podido…- confeso un Terry con fingida malicia y tan irreverente como la Eleanor misma lo había catalogado.

Candy palideció un poco , había sospechado algo ….. Pero aquello había sonado muy crudo.

¡Eran amantes!

-¡oh Terry!- regaño la mujer- harás que Candy piense otras cosas, por favor no te asustes querida, lo que el pesado de Terry quiso decir es que estuvo dentro de mí por nueve meses.

-¿es usted su madre?-pregunto la joven rubia con incredulidad.

- lo sé, no nos parecemos mucho, por eso la gente no se da cuenta muy fácil y muy pocos lo saben , hemos tratado de mantenerlo como una especie de secreto..

-y que secreto….- dijo el hombre apuesto mientras bebía su brandy

-no en realidad se parecen mucho- sonrió la pecosa- es solo que ¡usted se ve tan joven!

-¡oh querida! De verdad que eres un encanto-soltó una risa suave- ¿ah que no es un encanto Terry?

-lo es.

- me alegro que Terry me haya permitido conocerte, y bien Candy. ¿Qué te ha parecido Nueva York?

- es una ciudad hermosa, todos han sido muy buenos conmigo.

-¿Quiénes son todos?

- Candy trabaja como institutriz para los Cartwright. –menciono Terry

-oh! , buena familia, el señor Cartwright es encantadora, esta vez Terry me ha sorprendido.

-vamos Eleanor…

- ¡sí! – Respondió la mujer con vehemencia- siempre saliendo con mujeres de la ópera y viudas…. "viudas" – exclamo escandalizada.- pero tu definitivamente eres lo que el necesita.

-oh pero Terry y yo no estamos saliendo, somos solo amigos.- aclaro la pecosa divertida de la relación madre e hijo.

Eleanor los miro decepcionada y suspiro mordiendo un bocadillo-¿de verdad? Bueno…. Supongo que parecía muy bueno para ser verdad.

-desafortunadamente para Candy, me temo que es verdad- confirmo el inglés dando otro trago de su copa.- solo somos amigos.

La rubia pecosa abrió la boca para protestar pero en vez de eso soltó una gran carcajada.

**Muy pequeñito , les traigo este capítulo para que no se desesperen.**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios creo que sin ellos no subiría nada, cuídense **

**Espero les gusto y perdonen los errores ortográficos.**


	27. Fiestas solitarias

p&&&&&&

_Fiestas solitarias_

La ciudad se llenó de nieve y como cada año el día que acotaba debía reinar la paz llego puntual , jóvenes , niños y unos cuantos viejos jugaban con la nieve a hacer ángeles y algunas personas pasaban en grupo a cantar villancicos para impregnar de tradición a la ciudad entera, el vendedor de arboles se llenaba de clientes ansiosos y la mayoría del tiempo felices por la época que dictaba paz y felicidad.

Mientras las tiendas ponían en sus aparadores los juguetes más vistosos y costosos, los niños se embobarían y la madre apurada o en su defecto la niñera jalaría iracunda a la pobre criatura por hacerle perder el tiempo.

-gracias por ayudarme con las compras Brown.

-no ha sido nada, tenía mucho tiempo libre-respondió la rubia con petulancia fingida.

El alzo una ceja ante la provocación -querida sabes que eso es mentira, me has acompañado porque te gusta cómo te sientes a mi lado.

Candy sonrió divertida y después puso los ojos en blanco-¡pero que arrogante!, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera iba a salir contigo sino fuera porque también tenía que comprar unos obsequios.

-¿a sí?

-si

-pues no te creo.

-pues no me importa.

-¿hay uno para mí?-pregunto aun divertido.

-¿Qué?

-un obsequio, por supuesto.

-tal vez, pero aún no te puedo decir que es pero se que te gustara… espero…

-te estaba tomando el pelo Candy, no debiste gastar tu dinero en mi, aquí yo soy el que se encarga de eso.

Ella sonrió complacida, mientras ambos seguían caminando mirando los escaparates de las tiendas, algunas demasiado caras para su presupuesto.

-Stear me ha mandado una carta

- ¿de verdad?

- sí, llega mañana con su esposa Annie, si más bien lo recuerdo, la que era tu amiga- dijo tratando de molestarla pero Candy lo ignoro.

-¿estas contento de volverlo a ver?

-¿contento?, querida yo solo me pongo contento cuando te veo.

Ella suspiro-¡eres incorregible!

-por cierto, Eleanor me ha pedido que te invite a una fiesta que dará.

-¿una fiesta?

-sí, la hace cada noche vieja, va mucha gente importante, le he dicho que a ti no te gusta eso pero no ha dejado de insistirme.

-me encantaría.

-creí que no querías exponerte, "señorita White".

-sí, bueno, una chica debe hacer lo que debe hacer, según el señor Cartwright debo ir a todo baile de lo contrario ¿Cómo conseguiré un buen marido?- dijo de manera seria tan seria que él le creyó.

-pues me temo que no encontraras la gran cosa en ese baile.

-¿y porque no?

Pero la conversación se interrumpió cuando el señor Cartwright salía de una tienda con Rudolph cargando un montón de paquetes- ¡Candy!

-señor Cartwright, ¿pero que hace aquí?

-lo mismo que ustedes, comprando.

-¿Cómo está señor Cartwright?-pregunto cortes y encantador un Terry que solo a veces aparecía.

-no tan bien, Joshua no podrá venir para navidad, siempre escogemos el árbol con él, los hombres de la familia lo hacemos cada año.

-no se preocupe yo iré con usted- dijo Candy tratando de ayudar.

-¡pero es tradición de hombres!-exclamo sorprendido, mientras ella lo miraba con dulzura.-es usted muy gentil pero no podría permitirlo…

-me puedo poner un bigote postizo si lo hace sentir más cómodo.

Los tres rieron de buena gana, mientras el señor Cartwright la tomaba del brazo- sabe querida, es usted muy encantadora, espero que el señor Grandchester sepa apreciarla bien.

-¿a qué se refiere?

-se refiere a lo que no se puede negar- intervino Terry con una sonriendo con sorna.

-no lo niegue Candy, ¿sabe? , ustedes hacen muy buena pareja.

-pero si no lo somos….

-¿es que no se lo has pedido?-pregunto el anciano mirando ceñudo a Terry y este se encogió de hombros.

-¿pedirme que?

-querida es usted muy inocente-sonrió el anciano Cartwright- pero déjelo, no hay dama más cautivadora que una inocente.

-definitivamente ella es muy cautivadora- dijo el apuesto hombre mientras pasaba posesivamente un brazo sobre los delicados hombros femeninos y rompía todas las reglas del decoro, como si estas carecieran de importancia.

Como todos los años la casa Cartwright se adornó y limpio para el acontecimiento que más requería de asistencia y servicios , tanto de personal como de invitados, los sirvientes caminaban de un lado a otro hechos un desastre entre las prisas por la hora final dirigidos por el buen Rudolph quien se asegurara de que todo marchaba a la perfección, las mucamas toqueteaban el banquete y los mozos coqueteaban con descaro.

-no me quiero poner eso-se quejó el pequeño Jimmy Cartwright.

-bueno, creo que no hay otra alternativa, todos los invitados esperan ver lo gallardo y distinguido que es el señorito Jimmy Cartwright

-eso no es verdad, además, ¿porque me estas vistiendo? , eres solo mi institutriz.

-¡que ingrato!, pero tu abuelo me lo ha pedido, ya que todo el servicio está demasiado ocupado como para ayudar a un pequeño niño caprichoso.

El niño bajo la cabeza avergonzado y después le volvió a mirar esta vez de una manera humilde- ¿estará en la fiesta señorita White?

-poco tiempo, la señora Garland ha hecho una fiesta también y no quisiera ser grosera.

-¡nadie quiere estar conmigo!- dijo el pequeño sollozando.

Candy se acercó a él y lo abrazo con cariño-¿Qué pasa Jimmy?

-nadie me quiere.

-¿pero qué dices? Todos te queremos mucho.

-no es verdad, Joshua no vendrá.-replico el niño aun con lágrimas en los ojos- nadie me quiere, a nadie le importo.

- Joshua no ha podido venir, pero él te quiere mucho y el señor Cartwright no hace más que preocuparse por ti, Rudolph te quiere, yo te quiero, el señor Grandchester siempre me pregunta por ti , ¡yo sería dichosa de tener tantos amigos!

El niño soltó una risa tímida y se acorruco en su dulce Candy- hubiera preferido, que Terry y usted fueran mis papas. –dijo el niño con su mirada inocente.

Aquello había desarmado a Candy.

-mi abuelo dice que los míos me quieren mucho pero yo no le creo, solo los veo una vez al año, ¿Qué clase de padres te ven solo una vez al año? , sé que no soy un niño muy bien portado, pero me esforzaría, si el señor Grandchester y usted fueran mis papas me esforzaría señorita White- el chico la miro con tristeza- de verdad lo haría.

-oh… Jimmy, pequeño ,¿pero qué cosas dices?

El pequeño afligido y la señorita White se abrazaron con cariño cuando la puerta de los aposentos del menor de los Cartwright fue abierta y unos pasos muy irritantes se dirigieron a ellos.

-¡señor Grandchester!-dijo el pequeño sonriente mientras Terry le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Candy sorprendida de verlo- ¡no puedes estar aquí!

-tranquila señorita "White" he venido por qué..

-¿Por qué?

-¡estamos muy contentos!-dijo el pequeño Jimmy pasando de las lágrimas a las sonrisas-¿me has traído un regalo?

El duque de Grandchester sonrió con sorna- sí, están abajo.

-¡Jimmy!-chillo la institutriz algo indignada de aquel comportamiento.

Jimmy fingió una cara inocente- pero…..

-tranquila señorita White, no ponga esa cara de amargada, ¡mire que santa Claus le traerá carbón! –bromeo para después poner sonrisa sensual en su rostro.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco, aunque por dentro no podía negar que la divertía.

-¡son incorregibles los dos!

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-la señorita White quiere que me ponga esa horrible ropa, pero esa tela pica.

Terry pareció estudiar el caso y tomo asiento- comprendo, cuando yo tenía tu edad también tenía que vestir con "telas que pican" , pero tiene sus ventajas….

Candy enarco una ceja- sí, ¿Cómo cuáles?

Terry tomo el saco que en sus manos parecía muy pequeño- puedes pedir cosas a cambio…

-¿galletas?

-qué falta de ambición….-bufo el apuesto hombre intrigando como siempre- pero si, galletas, eso y mucho más….- y después le guiño un ojo con malicia a la turbada institutriz.

-¿señor Grandchester?- llamo el niño poniéndose el atuendo completo.

-¿si?

-me he vestido, ¿soy un niño bueno?

-lo eres.

-¿le gustan los niños?

Pero Terry no era tonto y sabia a donde quería llegar- bueno no lo sé…

-¿le gustan las chicas?

-sí.

-la señorita White es una chica.-dijo el observador Jimmy

-pequeño, eso lo he notado primero que tú.

Candy se sonrojo violentamente ante el comentario y comenzó a acomodar cosas que ya lo estaban.

El baile de navidad de los Cartwright fue tan sonado como la presentación de cualquier debutante popular tanto por sus atributos físicos como económicos, la orquesta tocaba alguna pieza clásica mientras las parejas bailaban a sus anchas en la enorme pista de la mansión, las matronas bebían ponche comentando lo mucho que apreciaban el decorado y Candy escuchaba atentamente sin escuchar realmente, si las almas pudieran salir de sus cuerpos y liberarse para ejercer su voluntad , ella estaría bailando en la pista, bailaría hasta que sus pies fueran solo el sostén de su enérgica voluntad, bailaría y reiría como un infante, bailaría para después caer en un profundo sueño que borraría cualquier vestigio del pasado.

Sonrió cordialmente a las antiguas señoras que habían acogido a la joven institutriz que carecía de encajar en algún grupo y decidió dar un paseo solitario tal vez por los jardines, eso es lo que hacía, sonreír y fingir que anhelaba tanto aquellas fechas como la gente normal.

Entonces paro el paso y miro a una joven madre sentada ocupándose de su pequeña hija mientras un baile se llevaba a cabo y sus ojos verdes ahora vidriosos contemplaron la escena.

No, ella jamás podría olvidar.

-¿Candy?

-¡Annie!


	28. La carta

p&&&&&&

_Estimado señor Andley _

_Le escribo esta carta por motivos que van más allá de muchas cosas, por el momento solo puedo infórmale del grave estado de salud de su tía._

_Elroy está muriendo y me veo en la muy penosa tarea de mandarle este mensaje, por favor entienda que ella tiene demasiado orgullo como para llamarles, suponiendo que alguien acudiera y no les culpo._

_Es mi obligación hacerle saber que estoy al tanto de los acontecimientos de la familia._

_Su tía ha sido amiga mía por muchos años , más de los que puedo recordar, hemos envejecido juntas pero creo que en el caso de ella fue un envejecimiento acelerado y brutal que ella misma se ha ocasionado ,lejos han quedado los días de aquella mujer altiva y elegante que daba órdenes a cuanto se le pusiera adelante._

_Todo fue demasiado penoso , comenzando por aquella terquedad de jugar al desgastante juego de las apariencias , solo era una anciana solitaria esmerándose por fingir lo que ya no era que termino por consumirla , al final todo se fue abajo y acabo con ella , causando lastimas y habladurías._

_Es tan irónico que lo que siempre quiso evitar al final fue lo único que prevaleció y aunque no lo quiera admitir lo único que logro con esto, fue un dolor y remordimiento que la persigue cada día._

_Pronto se convirtió en una anciana triste que deambulaba por el jardín de las rosas de su sobrina , a veces la encontraba sentada en algún columpio de madera jugando como una niña pequeña, era tan triste y patético que tenía que guardarme esos sentimientos para mi puesto que no hice nada para detener toda la corriente de sucesos que se avecinaron por algunos actos atroces de los que ahora me avergüenzo._

_Por las mañanas balbucea cosas casi imposibles de entender mientras una enfermera la ayuda a comer, las tardes no son más amenas, su rostro envejecido pareciera tener la edad de una mujer de cien años, pero el rencor de una de quince, ahora ya no puede deambular más, solo tiene el consuelo del ventanal de su habitación mientras permanece postrada en la cama._

_Por las noches se llena de recuerdos vanos y le cuenta a la servidumbre sobre el distinguido abolengo de los Andley._

_Por lo que le cuento seguro no lo animo mucho a una visita, pero el doctor ha dicho que no le queda mucho tiempo, no le pido que alegre la vida de una anciana para que pueda liberarse de sus pecados o que limpie su conciencia , ni que perdone su egoísmo o el mío , por quererlo arrastrar a un lugar del que se ha desembarazado razonablemente._

_Solo le pido que vuelva una vez más._

_Espero que lea mi carta y que sepa que se la mando a usted en especial, porque aunque sé que tal vez es mucho mi atrevimiento, lo recuerdo como un joven cabal y amable._

_Quisiera expresarles mi más sentido pésame a usted y su sobrino , he oído la noticia del hundimiento del barco del capitán vincent Brown, lo siento mucho._

_Por favor señor Andley, se lo pido de la manera más humilde, es urgente que hable con usted._

_Por favor, vuelva a Lakewood una vez más._

_Sinceramente Ruth Mackenna _

Albert Andley termino la carta en silencio, mientras aun antes de doblarla una joven castaña y snob entraba por la puerta de su biblioteca.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto la chica del sobretodo color crema y un tocado de perlas en la cabeza.

Albert alzo la mirada.-una vieja amiga.

Karen torció la boca en un gesto de inconformidad- yo soy una vieja amiga ¿de quién es?

-es una carta de Lakewood.

Entonces Karen klaise asintió sin tocar el tema mientras jugaba con otra carta que tenía en sus manos.-Terry te ha escrito.

-¿a sí?-el rubio fijo su vista en el sobre descaradamente abierto

Karen sonrió desvergonzadamente mientras se justificaba creyendo su argumento el mejor de todos- tenía que saber el motivo, has estado muy ocupado y cansado y .. te hace falta un secretario particular , así que he tomado el puesto.

-vamos Karen, sabes que nunca estaré cansado para leer algo de Terry o incluso tuyo- dijo el rubio haciendo la primera broma de la mañana.

Ella torció un poco la boca.

-¿Por qué no me lees la carta?- le pidió con una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

-porque aún no la he leído, sospecho que contiene cosas no muy buenas.

-Karen…..

Karen sonrió con pesar y saco la hoja del sobre para leerla para los dos mientras se sentaban en uno de los cómodos sofás de piel del salón de la biblioteca.

_Mi querido amigo, te escribo porque hace mucho que no he sabido nada de ti, hasta que Karen me ha contado que todo este tiempo has estado viviendo en florida, espero que Karen no se esté entusiasmando mucho con la idea de tanta cercanía y que no te moleste que ella me haya contado lo sucedido entre ustedes dos, Karen es demasiado apasionada en sus convicciones y la lleva a expresarlo con sus actos pero no es su culpa , ya le he dicho que algún día encontrara algún hombre para ella._

_Yo por mi parte sigo en Nueva York, la industria del teatro parece un lugar muy prometedor para invertir y Eleanor está demasiado entusiasmada con su próxima obra, por un tiempo me he tomado un descanso de los negocios de los Grandchester y me he entregado a unos momentos con la algarabía ajena y sus comportamientos liberales un tanto agradables._

_He huido de Londres creyendo encontrar la vida americana vulgar y aburrida._

_Pero me he equivocado._

_No es nada aburrido, probablemente ha sido de las mejores temporadas que he pasado en nueva york, en mi tiempo aquí he conocido gente muy agradable y me he rencontrado con nuestras viejas amistades, Stear Cornwell con su mujercita tímida y una pequeña muy simpática._

_También me he reencontrado con una vieja amiga, aunque creo que soy más viejo yo y dudo mucho de darle el término de amiga, pues no sería el adecuado, pero por el momento no hablare de eso, no deseo que me malinterpretes._

_Espero que pronto nos podamos ver._

_Tu amigo de siempre Terruce G. G._

-¡pero que se cree!-chillo Karen colérica- por eso no quería leerte esa odiosa carta , incluso en sus cartas Terry es un odioso…..

Albert rio un poco mientras le sacaba una sonrisa a la castaña y alguna que otra risa por sus arrebatos irracionales, aun así la seriedad vino a ella como un balde de agua fría, no podía evitar pensar que aquella amiga de la que Terry hablara fuera la misma chica, aquella señorita White como la llamaban, ¿y si eran la misma persona? , pero eso era imposible, Albert tenia meses buscando a aquella chica que parecía habérsela tragado la tierra, esta era una mera coincidencia, Terry ya le hubiera dicho algo.

¿o no?

Y al mismo tiempo por tan increíble que pareciera, el propio Terry lucia más entusiasmado de lo común, aun recordaba aquella expresión de adoración mientras acompañaba a su rubiecilla de ojos chispeantes.

¿Quién era realmente Candy White?

Pero fingir que no sabía que eran la misma persona aun cuando no había nunca conocido a la chica de la foto era mentirse a sí misma, muy dentro de ella sabía que Candy White y la chica del retrato eran la misma persona, y si ella fuera una mejor amiga acabaría con el sufrimiento de Albert y le contaría todo lo que sabía.

O al menos lo que suponía saber.

Unos pasos resonaron por el corredor mientras una voz desconocida hablaba con el ama de llaves que se oía bastante en confianza, era una voz de hombre, una voz suave y gentil que pedía mas no exigía , de repente paro de darle instrucciones a la mujer del servicio y sus pasos sonaron más cercanos , como si se dirigiese a la biblioteca , donde estaban ellos.

La puerta se abrió más pronto de lo que Karen pudo pararse del sofá donde descansaba sin reparos como una princesa egipcia que espera por su esclavo con la copa de dátiles, en un impulso casi violento se levantó del sofá mientras la mirada del apuesto joven de ojos claros se posaba en ella como si fuera la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida.

-siento interrumpir.- se excusó el joven un poco apenado.

Al parecer Albert no había notado lo que había sucedido y muy tranquilamente se limitó a presentar a ambos para después seguir revisando unos documentos- Anthony, por favor pasa, ella es Karen klaise, es una amiga de hace mucho tiempo.

Anthony se adentró en el salón repleto de libros y se acercó a la joven de cabello castaño que lo miraba con curiosidad – Karen, él es Anthony Brown, mi sobrino.

Karen miro hipnotizada al joven que la miraba con una sonrisa amable mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas y depositaba un educado beso en ella.

-es un gusto conocerla señorita klaise, Albert me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Karen le siguió mirando sin entender, aquel joven se parecía mucho a Albert solo que un poco más joven , tal vez ella tendría uno o dos años más que él , pero solamente eso.

Anthony Brown, ese era su nombre.

-Albert no me habías dicho lo mucho que se parece a ti tu sobrino- comento ella con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-te lo había dicho, pero nunca escuchas.

Karen Volvió la mirada al joven extraño quien seguía sonriéndole educadamente-¿es que tiene más hermanos?- pregunto queriendo crear una conversación entre ambos.

El joven Anthony pareció pensarlo y dijo con tono triste- solo una hermana.

-vaya…

- ¿y usted?- le pregunto el adoptando una manera más neutral que aquella sombra de desdicha que ella creyó ver.

-¡oh no! Soy hija única, pero su tío Albert y Terry un amigo nuestro han sido como dos hermanos para mí.- y sonrió de lo mas sincera.

-ya veo, pero descuide, a Albert siempre le ha gustado tener gente bajo su cuidado ¿no es así tío?

Albert que había comenzado a presenciar el encuentro de su sobrino con Karen no se había alarmado por aquel comentario afilado del joven Anthony , quien últimamente no dejaba de desafiarlo y siempre llevarle la contraria , aun cuando los dos compartieran la misma casa nunca se podían poner de acuerdo, el joven amable y educado que parecía idolatrarlo cuando era apenas un jovencito se había marchado , eran miradas de rencor las que le dirigía cuando nadie podía ver, Anthony lo culpaba por la partida de Candy y el sencillamente no podía hacer nada hasta encontrarla.

-disculpa a mi sobrino por favor, Karen.

Ofreció el rubio más mayor a una Karen que parecía no entender- oh , no hay problema , ¿sabes qué? Creo que mejor me marcho, mi tío me espera para comer y si no llego puntual no dejara de contarme lo importante que es la formalidad, fue un placer Anthony, querido Albert te veré luego.

-te acompaño.

-no hace falta, creo que tengo algo de prisa.

.

**Les traigo el capítulo un poco cortito y gracias por seguir la historia , chicas sé que subo bien lentos los capítulos y que pierden el hilo y todo eso y tienen que volver a leer , les ofrecería una solución , pero no la hay, vuelvo muy tarde a mi casa por el trabajo y la escuela y después me duermo , o hago tareas y cuando tengo vacaciones me duermo etc. Etc.**

**Mm no se cuando vuelvan encontrarse Albert y Candy, pero será pronto y se que todas odian a elroy pero tal vez vuelvan a saber de ella. **

**Por ahí leí un comentario de alguien diciéndome que mis últimos capítulos son pura basura y que no me molestara por su opinión. **

**No me molesta tu opinión , es valido si crees que mis capítulos son basura , pero si no te gusta mas yo que tu dejaría de leerla.**

**Bueno, eso haría yo, pero si quieres seguirte torturando , como quieras.**


	29. Chapter 29

p&&&&&&

Annie Britter o mejor dicho, la señora Cornwell, hacía gala de sus mejores y más inmejorables modales dignos de una dama, puesto que la chica Britter años atrás había quedado relegada a un vestigio de un tiempo donde ellas eran un par de colegialas bobas con sueños románticos que más tarde habían descubierto el desazón de la realidad.

La joven madre tomo en sus brazos a su pequeña hija que aun ante los esfuerzos más sobrehumanos de Annie , se rehusaba a dejar de chuparse el dedo pulgar de la mano, era una pequeña de ojos grandes y azules , con cabellos lacios que se ondulaban en las puntas, tan dorados como el sol y un vestidito del mismo color que su madre, pero que sin duda a la pequeña de los Cornwell le lucia mejor, puesto que decían que el blanco era el color de la pureza y Annie tenía ya su buen tiempo de casada.

-¡me alegra tanto volver a encontrarnos! - dijo tiempo después de una larga conversación mostrando una sonrisa discreta la elegante señora Anne Cornwell como ahora se hacía llamar.- todo este tiempo no he sabido nada de ti.

-a mi también me hace feliz verte – respondió Candy mientras miraba a madre e hija- o mejor dicho "verlas" ,es una pequeña muy hermosa.

-gracias.

Casi como un relámpago se unió a ellas Stear Cornwell con un semblante relajado y amable tomando a la morena por la cintura sin olvidar saludar a Candy con un beso en la mano, pero sin soltar su copa de champagne burbujeante.

-señorita Candy ¡que sorpresa tan maravillosa!- hablo Stear Cornwell mirándola con admiración.- se ve usted magnifica, pero veo que ya han hecho su reencuentro ¿he importunado viejas charlas de colegio?-bromeo este.

-para nada señor Cornwell y es para mí también una sorpresa y un gusto volverlos a ver y enterarme de la noticia de su boda, Annie me lo ha contado con detalles, lamento no haberles podido felicitarles antes.

-créame, ¡yo estoy igual que usted de sorprendido!- bromeo el pelinegro de lentes mientras su esposa se limitaba a sonreír insegura al mismo tiempo que arrullaba a la niña.- perdone mi falta de tacto, pero ¿Ha venido con Terry?

Ella negó y Stear Cornwell hizo una cara de confusión, a lo que ella se aproximó a agregar:

-en realidad, he sido invitada aparte, ¿Qué me dicen de ustedes?

-bueno, los Cartwright y los Cornwell han tenido negocios juntos por muchos años, y lo demás es una larga historia.- comento Alistear Cornwell escuetamente, puesto que lo "demás" como él lo llamaba , era una conversación demasiado tediosa para llevar con una mujer y algo incómodo para los hombres , cuando ya se sabía de antemano que una mujer solo estaba para ser gentil y tener hijos, lo cual su esposa le recordaba cada día.

-comprendo.- respondió la rubia mientras sonreía sin dejar de advertir la grosería de Alistear Cornwell.

-¿y cómo es que us…- pero la pregunta no continuo, Terry Grandchester se unió al pequeño grupo y tomo a Candy por los hombros de una manera brusca y de demasiada confianza a los ojos del público.

-¡te he estado buscando por todas partes!

-¡Terry!-reprendió la rubia un poco apenada- la gente puede pensar otras cosas….- y le dirigió una sonrisa a los antiguos amigos.

Stear sonrió con picardía- señorita Candy, debe de tener cuidado con este hombre.

-gracias por advertirme señor Cornwell.

-no hay de qué, pero no me ha dicho ¿de qué conoce a los Cartwright?

A Candy le habían dado ganas de decirle también que aquello era una larga historia, pero se reprimió-soy la institutriz.

-¿institutriz?-pregunto un confundido y mortificado señor Cornwell quien con una pizca de atrevimiento no dudo en añadir- pero si usted es demasiado guapa para eso, ¿es que Terry no se le ha propuesto aun?

Terry hizo una mueca burlona y tomo a Candy por los hombros- A Candy y a mí nos gusta ser libres, ¿no es cierta querida?

-¡vaya! ¿Annie porque no tuvimos una relación así?

-¡stear!-chillo Annie muerta de indignación y vergüenza.

-no seas aburrida cariño, solo estoy bromeando.

Sin duda Stear Cornwell le gustaba embromar a su tímida esposa en público y la pobre mujer no podía hacer más que mirarlo irritada, pensó Terry mientras miraba a la joven pareja con una ligera sonrisa para después voltear su atención a su pequeño descendiente que cargaba en brazos la joven esposa de Stear: era una criatura inquieta y demasiado llamativa y no había tardado mucho en capturar su completa atención.

-¿Quién es esa pequeña?-interrogo a la pareja sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Stear sonrió orgulloso- esa damita es nuestra hija Madeline.- dijo entonces tomando a la pequeña para que descansara un poco su madre.

La niña jugueteo un momento con los anteojos de su padre, cuando un segundo después estallo en risas infantiles y miro a los dos extraños que la admiraban también sonrientes.

-Maddie, saluda a Terruce y a la señorita Candy.

La niña volvió a reír risueñamente, para después ignorar al señor Grandchester y quedarse en silencio mirando a la rubia que tenía enfrente, Madeline trato de acercar sus pequeñas manitas hacia la joven de grandes ojos verdes y que al igual que ella tenía también pecas en la nariz, aquellas pecas que hacían rabiar a su joven madre cada vez que estas se proponían en multiplicarse en su tierno rostro.

-parece que le gustas señorita Candy.-dijo el sonriente Stear-¿quieres tomarla un momento?

Candy asintió sin pensarlo, no era la pequeña precisamente un recién nacido, pero no pesaba demasiado y podía hacerlo, tan pronto como la tomo en sus brazos , la niña siguió tan extrañamente callada mientras se apresuraba en abrazar a la extraña de ojos verdes, la pequeña Madeline se acorruco en Candy, como un niño temeroso que busca protección.

Los tres se habían quedado perplejos mirando a la mujer y a la niña tan acopladas como si fuesen madre e hija, en una armonía que resultaría casi grosera de romperse.

Terry se maravilló de su señorita Brown, parecía tan menuda e indefensa con la niña entre sus brazos, ambas podrían pasar por dos ángeles rubios e inocentes que el buen dios al fin había decido mostrar a la imperfecta raza humana.

-Madeline está muy cansada, por favor Candy, ¿podrías dársela a la niñera?- dijo Annie con ligera envidia, de que su hijita prefiriera los brazos de una extraña.

-¡oh lo siento!- se excusó la rubia sonriendo cálidamente mientras separaba los regordetes bracitos de la niña de su cuello, la pequeña e inquieta Maddie se mantuvo serena hasta encontrarse en los brazos de su aya, solo en ese instante estallo en berridos.

Los Cornwell se despidieron de ellos un poco después, se marchaban temprano puesto que una pareja con un niño pequeño era muy usual que se retirara pronto de las fiestas y la madre no era muy adoradora de estas.

-¿y qué me dices?- pregunto Terry mirándola con ligera expectancia.

-¿Qué digo de qué?

- no finjas no entender, por lo regular no le cuento a la gente lo perceptivo que soy, pero no pude evitar notar que la pequeña señorita Madeline Cornwell no se parece ni al padre ni a la madre.

Candy le miro entre asombrada y algo escandalizada-¡Terry Grandchester! Pero qué cosas tan terribles dices de tu propio amigo, pero no permitiré que te expreses así de Annie y no quisiera más de tus percepciones.

Terry le miro divertido- señorita "White", te sorprenderías.

Ella bufo y miro a los lados, gente conversando sonriente y parejas bailando, la orquesta tocando un valtz y después ella con mujeres encolerizadas en las esquinas e inclusive danzando en el salón sin importar su otra pareja , miradas llenas de odio, miradas dirigidas a ella , quien se encontraba platicando trivialidades con su apuesto duque de Grandchester, un ligero sentimiento de malicia la embargo , estaba harta de las mujeres envidiosas.

-¿Por qué no te callas y me invitas a bailar?

El abrió la boca en sorpresa y después la cerró curvándola en una sensual sonrisa.- es usted una fierecilla que algún día me gustaría domar, mi querida señorita Brown.

-siempre diciendo cosas sin sentido- resoplo ella en su hombro mientras la melodía llevaba los pies de ambos.

Terry soltó una risota y la apretó aún más entre sus brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo de una manera casi impropia.

Candy miro las parejas danzaban a su alrededor, mientras su pareja de baile parecía que la mantenía flotando, era Terry un bailarín consumado según había podido apreciar , sus pies eran ligeros y estaba lleno de una vitalidad, en sus brazos se sentía segura, pero que sentimiento tan extraño era aquel.

-estamos demasiado pegados, ¡por dios Terry! Suéltame un poco o no volveré a bailar contigo.

La mirada del joven duque de Grandchester se posó en sus labios de una manera descarada y sin notarlo, Candy se dejó llevar por los pasos de el solo hasta el momento de darse cuenta que habían terminado por salirse del salón y salir por una de las grandes puertas de cristal que daban al jardín.

Parados entre la oscuridad de la noche el la volvió a mirar pero esta vez de una manera más intensa, Candy también le miro y algo hipnotizada noto como sus ojos azules se volvían turbios como nunca antes, entonces Terry la tomo por la barbilla y se inclinó un poco para poder besarla a su gusto.

En el lapso que duro la sorpresa ella se convirtió en una muñeca de trapo que si él la hubiera tomado ella se hubiera dejado arrastrar, pronto se sintió invadida por una pasión desconocida casi animal, sus sentidos comenzaban a nublarse mientras el la acariciaba por todas partes, era bien sabido que los jardines por la noche tenían su uso particular y ella se estaba convirtiendo en una cualquiera , una cualquiera que era besada como la amante que jamás se olvida, una cualquiera lo cual ella no podía ser.

En el primer momento para respirar donde ambos se separaban para tomar aire un segundo de lucidez llego a la rubia quien alzo su pequeña mano para acariciar la mejilla del apuesto hombre que disfrutaba de su tacto, una caricia que duro muy poco , alejando su mano unos pocos centímetros la joven golpeo la mejilla masculina con toda la fuerza que podía.

-¡creí que éramos amigos!-chillo esta para alejarse rápidamente antes de que alguien más los viera.

El castaño sobo su mejilla algo roja por el golpe, esa mujer pegaba muy fuerte, pensó sonriente.

Candy salió tan apresurada como una palomilla asustada, había cometido muchos errores en su vida y otra vez cometía otro, Terry Grandchester era un idiota redomado que merecía que ella no le volviera a hablar en toda su vida.

La había engañado y la había hecho creer que eran amigos.

¡Amigos!

Hasta la palabra le parecía ya graciosa, tendría que haberlo sabido y no ser tan inocente, o más bien dicho tonta, Terry Grandchester no quería su amistad, tal vez otras cosas sí.

Se sonrojo de inmediato , su cara ardía de vergüenza , quería marcharse y no ser vista por nadie , ya más tarde se disculparía por ausentarse, pero no veía al señor Cartwright por ningún lado , ni al buen Rudolph , no tenía quien la llevara, bien , pues se iría caminando.

-no seas tan niña…..- la voz masculina que le susurró al oído la irrito sobremanera.

Lo volteo a ver furibunda y decidió ignorarlo caminando pasos ridículamente grandes que la llevaran fuera.

-vamos Candy….. lo siento , ¿sabes que lo siento , no?

-no quiero volver a hablar contigo.

-me siento rechazado…-dijo el con un ligero tono divertido.

-¡y yo ultrajada!

Terry enarco una ceja y comento- no recuerdo que te hubieras rehusado.

Candy bufo y se volvió hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo el mirándola confundido y alarmado.

-¡me voy!

-pero si ni si quiera tienes como irte.

-caminare.

-Candy está helando haya afuera.

Candy lo miro burlona- también helaba en el jardín.

-cariño eso tenía solución-y la miro de manera sugerente.

-lo que no tiene solución ¡eres tú!-dijo mirándolo en un gesto casi comico.

-¿Qué le diré al señor Cartwright?

-el señor Cartwright está ocupado atendiendo sus invitados, no notara mi ausencia y ahora déjame en paz.

-Candy, lo siento, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

- nada, solo déjame en paz, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?

-me temo que no puedo…

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y pidió al mozo su abrigo, ya después se las arreglaría para llegar a casa.

-haremos esto, yo te llevo a casa en silencio y te prometo que no te molestare por una semana entera.

-¿solo una semana?

Él sonrió con malicia-diablos Candy, no soy tan bueno..

Al final Candy accedió la no muy tentadora propuesta del retorcido duque y se marchó en su carruaje con el sin decir adiós a nadie.

-¿Candy?- la llamo el después de unos momentos, pero ella no respondería- realmente no importa que me respondas, creo que ha valido la pena , cariño tus avances son muy lentos y yo ardo de deseo por ti- dijo bromeando para después sonreir- hoy me he robado el mejor regalo de navidad, pero ya no me dio tiempo de darte el tuyo.

Candy se removió inquieta en su asiento preparada para lanzarse del carruaje si era posible en caso de que el decidiera abalanzársele encima, si eso tenía en mente para un regalo de navidad.

-tranquila querida.-rio el divertido mientras sacaba una caja de terciopelo de su chaqueta- feliz navidad Candy.

-no me compraras con eso.

En la penumbra del amplio carruaje el hizo una mirada inocente-¿Quién está hablando de comprar?

-no lo se….

-vamos Candy…. Comprarte seria tener que tomar a mi cuidado a todos los indigentes y gente pobre en el mundo y no soy tan rico para eso…

Candy quiso sonreír-eres un exagerado.

-tal vez.

-ni siquiera debería estar en este carruaje contigo, la gente podría vernos.

-pero eso a ti no te importa ¿verdad?

-¿Qué es?

-tendrás que abrirlo tú.

Candy tomo la caja en sus manos y quito el listón de seda que adornaba esta, aun en la oscuridad de la noche los pendientes de esmeraldas brillaron sin la ayuda de la luz de luna.

-no puedo aceptarlo…

-¿Por qué no?

-porqué… porque….¡Es diabólicamente costoso!

-vamos Candy.. es de mala educación rechazar los regalos que se hacen los amigos.-dijo Terry cínicamente.

Candy lo miro dudosa- ¿amigos eh? , pues no lo sé….

-Eleanor me ayudo a escogerlos para ti.

-¿de verdad?

-sí.

-Bueno, no sé qué decir.

-sabes que siempre me tienes que decir "si"

Candy quiso sonreír-mi querido Terry- dijo ella en casi un suspiro.

El sonrió.

-siempre tan zalamero, pero lo aceptare puesto que Eleanor lo ha escogido.-dijo esta mientras la sonrisa del apuesto hombre se ensanchaba mas.

Fue entonces que el carruaje por fin llego a su destino, el cochero se había parado enfrente de la casa de huéspedes de la señor Garland cuando la reconciliación apenas comenzaba a surgir entre ambos.

-creo que hemos llegado ¿Candy?

-¿sí?

-perdona mi conducta de esta noche, me he comportado como un adolescente impetuoso esta noche.

La voz de Candy se dulcifico y le miro como una madre que trata de reconfortar a un hijo que ha hecho alguna travesura.- tal vez yo también me puse algo dramática.

Terry bajo del carruaje y ayudo a la joven a apearse- todos estarán durmiendo.

-seguramente. Gracias por los pendientes, yo también te tenía un regalo , aunque no te lo mereces.. además tengo algo de pena..

-¿Por qué?

-no es mucho, es solo…

-¿Qué era?-la interrogo más curioso que nunca.

-no es la gran cosa, pero creo que jamás te lo daré y…

-me gustara sea lo que sea.-sentencio él.

-de acuerdo, espérame un momento, no tardare.

Candy entro a la casa con pasos rápidos e igual subió la escalera , pasos presurosos por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, rápido tomo de la mesita de noche una caja blanca que no había tenido tiempo de envolver, bajando tan rápido como le era posible evitando despertar a la casa entera y algo tímida le entrego la caja a Terry quien la seguía esperando pacientemente en la puerta.

-no es la gran cosa…

Terry le dirigió una mirada significativa antes de abrir la caja y encontrar una bufanda negra tan suave que podría pasar por una prenda femenina.

-la tejí yo misma.

Terry miro su regalo sin decir nada.

Candy lo observo algo impaciente-sino te gusta no tienes que ponértela… creo que esto ha sido una mala idea..

El castaño dejo de ver su bufanda para mirarla a ella y curvar sus labios en una sonrisa- me gusta mucho. Gracias.- dijo enredándosela rápidamente en el cuello.- siempre que vengo a esta ciudad olvido llevar una de estas conmigo.

-te la has puesto mal, déjame ayudarte.

Él se bajó unos escalones hasta quedar a la misma altura y así Candy le acomodara bien su nueva bufanda, mientras había comenzado a nevar y pequeños copos de nieve se posaban sobre sus cabezas y en sus hombros , como una brujilla traviesa Candy se tardó su buen tiempo amarrando la bufanda y desamarrándola al fin termino con la tarea, solo entonces pero rápidamente en un impulso acerco su rostro al rostro masculino y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

El la miro sorprendido y ella se metió en casa cerrando la puerta sin que él pudiera hacer algo.

Aun perplejo no trato de abrir la puerta que le impedía estar completamente a su lado, en vez de eso bajo los escalones calmadamente sin olvidar el día-¡feliz navidad tramposa!

Parada atrás de la puerta y asomándose un poco a la ventana dejo escapar una risita traviesa y se quedó ahí, mirándole marcharse con una expresión bobalicona en su rostro mientras el advertía su presencia en la ventana y le decía adiós con una mano.

Se quedó ahí hasta ver como el carruaje desaparecía en aquella noche de nieve, esta vez sonrió para sus adentros con el corazón golpeándole como loco.


	30. Chapter 30

p&&&&&&

Una vez más las murmuraciones comenzaron, los rumores que habían empezado como simples susurros de aburrición se habían esparcido como pólvora.

No había quien no quisiera saber la verdad del regreso de William Andley, pues era ciertamente misteriosa aquella relación de familia la de los Andley y el retorno del heredero a Lakewood era un aliciente para el cotilleo frívolo pero sobre todo era aquella enemistad con la matriarca de desconocido motivo ,aquella que los más curiosos no perdían el tiempo en adivinar la que mantenía aquellos sucios rumores corriendo, aun cuando sus fantasías llegaran a ser descabelladas: algunos decían que la respetable Elroy se había vuelto loca de soledad en vista de unos parientes fríos e ingratos, también se contaba la versión de un romance entre la menor de los Brown y su tío, el joven heredero de la familia, se decía que la chica había huido porque la matriarca los había descubierto en una situación bastante comprometedora y había decidido poner fin haciendo la presentación de la chica en busca de un buen partido y así dejara el encaprichamiento, pero todo eso había sido en vano ,el día de su debut en sociedad la chica había huido y desaparecido para siempre, nadie ni siquiera su hermano o su tío la habían vuelto a ver , mucho menos Elroy que había caído en la peor de las vergüenzas y había tenido que poner cara de póquer despidiendo a sus invitados burlones, había sido una tarea bastante ardua pero con el paso del tiempo Elroy Andley se quebró y la mujer que parecía sobreviviría a todos no volvió a ser la misma , algunos decían que la noche en que desapareció Candice Brown también había sido la noche de su muerte había un testigo que aseguraba haberla visto escabullirse hasta llegar al carruaje que esperaba por ella y encontrarse con su amante, un amante que no era William Andley y que juntos se habían marchado tal vez a Texas, un viaje que no duro mucho puesto que el hombre fue atrapado y había declarado haber matado a la chica por razones que jamás quiso revelar.

Desafortunadamente el cuerpo jamás apareció, pero había muchas jóvenes que escapaban de una sociedad represiva con algún hombre sin reputación.

Había otros que aseguraban haber visto a Candice Brown abordando el Mauritania con el destino del viejo continente , incluso se decía que aquella noche Candice Brown Andley había comprado un pasaje de tren sin retorno ataviada en su magnífico vestido de noche.

Pero eran todos esos nada más que rumores, rumores que crecían en la elegante sociedad Chicago.

William Albert Andley se apeó del carruaje con presteza y con la sofisticación de la estirpe Andley, todo lucia igual como lo recordaba, tal como una bola de cristal con su contenido intacto causando placer a los ojos que la contemplaran, Lakewood seguía siendo tan majestuoso como siempre.

En un gesto de orgullo y nostalgia se detuvo un momento y observo cada detalle ,ni siquiera el invierno había podido hacer mella en él, no mientras un miembro de la familia se preocupara como lo hacían ellos, los capullos de rosas de Pauna parecían tiesos por el frio pero se abrirían para el deleite de la mirada en cuanto apenas unos rayos de sol se posaran en ellos, las fuentes tendrían de nuevo pajarillos a su alrededor y entonces escucharía las risas de sus sobrinos , la risa de ella y el reclamo amargo de su tía, mientras una voz cantarina trataba de apaciguar a la anciana y el tiempo no habría pasado.

Pero sabía que se estaba engañando, todo eso era mentira, el tiempo si había pasado y él se encontraba a sí mismo como un extraño en aquella propiedad fastuosa.

Como autómata encamino sus pasos a la puerta para después ser recibido por un mayordomo viejo y cansado que no lograba reconocer como parte del servicio , fue este precisamente quien le informo de que ya aguardaban por su visita, a su paso fue desapercibido el interior lujoso de la mansión fría y silenciosa que había sido su casa, en un gesto caballeresco se detuvo un momento mientras la mujer de cabellos de plata bajaba por las escaleras con la imperturbabilidad de una dama.

La mujer era alta y espigada y en su rostro se denotaba que había conocido tiempos mejores, vestía elegantemente conservadora mientras lucía un peinado hacia atrás y una mirada carente de vida.

Había sido todo una sorpresa para la señora Mackenna la inminente y rápida respuesta del heredero de los Andley quien había acudido a la llamada de su petición sin rechistar y en un tiempo record.

Mientras bajaba no pudo evitar flaquear ante su presencia ,le miro abajo mientras le esperaba, ahora era un hombre muy apuesto se dijo a si misma recordándolo cuando era apenas un muchacho de pantalones cortos que la había saludado con un beso en la mejilla en sus visitas a Lakewood.

-Señora Mackenna-dijo este mientras tomaba su mano para depositar un beso educado.

-William, ¿le puedo llamar William? , me temo que eras apenas un jovencito la última vez que nos vimos.-dijo la dama mientras sonreía con cortesía.

Este asintió sin mucho encanto por la conversación- vine en cuanto pude.

-sí, he recibido su carta apenas ayer y ahora está aquí.

-¿Cómo está?

-¿su tía? ¿La señora Elroy? , bueno, ella se encuentra durmiendo ahora, ha tenido demasiados percances, pero el doctor dice que los cuidados aminoraran el dolor.

-¿cree que pueda hablar con ella ahora?

-¿ahora?-repitió la señora algo insegura de haber escuchado bien.

-lo siento, ¿Cuándo cree que pueda hablar con ella?

-no se preocupe, tal vez pueda verla más tarde, y dígame... ¿Cómo ha sido su viaje?

- ha estado bien.-dijo el hombre rubio escuetamente.

- pensé que no vendría y mi carta seria en vano y ahora que lo veo creo que…

- ¿ha estado cuidando de mi tía?-pregunto el con voz calmada.

La señora Mackenna asintió- vengo aquí todos los días- y enseguida añadió- llego por las mañanas después de tomar el desayuno con mi familia y me marcho por la tarde, a veces tomo una de las habitaciones para invitados cuando Elroy se pone muy mal , espero que no le moleste.

-eso no podría molestarme, pero tal vez hemos abusado de su confianza, podemos contratar mas enfermeras que cuiden de la tía Elroy sin necesidad de molestarla.

-creo que a Elroy no le agradaría mucho la idea.

-usted ha dicho que la tía Elroy se encuentra muy mal, dormida la mayoría del tiempo, no veo porque podría darse cuenta entonces.

-me veré en la necesidad de rechazar la oferta, es muy consiente por su parte , pero Elroy ha sido mi amiga toda la vida y no podría dejarla en estos momentos, sé que nunca fue una mujer de fácil carácter y comprendo que su familia no la visite , lo cual no es ningún reclamo, pero no me pida eso, ella es casi una hermana para mi…

Albert asintió sin decir algo más.

-¿Por qué no se instala antes de la comida? Odiaría que no se sintiera en casa por mi presencia aquí, comprenda usted que no pretendo ser ninguna intrusa aquí.

Albert asintió de nuevo esta vez mostrándose más amable- señora Mackenna en ningún momento he pensado que sea usted tal cosa, ahora si me permite tomare su consejo.

Karen klaise sonreía orgullosa mientras caminaba colgada del brazo de Anthony Brown un joven demasiado guapo y que con sus encantos no tardaría mucho en caer a sus pies.

Alguna vez le había dicho Terry que con aquel temperamento impetuoso que se levantaba en furia cuando algo la apasionaba podía bien espantar a todos sus pretendientes , pero Anthony parecía fascinado por ella.

-¿ha estado alguna vez en Nueva York?- dijo la señorita klaise tomada de su brazo sin ninguna señal de querer despegarse-¡pero que tonta soy! Naturalmente ha estado, es hombre.

Anthony rio cuando la señorita klaise se mostró mortificada- tal vez una o dos veces, lo cierto es que no lo conozco mucho.

El rostro de la morena se ilumino prometiéndose a sí misma y a el mostrarle todos los lugares más encantadores de la ciudad que los ingleses tachaban de una copia vulgar de Londres.

-le encantara, le presentare a todas mis amistades e iremos a los lugares que suelo frecuentar, no quisiese que usted perdiese su tiempo con visitas de turista que no son realmente provechosas para formarse un juicio de los lugares, naturalmente también le presentare a mi amigo el duque de Grandchester quien por ahora reside en su casa de Washington Square, ya le conocerá- rio divertida y dijo - es un snob de lo peor, pero sabe admitir que Nueva York es una ciudad en toda la extensión de la palabra y excitante , más que muchos de esos pueblillos ingleses-dijo ella con una cara de hastió.

-parece usted odiar Inglaterra –comento el ligeramente divertido

-¡Oh! Pero si no le odio, es solo que hay tantas normas que seguir…-rio ella-ya vera que aquí todo es más sencillo, después de su estancia en el viejo continente se sentirá usted como en casa, es como si pudiera vagar por los pasillos en pijamas, aunque debe tener cuidado pues hay una sociedad rancia que es aún más asfixiante que toda la nobleza inglesa.

-gracias por sus consejos, pero dudo que pudiera caminar en pijamas por aquí.

Ella rio mientras él le sonreía como si estuviera pensando en convertirla en la señora Brown- es usted un encanto señor Brown, espero que perdone mi atrevimiento de cortejarlo.

-preferiría que me dejara esa tarea a mí.-respondió el con el mismo atrevimiento.

-no lo sé, parece algo reservado y debe saber que yo soy demasiado desesperada.

Ambos rieron mientras seguían caminando- y dígame, ¿Cómo es que conoce a un duque? ¿La ha cortejado a usted? No pude evitar apreciar algo de admiración en su voz.

Ella hizo una mueca de diversión –desde luego que no, y no se ponga celoso, Terruce Grandchester y yo nos conocemos desde antes que usted naciera mi querido señorito.

-me está usted insultando señorita klaise

Karen lo miro incomoda ante el aspecto afectado de él, decidiéndose a pedirle disculpas- yo….

-¡estoy bromeando!-dijo el joven con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡oh!-las mejillas de Karen se arrebolaron de vergüenza-¡es un malvado!- chillo la castaña con los ojos fulminantes y una sonrisita torcida- ¿sabe? Su tío nunca me ha hecho una broma así, él es muy caballeroso.

-si…. Albert es demasiado educado.-respondió el joven con desgana

-tranquilo, no lo estoy comparando, ¡dios! Los hombres se ponen tan irritantes cuando les hablas de las virtudes de otros, incluso si son sus parientes-dijo Karen burlona.

El joven se detuvo y la miro serio- no quiero ser como mi tío si eso es lo que cree y envidia es lo que menos le tendría, parecerme a él jamás ha estado en mis planes.

Tan pronto como pronuncio aquellas palabras el ambiente se tornó pesado y Karen klaise siguió andando con el esta vez más despacio y en silencio solo acompañada de sus pensamientos, sobrino y tío se parecían mucho, pero distaban de ser iguales, Albert era callado y amable mientras Anthony era un mar de emociones llegando al arrebato.

-siento incomodarla, tal vez sea mejor que nos veamos mañana.

Ella asintió sin rogarle un poco más de su presencia, se había sentido liberada y por malo que fuera el admitirlo le alegro que él lo entendiera- le veré mañana señor Brown.

Anthony beso su mano mientras la ayudaba a subir a un carruaje rentado.-por favor olvidemos nuestros últimos comentarios y empecemos mañana, es usted demasiado encantadora ¿la recojo a las cuatro?

Karen asintió más tranquila- señor Brown me encantara ayudarlo a conocer Nueva York

El carruaje se alejó con el trote de los caballos y sus cascos en mal estado, uno de esos días el invierno por fin terminaría y ella podría usar muselina de nuevo y portando sus atuendos a la última moda gracias a sus viajes al continente, Anthony Brown era un joven apuesto y de buena familia , quizá también muy pronto los dos se conocerían mejor y tal vez tío y sobrino dejarían la hostilidad y ella olvidaría definitivamente su amor por William Albert Andley.

Quien diría que ella: Karen Klaise peligraba en volverse una solterona, no, eso jamás sucedería, ella que siempre había sido lo suficientemente bonita y osada para tentar al calavera más decadente e inocente para fingir dulzura al anciano más astuto.

Aun lo lamentaba por su querida prima Patricia quien tenía la marca de la vergüenza en la frente por haber concebido a un hijo fuera del matrimonio y peor aún, que el cobarde de su prometido se marchara tan lejos que ni siquiera ella que tenía la voluntad para alcanzarlo y volverlo al lugar de su prima, ahora no podía.

Puesto que el muy canalla se había marchado a Europa aunque no había sido muy brillante por su parte enlistarse en una guerra que no les pertenecía.

A la final Patricia había acabado recluida en una especie de convento en Boston, ojala no hubiera existido la guerra, que de no ser por ella la hubieran mandado a uno de Irlanda donde era más seguro que la joven no escapara.

Ahora la tímida y regordeta Patricia O 'Brian era una madre soltera protegida por la abuela Martha y repudiada por el tío klaise.

**Hola chicas, gracias a todas por sus comentarios.**


	31. Chapter 31

p&&&&&&

Karen klaise se había arreglado más de lo común aquel día, necesitaba estar bellísima para su nuevo admirador, no es que no lo estuviera siempre, pero ella tenía un lema: _"una mujer debe lucir arrebatadora en la segunda cita"_, con los labios pintados de colorete carmín y un tocado elegante la joven salió de su residencia en uno de los barrios más caros de la ciudad.

El chofer la había llevado a la hora exacta para llegar un poco tarde como solía hacer, Anthony Brown la esperaba en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de la ciudad y para su sorpresa el joven había reservado su mesa favorita y el seguro no lo sabía, era de las mesas con mejor vista, puesto que se ubicaba alado de la puerta de cristal donde se podía mirar el muelle y las luces de la ciudad, no era una mujer muy romántica, pero había cosas que simplemente no se podían evitar.

-¿le he hecho esperar mucho?

-ha valido la pena

Definitivamente un caballero, pensó la joven con una sonrisa en sus labios, si eso era un sueño…

El joven la ayudo a sentarse no sin antes regalarle una rosa que ella no dejo de oler- es todo tan hermoso, muchas gracias.

-espero que pueda disculparme por lo de aquel día, no era mi intención discutir.

-Oh, pero si ya lo he olvidado.-dijo ella acariciando los pétalos

El sonrió dulcemente-me he tomado el atrevimiento de ordenar por los dos.

-me ha quitado un peso de encima

-¿le gustaría bailar?

-me encantaría.

Entonces el apuesto Anthony Brown la tomo de la cintura y juntos danzaron con el dulce sonido del vals de la orquesta, en esos momentos donde todo parecía un sueño, una preciosa rubia paso el umbral del establecimiento del brazo de un caballero muy apuesto y bastante familiar.

Y si, la habían reconocido.

La joven tuvo que suspender su momento romántico mientras saludaba a sus conocidos.

Eleanor Baker fue la primera, lucia preciosa entre pieles y diamantes con su cabello dorado y largo.

-¡pero que sorpresa!- exclamo Karen fingiéndose feliz de la interrupción -Anthony, ella es Eleanor Baker la…

-la actriz de broadway-completo el y continuo esta vez con una mirada soñadora que era solo para la bella actriz- usted fue de gira a Europa hace dos años, la vi actuar en Drury Lane , debo decirle que es la mejor Julieta que ha existido.-dijo este mientras besaba su mano como un caballero y Eleanor le miraba entre fascinada y halagada.

Terry enarco una ceja ante aquella sorpresa y miraba a Karen quien ahora parecía algo incomoda, seguramente se sentía algo relegada con Eleanor riendo como una jovenzuela de quince años y su pareja deslumbrada por la belleza rubia de Broadway.

Y se llamaba Anthony Brown.

A Terry No le extraño porque últimamente Karen ya no lo llamaba para quejarse de la falta de atención de Albert a sus amigos, eventualmente ella hubiera preferido algo más, algo que probablemente se quedaría esperando, lo sabía porque conocía a Karen y era muy fácil saber lo que pensaba.

Anthony Brown era la copia exacta de Albert Andley a no ser porque era un poco más bajo y aún tenía el rostro como el de un joven salido del colegio , aun recordaba que Candy le había contado que tenía un hermano.

Solo entonces Terry Grandchester callo en cuenta de que el mundo era muy pequeño.

No muchos días después el señor Cartwright informo a Candy de las merecidas vacaciones que le debía, de hecho pudo informárselo antes pero muy apenado le confeso que la había requerido en todo momento y sonriendo le dijo que ellos mismos tomarían las suyas y que si ella quería podía acompañarlos , por supuesto los gastos correrían a cuenta de los Cartwright , Jimmy , Rudolph y el mismo, se marcharían al siguiente día por la mañana y tomarían el primer tren hacia Boston para visitar a Joshua una pequeña temporada.

A Candy le pareció que era más prudente declinar la invitación, un abuelo necesitaba tiempo para estar con sus nietos y Rudolf prácticamente era de la familia ,fue entonces que tuvo que rechazar la oferta y agradeció por los días de descanso , naturalmente el anciano Cartwright quien no esperaba la negativa ofreció pagarle el pasaje a Nueva Escocia que era de dónde provenía "Candy White".

-oh no se preocupe por mí, por favor, señor Cartwright-contesto ella algo apenada de aquella vieja mentira.-yo estaré muy bien, desde hace tiempo que quiero ayudar un poco a mi casera la señora Garland con el trabajo y además Nueva York no deja de parecerme una ciudad de lo más interesante.

-¿estas segura? -insistió el anciano algo extrañado del comportamiento de la rubia- ¿no quieres ver a tu familia?

-ellos están muy bien, nos escribimos cada semana, por lo regular no necesitamos vernos tan seguido- explico la joven su mentira improvisada-preferimos el papel.

El anciano Cartwright asintió sin replicar más, apreciaba mucho a la joven y a veces podía jurar que la chica era una mentirosa muy mala , pero no le importaba cual fuera el verdadero origen de Candy White si es que ese era su nombre en realidad. En lo que a el concernía era la joven más gentil y atenta que había conocido en toda su larga vida y definitivamente no había ser más bondadoso que Candy White.

Por la tarde la joven llego cargada de bolsas de comida y la señora Garland quien en ese momento se encontraba leyendo uno de sus romances , casi salto de su cómodo asiento y tiro las gafas para evitar que a la chica se cayera entre un montón de cosas pesadas.

-¡Candy!- la corpulenta mujer reprendió a la joven por cargar todas esas bolsas ella sola desde quien sabe cuántas cuadras-¡querida!,¡deja ahí, por dios santo!, ni siquiera las mucamas hacen eso, ¿no has visto como emplean de muchachitos para que les ayuden? , tu eres una joven linda y delicada, no sabes cómo te agradezco mucho que me hagas las compras pero por favor que no se vuelva a repetir, ¡al señor duque de Grandchester podría disgustarle eso!-chillo la señora Garland como si fuera la peor de las tragedias y después añadió-¿Cuánto te debo querida?

-no es nada señora Garland, solo quería agradece….

-oh no querida, ¿sabes? Eres muy amable, pero prefiero despelucar a las urracas del bingo, vamos, ¿Cuánto es?- insistió la mujer buscando algunos billetes en su bolso.

-señora Garland hablo enserio, no es nada, además el señor Cartwright me ha dado un aumento y vacaciones, quería compartir algo de eso con ustedes.

La señora Garland la miro conmovida-¡oh Candy! Esa es una excelente noticia, me alegro mucho pero de todas maneras no me gustaría abusar.

Candy sonrió tímidamente mientras sacaba de una de las bolsas de papel algo que parecía una caja de chocolates- y también traje esto, se cuánto le gustan.

La señora Garland hizo un gritito de alegría y después miro a la muchacha preocupada- ¿te ha quedado dinero? , no quisiera saber que te has gastado todo por mí.

-sí, me ha quedado dinero señora Garland.

La señora Garland la miro con una sonrisa y asintiendo dijo-de acuerdo, muchas gracias hija y no me pagues la renta de este mes, me sentiría una ingrata de cobrártela.

Tanto La joven y la señora Garland intercambiaron miradas cómplices y después Candy pensó que no hacia hace mucho tiempo ella, Candice Brown Andley era una de los miembros de una de las familias más ricas de Chicago.

Aquella tarde las dos mujeres cocinaron para todos los inquilinos de la casa de la señora Garlan y después juntos bendijeron los alimentos una vez todos sentados en la mesa: estaban los O´Malley un matrimonio irlandés con dos pequeños gemelos pelirrojos que eran tan pobres como las cucarachas, la señora Anita Lowe una antigua ama de llaves que ahora solo conseguía empleo sin goce a una habitación en la residencia donde trabajara.

Benjamín Jones , el cual nombre verdadero era Hans Dieter un joven culto y simpático que había decidido huir de Alemania antes de que la guerra estallara , eventualmente cambiarse el nombre había sido el siguiente paso ya que muchos americanos miraban con aversión a los alemanes pues se pensaban que eran estos la razón de que Europa estuviera de cabeza , aun cuando su aspecto de teutón lo delatara nadie nunca se atrevió a decirle nada pues era un chico muy agradable , solo le había confiado a Candy aquella verdad que creía para sí mismo terrible.

Era lo que Terry de haberlo sabido habría llamado "un tipo inteligente" si es que apreciaba su vida, pues eran jóvenes como estos los que perdían su vida a diario no importara de que país fueran, la fiebre por demostrar una hombría y carácter valiente, a Candy le parecía una idea espeluznante, Hans o Ben era un chico inteligente y trabajador, por las mañanas trabajaba como botones para uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos de Nueva York y por las tardes realizaba trabajos como ayudante de un pintor de casas , entrada la noche hacia todas sus tareas que mandaba por correo a la universidad de Columbia, a veces enviaba algún dinero a su padre que se había llenado de patriotismo por Alemania y se había rehusado a salir del país con su único hijo.

También estaba Mary Wagner una jovenzuela escandalosa que había sido la última en llegar a la casa de la señora Garland con un ojo morado y una costilla magullada por su ex amante que había tratado de prostituirla en un tugurio sin su autorización, Mary era una bailarina de ballet fracasada, pues tenía veinte años y cuando le habían preguntado el motivo ella había alegado que era demasiado vieja para triunfar, la verdad es que nadie tomaba en serio a la señorita Wagner con sus frecuentes ataques de pánico y tristeza.

Pero sin embargo la casa nunca se perdía una presentación de la señorita Wagner, pues esta les reservaba asientos que no se vendían como el resto de los bailarines de la compañía.

Todos comieron hambrientos después de un largo día y agradecieron a las dos mujeres, mientras cuki no para de hacer reverencias exageradas y decir algún chiste que hiciera reír a toda la mesa entera cuando el timbre sonó una y otra vez por motivo de que nadie acudía a la puerta.

Candy se disculpó y acudió a abrir aun con la sonrisa en el rostro

-veo que la espera no ha sido en vano- dijo la voz masculina con una seriedad falsa mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa torcida.

-¡Terry!- Candy lo miro sin dejar de sonreír-¿Por qué no pasas?

-¿me invita a pasar señorita Candy?-pregunto este a modo de broma.

-sabes que si-contesto la joven con los ojos brillantes.

Candy tomo el sombrero y el abrigo de Terry para meterlos al armario y a continuación lo llevo al comedor donde todos los inquilinos de la casa de huéspedes cenaban en un atmosfera llena de armonía y risas, no hubo nadie que no saludara al duque de Grandchester , comenzando por la señora Garland que no dejo de preguntarle si necesitaba más puré de patatas en su plato, eventualmente después del primer bocado el apuesto caballero no había hecho más que halagar a la rolliza señora y sus artes culinarias.

-oh, pero si no ha sido todo obra mía, también Candy me ayudó mucho.- dijo la matrona con humildad pero profundamente halagada.

Entonces Candy capto toda la atención de Terry-en ese caso creo que ambas son unas cocineras maravillosas.

Todos en la casa estuvieron de acuerdo, no mucho después cuando la cena termino, el matrimonio irlandés se retiró a su habitación no sin antes agradecer por la cena, mientras Anita lowe y la señora Garland comenzaron a charlar juntas sobre algunos temas específicos, entre ellos el bordado.

Mary Wagner no paro de hablar en toda la noche tratando de quedarse con la atención de los hombres , sobre todo si esta provenía de alguien como el duque de Grandchester tan encantador como apuesto y lleno de fortuna que si tan solo este la mirara un segundo ella no pararía de soñar.

Pero desafortunadamente el caballero solo tenía ojos para Candy y nadie más , solo entonces la joven bailarina se preguntaba cómo era que Candy podía ser tan inocente o tonta…

¿Cómo podía ignorar a alguien como el duque?

Pareciese como si pensara en otra cosa, como si realmente no estuviera ahí, ¡qué va!, le agradaba Candy pero ella podía arreglar sus asuntos sola, al menos la señorita White tenia a un duque que se desvivía por ella , mientras ella tenía que sacar a relucir su encanto para enamorar a un simple mortal de clase trabajadora -entonces me torcí el tobillo y me tire al suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió después?- pregunto cuki, el chico no podía dejar de sentir morbo cuando de tobillos se trataba.

-que más iba a pasar, se terminó el ensayo, me dio tanta pena que por mi culpa suspendieran el proyecto del lago de los cisnes que pedí que continuaran con una chica diferente.- dijo la señorita Wagner poniendo cara de palomita.

Ben comenzó a reír- ¡vamos mary!, ¡no seas tan charlatana!, que nadie te cree eso.

Mary Wagner sintió enrojecer de vergüenza, no había atraído la atención del duque y para colmo un plebeyo como Benjamín Jones osaba en burlarse de ella.

-Ben, un caballero nunca se debe mofar de una dama-intercedió el duque al ver las chispas de desafío que se soltaban mutuamente aquellos jóvenes.

Ben asintió avergonzado y se disculpó con Mary.

Y Candy le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento a Terry que él supo aprovechar muy bien- creo que se está haciendo tarde, si nos disculpan la señorita Candy me acompañara a la puerta.

La pareja se marchó , no sin antes que el duque se despidiera propiamente de la señora Garland dándole un pequeño presente envuelto en un paquetito bastante modesto que consistía en unas peinetas de plata, Candy lo acompaño a la puerta y le devolvió su sombrero y su abrigo.

-Gracias-dijo el, pero Candy sabía que eso no era todo, el jamás se despedía así.

-no hay de qué, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido y la señora Garland se pone como una colegiala cada vez que te ve.

-¿y tú Candy?-pregunto con su sonrisa de sinvergüenza

-¿yo que?

-también te sientes como una colegiala…

Ella soltó una risita y después un suspiro-¡oh Terry!, creo que si te dejara de ver tal vez me sentiría un poco triste.

-¿solo un poco?-él sonrió algo decepcionado y tomo su mano- he visto al señor Cartwright y me ha contado de su viaje a Boston, eso significa que estarás libre.

-no del todo, pienso ayudar a la señora Garland con la casa de huéspedes.

-vamos Candy-el la tomo por la barbilla para que la joven dejara de rehuir su mirada-¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso?-pero ella no contesto y solo le miro mientras él seguía hablando-sabes que no me importan tus razones para no volver a casa, yo puedo seguir jugando este juego hasta cansarme, ¿pero tú?.

-hace frio.- dijo ella evadiendo el tema.

-sí.

-buenas noches Terry.

-Candy..

-¿sí?

-mañana viajare a Maine, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que terminar.-dijo muy serio y después la miro-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

-per, pe, pero ¡pero no puedo!

-¿Por qué?

- tú y yo…. No somos nada.- dijo ella pensando que más decir- la gente hablaría….

El hizo una sonrisa irónica-¿y nos importa?

**Recibo comentarios y opiniones , ya mero terminamos, espero…**


	32. Chapter 32

p&&&&&&

Estaba muriendo, pero ahora todo parecía carecer de importancia.

El Doctor Richards se lo había comunicado tanto a Albert como a la señora Mackenna quien no se había despegado ni un solo momento, cualquier persona que mirara aquella escena podría decir que parecía el cuadro perfecto del hijo prodigo y la hermana querida.

Pero todo distaba de ser cierto.

Elroy Andley jamás se había casado y por consiguiente nunca había tenido hijos, de joven había sido una muchacha demasiado estirada inclusive para los de su clase como para despertar alguna atención en los caballeros, tampoco había sido una belleza muy sublime , ha comparación de las mujeres de su familia había salido con unos rasgos demasiado fuertes, por no decir casi masculinos, una tez demasiado oscura para su rango y un cuerpo que comenzó a perder la forma cuando entro en la treintena hasta el grado de robustecer.

La joven que había sido no había hecho más que madurar en una mujer demasiado reprimida.

Y prejuiciosa.

Demasiado seria y siempre interesada por los los caminos de la rectitud, Elroy andley había sido una mujer fría y calculadora, alguna vez había escuchado algún sirviente llamarla con sus compañeros " una mujer demasiado manipuladora".

Aquellos que lo habían hecho se habían ido.

Pero siempre con la cabeza en alto la vieja matrona recorrería los pasillos de una mansión donde hace mucho tiempo no mandaba ningún hombre y no lo haría.

No mientras ella estuviera viva.

Su padre había muerto y su hermano lo había seguido , era apenas una mujer de mediana edad cuando Pauna y William habían quedado bajo su cuidado, cuanto los quería, a los ojos del mundo y de dios ella merecía más el título de madre de aquellos dos chicos.

No su hermano.

Su queridísima Pauna había sido una joven dócil sin ninguna aspiración más que la de una señorita tranquila, había vestido cuellos altos en verano y asistido a las colegios más estrictos a petición de Elroy, no había un solo pedazo de rebeldía en la jovencita y desde luego que cuando creció se convirtió en una belleza que ningún hombre podía ignorar a pesar de su falta de carácter.

Pero era Elroy quien se encargaría de la situación, aunque nada de eso sucedió, puesto que en uno los viajes donde la joven era su dama de compañía , en algún momento la chica se había escabullido y había conocido a un marinero un joven llamado Vincent Brown.

La dulce Pauna había caído perdidamente enamorada y había sido muy lista guardando el secreto hasta que a vincent Brown le ascendieron y este mismo pidió su mano en un evento social de la familia.

No era que fuera un pobre diablo, vincent Brown era un joven de clase acomodada, pero tampoco pertenecía a las familias de gran abolengo con las que los Andley se codeaban, ¡y a que se dedicaba! ¡por dios! , aquel día Elroy Andley había caído en profunda preocupación por el rumbo de las cosas.

¡Su familia emparentada con hombres de mar!, al final no le había negado a Pauna su capricho, y con una sonrisa amarga les dio su permiso a la pareja de enamorados.

Después de todo, ¿Qué podía hacer?, Pauna Andley era dulce y hermosa y también una de las muchachas más queridas de la sociedad, era un pilar de la sociedad y un ejemplo a seguir , el modelo femenino y una muchacha que se casaba por amor.

De haber sido de otra persona, habría creído que la trataba de desafiar, pero no su Pauna, no su pauna quien ella misma había criado como a la hija que nunca tuvo , aceptaba que había jugado muy bien sus cartas , anunciando su unión con Vincent Brown en público esperando su aprobación y con esto la aprobación de un tumulto de invitados, había sido una buena jugada pero a pesar de eso Elroy no pudo más que compadecer a su sobrina quien creía en los romances de las novelas, la gente podía aceptar su matrimonio sin problemas, pero no olvidaba la procedencia de su esposo, su estatus social jamás seria el mismo a lado de Brown.

Ese día había perdido el respeto por las de su sexo, aquellas criaturas débiles que soltaban lágrimas por cualquier cosa y ponían su vida de cabeza solo por un hombre aun si eso las llevaba a la ruina creyendo en esa palabra llamada amor.

Era irónico que jamás le guardara ningún rencor a Pauna y su esposo el marinero como lo llamaba en su cabeza despectivamente , todo lo contrario trato de ayudar a la pareja en todo lo que estuviera en sus manos aun cuando le disgustara un poco estar vinculada con un linaje más bajo que el suyo después de todo era su deber como matriarca de la familia velar por los suyos y no permitir las habladurías.

pero nunca sería lo mismo, su Pauna jamás volvería a ser la jovencita que había adoptado como su hija y tampoco volvería a esconderse bajo sus faldas , si tenía algún problema vincent Brown le solucionaría a su esposa lo que aquello fuese, el la vestiría y la tendría en su casa y como todo deber de esposa , le regalaría unos hermosos bebes rollizos a su trabajador marido.

Pero aún le quedaba William

Su William, su chico bueno, el muchacho más tranquilo que hubiera conocido, su chico inteligente, siempre tan amable y educado.

Su William un muchachito demasiado apuesto para su edad y carente de maldad, que cuando ella no pudiera más seria el quien ocuparía su puesto, porque era el en realidad el heredero de la enorme fortuna de los Andley, el seria su orgullo y el patriarca de la familia, el sería el encargado de cuidar la rancia fortuna de la familia así como su reputación.

Mando al chico a los internados más importantes incluso alejados, por su propio bien debía aprender tarde o temprano a llevar una vida independiente y desprenderse de los lazos familiares si así lo ameritara, pero una acción siempre conllevaba sus consecuencias , se había vuelto retraído.

Claro que después se le pasaría, entonces nació Anthony, su sobrino nieto, un pequeño muy amoroso, que por un momento olvido que era un Brown.

El doctor había dicho que esa sería la última vez que pauna Brown podría tener un hijo , la pareja acepto su destino y el señor Brown acudió a sus demás deberes.

Pero tenía sus ventajas , el trabajo absorbente de vincent había hecho que pauna recurriera a su tía quien siempre le podría hacer compañía y ayudar a educar a su pequeño hijo , pero a pauna parecía faltarle algo, Pauna quería otro hijo.

Entonces un día como cualquiera la pareja adhirió un miembro más sin necesidad de que su sobrina pusiera en peligro su salud.

Candice Brown Andley, entro a sus vidas como un pequeño tornado, a pesar de la sorprendente semejanza con Pauna, Candy desbordaba vida a su paso y una alegría que ella no podía comprender, a esa muchacha la hacía feliz el tan solo estar viva, a veces maleducada, a esa chiquilla se la comían las emociones, pero había algo en Candy que la distinguía de los demás, que la distinguía de los Andley a parte del hecho de ser adoptada, Candy podía ser tan independiente como un hombre y por eso la odiaba.

La odiaba por lo que representaba.

La odiaba por encapricharse con su sobrino favorito, la odiaba por no respetar las reglas y la moral, la odiaba por querer pasar por encima de todos sin tener en cuenta que ante los ojos de la sociedad William era su tío y ella su sobrina , la odiaba por querer destruir el prestigio de su familia y convertir todo en un circo, la odiaba porque se atribuía libertades que ni los miembros más legítimos se atreverían a tomar.

La odiaba porque era una coqueta y pudo tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies, pero quería a su sobrino y hacer de el una criatura sin el menor pensamiento , tentarlo hasta convertirlo en un hombre que se moviera entre deseos , quería arruinar a su familia y su buen nombre.

Al final Candice Brown había burlado sus planes y una vida que Elroy había planeado para ella, como para cada uno de los miembros de su familia, se había revelado sigilosamente aquella noche.

Albert se adentró en la habitación en una atmosfera casi oscura , las cortinas de terciopelo color vino estaban corridas mientras todos los muebles eran de una madera oscura y la decoración austera pero elegante , parecía un lugar ensombrecido y lúgubre , con pasos lentos fue hacia la cama alta donde reposaba su tía con un aspecto marchito y los ojos entrecerrados, a su esquina en una silla sentada se encontraba la señora Mackenna quien le leía algunas palabras de un libro a la moribunda anciana.

Ruth Mackenna cerro el libro despacio mientras se paraba de la silla y le informaba a Elroy de la presencia de su sobrino- los dejare a solas.

Albert miro a la mujer marcharse de la habitación aun sin volver la mirada a Elroy quien yacía postrada sin quejarse y esperaba por algunas palabras y el prestándole toda su atención- tía- dijo por fin mientras tomaba asiento en la misma silla donde había estado antes la señora Mackenna.

-¿William?-le llamo la anciana con voz incrédula y cansada-¿eres.. ¿Eres tú?

-si tía, soy yo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la anciana abrió bien los ojos con una especie de ansia y emoción, ¡Cuánto le había extrañado! ¡Su querido William!

El había venido a verla, a su pobre tía anciana que lo quería tanto….

Y sin importar lo enferma que estuviera ella se sentía desbordar de alegría

¡William estaba con ella! ¡había venido!

Esta vez se redimiría y le diría lo mucho que lo sentía, compartiría su pena y le contaría todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia, o tal vez no todo pero si lo más importante, puesto que lo único que ella había hecho era proteger el buen nombre de la familia.

Si pudiera vivir más… si pudiera vivir más, una enorme añoranza de reunir a su familia la invadió, su querido William la había venido a ver, se interesaba por ella y después Anthony también vendría, seguro ellos también querían disculparse por lo inmaduros que habían sido al ponerse en su contra y abandonarla todo por Candy , si, era culpa de Candy, pero si ellos olvidaban, ella también estaba dispuesta a olvidar, incluso tal vez hasta se atrevería a limar asperezas con Candy, si es que la encontraban…..

El hombre se había parado de la silla y se erguía en toda su altura hasta parecer un gigante, era una postura bastante grosera para una persona enferma quien en su estado no podía moverse.

Entonces sus planes se vieron detenidos ante lo que vio.

Frente a ella estaba un extraño de mirada endurecida y barba incipiente , su cabello rubio aun atado con una cinta estaba más largo de lo normal y caía descuidadamente en su cara, , su traje estaba arrugado y los botones de su camisa desabrochados ,no parecía el mismo muchacho amable que ella había conocido, siempre un caballero galante y dócil , al joven que había dominado una y otra vez.

¿Por qué la miraba así? , Elroy nunca había sido una mujer demasiado amorosa pero ¿Por qué no le decía alguna palabra cariñosa?

Aquel joven que la miraba siempre con un dejo de admiración no estaba ahí, su querido William no estaba ahí, ese hombre la miraba como un juez a un criminal.

Con una mirada dura en su rostro lentamente el hombre fue adaptando una expresión de indiferencia que Elroy espero cambiara-¿querido? ¿William?

-aquí estoy tía.-hablo de nuevo, pero esta vez su voz sonó amarga.

-creí que no vendrías…-dijo ella todavía esperando que lo que temía no fuera cierto y él todavía la siguiera odiando.

Un silencio largo invadió la habitación donde ni la misma anciana se sentía cómoda-tal vez no debí.

El no venía a porque estuviera interesado en su salud, ¡ella no le importaba!

Aquello hirió a Elroy- si, tienes razón, tal vez no debiste….

El hombre rubio reprimió sus impulsos y con un tono cuidadoso y suave dijo- ¿Qué paso con Candy?

-¡y yo que sé!- bufo la anciana sintiéndose cada vez más débil mientras la ira bullía dentro de ella, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte podía estar sin oír de Candy-¿ a eso viniste? , ¿Solo a acusarme de nuevo?

-tía….

-por favor vete.-dijo tratando de sonar imperturbable como muchas otras veces en el pasado, aunque su voz seguía sonando quebrada y lastimera.

Él no se marcho

Se quedó ahí, parado, era ese el lecho de un enfermo , la tía Elroy tosía y se quejaba como un moribundo que ya sentía su partida, o tal vez era el exceso de drama , era algo tan extraño, Elroy Andley no enfermaba y si lo hacía no permitía que la vieran, siempre había pensado que los sobreviviría a todos pero admitir que era la misma de antes sería un error, parecía que habían pasado décadas por Elroy Andley que lucía tan frágil que podría romperse haciendo imposible el ponerse de pie, de su piel surcaban arrugas de un anciano de noventa años y su pelo , grueso y oscuro como antaño: ahora estaba delgado , blanco y escaso.

Por un momento sintió pena por la anciana y tal vez alguna especie de afecto, pero tenía la ligera sensación de que se afectó se podría desvanecer en cualquier momento.

- necesito la verdad, por una vez en su vida tía…

Elroy lo siguió ignorando mientras su mano trataba de alcanzar la campanilla para llamar al servicio.

-yo la amaba…

Los ojos de la anciana centellaron y la campanilla de cristal cayó al suelo rompiéndose en muchos pedazos -¿amarla? ¿De que estas hablando?

-usted sabe de qué hablo.

-la verdad no lo sé.

-yo amaba a Candy…. Y usted la desapareció…

-ella se marchó sola.

-¿ a dónde fue?

-no lo sé, no lo sé, ¿Qué más da a donde haya ido?- la mujer comenzó a toser ya casi sin fuerzas- ella ya no quería estar aquí…

-¿Por qué?

La anciana lo miro sin decir una sola palabra mientras sus ojos apagados lo veían con pesar- siempre he querido lo mejor para ti..- declaro mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla masculina- mi querido Albert, tienes que creerme..

El asintió -dígame por favor…

-tenía que limpiar su error, tenía que hacerlo...

-¿de qué habla?

-ella tenía que marcharse… ella… tenía que irse… iba a tener un hijo..

-¿un hijo?

Albert escondió su horror mientras la anciana seguía recordando en voz alta, no tenía que seguir preguntando a que se refería, todo aquello lo había dejado demasiado aturdido.

¡Un hijo! ¡Candy había tenido un hijo! ¡Su hijo! , no pudo más que sentir desprecio por la mujer postrada en la cama y pena.

Elroy le relataba lo sucedido sin un dejo de remordimiento.

-¿ahora comprendes porque lo hice?- dijo la anciana mirándolo como si esperara ser relevada de aquel peso que cargaba en sus hombros.

El la miro sin expresión alguna -lo siento tía.- el hombre la miro por última vez , después se marchó.

-William, William… ¿a donde vas?

_Para mi querido Albert_

_Si es que todavía puedo seguir llamándote querido, o tal vez nunca pude, aunque para mí siempre lo serás…_

_Escribo esta carta con el fin de despedirme ,sé que probablemente jamás la leerás y que nunca podrás entender porque hice esto, a decir verdad yo tampoco, las cosas pasaron tan rápido o ambos hicimos que pasaran , no lo sé.. Pero si sé que la manipulación las llevo al límite, ya no puedo más…_

_Escribo esta carta como una despedida ya que no hemos podido hacerlo en persona, me temo que es imposible ahora, tu no estas y yo…. Yo no quiero permanecer más aquí.. he pensado que ya no pertenezco más a este lugar que solía llamar "casa" ,no, los buenos recuerdos que algún día tuve ,parecen ya no importar, ahora sé que lo nuestro es algo que jamás podrá ser y aunque siempre lo supe, me gustaba soñar que existía un futuro para nosotros , empecé a hacerlo desde ese día en la cabaña cuando tú me besaste por primera vez, cuando vi esa expresión que nunca logre entender en tus ojos, en ese momento empezó el sueño ,antes solo había sido un enamoramiento de una niña tonta , pero cuando eso paso supe que te amaba y que jamás podría amar a nadie más. _

_En ese entonces soñaba que en un futuro no muy lejano tú me llevarías contigo, solía soñarnos en algún lugar, en una casa grande o pequeña, realmente no importaba, donde el prado fuera tan verde y los atardeceres los pasara siempre a tu lado, donde no hubiera que preocuparnos por las apariencias, donde fuéramos libres, pero ahora sé que eso nunca sucederá, ¿soy una ilusa no lo crees?_

_Escribo esta carta como mi único recurso para despedirme de ti, probablemente nunca llegara a tus manos y creo que ya no me importa si alguien la lee, hoy es mi debut en sociedad , no pienso asistir, esta vida ya no me pertenece más, ¿cómo vivir en un mundo al cual no pertenezco? no soy una Andley , creo que nunca lo fui, solo tengo la certeza de haberlo sido cuando ella aún vivía , pero aún me falta deslindarme del apellido Brown, mi padre el señor Brown ha sido muy bueno conmigo ,siempre será aquel padre cariñoso que me brindo su amor sin importar que no fuera su hija , aquel hombre admirable y que a pesar de siempre estar ocupado nos ha dedicado el poco tiempo que tiene para estar juntos ,pero si se enterara de esto creo que sentiría mucha decepción de mí y no quiero eso…., por lo tanto tampoco seré una Brown ,el remordimiento no me deja vivir en paz mientras que este aquí, hubo un tiempo en que el llanto no cesaba ,ya no quiero eso._

_Quisiera por lo menos algún día poder levantarme y dejar de sentir esta enorme tristeza que me embarga y la cual no puedo revelar su motivo ,al menos no por ahora y mucho menos en una carta que nunca llegara a tus manos ; es por eso que he decidido que Seré feliz mi querido Albert ,así como espero que tú también lo seas , en verdad lo deseo porque yo siempre te querré y sé que esa mirada de hace tiempo me dijo que tú también me querías, es hora de dejar volar los sueños de la juventud, ésos sueños que creía que algún día podrían ser, hoy abro los ojos y sigo mi camino porque creo que si no lo hago probablemente perderá la cordura ,siempre los llevare en mi corazón, a la gente buena que me acogió como una más de ustedes ,pensare en mi madre ,mi padre ,Anthony y sobre todo siempre pensare en ti, porque veras que aunque guarde algunas memorias dulces en mi corazón , sé que lo mejor es comenzar una nueva vida._

_Escribo esta carta para despedirme._

_Por siempre tuya: simplemente Candy_

_Una y otra vez el hombre no dejo de leer aquella carta de bordes rotos y papel amarillento, ni siquiera cuando era alumbrado por una simple lámpara que reposaba sobre el escritorio de roble y en el borde una fotografía ,la fotografía que había llevado siempre con el: su Candy sonriendo._

_Aun podía oler su perfume en el papel arrugado, el olor a rosas se desprendía del papel como un recordatorio de su dueña._

_Apago la lámpara y oculto su rostro entre sus manos._

_Anthony tenía razón en odiarlo._

**Fin del capitulo , me gustaría saber que opinan ya que ya estamos llegando al final , y queria preguntarles ¿a quien escogerían ustedes y porque?**

**¿Quién les ha gustado mas?**

**¡opinen por favor!**

**p.d perdonen si se repiten las palabras o estás estan mal escritas, por lo general no reviso los capítulos soy un poco floja y ya lo subi muy noche y nisiquiera debería estar despierta.**

**nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	33. Chapter 33

p&&&&&&

_Si alguien le hubiera dicho que una de esas noches iba a bailar la velada entera en compañía de un solo hombre , incluso ella habría pensado que era escandaloso, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo Candy se sintió libre, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado jamás y ella siguiera siendo la dulce Candice Brown Andley, la chica aventurera que soñaba con un porvenir lleno de sorpresas, se sentía libre y osada en los brazos del duque quien la mantenía tomada de la cintura mientras danzaban un vals tras otro._

_Aquella noche Terry la había llevado con él al baile de los Bolton quienes tenían una de las mansiones más majestuosas en Bar Harbor._

_Era una sociedad antigua y elitista provenientes de las más prominentes familias de Europa y América que se retiraban en temporadas a residir en dicho lugar, siempre muriendo por compaginar con la aristocracia irónicamente el duque de Grandchester se reía de ellos en sus narices, nadie cuestionaba el que su compañera fuera de dudosa ascendencia ni que se marcharan juntos como dos amantes a media noche, pero claro que nada de eso era verdad, resultaba simpático que un hombre como Terry Grandchester un calavera consumado y hombre de mucho poder se desviviera de atenciones por una mujer._

_Por las mañanas el iría por ella puesto que se hospedaban en diferentes hoteles , tomarían el desayuno juntos y el la embromaría a cada momento, después de ello se marcharían a las propiedades en construcción que el mismo duque de Grandchester dirigía sin importar contrariar las instrucciones de sus arquitectos, según esto serian grandes y lujosas casas de playa para rentar a la gente que viniera a visitar Bar Harbor , incluso contaban con sus propias canchas de tenis, algo que Terry había dicho que era indispensable pues el deporte era algo de lo que a la gente le gustaba jactarse, serian hermosas casas junto al mar donde la gente podría andar en sus barcos de vela y navegar hasta el atardecer._

_A Candy le había encantado rápido la idea y se había enamorado a primera vista en especial de un lugar, cada vez que recorrían el trayecto para llegar a Baker Hill , que era así como Terry había decidido nombrar a su ambicioso proyecto , un atisbo de una vieja casa capturaba su atención._

_- ¡es tan romántico!_

_-y las ganancias serán aún mejor- dijo Terry con una mueca cinismo._

_-navieras, fábricas de algodón, viñedos, teatros y si no nombro lo demás perdona mi falta de memoria –ella sonrió divertida- pero ahora tienes el paraíso ¿hay algo que le falte milord?_

_Él sonrió y la miro dubitativo- recuerdo cuando te conocí._

_Ella le dio una sonrisa encantadora y camino con el del brazo, hacía tiempo que se habían alejado de Baker Hill y caminaban entre las dunas de arena mientras sentían la brisa y el viento que golpeaba sus rostros._

_-yo también lo recuerdo, me estabas espiando mientras yo me mojaba en la lluvia y…_

_-no te mojabas, bailabas.-corrigió el- tú estabas bailando bajo la lluvia y llevabas un vestido blanco.-dijo sonriendo para sí.- y todas las veces después de esa siempre te encontré vestida del mismo color, siempre de blanco._

_Candy lo miro extrañada, mientras él tenía una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro como si estuviera recordando algo agradable.- bueno pues ahora ya no visto de blanco, he cambiado._

_-tal vez._

_-y tú te has hecho más agradable, creo que si fueras el mismo petulante de siempre nuestra amistad hubiera sido imposible-mintió._

_-Cariño sigo siendo el mismo- entonces sus ojos penetrantes la vieron con insistencia, el azul de sus ojos era tan intenso que por un momento se había sentido incomoda- pero tú no, tu cambias y te conviertes en algo que me vuelve loco y desearía poseer, en en efecto mi querida Candy si hay algo que me falta eres tú. _

_Ella le miro sorprendida por su declaración tan directa, aunque su expresión pronto se tornó triste y sus enormes ojos verdes se llenaron de pena mientras hablaba- no sé qué decir.. Supongo que me siento muy halagada, pero creo que si me conocieras mejor tal vez tu interés en mí se desvanecería._

_Terry creyó que ella bromeaba, se sentía desconcertado, ella no le creía- ¿desvanecerse? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

_-ya no soy una chica tonta Terruce, tal vez este aquí contigo, tal vez lo que hice no sea correcto, y no sea más que Candy White la joven con reputación dudosa – entonces soltó su brazo y lo enfrento aunque para esto tuviera que adaptar una posición torpe y mirar un poco hacia arriba, mirar sus ojos- pero es todo lo que puedo ser y lo que quiero ser, quiero dejar de pretender algo que no soy , nunca fui una Andley y tampoco soy Candy White, pero es algo más real ¿no lo entiendes?, tu no mereces alguien como yo, tu…_

_-¿alguien como tú? , Candy, te lo diré de nuevo pero con otras palabras, no me importa si eres Candice Brown Andley o si eres solo Candy White , no me importa fingir que no sé qué hay algo más…-el la tomo por los hombros mientras ella rehuía su mirada- yo te amo._

_La joven se quedó de piedra, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que juro aguantar, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar._

_Terry la amaba._

_-te he amado desde el día en que te vi-agrego el- aquella noche cuando tu bailabas en esa calle desierta me pregunte si estaba teniendo visiones, si tal vez me estaba volviendo loco, pero lo cierto era que no podía quitar mi mirada de esa pequeña hada que bailaba traviesa mientras se bañaba con agua del cielo, yo…._

_-no, no, ¡no!- Candy comenzó a sollozar sin parar- por favor no sigas...- ella se tapó el rostro._

_El asintió pero esta vez el la envolvió en sus brazos guiándola hacia la arena para ambos sentarse- ¡no soy lo que tú crees!- replico mientras casi se ahogaba en un llanto desconsolado._

_Terry la siguió abrazando mientras ella se calmaba, era un abrazo tierno sin deseos ocultos, el hombre la mecía entre sus brazos como a una niña pequeña y ella se dejó reconfortar, después él le tendió un pañuelo._

_-lo siento - ella se secó las lágrimas y miro el pañuelo de seda con sus insignias bordadas mientras él le sonreía cálidamente- ¿te sientes mejor?_

_Ella asintió._

_-lo siento tanto, yo…_

_Pero el momento incomodo no pasaba aun y ambos tenían sus demonios propios._

_Entonces él puso un dedo sobre sus labios- te propongo algo, ¿Por qué no olvidamos esto? –dijo el esbozando una sonrisa amarga.-creo que después de todo este no es el mejor momento._

_Ella se enjugo las lágrimas y negó- Oh Terry…_

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-ya no puede seguir así._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-quisiera…..no sé cómo decir esto….-empezó ella- pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que contarte de mí- dijo la joven frunciendo el ceño mortificada mientras su voz comenzaba a temblar- quiero que lo sepas._

_-Candy no tienes que…_

_-por favor._

_El asintió.- está bien._

_-no soy una Brown Andley, en realidad fui adoptada por los Brown cuando era pequeña- la joven tomo un respiro que indicaba que aún no terminaba- Vincent y Pauna me acogieron en su familia como una verdadero miembro, me hicieron hija, hermana y eventualmente sobrina.._

_Cuando crecimos un poco mi padre decidió dejar a mi madre en compañía de su tía y su hermano, su trabajo en el mar lo ocupaba demasiado y nosotros nos quedábamos solos continuamente, fue así como llegamos a Lakewood._

_Ahí estaba ella confesándose como un pecador a un sacerdote, pero esta vez había decidido no omitir nada, el por su parte la escuchaba callado y atento , jamás emitió una opinión como tampoco cambio la expresión de su cara que parecía expresar ningún sentimiento._

_-entonces él se marchó, yo era tan ilusa en ese tiempo-dijo ella mientras se limpiaba una lagrima- no muchas semanas después yo enferme y el doctor lo confirmo, estaba tan asustada…. Y no sabía qué hacer._

_La tía Elroy me hizo jurar no decírselo a nadie, así que todos creían que solo estaba enferma y la mayor parte del tiempo estuve recluida en mi habitación. Recuerdo que una madrugada los toquidos me despertaron y Dorothy el ama de llaves me dijo que la tía Elroy me pedía que me vistiera porque él había llegado- Candy sonrió tristemente-yo estaba tan feliz, no tarde en alistarme pero después me di cuenta que el trayecto no era el correcto, al final termine subiendo en un tren no sin la escolta del chofer para asegurarse de que llegara a donde Elroy había planeado._

_Cuando llegue una monja me esperaba , solo baje y ella fue directo a mí, no sabía si volverme al tren o fingir ser otra persona, pero solo me quede ahí paralizada, me sentía demasiado abrumada para saber que hacer, al parecer la tía Elroy no se le había escapado ningún detalle que la religiosa me reconoció de inmediato, el saint Marie era un edificio muy grande y una especie de convento o un internado donde se recluía a todas las señoritas en estado, por supuesto nunca conocí a ninguna , nadie podía hacer amistad ahí porque estaba prohibido, además del hecho de que hubiera sido casi imposible de la manera en que se nos tenía ,las monjas no eran muy malas pero te vigilaban todo el tiempo._

_Pero fue en noche vieja cuando todo al fin termino, nuevamente el temor vino a mí, la enfermera me calmo y me dijo que él bebe nacería para navidad, aunque no fue así del todo._

_cuando desperté me informaron que había nacido muerto- Su rostro se tornó lleno de amargura- ni siquiera pude saber si había sido hombre o mujer y cuando les pregunte si le podía visitar donde le habían enterrado me dijeron que eso no podía ser, porque había sido sepultado en una fosa común por no haber sido bautizado. _

_No recuerdo un día donde no haya llorado, aquellos fueron días que no quisiera recordar…._

_Después volvió la tía Elroy y me llevo de nuevo a Lakewood con ella, pero yo ya no podía seguir ahí, odiaba lo que representaba y me odiaba a mí misma, Lakewood solo me recordaba al pasado, y ella se encargaba de seguirme recordando aquello todos los días, me decía que debía estar agradecida de una segunda oportunidad, no sé qué hubiera pasado de haber continuado ahí, esa fue la razón por la que huí._

_El la acorruco de nuevo contra su pecho y se mantuvieron mirando la calma del mar, no había necesidad de palabras, solo silencio, y fue entonces cuando ambos encontraron la paz._

_Aquella tarde Terry la acompaño a su hotel dentro del mismo silencio , eventualmente tampoco existieron invitaciones futuras para la noche , pero ,internamente Candy le agradeció el gesto, se sentía culpable y confundida, sus emociones eran demasiado complejas para que ella misma pudiera analizarlas , pero tal vez si se enfocaba en ello lograría algo._

_Terry estaba enamorado de ella._

_Y ahora el sabia la verdad._

_Ella no podía corresponderle._

_No con un pasado que le hacía sombra a donde quiera que fuese, no con esa sensación de saber que no hace mucho tiempo ese era su presente siempre demasiado comprometedor y sus sentimientos distaban de ser los mismos, cualquiera que la conociese podría llegar y desenmascarar a Candy White._

_No podía hacerle eso, Terry era un buen hombre, probablemente era el tipo de hombre que cualquier mujer querría a su lado. _

_Además de ser inmensamente rico, también era joven y apuesto._

_Y era su amigo._

_Porque eso es lo que había sido todo este tiempo, un amigo, el mejor amigo que una mujer sola hubiera podido tener y el que ella había necesitado, probablemente su vida no sería la misma de no tenerle , porque ahora tenía una nueva vida , con nuevos amigos._

_Solo en esos momentos se preguntó ¿Qué pensaría de ella ahora?_

_Aun podía escuchar sus palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras las lágrimas acudían otra vez a ella._

_no me importa si eres Candice Brown Andley o si eres solo Candy White , no me importa fingir que no sé qué hay algo más… yo te amo._

_Lagrimas amargas de un llanto silencioso pero no menos doloroso, ahora sabía que ese viaje había sido una decisión poco sensata, porque todo este tiempo se había engañado a si misma al creer que ninguno de los dos podía sentir nada más allá que una amistad, se había arriesgado y había herido a alguien, había sido una egoísta._

_Una parte de ella quería huir, una parte de ella deseaba haber ido con los Cartwright, ¡que tonta! , pero sabía que no podía huir de él, ni de aquella pregunta tan peligrosa._

_¿Por qué había aceptado la invitación de Terruce Grandchester?_

_Si tan solo todo fuera tan fácil…_

_A la mañana siguiente Candy recibió una nota con una dirección donde se reuniría con Terry , un poco más tarde de lo normal a lo de siempre, no le importó, así tendría más tiempo para pensar más las cosas y aclarar todo y quizás en ese momento se podría relajar un poco. _

_Se alisto para su encuentro, tal vez podrían solucionar todo aquel embrollo y todo sería como antes, en cuanto salió del hotel un chofer ya la esperaba en frente._

_El chofer aunque de refinadas maneras le había abierto la puerta amablemente, no decía nada y se dedicaba a manejar dejándola sola con sus pensamientos._

_Pronto reconoció Baker Hill, pero no fueron allí , el chofer se había desviado y ahora atravesaban el sendero serpenteante que la dirigiría a no tenía ella idea donde._

_-disculpe. No quisiera molestarlo, pero, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?_

_-siento no poder decírselo, el señor Grandchester me dio instrucciones de que no le dijera._

_-ya veo- dijo Candy mirándolo de soslayo_

_El camino describía una curva y de pronto, allá abajo, casi junto al agua, Candy vio una hermosa casa de dos pisos , tenía techo de tejas y estaba rodeada de rosas silvestres y amapolas. Los postigos de las ocho ventanas del frente de la casa estaban pintados de verde y junto a las puertas dobles había bancos cafés y seis grandes macetones llenos de geranios rojos._

_Era la vieja casa que veía cuando iba a Baker Hill_

_Rápidamente se volvió al chofer quien ya se subía al auto para poder marcharse- ¿de quién es esta casa?_

_-Es la vieja casa de los Mcgregor, pero ya no viven más aquí._

_-¿es legal entrar así?_

_El chofer asintió- no se preocupe._

_-gracias._

_Cuando el chofer se hubo marchado Candy decidió entrar en la casa para descubrir que era incluso más encantadora de lo que había previsto. El amplio y vistoso vestíbulo tenía un ventanal que daba al mar. A un lado había un enorme salón de baile y al otro un living con revestimiento de madera oscurecida por lo años y una monumental chimenea._

_Candy se adentró con pasos lentos observando a su alrededor cuidando no perder ningún detalle, probablemente estaba en venta al público, probablemente Terry pretendía comprarla._

_También tenía una biblioteca y una cocina espaciosa con cocina económica de hierro y una gran mesada de madera de pino, a continuación de la cual estaban la despensa y el lavadero. En el subsuelo la casa contaba con seis habitaciones para la servidumbre y un cuarto de baño. En el piso superior había un dormitorio suite y cuatro más pequeños. En realidad era más grande de lo que parecía en el exterior. _

_El parque se extendía hasta la bahía y tenía un muelle privado, ahí se encontraba Terry con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista directa al mar fumando un cigarrillo._

_Ella se acercó hasta ponerse a su lado y dijo- es la casa más hermosa que he visto._

_Terry la miro de reojo y se deshizo del pitillo-ciertamente lo es._

_-¿piensas comprarla?_

_-eso quisiera, pero me temo que el dueño no está muy seguro de vender._

_-no lo culpo, si esta propiedad fuera mía tampoco podría venderla._

_El asintió de acuerdo.- creo que me veré en la necesidad de usar mi título.-dijo el apuesto hombre con una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro._

_-oh, ¡Terry!- ella rio escandalizada y al mismo tiempo aliviada de saber que su amistad no se había dañado._

_-¿Terry?_

_-¿sí? _

_-seguiremos.. ¿Siempre seremos amigos?-pregunto ella algo insegura de su respuesta._

_El volteo a mirarla y de pronto su expresión seria se suavizo- ¿es esa una pregunta?_

_Ella sonrió tímidamente-sí. Supongo que tienes razón._

_-¿crees que los Mcgregor acepten el doble si se los ofrezco?_

_-creí que los hombres no hablaban a las mujeres sobre dinero._

_-cierto, pero siempre he hecho excepciones._

_**Ya, espero que me digan que les pareció el capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo, cuídense.**_

_**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía o alguna incoherencia por ahí , espero que la puedan pasar por alto, se los corregiría pero yo soy algo lenta y entonces no acabamos**_


	34. Benny

p&&&&&&

_En las afueras de Chicago una modesta cabaña se escondía entre sus bosques y pequeñas colinas, pero no era una cabaña cualquiera, era aquel lugar un hospicio lleno de gritos infantiles y lloridos que no hacían más que colmar el hogar de ruido el cual estaba a cargo de la señorita poni y la fiel servidora a dios la hermana María , dos mujeres bondadosas pero no por eso sin falta de carácter, eran casi dos ancianas si no era porque ya lo eran, pero nadie podía hablar de negligencia en el hogar de poni como solían llamarlo la gente de los alrededores en honor a su alegre y justa directora quien había llegado a poner orden a lo que había sido un orfanato de niños maltratados y desnutridos._

_Aquel lugar tenía una historia y también cada uno de esos pequeños que habían sido abandonados por diferentes razones._

_Pero a pesar de las carencias a veces vividas, la hermana y la señorita poni siempre se las arreglaban para aceptar a algún pequeño sin mejores circunstancias._

_Casi siempre los encontraban dentro de canastos debajo de un frondoso árbol el cual los niños habían bautizado como "padre árbol", o el lugar mas común , enfrente de la puerta sin mas aviso que el sollozo del infante, pero eran pocas las veces cuando era la misma madre quien entregaba a su hijo._

_Aquella mañana era un día triste para el hogar de poni, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de ser feliz._

_El auto negro aparco enfrente del hospicio mientras las dos mujeres ya le esperaban en el pórtico con las manos entrelazadas, solo entonces el hombre descendió elegantemente de este mientras todos los niños se arrimaban curiosos a las ventanas hasta pegar sus pequeñas caritas en los vidrios, era nada menos que William Albert Andley, las mujeres no ignoraban el apellido de aquel hombre, un Andley, una de las familias más ricas América y tal vez la más rica de Chicago y por lo que tenían entendido , tras la muerte de Elroy Andley, aquel apuesto caballero era ahora el nuevo patriarca de aquella poderosa familia._

_El hombre se detuvo un momento y les saludo educadamente a cada mujer sin la más mínima pizca de arrogancia y más bien sencillo , en su rostro se denotaba la ansiedad que contrarrestaron ambas mujeres con una sonrisa comprensiva y amable._

_-por favor, entre señor Andley._

_El rubio asintió y los tres entraron al hogar mientras la mirada asesina de la hermana poni les decía a los niños que no interrumpieran, claro que era una mirada falsa, pero los niños obedecían igualmente y desaparecieron dejando a los tres adultos en la pequeña sala, entonces la señorita poni haciendo gala de sus modales no olvido ofrecerle un taza de té al distinguido caballero, quien rechazo educadamente._

_-debe tranquilizarse, es mucho más fácil así, ¿sabe?- dijo la señorita poni al ver que el hombre estaba bastante nervioso._

El asintió tratando de no perder la postura imperturbable que escondía sus sentimientos o que al menos el hombre creía aun conservar.

-bien- hablo la señorita poni sin perder la sonrisa amable-hermana María ¿Por qué no va a alistar las cosas mientras el señor Andley y yo la esperamos aquí?

La hermana María asintió y se retiró con pasos suaves, al fondo del pasillo en un pequeño cuartito con cuatro literas de madera, no había nadie excepto un pequeño sentado en un extremo de la cama con las pequeñas piernitas colgando, desde muy temprano la hermana María se había encargado de vestir al niño con unos pantalones cortos , una camisita limpia y sus zapatos lustrados que sin el arreglo se verían algo maltratados por los juegos infantiles.

Solo que lo había encontrado con un cambio en su aspecto ,este se había vuelto a poner aquella boina vieja de cuadros que nunca soltaba , para solo dejar a la vista algunos mechones ondulados de cabello rubio, sentado muy quieto más de lo normal, el pequeño yacía alado de su igual pequeña maleta.

La hermana María asomo su cabeza por la puerta y le llamo-¿Benny?

El niño se removió inquieto sobre el duro colchón y alzo la mirada con aspecto tranquilo.

-Benny, cariño-le llamo de nuevo la monja con un tono dulzón- han venido por ti.

_El niño esbozo una sonrisita tímida y se bajó de la cama de un brinco mientras la hermana tomaba el beliz con ella.- recuerda que debes ser un niño bueno, desde ahora tendrás una nueva familia._

_El niño asintió con la cabeza y camino de la mano de la religiosa en silencio, para ser un pequeño de dos años era un bastante inteligente y lleno de vida, aunque para sorpresa de la hermana aquella mañana estaba bastante callado y tranquilo, mientras sin poder reprimir su emoción y su miedo Benny sonreía tímidamente para sí mismo._

_Tendría un Papá y una Mamá _

_Según la hermana y la señorita poni les habían explicado, independientemente de que fueran hijos del hogar de poni, todo niño tenía un Papa y una Mama allá afuera, el mismo lo había comprobado por los fines de semana, al igual que los demás niños a Benjamin le gustaba asomarse por las ventanas y ver marcharse al nuevo hijo de alguien para nunca volver._

_Eran todos unos montones de embusteros que entonaban melodiosos los cantos religiosos por el domingo con sus caritas limpias y ropa inmaculadas , aun cuando estas ya estuvieran amarillas del uso, no había nadie que no se esmerara para ser escogido por la gente que venía en busca de un nuevo miembro de la familia._

_Con apenas dos años Benny no comprendía mucho aquel sentimiento, sobre todo de los niños mayores que a veces lloraban por no tener un papa y una mama que los quisiera, puesto que para él pequeño su hogar estaba con la hermana María y la señorita poni quienes eran muy buenas con él, aunque por otro lado, cada vez que veía a otro niño marcharse con su nuevo papa , Benny no dejaba de sentirse emocionado por el niño y por el mismo puesto que se imaginaba que cualquier día le tocaría a él._

_El día había llegado y la alegría también, pero no dejaba de sentir aquella tristeza que amenaza con embargarlo completamente._

_En vista de sentimientos tan confusos para un niño tan pequeñito como el, decidió adoptar una postura tranquila._

_Ya no tendría más a sus hermanos del hogar , ni vería a la hermana María o a la señorita pony, pero su nueva familia lo querría y ciertamente ser un niño de poni implicaba soñar a diario con una familia._

_Cuando la hermana María entro ella y la señorita Poni se miraron la una a la otra algo cautelosas esperando la religiosa la señal de permiso que indicara que todo estaba bien._

_- tráigalo, por favor hermana._

_La hermana María asintió y salió de la salita para volver a tomar la pequeña mano del niño quien la esperaba a tres pasos de la habitación._

_-vamos Benny._

_El niño tomo su mano algo temeroso mientras juntos se adentraban en la salita donde la señorita poni estaba sentada con un extraño que no dejaba de mirarlo. _

_-señor Andley, este es Ben.-presento la señorita poni quien solía llamar al pequeño por el diminutivo más corto y serio._

_El pequeño se negó a avanzar y correspondió a la mirada del extraño como si el también tuviera interés- Ben, el señor Andley ha venido para adoptarte._

_Albert se paro del sofá y camino hacia el pequeño sin pestañear un momento, aquel pequeño que no sabía cómo llamar era una copia de el cuándo era un niño pero también había algo más , con cuidado de no asustarlo se acercó y doblo sus rodillas, él pequeño Ben tenía unas pecas graciosas en la nariz y sus cabellos rubios eran del mismo color que los de Candy….._

_Mientras su expresión inocente no dejaba de recordarle a ella, de pronto no tenía más preguntas que hacer._

_No había requerido de mucho tiempo hacer el papeleo, en cuestión de poco el pequeño había pasado de ser solo Benny a ser Benjamin Ardley._

_Ciertamente diciembre de 1912 no había traído muchos niños al hogar y Benjamin había sido una sorpresa muy arriesgada, era un bebe demasiado débil y según el hombre que se los había entregado solo tenía ocho meses y pese a que sus padres habían muerto no tenía a nadie más, después misteriosas y generosas sumas de dinero aparecían cada mes._

_Naturalmente Benny había sido acogido como el resto y ahora que se marchaba y los niños se despedían del pequeño las lágrimas no habían faltado, era un niño alegre y calmado en momentos y se le extrañaría mucho, cuando este termino de despedirse de sus hermanos y de ambas mujeres el hombre rubio lo tomo de la pequeña manita y al final ambos se despidieron diciendo adiós con la mano libre._

_Solo entonces la hermana María y la señorita poni se dieron cuenta de lo más evidente._

_Benny Andley no había sido adoptado._

_Su padre había vuelto por él._

-y bien-dijo el hombre sintiéndose algo torpe- ¿así que te llamas Benjamin?

El niño asintió con timidez.

-¿te puedo llamar…. Benny?

El niño sonrió.


	35. Visitas inesperadas

p&&&&&&

_Anthony Brown se arregló como de costumbre para su encuentro con Karen klaise, últimamente aquella dama se había vuelto demasiado irresistible y que decir de lo bella que era, Karen klaise era soberbia pura mientras su carácter caprichoso lo tentaba a obedecer en todos sus tontos deseos, le gustaba su forma de ser siempre tratando de ponerse a la par con los hombres y al mismo tiempo y siempre y cuando le convenía se transformaba en una damisela en peligro, Karen klaise lo arrastraba a las multitudes y lo hacía danzar hasta medianoche, lo llevaba a escondites prohibidos y lo asaltaba como una pilla._

_Comenzaba a sentirse ansioso por verla al día siguiente y hoy no era la excepción, no le importaba que fuera un poco más grande que él, si nadie lo sabía nadie se daba cuenta ¿no?_

_-Señor- llamo el mayordomo-tiene una visita._

_Anthony asintió extrañado, no acostumbraba a tener visitas y menos a esa hora cuando estaba a punto de partir, nadie visitaba a un hombre en su apartamento de soltero ni Karen, y en cuanto amistades se había limitado a solo ser cortés por el momento. _

_Una vez salió de su apartamento y bajo las interminables escaleras, disimuladamente trato de buscar a la misteriosa visita._

_-Estoy aquí señor Brown- llamo una voz de hombre._

_Anthony camino hacia la sala que era donde esta provenía, en el canapé sentado relajadamente el duque de Grandchester fumaba un cigarro que al parecer estaba a punto de terminar._

_Anthony le miro sin comprender y dijo-¿Qué hace aquí?_

_A pesar de solo haber sido presentado una vez , aquel hombre no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y ni siquiera el hecho de que fuera un duque lo haría llegar tarde a su cita._

_El duque termino su pitillo y lo dejo en el cenicero que hasta esa tarde estaba vacío.-tengo que hablar con usted.-dijo este sin siquiera devolverle la mirada._

_-no sé por qué tiene que hacer eso y no quisiera ser descortés, ¿pero sabe?_

_Tengo algo de prisa.- hablo el rubio sin la más mínima intención de atender a su no invitado quien parecía ignorar sus emociones._

_-Es muy importante la razón de mi visita._

_- Y no lo dudo, pero tal vez para otro momento, no olvido que es usted un duque, así que yo acudiré a usted.-contesto el joven sin poder evitar el ligero tono de mofa._

_-actúa como un infante usted Brown -dijo el duque sin inmutarse ante su grosería al fin mirándole a los ojos- pero descuide que Karen no ira a ningún lado, la conozco desde siempre. ¿Le importa que le llame Brown?, así le llamaba a su hermana cuando la conocí._

El joven que hace algunos segundos parecía no importarle mucho lo que aquel individuo tuviera para decirle se quedó inmóvil y sus ojos le miraron sorprendidos- pero.. ¿Usted cómo..

-¿Qué Cómo la conozco?-el duque sonrió cínicamente-bueno en vista de que he captado su atención, tampoco veo porque entrar en detalles.

-¿sabe dónde está?

El inglés asintió aunque no había venido a eso- pero por favor, no me hará decirle todo sin siquiera ser tratado debidamente.

-tiene razón- Anthony fue hacia la pequeña mesita de los licores y sirvió un poco para él y su visita.

Si aquel insufrible duque sabía algo sobre Candy él tenía que saberlo.

-gracias.

-y dígame-dijo el joven rubio-¿Qué sabe de ella?¿está bien? Podría….. ¿Cómo es que usted sabe de ella?

-cállese un momento.

Y el joven aunque ofendido, lo hizo.

-Candy es una vieja amiga mía y cuando le volví a ver fue en una situación bastante extraña, aunque como dije antes, no entrare en detalles, solo he venido con usted porque no he podido contactar con Albert y pensé que tal vez usted siendo su sobrino podría darme la dirección.

-¿es amigo suyo?-cuestiono el joven sin creerle mucho.

-así es.

-¿y porque habría de ayudarlo? , usted no me ha dicho nada de ella.

El duque asintió-¿usted quiere a su hermana?

Anthony le miro como si fuera estúpido- es mi hermana.

Terry sonrió sin decir nada y Anthony hablo- me gustaría que fuéramos breves.

El duque asintió -no me explico porque Karen se siente atraída por usted, pero supongo que son el uno para el otro-dijo el duque con la misma sonrisa enigmática- pero bueno que eso tampoco me interesa, en fin: Candy vive en esta misma ciudad, si quiere encontrarla puede ir a la residencia Cartwright , ella trabaja como institutriz del hijo menor de la familia.

- Albert se encuentra en Lakewood.

-gracias- dijo el duque parándose y tomando su sombrero para dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿señor Grandchester?-llamo Anthony sin saber si era adecuado decirle así o no.

-¿sí?

-¿Por qué hace esto?

Su expresión se volvió seria , pero Anthony creyó ver algo en los ojos del duque-¿y por que no?

Entonces se marchó.

Aquella era la visita más corta que le habían hecho y aunque no habían hablado demasiado había sido importante, como había dicho el , ahora lo único que Anthony quería era averiguar si en la casa de esa familia Cartwright estaba Candy.

Sin muchas ganas él también se marchó a su encuentro con Karen klaise.

Era como si de repente su ánimo se hubiera esfumado , poniendo todo su anhelo en volver a ver a su querida hermana Candy, como siempre el chofer lo condujo al pequeño café donde se citaban y en una mesa de un rincón lo suficientemente privada como para que nadie los molestara , la castaña se encontraba acariciando los guantes que se había quitado en vista de su inminente aburrición.

-siento haberme tardado.

Karen salto de su silla y lo tomo del brazo pero de eso no fue mucho porque aunque hubiera llegado tarde el joven la ayudo a sentarse como sin nada y después se sentó el.- hay una nueva obra que tal vez….

-lo siento querida Karen, pero estoy algo distraído , hoy ha venido a visitarme ese amigo tuyo.

Karen puso cara de confusión- el duque inglés.-le aclaro el.

-¡Oh! - exclamo Karen esperando que Terry no hubiera hecho lo que estaba pensando-¿ y porque?

-eso ha sido lo extraño, ¿sabes? , tal vez no te interese…

Karen tomo su mano con las suyas.- sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

El asintió- el duque, tu amigo el duque…., hoy me ha dicho que conoce a mi hermana y yo le he preguntado si sabe dónde está.

-¿Terry?

Entonces Anthony le conto en un tono emocionado y ansioso sobre la breve visita , pero más que nada era su voz la que sonaba así cada vez que mencionaba a Candy, su hermana.

Siempre se trataba de Candy.

-por, por ¿Por qué quiere Terry saber dónde está Albert?

-¡no lo sé!, supongo que….

-¿Albert la sigue buscando no es así? , después de todo este tiempo…- dijo la castaña con la voz entre cortada- lo siento… es solo que...

-tu…-Anthony no quiso preguntar pero lo hizo-¿conoces a Candy?

Ella asintió.

-¿tu sabias que el la buscaba?

Ella volvió a asentir.

-¿alguien más lo sabía? , ¿Grandchester?

-no.

-Karen- dijo el pronunciando su nombre, sin creer lo que ella le había dicho- Karen…

-lo siento Anthony-dijo por fin rompiendo a llorar- de verdad lo siento….

La joven se paró de su silla y tomo rápidamente su chal sin siquiera mirarlo- tengo que irme.

Anthony no se movió , todo lo contrario se limitó a mirar a la joven marchar con aire apesumbrado , era demasiado evidente que Karen klaise estaba enamorada de su tío, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, eso él no lo sabía.

De no ser por eso tal vez ya hubieran encontrado a Candy hace mucho tiempo y por alguna razón todos parecían saber algo más que él, incluyendo al duque quien no había querido decir más.

Aquello parecía una ironía, seguramente Karen solo gustaba de el por que como siempre y como todo el resto ella le había encontrado un parecido con su tío.

Como en aquella ocasión que le habían dicho que parecía el gemelo tardío de su tío.

Pues bien, él no estaba para consolar los sueños amorosos truncados de jóvenes que Albert dejaba a su paso.

Al final una parte de él se pregunto si debía ir detrás de la joven, probablemente no.

Aunque se sentía algo decepcionado , decidió no dedicarle demasiada importancia a aquello, esta vez sin muchos motivos para quedarse ahí Anthony prefirió marcharse y de una vez por todas terminar con aquella larga espera.

Comprobaría si el duque decía la verdad.

Aunque presentía que había algo que el aun no sabía.

Afuera del concurrido café varios cocheros aguardaban por que algún cliente solicitara sus servicios- ¿puede llevarme a la residencia Cartwright?-dijo el joven esperando que el chofer le dijera que eso era imposible pues había muchos que se apellidaban igual.

Pero el cochero asintió y el joven se metió en el carruaje, su trayecto inicio anunciado por el sonido de los cascos, el trote de los animales no era lento ni rápido , era una marcha pausada y entrenada, para sus adentros el chico solo deseo que aquello fuera verdad, cuando por fin llego , descubrió que la residencia Cartwright era una casona lúgubre con unas estatuas como demonios arriba de su cabeza , inmediatamente de ella salió un mayordomo que asintió ante su petición.

Aun con la puerta abierta el mayordomo desapareció, dejando al joven en la espera que no duro mucho , pronto una chica de rizos rubios hizo su aparición, la chica le miro sin pestañear ni un momento como si muchos años hubieran pasado y de sus ojos pronto lagrimas comenzaron a caer, después se unieron en un abrazo.


End file.
